CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Un Draco exhiliado que al regresar no será nada fácil re-integrarse,los prejuicios lo persiguen y el no ayuda mucho...Hermione tiene muchos prejuicios y temores como el resto del trío;amor,varitas&valentía...check it now!
1. El Recuento part1

**Llevo un año leyendo lo siguiente que pondre pero no se si se debe o no poner...:**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

Hace 5 años atrás tres en Londres, sorprendentes magos derribaron al mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, eran jóvenes que tenían un gran futuro a pesar de las condiciones de cada uno, una hija de muggles con una pesada y enredada mata de cabellos, el sexto y último hijo varón de una familia de "traidores a la sangre" que creía que ya no podría hacer nada sorpréndete, y un joven huérfano con una cicatriz en la frente delgado y de baja estatura para su edad; ellos a pesar de tener una facha que no traería a nada en particular, se convirtieron en amigos y lideres.

Ahora 5 años después seguían igual de unidos y sin quitar el dedo del renglón en contra de las artes oscuras, pues seria ilógico pensar que después de derribar a uno de los magos más tenebrosos que el mundo mágico tubo la desdicha de conocer se llegara a pensar que no habrían jóvenes o seguidores de él que no quisieran seguir sus pasos, y eso era cosa de todos los días. Los tres primeros años el mundo mágico en viva en una paz y armonía que solo el temor de los mortifagos solía debes en cuando sacar de lugar, pero gracias al miedo de ser enviados a Azkaban se mantenían muy al margen, pero todos sabían que la paz y armonía no son cosas que duren eternamente que mas querría el Ministro de Magia, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron con la Orden Del Fénix para seguirle el paso a los mortifagos y a los nuevos intentos fallidos de jóvenes sin criterio que querían imitar las "proezas" y el terror que Lord Voldemort había logrado.

-¿Hermione puedes por favor prepararme un emparedado a mí también?-

-Tienes manos Ron, tú te lo puedes hacer aparte tengo que apurarme para ir al Ministerio no puedo llegar tarde hoy vendrá el Ministro de Ru…-

-Si no me lo quieres hacer, solo dilo, no des tanta estúpida explicación…con permiso pásame el pan…¡Harry! ¿Quieres uno?-

-No gracias Ron…Hermione ven quiero enseñarte algo-

-¿Qué sucede Harry, algún otro niño hijo de papi está dando problemas? de verdad no se que pasa en las cabezas de estos pad…-

-No Hermione, solo ven y checa esta nota-

Hermione tomo su plato y su taza de té y se acerco a Harry que tenía el Diario El Profeta en la mesa destendido, se coloco detrás de Harry y busco la nota que Harry mencionaba el titulo de esta era el siguiente:

"Los Malfoy vuelven después de 5 años de ausencia"

La familia Malfoy que pertenecía al grupo de los Mortifagos

(seguidores de Lord Voldemort), ah regresado a Londres

después de los sucesos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y

Hechicería la familia opto por continuar sus vidas en Francia

y ahora han decidido volver, con la noticia que el hijo único

Draco Malfoy ocupara un interesante lugar en el Ministerio

de Magia el cual no nos quiso rebelar en una pequeña entre-

vista que se le hizo a las afueras de un café parisino antes de

volver a Londres.

-Mmmm, era demagsiadog buegno que egse hugron se hubiegra lagrgado pagra siempgre…-

-Ron traga antes de hablar, ¡por Merlín!, ¿Harry crees que Malfoy va entrar al Ministerio para aprovecharse del lugar que le asignen y él se con vierta en el próximo Voldemort?-

-No, no creo… bueno eso espero… ¿Si recuerdan el terror que tenían los Malfoy de ser separados?, siento que eso despertó lo bueno que tienen dentro de ellos, no creo que quieran revivir los duros momentos que el "mandato" de Voldemort les hizo pasar…-

-Harry suenas igual que Dumblendore, tú también empezaras a creer en los sentimientos de las lacras como ellos, son Malfoys lo único que los mantiene felices es el poder, dinero, pureza, nada mas-

-Harry creo que no hay que perderlo de vista pero estoy de acuerdo contigo no creo que quieran vivir otra vez el calvario y menos él que la paso tan mal-

-Perfecto por qué no hacen algo como la P.E.D.O, y salvan el honor de los Malfoy…-

-No quiero decir que esté limpio no creo que nadie salga de algo así como así, seguro aun coleccionan cosas de artes oscuras, es como dices tú parte de esa familia el tener relación con ello, también se que no han cambiado sus ideas sobre la sangre limpia pero tal vez ya no tienen ganas de un poder bajo el miedo y el terror-

-Como digas…Hermione te llevo al Ministerio tienes 10 minutos de retraso-

Hermione había conseguido el puesto de Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Ron en el cargo de Director del Control y Regulación de Elfos, Gnomos y Duendes, cosa que no era mucho de su agrada pero cuando era recompensado con algunos regalos en especial comida adoraba su trabajo y el ayudar a "los seres más indefensos", por su lado Harry estaba en todo, era la mano derecha de Kingsley Shacklebolt y líder de la Orden del Fénix, aunque estaba en constante relación con las cosas del Ministerio prefería no meterse mucho, de hecho era el Director de los Aurores pero prefirió solo ser consejero y no Director, por eso la noticia de que Malfoy entrara al Ministerio lo tomo por sorpresa y le causaba cierto interés.

* * *

Bueno aquíe les dejo una provadita de lo que sera mi primer fanfiction sobre el mundo magico de Harry Potter, procuro ser lo más fiel a lo que Rowling y a la descripción y vida que ella decidio dar a cada respectivo personaje pero cambiare cosas como el hecho de que Harry este con Ginny, pues me rebienta el hecho¬¬,me gusta la pareja de Ron y Hermione pero se me hace mas interesante que Malfoy y ella esten juntos, como se sospecho al principio de la saga cuando creiamos que se aplicaria el dicho _"Del odio al amor hay solo un paso"_...pero vimos que de un dicho no paso...

Comenten si quieren que continue y si les esta gustando.

Eh escrito otros fanfics pero de la banda de rock mexicana **PANDA**, si alguien esta interesado o interesada digame y lo publico x aquí.

Saludos y agredecimiento de ante mano ...

:]

Atte.:** _*Fungi(r)Malviajado*_**

**_P.S.:Dejen reviews,me encanta leerlos y responder,_**

**_su opinion es muy importante...porcierto quien sepa_**

**_como subir documentos DOCX digame!!..._ ;]**


	2. El Recuento part 2

**Llevo un año leyendo lo siguiente que pondre pero no se si se debe o no poner...:**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

Harry decidió acompañar a Ron y a Hermione al Ministerio, para informarse mejor sobre el regreso de los Malfoy, cosa por la cual a Ron le urgía llegar para preguntar "¿Quién demonios se le ocurrió la maldita idea de meter a un Malfoy al Ministerio?, si fue el idiota de Kingsley le daré una pequeña platica…¡rayos! ¿Por qué los muggles no manejan bien, eh Hermione?".

-Hola Kingsley, ¿Cómo esta todo hoy?-

-Muy bien Harry, toma asiento, ¿té, café?-

-Nada gracias…me entere que Malfoy se incorpora al Ministerio-

-Ah sí!, lo que pasa es que en Francia él tenía unos contactos que lo ingresaron al Ministerio Francés donde tuvo un gran desempeño como **Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica**, así que pidió que le dieran buenas críticas por decir así para que pudiera volver a Inglaterra y se integrara al Ministerio con nosotros, y pues Jean-Pierre, me hablo de él diciéndome maravillas y que aunque conocía su pasado y el de su familia era un joven muy confiable y humano, entonces lo invite a una entrevista, disculpa que no te avisara pero quería que no hubiera roses por el pasado, entonces hable con él, me platico un poco de su exilio en el país Francés, sus nuevas ideas y su vida nueva-

-Entonces si él era _Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica_, ¿Qué cargo tendrá acá?, si Hermione tiene ese lugar-

-Hermione seguirá como directora pero le eh ofrecido el puesto de **_Subdirector del Departamento de Aurores_**…Harry quiero que vuelvas a integrarte yo también tengo cierta desconfianza, pero noto en él un nuevo aura, pero aun así siento que si estás ahí y demuestras tu autoridad él podrá entender que seguimos al pie del cañón contra las artes oscuras y que sigue causando cierta desconfianza en Londres, Harry te pido por favor que vuelvas…sabemos que se está armando un nuevo grupo de magos muy relacionados con las artes oscuras y no sabemos en qué nivel están ni cómo operan, pero no podemos volver a la oscuridad –

-De hecho de eso te iba a hablar Kingsley, Ron y yo fuimos al norte por _Nottingham_ y encontramos una casa-club sospechosa donde vimos entrar y salir en varias ocasiones a tres ex alumnos de Hogwarts obviamente de Slytherin eran Theodore Nott, Montague y Graham Pritchard y ya sabes Nott tiene tendencias a querer demostrarse mejor líder que Malfoy o Zabini, no hay que perderlos de vista-

-Muy bien Harry mandaremos a Boot y Stifano que vayan a hacer una investigación más concreta-

-Me parece bien, bueno Kingsley te dejo iré a mi oficina-

-Gracias Harry por reintegrarte en forma el Ministerio-

-Sabes que no me hace mucha gracia pero es como puedo ayudar y lo hare con gusto, aunque ya sabes quiero a mi equipo en cuanto suceda algo-

-Ron y Hermione estarán siempre disponibles para combatir las artes oscuras-

-Me parece bien, hasta luego-

-Adiós-

Harry salió de la oficina del Ministro y se dirigió a su ahora de nuevo oficina, en el segundo piso, al llegar al elevador se topo con un trabajador del _**Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas**_ que le comentaba sobre unas puntillas para portaminas que al intentar introducirlas rebotaban y se clavaban en los ojos de los usuarios, cosa que a Harry le dio un poco de risa aunque sabía que eso no era taaan gracioso, pero solo de pensar que Draco Malfoy regresaría a Londres lo hacía ponerse un poco a la defensiva aunque no piensa actuar antes de no ver algún acontecimiento raro alrededor de Malfoy. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al Departamento de Aurores pero entes de él un memorándum entro, el cual lo tomo un joven con un físico bien formado de cabellos negros atados en una coleta en cuanto vio a Harry sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a Harry tendiéndole la mano:

-Es un placer que este devuelta Harry, es un gusto que de ahora en adelante lo veremos diario- dijo nervioso con un tono de voz que demostraba una felicidad sin lugar a dudas.

-Gracias Malcom, también es un gusto regresar y ser parte del equipo-

Dicho esto Harry saludo muchas manos e intercambio varias frases hermanas de las que le dirigió a Malcom, y después de toda la bienvenida pidió que lo disculparan y se dirigió a su oficina para poder hablar con Ron en la chimenea, pero este tenía un inconveniente con un elfo que venía desde Escocia para pedir el cambio a otra residencia pues sus actuales amos lo habían abandonado sin darle la prenda así que el pobre no sabía qué hacer, al ver que su amigo estaba ocupado decidió hablar con Hermione quien no paro de decir que está contenta de que él regresara a la Dirección del departamento como debía ser, Harry le conto la plática que tuvo con Kingsley.

-Entonces ¿Nos permitirá ir contigo a algún arresto o solo en casos especiales?-

-Solo en casos especiales ya sabes cosas donde secuaces de Voldemort estén de por medio o nuevos seguidores-

-Me parece bien…así que ¿Malfoy será tu sucesor?-

-Así es-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Supongo que es porque él tiene el conocimiento de cómo son cada uno de los mortifagos aparte de que sabe su posible localización, Kingsley no me dio más motivo que el hecho de que Draco cambio ya veremos que tanto ah sido-

-Yo también quiero saber que tanto cambio…Harry hablando de otras cosas…no se si sea momento para…-

-¿Es Ginny?-

-Hay Harry de verdad…-

-Dime-

-Si me llego una carta de ella diciéndome que necesita de tu ayuda que no te lo pidió personalmente por que la ayuda no es directamente para ella si no para…-

-Brandon-

-Aja, pero de verdad Harry, Ginny está consciente de que si no quieres o no puedes ayudarla no hay problema, solo que sería más fácil para ella y Ron no quiere ayudarle por ti aparte de que no le agrada Brandon…-

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Necesita una un pasaporte para mañana pues el necesita ir a Italia a ver a su familia y pues su pasaporte venció hace unos meses y no lo volvió a actualizar así que pues es urgente-

-Por la tarde dile que recibirá el nuevo pasaporte, mándale saludos…bueno me tengo que ir para arreglar ese documento e ir a informarme de todo lo que ha rondado en esta oficina detalle a detalle-

-Gracias Harry, y disculpa la molestia-

-No te preocupes Hermiones, estoy bien-

Dicho esto Hermione desapareció de la chimenea sintiéndose algo incomoda, pero hace un año que Harry y Ginny terminaron pues ella recibió una beca para su carrera como escritora en una universidad muggle en Escocia pero a al año conoció a un joven llamado Brandon que la conquisto con su espíritu libre para Harry al principio fue un duro golpe porque creía que en un futuro volverían a estar juntos cosa que ahora veía muy improbable, no sentía coraje contra el nuevo novio de Ginny pero no podía al principio esconder su incomodidad ante el tema cosa que Hermione evitaba y Ron no dejaba de despotricar contra Ginny sobre _"Como pudo aceptar esa maldita beca, ella estaba bien aquí no le hacía falta nada, mujeres, no se conforman con nada"_ cosa que le valió un coscorrón por parte de Hermione y unas risas de Harry de forma irónica.

Harry arreglo los papeles de Brandon que era un conocido jugador de Quidditch en Escocia cosa que facilito los tramites y sorprendió a muchos por no tener sus papeles en orden y tiempo.

* * *

Bueno aquíe les dejo una provadita de lo que sera mi primer fanfiction sobre el mundo magico de Harry Potter, procuro ser lo más fiel a lo que Rowling y a la descripción y vida que ella decidio dar a cada respectivo personaje pero cambiare cosas como el hecho de que Harry este con Ginny, pues me rebienta el hecho¬¬,me gusta la pareja de Ron y Hermione pero se me hace mas interesante que Malfoy y ella esten juntos, como se sospecho al principio de la saga cuando creiamos que se aplicaria el dicho _"Del odio al amor hay solo un paso"_...pero vimos que de un dicho no paso...

Comenten si quieren que continue y si les esta gustando.

Eh escrito otros fanfics pero de la banda de rock mexicana **PANDA**, si alguien esta interesado o interesada digame y lo publico x aquí.

Saludos y agredecimiento de ante mano ...

:]

Atte.:** _*Fungi(r)Malviajado*_**

**_P.S.:Dejen reviews,me encanta leerlos y responder,_**

**_su opinion es muy importante...porcierto quien sepa_**

**_como subir documentos DOCX digame!!..._ ;]**


	3. Marzo,26: Tres Puntos

**HEYHEY!**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

Tenía alrededor de 3 semanas cuando Harry envió a Boot y Stifano tras la sospecha de que Nott había empezado un grupo a favor de las artes oscuras, no encontraron el grupo pero tenían cada día más sospechas sobre el resurgimiento de un nuevo clan oscuro.

Durante esas tres semanas que pasaron la tensión sobre el regreso de uno de uno de los hijos de los más fieles mortífagos volvía al país causaba un derrocadero de chismes y expectativas en todos los lugares donde se comentaran su retorno. El Ministerio de Magia es el mejor lugar para saber y crear nuevas historias alrededor, las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar, cosa que irritaba un poco al Ministro pues todos vivían mirando por encima para ver en qué momento un pálido rubio aparecía por alguna chimenea mirando engreída y altaneramente con sus ojos grises y fríos a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo. Harry no se la pasaba nada bien al ver que en su departamento dentro de días estaría viendo por un largo tiempo a Draco Malfoy, aparte de que Ron no dejaba de acudir para repetir la ya conocida y sin futuro platica sobre "Qué carajos busca Malfoy en tu oficina, seguro te quiere quitar el puesto pero créeme no podrá por más de mil trampas que haga no podrá, aparte él debe de saber que todos los ojos del ministerio estarán encima de él, aun así pagaría mil galeones para saber qué es lo que trama" a lo que siempre Harry respondía "Lo descubriremos el primer día que ponga un pie en esta oficina mostrándome sus falsos respetos".

26 de Marzo, en la chimenea del Ministro de Magia se aprecia entre llamas verde esmeralda un joven delgado con complexión marcada por una rutina de ejercicios, alto, con un cabello rubio platinado que le llegaba a la altura de las orejas, vestía con una túnica verde botella con dos M's bordadas en dorado, zapatos negros recién lustrados, al ver hacia el interior sonrío con un ligero toque de arrogancia pero sin dejar de ser respetuoso.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy-

-Muy buenos días Ministro, es un placer regresar a este magnífico lugar, nada mejor que el hogar-

-Qué bueno que se siente a gusto Sr. Malfoy, pero hay que empezar desde ahorita pues tenemos un caso donde usted nos puede ayudar.

-Me da gusto empezar inmediatamente, ¿En qué puedo servirle Kingsley?-

-Un viejo compañero y conocido suyo está siendo sospechoso de tener un grupo social dedicado a las artes oscuras en Nottingham, me parece que es cerca de Vernon Park en Vernon Road, ¿Conoces el lugar? ¿Sabes si hay alguna relación con las artes oscuras en ese lugar?-

-Si eh oído del lugar y de pequeño visite el lugar pero para mi o mi familia no tiene nada de relación con alguna arte oscura, pero inmediatamente me pondré a trabajar y a investigar sobre el lugar, dice usted que ya envió a dos aurores ¿No es así?-

-Así es, pero si quieres hacer un visita por tu cuenta, primero visita a Harry para que te comente los detalles y te de bien las indicaciones-

-Muchas gracias, ahora mismo visitare a Potter, que tenga buen día Kingsley-

-Igualmente, Malfoy-

Dicho esto Draco salió de la oficina del Ministro haciendo voltear las cabezas de todas las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo, mientras el susurro de sus voces lo acompañaban hacia el elevador, iba pensando en que ahora después de todo tendría que soportar a San Potter como su "jefe" y tendría que pedirle permiso, ¿permiso?, eso sonaba horrible para él, pero necesitaba limpiar su imagen y si tenía que ponerse a maravillar a Potter lo haría, según todos decían que es muy humilde, cosa que para él eran puras patrañas Potter disfruta de tener toda la atención para él y que mejor que estar en el Ministerio de Magia donde todo el mundo de seguro lo veneraba, a lo mejor y hasta había un día para conmemorar las a sañas de Potter, debería ir buscando un regalo para San Potter antes de que el día llegara, rió para sus adentros y al entrar en el elevador se dio cuenta que tenía tres acompañantes, un tipo bajito y calvo que llevaba una túnica del departamento de limpieza, el otro era un Weasley por ese pelo rojo y la cara de pobretón, era el Weasley rata de biblioteca y por último la querida Hermione Granger con su maraña de pelos y su cara de insuficiencia, asquerosa sangre sucia, también con ella debía convivir si quería su vida de nuevo y con un expediente limpio, no le daría motivos por lo cual aprovecho la cara de estupefacción que tenían ella y Percy para dirigirse a Hermione:

-Buenos días Granger-

-Buenos días Draco-

-¡Uy! una bienvenida muy calurosa, ¿No crees?-

-Se me olvido la pancarta y el confeti-

-Granger evítate esos comentarios tan malos-

-"Departamento de Seguridad Mágica,** Cuartel General de Aurores**, **Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**, **Servicios Administrativos del **Wizengamot."- dijo la voz del elevador anunciando la llegada al segundo piso.

-Malfoy aquí te bajas- dijo por fin un exasperado Percy.

-Gracias Weasley, debería darte un knut por el anuncio pero no traigo cambio de un galeón-

-Sal de aquí Malfoy antes de que te lance un Sectumsempra-

-Como digas Granger-

Salió del elevador con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo ampliamente mientras recordaba la amenaza de la castaña. Al entrar a la oficina de aurores pudo ver en los escritorios varias copias del profeta des tendidos en _"noticias sospechosas", _tenían una amplia pizarra con notas, mapas, nombres y fotos de mortífagos desaparecidos, cuando los demás aurores alzaron las cabezas lo quedaron viendo con una mirada sospechosa y rencorosa, cosa que le hizo reír para sus adentros, ahora quería ver la cara de Potter, eso sí que sería interesante.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo con ánimo.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, soy Mathilda la secretaria de del Sr. Potter- dijo tendiéndole una mano que Draco para no confirmar sospechas de su actitud altanera estrecho inmediatamente con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Mucho gusto Mathilda, ¿Podrías presentarme con tu jefe?- era muy temprano para que de su boca saliera la palabra _"mi jefe"._

-Inmediatamente, tengo la instrucción de que en cuanto usted pisara la oficina lo llevara con él, sígame-

Draco la siguió al tiempo que hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza al resto que los observaba, y pensaba que si Potter lo creía tan estúpido para no encontrar la única puerta con una placa de oro con las grabaciones_ "Director, Harry Potter"_ porque no le pusieron_ "San Potter"_ eso se vería bien en una placa de oro podrían dejarle flores en la puerta. Mathilda toco la puerta e hizo que Draco esperara unos minutos afuera, después salió e hizo pasar a Draco.

-¿Como estas Malfoy?-

-Muy bien Potter, veo que te tratan bien ¿eh?, lastima por Weasley seguro soñaba el lugar de tu secretaria ¿No?-

-No te permito que en mi oficina y bajo a mi mando, menciones algo contra las personas que laboran conmigo y empezando con mis amigos Ron y Hermione- -Entiendo, ¿Estas molesto porque no te traje flores?-

-¡Cállate! y ¡siéntate! vamos a dejar unos puntos claros ¿te parece?-

-Como quieras…yo también tengo unos puntos que aclarar-

-¿Qué? el primer punto es: YO SOY EL JEFE, EL DIRECTOR, YO DOY LAS ORDENES, YO DIGO QUIEN VA Y QUIEN NO A LAS MISIONES E INVESTIGACIONES, ¿entendido?-

-Comprendo…ahora yo te digo que todas las misiones referentes con mortífagos que Yo conozco, que fueron parte del clan que mi padre y yo dirigimos, esos, yo los veo con la gente que yo elija ¿de acuerdo?-

-Malfoy deja te que te explique la parte de: YO SOY EL JEFE, ES MI DEPARTAMENTO, TU ACATAS ORDENES NO LAS DAS-

-Potter ¿no tú eres la representación de la igualdad?, ya sabía que no, el punto por el cual quiero ser YO es porque se como inmiscuirme y sé que temas tocar y cuáles no, aparte agrégame el bonus del hecho que me tienen respeto-

-Claro, sobre todo porque Ron, Hermione y Yo te rescatamos, claro por eso te han de tener respeto aparte te agrego el bonus de que huiste del país los abandonaste para poder limpiar tu imagen mientras que ellos aun le tienen respeto a alguien que ya no existe, y todo el mundo sabe que trabajas para el ministerio, seguro sueltan prenda a la primera de verte, por el respeto ¿no?-

-Me da igual lo que opines y si quieres te doy las gracias por salvarme, pero el respeto a un Malfoy continua, siguen sabiendo que somos la sangre más pura en todo el mundo mágico y que por consiguiente saben que aun tenemos el poder de hacerlos pagar por alguna falta de respeto o atrevimiento de su parte, porque aunque yo tenga intensiones de limpiar mi apellido y borrar el pasado relacionado con Voldemort, aun no cambiamos nuestros ideales por un mundo mágico sin sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre y de que los seres mágicos están muy por debajo de un mago, eso aun lo mantenemos-

-Entiendo…pero mi respuesta es NO, no vas si yo no te ordeno…segundo punto: TE PROHIBO DIRIGIRTE A ALGUIEN DE MANERA DESPOTA Y GROSERA, AQUÍ RESPETAS, ¿si Malfoy?-

-Hahaha, entiendo, no voy a lastimar el autoestima de tus amigos Potter, tendré cuidado, dile lo mismo a Granger, no fue muy amable en el elevador, me amenazo-

-Déjate de estupideces Malfoy… y por último: CUALQUIER SOSPECHA DE QUE ESTAS DE PARTE OTRA VEZ DE LAS ARTES OSCURAS O AYUDANDO A TUS AMIGUITOS TE METO A AZKABAN, MOTIVOS ME VAN A SOBRAR, ESO SI LO ENTIENDES PERFECTAMENTE, ¿NO ES ASI?-

-¿Me amenazas Potter?-

-Si así lo quieres llamar…solo te advierto-

-Bueno si eso es todo Potter ¿dime cual es mi escritorio?-

Harry le dedico una sonrisa de _"vete al infierno Malfoy"_ que hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Draco, llamo a su secretaria quien acompaño a Malfoy a un escritorio en el lado derecho pegado a la puerta del Director, en donde el escritorio tenía una placa igual dorada con la inscripción _"Subdirector, Draco Malfoy",_ Draco sonrió y dijo:

-Mañana vendrá un decorador de interiores para ver que se puede hacer con este escritorio, la silla y lo que se atraviese, no te preocupes Potter, la cuenta corre por mi parte-

-No empiezes-

-Que yo recuerde no lo mencionaste en tus puntos, ¿no tienes nada en contra del buen gusto o sí?-

-Vete al demonio- dicho esto Harry salió de la oficina para buscar a Hermione y después a Ron, después de tranquilizarse.

* * *

Miiil gracias a las personas qe me comentaron, espero pronto leer mas comnts!! recomiendelo please!!

saludos,

bye!

p.d.: qe les parece este capitulo??

:]

3

ATTE.:

***FUNGI (r) MALVIAJADO***


	4. Harry Potter, el Heroe

HEYHEY!!

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

-Es un payaso, espero pronto se le baje la estúpida idea de que es un Malfoy y que es intocable, debe entender que aquí hay equidad en todo… tuvo la ocurrencia de insultar a Percy-

-Si ya sé, está bien sentenciado de quien es el jefe, que debe y no hacer, aparte de que le deje en claro que irá a Azkaban si sospechamos de él o si sabemos de algo ilícito de su parte por mas mínimo que sea-

-No creo que Malfoy tenga la intención de volver a las andadas y si sí, es un idiota-

-Ya lo has dicho Hermione pero aun así, puede ser tentado, le gusta el poder e insiste con el asunto de_ "Los Malfoy somos una familia de magos de sangre pura"_-

-Suenan a un disco rayado, ¿confían o no en Malfoy?-

-¡Ron!--¿Qué pensaste que no iba a participar en esta plática?-

-No lo tomes a mal…--Ya se irías hasta que tu estuvieras tranquilo y no matáramos a Malfoy ¿no Harry?-

-Si--Entonces que, ¿Malfoy ya está en el departamento?-

-Sí y le deje claro tres puntos, así que más vale que las sigua al pie de la letra si no quiere vivir en la mansión de Azkaban-

-Quiero ver al hurón… y … –

-No lo vayas a provocar Ron…-

-Hermione no me vengas con cuentos tu sabes bien que él es el que siempre empieza, ya será hora de que él tenga algo de su propio chocolate…-

-Aún así si él quiere cambiar esta en todo su derecho-

-Hermione él no va dejar de desprestigiar a hijos de muggles ni a hacerse amigo de los elfos domésticos, él lo único que quiere es que se borre el hecho de que fue parte de los mortífagos, limpiar el apellido Malfoy eso es todo…-

-Pero Harry…-

-¿Y qué, piensa que la marca tenebrosa terminara siendo un signo de amor y paz? ¿Eso va decir cuando le pregunten después de haber _"limpiado"_ su apellido?-

-Quien sabe Ron, el caso aquí es no quitarle el ojo de encima, ahora podrá conocer muchas cosas que le pueden dar poder entre los mortífagos-

Dicho esto el trío salió de la oficina de Hermione para ir a comer a**_ "La Madriguera_**", donde George los esperaba para contarles una noticia, aparte de que era su regreso de China por un viaje de negocios que hizo, para traer nuevos productos a _**"Sortilegios Weasley".**_

Como siempre, Molly Weasley los recibió encantada tenían tres semanas de no verse, y ahora la familia se juntaría otra vez, y su única hija, la menor, vendría de Escocia con su nuevo novio, la Sra. Weasley tenía cierto favoritismo por Harry, pero si las cosas entre ellos no tenían solución no quedaba de otra que apoyar a su hija en sus decisiones y seguir queriendo a Harry como a un hijo.

-¡Queridos!, los extrañe tanto, pero pasen no se queden ahí paradotes en el puerta, Ron ven y dale un abrazo y un beso a tu madre, y límpiate los pies antes de entrar…Harry querido tú también dame un abrazo y un beso…no puede ser ¿Es imposible que te alimentes bien, querido? hoy te llevaras una buena canasta con alimentos…Hermione que linda estas cada día, ya deberías de tener a un lindo joven a tu lado…Ron no toques el pan esta … hay olvídalo ya ves te quemaste-

-Gracias Sra. Weasley, ¿Ya llego George?-

-No cielo, parece que tendrá una hora de retraso o algo así me escribió…Ron mándale una lechuza a Ginny preguntándole a qué hora vendrá a la casa-

-Si madre, ya voy-

-Te seguimos Ron, con permiso Sra. Weasley, ahora volvemos para ayudarle con los platos-

-Si querida, gracias…esperen llévense esto para que piquen un rato mientras llegan todos- le dio a Hermione un plato con frutas secas, pan y queso, y a Harry una jarra de jugo de calabaza frí tres se instalaron en la sala mientras oían a la Sra. Weasley golpear cacerolas, picar y freír; Ron garabateaba una nota para su hermana y en voz baja Harry le pregunto a Hermione:

-¿Ginny viene hoy? ¿Con él?-

-Este sí… mira Harry no pude…no quería…hay es que se me hizo muy difícil decirte y pues quería que fuera un "¡puff! llego, que sorpresa", porque no quería que tuvieras que pensar en el encuentro, pues ya tenias mucho con el hecho de que Malfoy llegará y con todo el embrollo detrás del "caso de Nottingham"… lo siento mucho Harry- Harry volteo a ver a Ron que lo miraba sonrojado.

-Ella me juró no decirte nada, me amenazo…-

-Que conveniente…-

-Harry no te preocupes, no creo que sea una mala persona, si Ginny está con él es porque es alguien bueno…-

-Hermione eso no ayuda a Harry-

-Exacto-

-¡Ash! no puede ser… supérenlo los dos, no todo es eterno y no siempre podrán defenderla, ya creció, hagan lo mismo, ¡crezcan!, ¡maduren!- dicho esto le arrebato la nota a Ron y salió a buscar una lechuza para enviar la nota, Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo perplejos y en absoluto silencio, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y Ron se levanto gritando:

-¡Hay van!... AAAAAAAAAAAH!, IDIOTA, ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!-

-HAHAHAHAHA, demonios ¿tan poquito me falto?...hahaha, déjame pasar, Ro-Ro-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Harry llegando al recibidor con la varita en alto.

-Guarda eso niño vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien hahaha-

-¡Hey George!, ¿qué tal como estas?, ¿qué le hiciste a Ron?- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de George y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ron para que se relajara.

-Hahaha le mostré mi nueva mercancía, en China los construyen… ¿magnifico no?- enseñándole a Harry una araña de plástico de unos 30 cm de largo y unos 50 cm de ancho, que movía las patas como una real

-Hahaha los muggles tienen cosas parecidas solos que sin movimiento-

-Que no te oiga mi padre si no dejara de comprarme productos hahaha y eso a mi madre no le gustaría nada… mmm, mejor si, hay que arriesgarse hahaha… dejen pasar al hombre de negocios… Hermione que bien te ves, cada día más inteligente-

Hermione que iba llegando por la puerta trasera le dedico una sonrisa y abrazo a George para darle la oyó a su hijo en la entrada y corrió para darle un abrazo y un beso a lo_** "Molly Weasley",**_ mientras le hacía mil preguntas sobre su viaje, su peso y amenazándolo que no se volviera a ir por un mes entero a otro país por que la pasaba muy mal al no saber nada de sus hijos, y que a la otra que no escribiera una carta con por lo menos 2 palabras _("estoy bien")_ lo encerraría en el porche con unos 30 gnomos, cosa que saco las risas de todos los a poco mientras se acercaban las cuatro de la tarde, la familia Weasley y amigos fueron llegando a **_"La Madriguera",_** mientras Harry platicaba con Hagrid sobre el nuevo acontecimiento en el Ministerio, tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, Harry presentía quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, le empezaron a sudar las manos y sus ojos buscaron a Hermione para apoyo la cual recibió, Ron se levanto a abrir la puerta y por fin pudieron ver de quien se trataba:

-¡Angelina! Pasa…todos estamos en la sala, pasa-

-Gracias Ron…con permiso- dijo mientras pasa por la puerta y se dirigía a la sala con Ron a los talones, Angelina era la única que no vestía de túnica como el resto, bueno y la sra. Weasley pero ella llevaba puesto un delantal por lo cual no se veía bien el conjunto de ropa muggle que traía puesto, en cambio Angelina venia vestida con un lindo _capri*_ color caqui y una blusa rosada de mangas largas y tres primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello venia recogido en una coleta alta con un moño a juego con la blusa; George al verla corrió para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, el resto se levanto y saludo a Angelina.

George la tomo de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el mismo sillón que él, Angelina explico que llego con retraso pues tenía entrenamiento con el equipo femenil de Quidditch que dirigí fin dieron las cuatro y como siempre la cena era en el patio, con las mismas mesas y manteles, que Charly junto con Bill pusieron, todos salieron al patio Ron llevaba en brazos a su primera sobrina _Victoire_ hija de Bill y Fleur, ella como siempre hermosa y esperando a su segundo bebe, iba del brazo de Percy que le contaba sobre unos calderos para hacer papillas para bebes magos, según esto le daban mejores propiedades y evitaba la viruela de Dragón a lo que Fleur oía cuando empezaron a repartirse los platos la puerta sonó de nuevo esta vez todos suponían quien era y esta vez sabían que no estaban en el error.

-¡Ginebra, hija de mi vida! Que bella estas… ¡Oh! tu eres…-

-Brandon Skeltter mucho gusto señora- dijo esto mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

-Oh querido… ¿Y ella es?-

-Mama ella es Samantha Jeunet-Zola es una amiga que hice en Escocia, viene de Bulgaria pero nació en Francia-

-Mucho gusto sra. Weasley-

-Pero si hablas bien el ingles querida, santo cielo debes ser toda una trotamundos-

-Hahaha claro que no señora, solo he estado en los lugares que Ginny le ah dicho y viví dos años aquí en Londres-

-Ya veo, pasen queridos justo ahora empezábamos a comer…Ginny querida estoy tan contenta que todos mis hijos estén aquí…aunque me encantaría que mi querido Fre…- y rompió a llorar la sra. Weasley recordando a su hijo gemelo Fred, Ginny abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso cosa que calmo a la sra. Weasley y al entrar al patio ya había recobrado la compostura.

-¡Hola todo mundo!- saludo Ginny evitando mirar hacia Harry que la miraba embobado aunque de pronto Harry poso su mirada en Brandon que era un tipo alto, cabello negro, ojos miel y de un cuerpo lleno de músculos disimulados, se dio cuenta de que Ron también hacia su propia inspección pues bufo cuando se dio cuenta de lo fuerte e imponente que se veía su nuevo cuñado.

-Hola Ginny es bueno verte de nuevo te extrañe un montón-

-Yo también Hermione, no es lo mismo platicar en persona que por carta- dijo Ginny mientras le abrazaba, Hermione había sido la primera en pararse a saludar a su amiga, después los hermanos Weasley se fueron acercando y les fue presentando a Brandon y a Samantha, cuando por fin Harry reunió todo el valor se levanto antes que Hagrid para saludar a Ginny entonces esta lo abrazo con fuerza y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Harry por el favor que nos hiciste, de verdad gracias, sin ti Brandon no hubiera podido ir a ver a su familia ni venir hoy con nosotras- Harry muy en el fondo pensó_ "No hubiera habido ningún inconveniente en que el no viniera"._

-De nada Ginny cuando gustes…Hola tu eres Brandon ¿No?-

-Asi es… y tu eres Harry Potter, todo un héroe ¡eh!, ¿Que se siente ser vencido en la guerra del amor?- todos voltearon a ver a Harry sorprendidos, Ron le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermana y a Brandon, Ginny enrojeció y le dio un codazo "_discreto"_ a Brandon quien lo interpreto mal y la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra él.

-¡Hola! Soy Samantha, pero me puedes llamar "_Sam",_ Ginny me dijo que eres un mago magnifico que tienes poderes especiales- Samantha salió al rescate de la metida de pata del nuevo galán de su nueva amiga.

-¿Eh?...¡ah! si… digo no, hehehe, soy tan buen mago como cualquier otro-

-Claro que no Harry tienes poderes muy buenos… sabe aparecer un gran _patronous_-

-Ron…-

-Es cierto o ¿no Hagrid?-

-Si-

-Me encantaría verlo un día de estos, quisiera aprender más trucos y quien mejor que del mago que venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos-

-Hay Samantha pero si tu eres buenísima, es la mejor aurora en Francia y Bulgaria, solo que trabaja por su cuenta, ella puede hacer ciertas cosas sin varita, es un don de familia ¿No es así Samantha?- pregunto Ginny que por fin recupero la compostura y el color normal de su rostro.

-Algo así hahahaha… ¿saben qué? Me muero de hambre y Ginny me conto que su madre prepara una deliciosa tarta de melaza, entre otros exquisitos platillos.... ¿Que esperamos para sentarnos?-

Harry, Ron y Hagrid dejaron que los invitados junto con Ginny pasaran primero a sentarse y fue ahí donde Harry observo a la simpática Samantha, era de estatura pequeña, con un cuerpo llenito pero con curvas en su lugar, una cadera grande y piernas muy bien hechas, su cintura era pequeña y ceñida, por lo que recordaba de su rostro tenía unos ojos cafés medianos y una boca chica muy bien definida, con un cabello café rubio cenizo cayéndole en los hombros, era sin lugar a dudas una chica bonita y sí era cierto que era una gran aurora eso la hacía más atractiva aun, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, pero se regaño por aun sentir algo por Ginny, pero no podía dejar de recriminarle mentalmente el hecho de que anduviera con un cabeza fin la cena termino y George se levanto haciendo ruido con su copa y un cuchillo, y obtuvo la atención de todos, y finalmente dijo:

-Bueno como todos saben vengo de china por un viaje de negocios que hice y ahí pude conocer a muchas personas interesadas en los productos de "Sortilegios Weasley" pero hubo una en especial que no puede rechazar y fue un joven millonario que me dio 2000 galeones para poner un tienda en china…- todos empezaron a felicitarlo pero de nuevo carraspeo para llamar la atención –Pero tendré que estar en la sucursal por lo menos dos años, para poder explicar y llevar a cabo una buena inversión y pues dentro de un mes regresaría-

-Pero George querido acabas de regresar…-

-Molly, es una oportunidad que no puede rechazar por quedarse aquí en Londres, si puede hacer de este negocio de bromas algo inmenso que lo haga, hijo yo te apoyo- dijo por fin el que no había hablado con nadie pues estaba cansado por el trabajo.

-Gracias papa…ahora tengo otra cosa que decir- tomo la mano de Angelina y la levanto de su asiento, todos inmediatamente empezaron a ver lo que se avecinaba –Serán dos años en los que no podre ver a nadie y abandonaría muchas cosas pero hay alguien que necesito y quiero a mi lado y esa eres tu Angelina… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Santo cielo, mi hijito…- rompió a llorar la .

-¡Oh! George no sé qué decir…-

-Que "si" no estaría mal-

-¡Si si si! Claro que si acepto, pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías…- abrazo a George por el cuello y la planto un beso que George tardo de responder por la emoción y la sorpresa, el resto rompió en aplausos, las mujeres lloraban de boda seria pequeña a gusto de Angelina, dentro de unas 3 semanas.

Poco a poco todos se retiraron, Ron llevo a Hermione primero a su casa, desde que aprendió a manejar como todo un muggle no bajaba del automóvil y su padre siempre le pedia una vuelta en sábado.

*: SHORT QUE LLEGA A LA ALTURA DE LAS RODILLAS, TAMBIEN LLAMADO "PESCADOR" O "BRINCA CHARCOS".

* * *

heyhey!!

bueno solo tngo 4 reviews..pero de verdad espero pronto tener mas...please!! gracias a:

Flames to Dust

qe ha estado leyendo el cuento ;)...

saludos!! please! recomiendenloooooooooooooo!!

atte.:

***FUNGI(r)MALVIAJADO***


	5. Nana

**Llevo un año leyendo lo siguiente que pondre pero no se si se debe o no poner...:**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

-Buenos días Mathilda ¿Esta el Sr. Potter?-

-No , salió, fue a Nottingham por el caso, con Ron Weasley, Boot y Stifano-

-¡Ah! ¿Y no dejo nada para mí?-

-Si me dejo esta nota- le entrego a Draco un pergamino doblado a la mitad, Draco lo tomo y se fue a su escritorio, donde la abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

_**"Quédate en la oficina no hagas nada estúpido, **_

_**tal vez necesite que me expliques algunas cosas cuando regrese, **_

_**mientras puedes arreglar tú escritorio como querías" **_

_**Atte.: Harry Potter **_

-Estúpido San Potter…- murmuro Draco, pero inmediatamente su venganza entro por la puerta, con una maraña de pelos cafés inmersa en unos documentos, se detuvo frente a Mathilda que igual pregunto por Harry – ¿Que tal Granger? ¿Me traes un pastel de Bienvenida?-

-¡Oh no demonios! Se me olvido Malfoy, cuanto lo siento…hasta crees-

-¡Uy! Creo que Potter no te leyó sus tres importantes puntos ¿eh?, pero te los puedo decir…-

-Sabes que Malfoy no estoy de humor… busca algo que hacer con tu vida- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Draco para pasar el tiempo decidió hacerle caso a la cabeza rajada y escribió una nota para un diseñador de interiores que decoro la oficina de su padre hace un tiempo atrás, salió de la oficina para ir a la lechuzeria, de regreso se le ocurrió visitar en su oficina a Hermione sería divertido molestarla un poco más.

Entro al**_ Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_**, donde un tipo delgado con lentes rectangulares fue a su encuentro.

-Sr. Draco Malfoy, me puede decir que hace usted aquí, ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-¿McMillian?...Si, necesito hablar con Granger- -Me permite un segundo iré a informar…-

-Yo le informo- dijo apartando a Ernie de su camino y apresurándose a la puerta, sabía que si le anunciaban la sangre sucia lo mandaría a volar. Entro sin precaución y vio como Hermione estaba enfrascada leyendo y escribiendo, ella levanto la vista y al verlo entorno los ojos, dejo sus cosas a un lado y pregunto:

-¿Qué deseas Malfoy?-

-Así ¿qué tienes secretario eh?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Apoco las sangre sucias no pueden solas con el trabajo?-

-Largo Malfoy ve a tu departamento y espera a que Harry te de algo que hacer, para que entretengas tu pobre vida-

-Que agresiva Granger, y no me voy… no se supone que eres tan brillante ¿qué te puedes hacer con todo? o es que ya perdiste la costumbre ¿eh Granger?-

-Eso a ti que te importa o a caso vendrás tú a ayudarme-

-HAHAHA que graciosa sangre sucia, tienes un sentido del humor muy bueno…obviamente sabes la respuesta, pero podría enviarte algún elfo domestico, como sabes en mi casa sobran-

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy, vete de aquí-

-Aun no termi…- no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Ernie que venía acompañado de Mathilda.

-Hermione buscan al sr. Malfoy en su departamento-

-¡Gracias a Merlín!... como oyes Malfoy te buscan… ¡ADIOS!-

-Hasta luego Hermione- dicho esto salió de la oficina de la castaña diciendo improperios mentalmente, mientras detrás de él lo seguía apresuradamente una afligida Mathilda que lo miraba acusadoramente, de seguro San Potter venia de canonizar sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre.

Entro al Departamento y todos lo quedaron viendo expectantes y con miradas de reproche, "Ahora estos ¿qué?" pensó Draco.

-Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Potter le espera en su oficina- esto saco a Malfoy de sus pensamientos y de cómo podría torturar a todos los espectadores con un solo as de su varita.

Draco cruzo lo que le faltaba hasta llegar a la puerta con la inscripción que indicaba que era la oficina del Director del Departamento, entro sin llamar a la puerta y pudo disfrutar de los murmullos que se formaron detrás de él. Al entrar se encontró con Potter parado detrás de su escritorio y Weasley parado delante de él pero dándole la espalda para poder verlo de frente.

-¿Que desea J –E- F- E?-

-¿Que parte de mi nota no entendiste?-

-El decorador de interiores me temo que no podrá venir hoy si no hasta mañana…-

-Sabes que Harry no habla de eso, hurón-

-¿Weasley es que no te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones de otros o es que con tantos hijos no dio tiempo de enseñarte?-

-¡Malfoy! ¡Creo que tienes un déficit de atención, porque creo haberte mencionado que no puedes faltar al respeto a nadie!!-

-Supéralo Weasley… pero está bien hablando seriamente si leí que debía quedarme aquí esperando atentamente tu llegada ¿querías un comité de bienvenida y flores? porque no me dio tiempo de organizarlo, porque no pensaba quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-

-Te dejamos bien claro que si te necesitaríamos…-

-Potter volvamos a dejar las cosas claras… te explicare, yo quiero acción y quiero ser parte de todo lo que hagan sobre redadas sobre sospechosos en especial si es de gente que se sabe que fue parte de los Mortífagos y que yo conozco, ¿entiendes?-

-Como sabrás Malfoy no soy tan imbécil como tú y si te entendí-

-Entonces, dime que voy a hacer-

-Solo porque necesito todo para dentro de tres días, te tomare en cuenta pero considera que tu _"intachable"_ (haciendo con los dedos las ["]) nuevo trabajo ya está por ser algo sucio-

-Como quieras, ahora dime ¿Qué encontraron?-

-Lo mismo Nott solo entro a esa casa…-

-¿Cómo era la casa?-

-Café con rejas negras y dos ventanas grandes en forma de arco una a cada lado, es un poco vieja pero se nota bien conservada, ¿Por qué?, ¿Conoces la casa?-

-No, pero creo saber quién nos puede ayudar, continua-

-Bueno después de él llegaron tres personas más un hombre de cabello cenizo y dos mujeres una morena de cabello corto en punta y otra pelirroja con cabellera larga hasta la cintura, de ahí entraron otros tres tipos que traían gorros de diferentes colores, ahí tardaron como dos horas, pero no se veían sospechosos, tenían una actitud tranquila pero algo se cocina en esa casa, después de que se fueron intentamos entrar pero la casa tenía varios sortilegios…-

-¿Los muggles podían ver la casa?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Como que crees que si?, Potter ahí podría estar el secreto escondido, si es algo contra los muggles y los magos o solo los magos, con eso podríamos descartar las mil opciones que se abren en este momento para saber qué demonios planean…-

-Malfoy, ¿me permites continuar?...Stifano los siguió discretamente y vio como Nott entraba a la cafetería que se encuentra a una calle de la casa, entro y Nott se percato de su presencia se acerco a ella y la saludo formal y obviamente pregunto si era cierto de que tú estabas en el Ministerio a lo que ella respondió que si, él solo se rió y se despidió del lugar, ahora el plan es el siguiente…Ron dile-

-Planeamos colarnos en alguna de esas reuniones pero para eso debemos saber qué días se reúnen, quienes van, a qué hora, planos de la casa y si tienen alguna clase de contraseña o de contra maleficio que les permite entrar y salir sin perder algún miembro del cuerpo o morir en el intento, de eso se encargan Boot y Stifano por eso no volvieron con nosotros lo harán en un tiempo record de dos días, en el tercer día haremos la prueba de que todo funcione-

-De ahí la idea en sí al saber si todo está bien, es como menciono Ron colarnos con la capa de invisibilidad que tengo, ¿Por qué no simplemente metemos a alguien conocido? pues por el hecho de que entrenar a alguien que se una a su clan nos llevara meses aparte de que tendremos que indagar demasiado y cualquier comentario fuera de lugar, gesto o una pequeña indiscreción sería el fin, así que optamos por esta idea de colarnos invisiblemente conociendo el terreno del lugar y el modus operandum del clan, eh pensado que tal vez tu y yo debamos entrar-

-¿Potter no te suena algo dramático?-

-¿Te refieres a la manera de hacer el plan?-

-Sí, es que es algo infantil, pero llego a entender un poco el punto… ¿quieren detenerlos en menos de una semana no es así? antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos y se vuelva algo peor, lo entiendo, ahora mencionas entrar con una capa invisible, Potter te recuerdo que ya no tenemos once años para que entremos debajo de una sola ca…-

-Aun no termino Malfoy, justo mientras te buscaban envié una carta a un posible mago que hace capas de invisibilidad, aunque se suponga que la mía es la última, han encontrado propiedad para crear una nueva generación de capas, así que tal vez en tres días como el plan tendremos la capa-

-Veo que tienes todo bajo control Potter-

-Ese es mi trabajo Malfoy, ahora el tuyo aparte de obedecer órdenes, debes de ayudarnos a crear un registro de todos tus ex compañeros y los trabajos que realizan Mathilda tiene una lista de los descartados, de los que sabemos que están realizando actualmente, aparte de eso quiero que pienses en que puede estar metido Nott y quienes crees posibles de crear algún movimiento de artes oscuras, ¿Puedes ayudarnos con eso?-

-Ya era momento de hacer algo, cuento con ello Potter, ¿Es todo?-

-No, Hermione te ayudara con las listas ella te ayudara a ponerlo en orden y darte una idea de lo que necesitamos tener en esos archivos, también será algo así como tu guardaespaldas…-

-¡NO NECESITO QUE UNA SAN… QUE GRANGER ME CUIDE!-

-Draco sabes que todo el mundo haya fuera sabe que trabaja con nosotros, crees que será sencillo salir de ahora en adelante siendo tú, tu apellido no es nada, ahora eres el enemigo número uno-

-NO VOY A TOLERARLO…-

-De una vez te digo algo Malfoy ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Hermione o te las veras conmigo-

-Weasley en primera no pienso ensuciarme las manos y en segundo hazte el bendito favor de no intentar amenazarme podría ser que escupas babosas-

-Draco compórtate por lo que más quieras, piensa en esto como un trabajo, no como un castigo, míralo de un lado más…positivo-

-Como quieras…solo dile que no se olvide cual es su lugar y nada de exhibicionismo… ah y claro que sea discreto no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que mi **nana **es Granger-dicho esto salió hecho un huracán, para ir a su casa a poner un poco las cosas en orden en su cabeza.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Mil sin subir capitulo pero como ya estoy en la recta final, el colegio se ha puesto pesadito, pero bueno aun asi aki esta el nuevo capitulo, si lo leen y les gusta dejen un **REVIEW** y claro recomiendenlo, **respondo** reviews y pues espero esten disfrutando de la historia ;] ...

Saludos a todos...

:]

3

**+FUNGI MALVIAJADO+**


	6. C7

**_"No me sigas. No seas màs que tu mismo" dice La Vida-Nietzsche, Filosòfo Alemàn._**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

-Ni lo pienses Harry, solo vas a complicar la cosas, él no quiere y yo menos, no puedes, no podemos obligarlo, ya ha de ser bastante doloroso el hecho de trabajar con nosotros y doblegarse por decir algo, mejor dejémoslo en paz, puedo hacerle unas anotaciones para que se guie y así pueda trabajar tranquilo-

-Apoyo a Hermione-

-Hermione necesito que lo vigiles y protejas más que lo ayudes…-

-No seré su _NANA_, si es lo que esperas Harry, y estoy segura que el mismo uso el mismo término-

-Si, pero eso no es el caso, a estas alturas todos sus ex compañeros y los mortífagos que siguen haya fuera saben que Malfoy trabaja en el Ministerio y tienen idea en que departamento, van a ver ataques en su contra, y lo menos que esperan es que tú le cuides la espalda, y sabes bien los motivos, si va Ron terminaran matándose y es obvio que yo no puedo ir, por favor Hermione hazlo por el bien de los magos, brujas y muggles-

Hermione quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos a Harry, luego a Ron que la miraba nervioso, volvió a fijar la vista en Harry y finalmente dijo:

-Acepto-

-Perfecto, como sabes tienes que súper discreta, puedes utilizar cualquier truco para pasar desapercibida pero siempre avísale a Draco, véanse en lugares seguros y confió en ti Hermione porque sé que le tendrás una paciencia que muchos no podemos ofrecer…-

-Pero si se pasa de imbécil háznoslo saber y te juro que lo desangro a golpes a idiota ese-

-No te preocupes Ron, lo veré de una manera profesional y nada más, no dejare que se pase de listo… aun así gracias Ron, bueno me voy a casa, descansen chicos- con esto se despidió dándole un último sorbo a su café, se despidió dándoles un beso en la frente a Ron y a Harry y se fue a su departamento.

El departamento de Hermione, era de un tamaño considerado, pero muy cálido, su puerta era de un rojo carmesí, al entrar te encontrabas con unas paredes en beige, en la pared pegada a la puerta se encontraba un perchero de piso que tenia sombreros, un sweater azul, una bolsa y un paraguas; en el piso unas botas amarillas para la lluvia; más adelante en la pared contraria había una pequeña mesa de cristal con un gran florero de porcelana blanca con unas pequeñas flores azules pintadas que guardaban un ramo de Savia Farinácea, que eran unas hermosas flores de una tonalidad azul-violeta arriba de la mesa se encontraba un gran espejo cuadrado que reflejaba la pequeña sala; tenia sillones de varios juegos pero que juntos combinaban a la perfección detrás del sillón para tres personas habían tres cuadros en cada uno se encontraba un gato que conforme los tres cuadros te daban la ilusión óptica de verlos en movimiento, en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera oscura que se encontraba encima de un tapete café claro, en dos esquina se encontraban unas lámparas de piso que daban una luz amarilla oscura, en la pared del fondo esta un librero grande con cientos de libros, a lado del sillón personal estaba la canasta de Crookshanks dentro tenía su estambre y su ratón de trapo; la siguiente estancia era la cocina diseñada en rojo, era muy reducida aunque con el espacio suficiente para que Hermione se moviera a sus anchas; de lado y enfrente de la cocina estaba el baño con una puerta blanca, cabe mencionar que en el pasillo encontrabas fotos de su familia y amigos; el baño estaba decorado en blanco con celeste, igual era sencillo pero lindo y por último la habitación de Hermione; era una habitación en un rosa pálido con una gran cama blanca con muchas almohadas de distintos tamaños y colores su cama se encontraba a cada lado se encontraba un buro con cajones, sobre ellos en un lado se encontraba un teléfono azul y un block de notas con una pluma, en el otro un pequeño jarrón con una Gerbera* amarilla, un libro de Jane Austen y su despertador muggle, enfrente de la cama se encontraba otra mesita de cristal con patas largas, encima de ella tenía un peine y un cepillo, un neceser (donde tenía todos sus maquillajes) ,un alhajero y su perfume, arriba de la mesa un espejo redondo y a cada lado tenía unos foquitos para tener mejor claridad, de lado izquierdo se encontraba su guardarropa y del lado a la calle una gran ventana de techo a piso que al abrirse te presentaba un pequeño balcón. El departamento de Hermione estaba cuidado para que pareciera de lo más normal, tenía un pequeño estéreo en una parte del librero y una televisión en una esquina de su habitación, solo lo indispensable, pero era todo lo que quería, un ambiente acogedor.

Se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, dejo las llaves en la mesita cerca a la puerta aventó el portafolio en un sillón, de ahí puso la cafetera y saco una manzana que lavo y se llevo con ella a la habitación donde se descalzo usando los pies, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y encendió el aire acondicionado de la casa justo cuando se sentaba en un banco que había en la barra de la cocina un búho entro depositándole una carta en la taza de café que tomaba, no reconoció la letra a primera vista pero al abrirla entiendo de quien venía:

_**"Granger:**_

_**Como sabes San Potter te puso como mi niñera, quiero dejarte claro varias cosas pero tengo entendido que no pueden vernos en lugares públicos juntos si no se pierde la magia de la brillante idea de Potter así que dime donde vives iré a tu casa."**_

-Que se cree Malfoy…- dicho esto se levanto y fue a su portafolio saco un pergamino, pluma y tinta y garabateo una pequeña nota:

_**"En Kensington Road enfrente del Hyde Park,**_

_**el tercer edificio, color rosa chicle, con balcones y**_

_**ventanales grandes, mi departamento es el "C7",**_

_**NO ESCRIBAS NOMBRES PUEDEN INTERCEPTAR**_

_**LA CARTA … aparécete en la avenida"**_

Draco leyó la nota algo exasperado pues en la zona donde vivía la sangre sucia era totalmente muggle ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en vivir de manera muggle? por algo odiaba a los sangre sucia, aparte de ensuciar a los magos puros, desperdiciaban sus poderes, _"son totalmente patéticos y repugnantes"._

Con esto Draco se apareció en la _Kensington Road_, con cara de pocos amigos, camino por media hora hacia el oeste y diviso una larga fila de edificios que empezaban con un color azul pastel para pasar a un amarillo claro y como tercer color un rosa chicle, camino un poco mas y vio que solo eran 4 edificios por color así que en el tercero de color rosa chicle, se encontró un puerta grande de dos puertas de madera oscura y con un cristal blanco opaco en cada lado que daba la bienvenida al hall del edificio, tomo la parilla y jalo hacia abajo de ella y sonó un click, entro y se encontró con una inmensa escalera que llegaba a un quinto piso, ahora que lo pensaba la sabelotodo no le había puesto en que piso vivía, así que ahora tendría que subir e investigar en que piso estaba el departamento _"C7", "estúpida sabelotodo me pagaras esto"._

No le costó mucho saber en qué piso se encontraba pues descubrió que en cada uno solo habían dos departamentos, así que dedujo que la maldita Granger vivía en el ultimo, al llegar vio que la una puerta roja que correspondía al _"C7",_ se pregunto varias veces si debía tocar o mejor cobrarle a la rata de biblioteca semejante majadería, opto por lo segundo.

Con un movimiento de varita abrió de un golpe la puerta haciendo que la castaña se levantara con la varita en alto y apuntara hacia la puerta, al ver al rubio se puso roja de ira y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Draco hablo:

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Granger?, solo una sangre sucia como tú podría vivir en un quinto piso en una zona totalmente muggle… aparte mira qué lugar… de verdad que no tienes buen gusto o demasiada inteligencia para ver que los sillones no son del mismo juego- pero Malfoy al reparar en ese detalle se dio cuenta de que aunque fueran diferentes hacían buena armonía y se veían compenetrados como si no fueran diferentes desde ahí empezó a ver lo pequeños y sencillos detalles y justo cuando iba a reparar en el librero Hermione recupero el habla.

-ESTAS TOTALMENTE MAL DE LA CABEZA MALFOY COMO PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA Y ABRIR LA PUERTA DE ESA MANERA, ES MI CASA, POR LO TANTO PIDES ENTRAR COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA, Y ESTAS EN UNA ZONA MUGGLE COMO MUY INTELIGENTEMENTE ACABAS DE SEÑALAR NO PUEDES IR HACIENDO TRUQUITOS, ¿QUÉ PASA SI EN ESE MOMENTO MI VECINO SALIERA A VER QUE SUCEDE? COMPORTATE- dijo levantándose del banco donde acaba su taza de café y se acercaba a Malfoy quedando a un metro de separación.

-Granger, ni a los muggles les importas…por cierto ¿A esto lo llamas casa? no entra ni un alfiler deberías de hacerle un hechizo expandidor, siento que me clavo la punta del sillón en la rodilla- mientras giraba el cuerpo para ver de frente el sillón para tres personas y quedaba justo en la esquina de uno con su rodilla a 10 cm de separación.

-Pues acostúmbrate al dolor Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Saludar a mi nueva nana… soy un niño muy inquieto que no se puede defender solo así que San Potter muy amablemente me asigno tu agradable compañía para que cuides de mi…pero eso ya lo sabías ¿No es así?, entonces vengo a decirte que ambos sabemos que debe de a ver una muy sugerente separación entre nosotros, ¿Entendido?, aparte de que NO TE DEBES METER EN MIS ASUNTOS, DEDICATE SOLAMENTE A CUIDARME LA ESPALDA Y NO OPINAR EN NADA SOBRE LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER…- dijo todo dándole la cara a Hermione.

-PUES NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS, SI NO SERAS TU AL QUE VOY A PETRIFICAR O PERSONALMENTE ANIQUILAR…-

-NO ME AMENAZES ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA, DEBES TENER IDEA DEL PODER DE UN MAGO PURO…-

-TENGO MUCHA IDEA DEL TUYO Y ES PATETICO...¡VETE, LARGO!- y empujo a Draco a la puerta aun abierta.

-No me corras Granger, debes a acompañarme a mi casa, puede que me pierda o peor aun me maten en el camino-

-Nos harían un favor a todos, menos idiotas en el planeta-

-No lo creo, llorarían pues su vida seria pobre sin alguien tan interesante como yo- mientras decía esto empujo a Hermione y se fue adentrando a la casa de nuevo, la incrédula Hermione cerraba la puerta mientras entornaba los ojos y seguía al rubio que se dirigía al sillón personal para sentarse.

-Malfoy estoy muy cansada y necesito tomar un baño, puedes apurarte a decirme que quieres y largarte de una buena vez-

-Claro Granger, no solo vine a hacerte la vida más interesante también vine por asuntos de trabajo-

-¿Qué necesitas?- poniéndose delante de él, al otro lado de la mesa de centro.

-Mañana iré a visitar a Zabini el fue muy amigo de Nott, tuvieron una mejor relación que yo con Nott, así que creo que podrá decirme si esa casa de seguridad es de Nott y tal vez con un poco más de suerte me diga que se realiza ahí y así Potter no tendrá que hacer su patético plan, así qua ya sabes donde estare… esta es la dirección de donde vive, iré por la tarde… necesitaras ir como alguien más, te recomiendo que seas alguien con clase para no delatar tu fascinante presencia, ¿Entendido?-

-Lo que digas Malfoy, ahora ¿Ya te puedes largar?-

-Por supuesto Granger no pienso verte en toalla, no quiero ensuciar la bonita alfombra que tienes por el asco que me daría ver la escenita…con permiso- dicho esto salió del departamento con una sonrisa fría y desgarradora, haciendo que Hermione temblara del coraje y de la pena por lo que Malfoy había dicho, fue algo realmente hiriente.

A los 5 minutos de haberse cerrado la puerta Hermione camino un poco alterada a hacia su habitación, moviendo o más bien agitando nerviosamente su mano derecha, era su tic nervioso para tranquilizarse, fue a su guardarropa y bajo una toalla blanca grande, pues se tomaría un tranquilo baño en tina para despejarse de este día tan difícil y cansado.

* * *

Heyhey!

Pues bn aquì esta un nuevo chap., creo que andaba muy inspirada estos ultimos dìas, desde ayer les iba a subir este chap. pero algo pasaba cn la madre esta que no me salia qe el sintema se habia caido y que volviera pronto¬¬...

Yey!! ya tngo 7 reviews, mil gracias, ya sben si respondo;) ...

Se les kiere, recomienden el fic!! hehehehe...

BYE!

:]

_**ATTE.: "FUNGI MALVIAJADO"**_


	7. Intimus Mederi

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo una voz entusiasmada a espaldas de Harry, al darse la vuelta se topo con Samantha.

-¡Hey! ¿Como estas?- dijo deteniéndose para esperar que Samantha lo alcanzara.

-Muy bien, Ginny me dijo que viniera al Ministerio y me presentara contigo de una manera… tu sabes… "màs formal" hehehe-

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pues vamos a la oficina, ahí te hare una pequeña entrevista-dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Ok-

Caminaron rápidamente por todo el pasillo que los llevo al elevador, claro está que a cada tres por dos alguien saludaba a Harry o le daba los buenos días.

-Uh veo que eres muy famoso ¿eh?, ¿Aun no les pasa la euforia del "Elegido"?-

-Por favor, ni lo digas, odie eso y pues bien aun no puedo salirme de "eso", siguen intentando tratarme como a un héroe-

-Bueno en cierta manera lo eres… eliminaste a Voldemort…-

-¿Tu también lo llamas por su nombre?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Es que aun hay gente que no le pierde el "miedo" al nombre y lo siguen llamando "Quien tu sabes" o …-

-"El que no debe ser nombrado"-

-Si, hehehe-

-Bueno por algo la gente aun le guarda respeto, recuerda que antes el decir su nombre…-

-Era detectado y asesinado o torturado, ya sé, pero ahora todo es diferente-

-Aun así Harry, el miedo es el miedo, simple y sencillo-

-Ya se-

Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con Mathilda que lo esperaba con un pergamino y una vuela pluma lista para tomar notas de todo lo que Harry dijese, por otro lado Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio leyendo El Profeta, cuando Malfoy se percato de la presencia de Harry doblo el periódico a la mitad y sonrió de manera burlona a lo que Harry rápidamente dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy, ahora quiero que me redactes tu avance en lo que te encomendé-

-Claro… "Jefe"-

Harry abrió la puerta de su oficina y la mantuvo así hasta que Samantha entro, detrás de ella Harry cerro y la siguió, cada quien tomo lugar respectivamente.

-Así que eres una famosa Aurora en Francia…-

-Rumania, nací en Francia toda mi familia es de ahí pero estudie en Durmstrang y pues prácticamente hize mi vida ahí-

-Ah ya veo, bueno entonces eres una famosa aurora en Rumania, francesa y que busca iniciar una carrera igual de exitosa aquí en Londres ¿No es así?-

-Algo así huahua, ¿Entonces que estoy dentro?-

-Bueno Malfoy te hará un examen de habilidades, es rudimentario, diga lo que diga estas dentro, de hecho lo presenciare pero el te pondrá los obstáculos, permíteme un segundo- dicho esto Harry mando un memorándum a Mathilde pidiéndole que mandara a Draco a su oficina.

-¿Malfoy tiene un nombre?-

-Hahaha si, Draco Malfoy, por favor no le hagas mucho caso, tiene un ego demasiado grande por una estupidez en la que cr…- pero Harry fue interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta –Adelante-

-¿Que quieres Potter? No he empezado tu cochino reporte…- pregunto con sorna Draco.

-Necesito que examines a Samantha Jeunet-Zola, está interesada en entrar al cuerpo de aurores-

-¡Ah vaya! Y dime ¿que hará? Si todo lo toman entre tu, Weasley y Granger-

-Eso a ti no te importa, solo haz lo que te pido y por favor has correctamente tu trabajo, los alcanzo en un rato-

Dicho esto Harry salió de su oficina dejando solos a Samantha y Draco, sabía que ella podría con Malfoy así que no le atormentaba a verla dejado sola con él, ahora necesitaba hablar con Hermione para saber que tan bien o que tan mal le fue con él, era casi seguro que lo segundo.

En el camino Harry pensaba en como Samantha era una mezcla de Tonks y Luna, aunque claro se notaba mucho mas lista y audaz que cualquiera de ellas juntas, a lo mejor las relacionaba por que decía las cosas tal y como son y que a todo le encontraba algo divertido y positivo, "Si ha de ser por eso que se parecen".

Mientras tanto Malfoy invitaba a su acompañante a ir a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban vacías para la exanimación, Malfoy iba pensando en que clase de cosas complicadas podría ponerle, aunque a primera vista no se nota que era una bruja brillante, "Ver para creer" pensó Draco divertido.

-Bueno ya llegamos, entra….será fácil, haremos un pequeño duelo para ver tus habilidades y reflejos, después veremos cómo eres con las pociones y por ultimo examinare tu formas de pasar desapercibido- dicho esto Draco camino al otro extremo del salón y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, y en lo que tardo en pestañar Draco ya había recibido un primer rayo azul, después uno rojo, y contra ataco y así estuvieron por 20 minutos hasta que Malfoy quedo tendido boca arriba sosteniéndose el estomago.

-¡Perdón!, ¿Te hize daño?-

-¡Aléjate!-

-Enserio lo lamento, pensé que sabias lo que iba a hacer y que ibas a hacer un encantamiento escudo, lo cual rebotaría hacia mí, pero creo que hiciste otra cosa y cuando puse mi encantamiento escudo reboto hacia ti y se mezclo, de verda…-

-¡CALLATE!-

-No te muevas- dicho esto Samantha hizo un pequeño movimiento con la varita y apareció un caldero y unos cuantos ingredientes, los cuales corto en varios tamaños, después molió algo parecido a un gis de color amarillo chillón y vertió 5 gotas de algo que saco de la bolsa de su pantalón, después hecho el resto al caldero, que desde que llego tenía una llama baja que al terminar de agregar todo, hizo que se hiciera más grande.

-¿Que ha-ces?-

-¡Shshsh! No te preocupes estoy realizando una brebaje casero que curara lo que sea que te haya pasado internamente-

-No pienso tomar nada-

-No seas testarudo, estás hablando con alguien que recibió un curso intensivo de Primeros Auxilios Mágicos, no hay nada que temer, aparte soy muy buena en pociones así que si te recuperas con lo que he preparado ya no tendrás que examinarme en esa área- al terminar el guiño un ojo.

-Como digas…¿Ya está listo esa cosa?- pregunto al sentir un olor como a eucalipto mezclado con un olor a medicina muggle.

-Ya casi, ahora si me lo permites puedo hacer un chequeo rápido, juro no dañar mas el inmobiliario- dijo sonriendo y conteniendo un poco la risa.

-¿Qué inmobiliario hablas?-

-Hahaha olvídalo, ¿Puedo?- señalando el estomago y tratando de apartar la mano blanca de Malfoy.

-¡CON CUIDADO!-

-Claro que si…mmm ya…shshsh tranquilo (al oír un quejido de Draco)…ya veo…¡listo!-

-¿Qué tengo?-

-Tienes una parálisis estomacal, pero nada que no solucione este brebaje- apago el fuego con su varita y luego por arte de magia apareció un vaso metálico donde sirvió una parte del brebaje y ayudo a Draco a incorporarse –Debo de advertirte que es similar a tomar una poción crece huesos, pero no es más rápido y efectivo, toma… ¡ah! Se me olvidaba sentirás algo caliente al principio de ahí sentirás un frio demasiado fuerte puede que hasta castañees y al final sentirás un retorcijón de estomago donde sentirás que morirás, pero no lo harás- dicho esto le sonrió y con una mirada lo invito a tomarse el brebaje curativo.

Draco muy dubitativo se llevo el vaso a la boca y muy despacio fue tomando justo cuando toma el último trago la puerta del salón se abrió Harry entro y se sorprendió de ver la escena: Draco apoyado en el brazo derecho de Samantha con un vaso y una cara de dolor, a Samantha sudorosa con la varita en mano y una cara de pena por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Perdón Harry, pero es que bueno mi primer examen fue un duelo y bueno Draco recibió muchos hechizos y encantamientos que bueno al final le hicieron un colapso estomacal… no alcanzo a percibir uno de mis hechizos y a la hora que yo me defendí usando un encantamiento escudo reboto su hechizo con el mío provocando el incidente y pues prepare la poción y ahora…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, tranquila, solo que me sorprende ver a Malfoy así, ¿Estas bien Draco?-

-¿Tu que crees cabeza rajada?-

-Que te ves mejor que nunca-

-Imbécil-

-Bueno déjenme ver esto más de cerca…oh ya veo, bueno creo que definiti…- un grito de dolor de Malfoy interrumpió a Harry -¿Qué le pasa?-

-Creo que está recibiendo el cambio del caliente al frio, creo que será mejor que lo envolvamos en unas mantas y prendamos algún fuego, si no puede morir de hipotermia… bueno no morir pero si sufriría- dicho esto ella trono los dedos y unas llamas moradas aparecieron, Harry miro sorprendido a Samantha y luego él con su varita apareció unas mantas, Harry levanto a Draco mientras Samantha acomodaba las sabanas para hacerle una cama provisional cerca del fuego morado, al terminar entre los dos recostaron a Malfoy cuidadosamente y lo cubrieron.

-Bueno es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento, después hay que prepararnos para los gritos de dolor- y miro con culpabilidad a Draco que castañeaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno queda claro que pasaste dos exámenes en menos de una hora, ahora solo falta que pases el de disfraz y listo… por cierto espero no te moleste pero…¿que fue lo que hiciste con los dedos? No usaste la varita…-

-¡Ah! Eso… bueno cualquiera puede hacerlo…bueno es fuerza mental ¿entiendes?, aunque mucha gente lo practica yo lo tengo de una manera espontanea… igual la legeremancia y la oclumacia, son cosas con las que nací, aunque la magia que realizo al chascar los dedos es solo en defensa o en alguna emergencia, antes solía solo chascar los dedos para todo pero me di cuenta que no funciona con todo y es ahí donde uso la varita-

-Entonces ¿no lo puedes hacer con todo?-

-Sí pero no, es difícil de explicar-

-¡Ah!-

-AAAAARG! AAAAAAH!-

-Tranquilo…Harry llena este vaso con agua….gracias, toma…tienes que tomarlo… bueno haz lo que quieras-dijo todo eso mientras hacía tomar a Draco el vaso con agua.

Al salir de ahí Draco tuvo que ir a San Mungo para ver si de verdad se encontraba bien, mientras tanto Harry y Samantha platicaban animadamente con Ron en la oficina del pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Malfoy?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

-Es un brebaje para heridas internas, para la gran mayoría, se llama Intimus Mederi-

-Hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver a Malfoy revolcándose de dolor-

-Tiene un serio problema entre ustedes ¿No es así?-

-Algo así- dijo Harry coreando la risa de Ron.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Sorry! miiiil sin subir capitulo, pero entre la presentacion de la obra de teatro y los ensayos puff! no habia tiempo...

Bueno fui a la premier de Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince y pues....: SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS! APESTA APESTA APESTA!, No se qe carajos tiene David Yates en la cabeza, osea hizo lo que kiso creo qe la peor adaptacion de tooodos los tiempos, qe pedo con sus escenas inventadas??, con el fuck tema amoroso osea los unicos tintes amorosos son entre el trio y ginny y no es en grado sumo, osea hay un guey demente que kiere acabar con la paz en el mundo magico, un libro con hechizos nuevos, Dumblendore y sus clases privadas + su mano negra, osea qe pedo de las dos hrs la mayoria fue de "harry te gusta hermione?" "beso beso beso!", por cierto tanta fiesta por el beso de ginny con harry para que el final fuera una mamada, QUE PEDO CON EL INCENDIO DE LA MADRIGUERA??, ah pero seguro saldra harry y dumblendore como los salvadores de los Weasley xqe Grimmuld place estara en el testamento de Dumblendore y el cual se lo dejara a Harry y harry se la regalara a Ron ¿no?...Me gusto el principio de la peli aunqe hubiera preferido que empezara cn Narcissa y Bellatrix, aproposito Bellatrix WOW! bueno BOHAM-CARTER!!, TOM FELTON LOGRO POR FIN SACAR JUGO A DRACO MALFOY LO MEJOR DE LA PELICULA SIN DUDA ALGUNA!, Lavander bien pero no es el perfil fisico y demasiado tonta pero estuvo bien, creo que es en la pelicula donde Ron da mas risa me gusta cada dia mas Rupert Grint, Daniel no saco a harry en esta peli y eso me decepciono, en fin miiil cosas mal que ya no recuerdo, por que es la segund vez que escribo mis quejas hahaha xqe la primera vez se borro todo :(...

Saludos!!

Besos

:]

3

Atte.:

**FUNGI MALVIAJADO*!**


	8. Starbucks Explosivo

_"Tal vez el encanto más fuerte de la vida sea estar cubierta por un velo de hilos de oro,_

_con bellas posibilidades con aspecto prometedor, recatado, mordaz, misericordioso, seductor._

_¡La vida es mujer!"-**Nietzsche**_

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**

* * *

Harry al entrar a su oficina se encontró con una seria Hermione que lo miraba duramente, eso solo podía suponer una cosa y estaba dispuesto a convencer a Hermione de que permaneciera más tiempo en la tarea encomendada.

-Hermione… te busque en tu oficina pero me dijeron que no estabas… y pues… resulta que tenía que ver la exanimación de un nuevo miembro en el equipo de aurores … y bueno… hubo un acci…-

-Si ya se Harry por eso estoy aquí y te suplico, más bien te imploro que ME SAQUES DE ESTO, Malfoy puede acarrearme muchos problemas, no sigue una simple regla, NO HACER MAGIA EN UN LUGAR PUBLICO A LA VISTA DE MUGGLES, no entiendo y no lo quiero entender, él puedo hacerlo muy bien solo, no necesita una nana Harry, ¡por favor! aparte tenemos mucho trabajo, tú sabes todo esto de un posible regreso de los Mortífagos tenemos que estar al pendiente de si rompen leyes, más los accidentes que provocan los jóvenes magos y brujas con sus poderes incontenidos, Harry de verdad necesito que me liberes de esto-

-Hermione entiendo perfectamente que trabajar con Draco no es trabajar con ángeles, pero de verdad necesitamos que alguien como tú lo vigile y lo proteja…-

-No soy su madre..-

-Ya se pero piensa tú eres una excelente bruja muy perspicaz que se dará cuenta si Draco planea ayudar a sus ex compañeros o si alguien planea atacarlo, secuestrarlo o torturarlo para sacarle información sobre el Ministerio, me sorprende que quieras dejar este trabajo tú no eres de las que se rinden así de fácil… ¿Hay algo más, que no me has contado?-

-Por supuesto que no, creo que sabes perfectamente como es _"Don Soy Sangre Limpia"-_ imitando una pobre voz de varón.

-Hahaha, Hermione tranquila, tu eres excelente en esto, sabe que no puede hacerte nada por más que tenga la intención y además yo se que quieres entrar en acción y que mejor que estar a las espaldas de Malfoy-

-Muy bien seguiré con esto pero cualquier cosa tonta que haga tu querido amigo Malfoy, pagara-

-No esperaba menos de ti, ¿Es todo?, hablare con él también…. de hecho tengo mucho que hablar con él-

-Es cierto ¿que tuvo un accidente?-

-Hahaha sí, fue muy gracioso… está bien, aunque creo que te pediré disculpas por adelantado por que seguro su mal humor lo descargara contigo, lo lamento-

-Qué lo intente, yo hare que quede parapléjico… bueno Harry te dejo, iré a hablar con él, con permiso-

-Propio-

Al salir de la oficina Hermione se encontró con Samantha que venía platicando animadamente con Ron y ambos traían unas cajas de cartón con las pertenencias de ella para su nuevo escritorio.

-¡Hey Hermione!- saludo contento Ron.

-Hola Ron, Samantha-

-¡Hola! y dime Sam- contesto sonriente Samantha.

-Claro, bueno los dejo-

Hermione caminaba decidida ya en el pasillo de su departamento cuando a espaldas oyó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Granger ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me encuentro?-

-Sinceramente albergaba esperanzas de que te internaran eternamente en San Mungo, pero veo que no es así-

-Obviamente, estas enfrente de un sangre limpia, tal vez por eso no nos afecta tanto los ataques-

-¡Oh! entonces te las puedes arreglar sin mí, así podre atender mejores asuntos que cuidar a un idiota como tu-

-Cuida tu boca Granger no vaya ser que te encuentren inconsciente o… muerta-

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy, ahora si me permites debemos hablar sobre el trabajo que te dejo Harry, por cierto ¿ ya hablo contigo?-

-Lo que la cabeza rajada hable conmigo no es de tu inconveniencia, Granger-

-Eres tan inmaduro… el caso es que debes apurarte a hacer ese trabajo que te pidió, justo hoy iremos a la cafetería que está cerca de la _"casa de seguridad_" donde han visto a Nott, posiblemente ahí te encuentres con más conocidos, recuerda que solo tienes 2 días más y debes también ponerte al tanto de todos los cambios y planes que tengan en tu Departamento, ¿correcto?-

-No soy tarado-

-Tenia mis dudas… bueno a las 4 pm te espero en el teléfono de entrada al Ministerio de ahí nos apareceremos en Nottingham ¿ok?-

-De acuerdo… por cierto pídele esa capa a Potter, no quiero que nos vean juntos-

-No es necesario Malfoy, ya tenía planeado un disfraz- dicho esto se metió al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica dando un portazo en las narices de Draco.

-Estúpida-

Draco regreso al Departamento de Aurores y se dedico todo el resto del tiempo en escribir nombres y direcciones, también mando algunas cartas para comprobar domicilios, a las cuatro menos 20, entrego el pergamino a Mathilda y salió a su encuentro con Hermione, en el camino se encontró con Ron que lo fulmino con la mirada, en el elevador subió un señor alto blanco, con ojos azules y de cabello corto totalmente blanco llamado Hugo Darling Director del Departamento del uso indebido a la magia, que saludo a Malfoy:

-Buenas tarde joven Malfoy, tenía intenciones de pasar a saludar pero bueno ya lo veo, ¿Qué tal le parece el Ministerio? es muy diferente estar afuera que adentro, se ven las cosas distintas ¿no? ¿Qué opina señor Malfoy?-

-Buenas tardes Sr. Darling, pues si eso veo, es algo tranquilo después de todo-

-¿Tranquilo? pero si en su departamento entiendo se cuece algo muy grande ¿No es así?-

-Bueno digamos que sí, pero pues nuestro director...-

-¡Oh! el Sr. Potter es magnífico, me da gusto que sea el director del Departamento de Aurores, pero ¿me decía?-

-¡Ah…si! es maravilloso trabajar con Potter, casi no haces nada…-

-¡Aquí me bajo!, me encantaría seguir charlando con usted Sr. Malfoy pero debo revisar el caso de un anciana bruja que hechizo a un muggle… con permiso- dicho esto se bajo del elevador, Draco siguió arriba y bajo al llegar al piso principal, se introdujo en lugar correcto y salió por el retrete de un baño de ahí se apareció en el cubículo rojo correspondiente al teléfono público donde Hermione ya lo esperaba.

-Ah por fin llegas-

-¿Y qué esperabas Granger? si tuve que salir por un lugar y aparecerme en otro-

-Tenia entendido que lo magos de sangre limpia también eran rápidos, pero creo que era un rumor-

-Estúpida sangre sucia…-

-¡No me vuelvas a decir así Malfoy o te dejo Parapléjico!-

-¿Me amenazas Granger?-

-¿Tenemos miedo Malfoy?-

-En tus sueños-

-En los tuyos, ahora dime como llegar al lugar ese donde se supone que han visto a Nott-

-No te diré nada Granger, adivínalo- dicho esto Draco desapareció.

-¡Malfoy!- grito a la nada Hermione y dicho esto desapareció detrás de él.

Al llegar Draco a _Nottingham_, se guio con su varita hacia _Vernon Avenue_ para llegar a algún café cerca de _Vernon Park_, al llegar al _Starbucks_, se acerco al mostrador y pidió:

-Me das una cerveza de mantequi…-

-¿Perdón?- pregunto el chico de la caja.

-Una cerveza de Mantequilla-

-Señor no se dé que me habla-

-¿Qué?, no te hagas el gracioso…-

-Disculpa, lo que el señor quiere es un _café expreso_- dijo una mujer pelirroja-lacia con pecas en la nariz, Draco la quedo viendo con cara de irritación y confusión ¿Quién demonios era?

-¿Algo más señorita?-

-Sí, un _Caramel Macchiato alto_ por favor –

-Son 4 euros… gracias… por favor sus nombres-

-James y Cindy-

-Yo no…¡auh!- la mujer le dio un pisotón a Malfoy.

-En un momento les dan su orden-

-Gracias, tú sígueme- la pelirroja camino hacia una mesa con dos plazas que se encontraba en el fondo del establecimiento, se sentó dejando la silla que da la espalda a Draco, ya sentados Malfoy habló primero:

- ¿Quién demonios…¡ah!... sangre sucia, ya decía-

-No me llames así a la otra dejare que pidas un whiskey de Fuego y ya quiero ver cómo te sacan a patadas por loco, bien después de que vayamos por nuestras ordenes te sentaras en un lugar visible, harás como que lees el periódico o alguna revista muggle, NO puedes mencionar nada de nuestro mundo por más estúpido que te parezca la realidad muggle y si ves a alguien pasar en la acera o entrar vas y lo saludas e intentas sonsacarle información ¿okey?-

-¿Puedo respirar? o ¿los muggles respiran de otra manera?-

-Estúpido-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es una cafetería, donde sirven cafés, lattes, entre otras cosas…-

-Que graciosa Granger, hablo de cómo se llama y porque no tienen _Whiskey de Fuego_-

-Draco para creerte muy inteligente hoy te has quedado corto, es una cafetería muggle, no sirven_ Whiskey de Fuego_ y se llama _Starbucks_-

-Vaya nombre, los muggles si que no tienen ingenio-

-Si te sirve de algo es una de las cafeterías más prestigiosas en todo el mundo-

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir en su defensa?-

-No lo defiendo pero créeme te puedes encontrar una hasta debajo de las piedras-

En ese momento escucharon como los llamaban, Hermione se levanto y fue por los pedidos al regresar Draco pregunto:

-¿Y qué es esto?-

-Un café que te levantara el ánimo, es poco puesto que es muy fuerte-

- ¿Y tú que tomas?-

-Un café con caramelo-

-¡Ah!, bueno me voy a lo que vine… espero no vomitar-

-Espero no tener que verlo… ten cuidado no quiero ir a tu rescate-

-Granger…No exhibicionismo recuérdalo- dicho esto camino hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraban pegados a los ventanales.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encargo de buscar una buena revista y dedicar su atención en ella, claro sin olvidarse que cierto rubio debía tener cara de _"Que demonios es todo esto",_ cosa que le causaba mucha gracia. Así paso una hora y media sin ninguna novedad, así que Draco busco la mirada de la pelirroja que lo observaba de vez en cuando, Hermione se percato de la inquietud del rubio y decidió poner la revista en su lugar y colocarse de nuevo el abrigo que se había quitado justo después de que Draco se levanto.

Mientras Draco iba adelante arrastrando su capa de viaje, Hermione lo seguía pausadamente para que no se viera que iban juntos, pero a las dos cuadras se oyeron grandes estruendos y minutos más tarde dos magos con capas moradas se aparecían justo delante de ellos que salieron corriendo, Draco inmediatamente saco su varita y Hermione le hizo segunda, pero los magos no venían por ellos si no por… y de nuevo otra explosión, justo cuando Hermione dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la explosión otros dos magos con capas verde y gris se aparecían y al ver que tenían público los atacaron pero inmediatamente Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita y el rayo verde reboto, los otros magos inmediatamente se agacharon pero ni bien habían lanzado ese el de capa gris lanzo otro hechizo que Draco no previno y dio directamente en Hermione que al ver que los magos se agachaban no puso atención y bajo la guardia, Draco corrió hacia Hermione que después de unos segundos se reincorporaba lanzando otro hechizo, el mago de capa verde lo desvió y lanzo uno hacia Malfoy que con una habilidad asombrosa no permitió que ni llegara a la mitad del espacio que los separaba, Hermione se levanto rápidamente y empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra junto con Malfoy y luego otros dos rayos pasaron rosando la oreja del rubio que terminaron en el pecho del mago de capa gris que tembloroso se puso en guardia de nuevo y contraataco, Draco y Hermione ya estaban casi espalda con espalda cuando otra lluvia de rayos de varios colores los rosaron pronto se dieron cuenta que los cuatro intentaban eliminarlos del mapa para continuar su batalla sin público. Entonces Draco tomo del codo a Hermione y juntos desaparecieron.

* * *

Heyhey!

Bueno aki esta otro capitulo, seguire subiendo capitulos aunqe no tenga mas qe un review :(, pero de vdd si lees esta historia y no subes review muy mal, asi sabre si les late o necesitan algo mas, mientras nunca podre saber qe pasa en sus mentes :).

Como se dan cuenta el titulo de este capitulo es algo estùpido pero bueno, busque cafès cercanos a la direcciòn qe utilizo y pues no encontre ninguno y como es seguro qe un Starbucks hay pues como dice Hermione "los encuentras hasta debajo de las piedras" hahaha; ya estamos empezando lo bueno, de aki en adelante ya hay mas acciòn amorosa ;), tanto con nuestra pareja principal y como con otros personajes :D.

¿Cual es su cafè Starbucks favorito? hahaha

Saludos y Gracias a los qe leen y comentan, se les aprecia!

:]

atte.:

**FUNGI MALVIAJADO**


	9. El Columpio

_"They say the sky is the limit and to me that's really true"- Michael Jackson, de la cancion "Bad", Albúm "BAD", 1987._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

En plena oscuridad dos personas caían de rodillas en el duro y frio piso de piedra pulida de la sala, una de esas figuras se levantaba con dificultad e intentaba levantar a la otra del piso y con voz dura y fría dijo:

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está Potter y su club de fans cuando se les necesita?... ¿Granger? levántate por que no pienso cargarte… ¿Granger?- miro a su acompañante que no se movía del suelo, la tenia agarrada de la mano tirando de ella pero simplemente no había respuesta - ¿Estas herida?... ¿eh?... ¿Granger?-

-Yo… no… ¡ah!- dicho esto se desplomo en el suelo

-¡Granger!- Draco se inclino inmediatamente soltando la mano de Hermione para acercarse a un costado y pasarle los brazos bajo el cuello y espalda, la tomo en brazos y exclamo - ¡Lumus!- las luces del lugar se encendieron por arte de magia, Malfoy siguió caminando hasta las escaleras de piedra que estaban a unos 10 metros de donde ellos se encontraban; era una pequeña mansión que compro a su regreso a Inglaterra, pues su antigua casa la tenía su madre y aun no podía heredarla, aunque tampoco quería estar viviendo con su madre con si fuera un chiquillo, esta casa era grande labrada en piedra y era totalmente cuadrada, en la estancia que se encontraban era la sala, donde un juego de sala Victoriana verde eran parte de la decoración, alrededor de las paredes a cada dos metros se encontraban unos candelabros dorados de donde provenía parte de la luz de la habitación y en el centro pero en el techo se encontraba una gran maraña de velas flotantes, decorando las paredes había dos cuadros grandes, uno familiar donde en el centro estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios sentada tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño rubio con ojos grises, que sonreía risueño, parecía ajeno a la seriedad que su madre expresaba, del otro lado de la mujer un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises reposaba su mano en el hombro su esposa con un rostro inexpresivo, era lógicamente la familia _Malfoy, _debajo de este retrato había una chimenea igualmente de piedra, que tenía una pequeña rejilla dorada, enzima del pretil que tenia estaban depositados un pequeño alhajero de oro, en la pared de enfrente se encontraba una pintura _**"El Columpio"**_ de _Jean Honoré Fragonard _, y al fondo había una entrada de doble puerta de un tamaño considerable que llevaba al comedor y que al mismo tiempo llevaba a la cocina.

Al llegar al pasillo de arriba, Draco camino hacia la habitación del fondo la cual le pertenecía; ese pasillo era lo único que había en la planta alta y tenía tres habitaciones todas equipadas con su propio baño, una puerta se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras y las otras dos estaban una a cada extremo, la que se encontraba del lado derecho era la perteneciente a Draco.

Malfoy deposito a Hermione despacio en su cama y la observo callado y pensativo, empezó por el nacimiento de su cabello en la frente y fue bajando a su frente cubierta por unas perlas de sudor frío de ahí a sus ojos que se encontraban cubiertos por el manto seguro de sus parpados, luego con su pequeña nariz donde escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre _"Seguro se hizo daño al azotar la cara en el piso" _de ahí sus ojos se posaron más tiempo del debido en su pequeña boca que tenía una leve separación de labios observo ese detalle con bastante premura delineando con la vista el contorno de sus finos labios, al sorprenderse dedicando tiempo a los labios de la castaña, opto por detener el escrutinio y actuar de una buena vez, saco su varita y borro todo rastro de sangre, después se acerco un poco más evitando el contacto y con un movimiento rápido pero exacto devolvió a Hermione la conciencia.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe e inspiro aire como si hubiera estado bajo agua por un largo rato, movió la cabeza y se encontró con Malfoy mirándole apremiante, este dijo con voz baja pero seria:

-No te muevas tanto, no sé si tienes algo roto o solo te desmayaste por respuesta a la presión y esfuerzo a lo que fuimos sorprendidos-

- ¿Don-de… estoy?-

-En mi casa Granger, ¿Sientes algo roto?-

-Eeee… no sé, deja… ¡auh!... sí, creo que… una costilla-

-Bueno menos mal que es solo una, quédate ahí ahora vuelvo, no te muevas… por cierto no mandes ningún aviso a la cabeza rajada ni a la comadreja y para ser exactos a NADIE, lo hare yo, tengo mucho que decirle al cuatro ojos, ¡NO TE MUEVAS!-

Draco salió muy decidido de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde tenía su botiquín de _primeros auxilios mágico _, busco una poción que se encontraba en una botella de cristal de tamaño mediano y dejaba ver un liquido oscuro pero que al movimiento se volvía de un amarillo pálido, y también tomo unas vendas.

Hermione mientras tanto hacia un recuento de los daños en su cuerpo y agradeció solo tener una costilla rota pero "_¿Cómo se había hecho semejante cosa?",_ entonces se puso a recordar lo sucedido hasta que en sus memorias apareció el momento donde se doblo de dolor, seguro fue en ese momento cuando el hechizo hizo impacto en ella; la castaña empezó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, primero observo el librero que se encontraba frente a ella, Hermione supuso que habían alrededor de 300 tomos que de la mayoría era libros de artes oscuras, después giro su cabeza al lado derecho donde se encontró con un sillón para dos personas estilo Victoriano ( para ser francos desde el principio toda la casa estaba ambientada en ese estilo en particular) justo al pie del sillón habían pequeños almohadones de varios tamaños, colores y texturas; el piso estaba cubierto de extremo a extremo en una fina alfombra verde botella, de tras del sillón había una gran ventana que tenía varias capas de cortinas primero empezaban con unas pesadas y opacas cortinas de color verde botella que estaban agarradas, después seguían tres finas capas de cortinas de tela transparente que aun seguían sueltas evitando el paso completo de los rayos solares, de ahí en una esquina también se encontraba un escritorio con un libro abierto puesto boca abajo como apartando el lugar donde el rubio se quedo leyendo detrás del escritorio también había una silla de respaldo ovalado con cojín en un tono beige haciendo armonía con el contorno de este en color dorado; Hermione giro ahora su cabeza a su lado izquierdo donde se encontró con dos puertas una más amplia que la otra, sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber que había del otro lado pero era algo lógico, la puerta más amplia bien podía ser la del vestidor y la menos amplia podía ser la del baño o viceversa y mientras volvía depositar su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama, oyó los pasos amortiguados de Draco subir las escaleras.

-¿Como te sientes Granger?-

-Adolorida, ¿tu estas bien?-

-Obviamente Granger, si no tu serias la que me atendería en estos momentos… bien traigo esta poción que te va a sanar la fractura que tienes pero tendremos que vendarte el to…-

-No-

-¿No qué?-

-No me vendaras-

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah!, Granger ¡por favor!... no me hace ilusión verte sin blusa, créeme se que no hay nada que me pueda sorprender debajo de tu ropa, y recuerda hago esto solo para que Potter no me mate por negligencia o que sabe que cosa, no pienso darle oportunidad para sus ataques de heroísmo, así que tu no me lo compliques más y tomate un sorbo de esta cosa- dicho esto tendió a Hermione la botella, ella quito el corcho y olio la boquilla –No va a saber a regaliz Granger tenlo por seguro, ahora bebe,¿ no que muy Gryffindor?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Malfoy… bueno aquí vamos- y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

-Granger eso ni siquiera hace que crezca de nuevo una uña, dale un sorbo bien- la castaña lo miro con irritación y dio un gran sorbo a la botella –Tranquila Granger no es Whiskey de Fuego… bien ahora viene en verdad lo peor… no creí que fuera a decirte esto pero… quítate la túnica y la blusa… por cierto quédate con el sosten…me volteare porque no quiero vomitar- Hermione que sentía el corazón a pulso desabotono la capa y cuando llego a su blusa blanca sintió desfallecer, con un ligero temblor fue desabotonando la blusa hasta que se la saco de encima y dejo a la vista su sosten blanco donde los tirantes eran de un encaje delgado y bonito.

-Y-a!-

-Tardaste años Granger- y al voltear Draco se topo con los senos de la castaña, lo cual Hermione noto e inconscientemente se llevo las manos al pecho – Por Dios Granger, no tienes nada nuevo que yo no conosca, digamos que no me sorprendes ahora baja las manos y ayúdame a que esto termine de una buena vez- dicho esto se acerco a Hermione y le ofreció una mano para levantarla de la cama, ya de pie Draco le dio un extremo de la venda a Hermione para que la sostuviera y poco a poco la fue envolviendo en ella ya hecho con su varita le dio unos toques en la espalda y la venda se ajusto y sujeto, al termino de esto Draco salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola poniéndose de nuevo la ropa.

Malfoy ya en el pasillo fue asaltado por su inconsciente que pronto se volvió consiente, de las imágenes de Hermione en sosten, mentalmente hizo un recuento y empezó con los suaves hombros y fue bajando hasta recordar sus senos cubiertos por la tela del sosten, deseaba saber el tamaño exacto de estos al igual que su textura y después bajo a su abdomen, no era completamente plano pero era delgado y se miraba totalmente terso y con una sacudida de cabeza se quito "_semejantes estupideces_ " y camino por el pasillo hasta bajar e ir a la cocina.

La cocina en casa de Malfoy se unía al comedor por otra puerta de menor magnitud, la cocina era completamente de madera, estaba atiborrada de pequeñas puertas tanto en la parte de arriba como la de abajo, una estufa grande con horno dividía una barra y luego se unía con otra, no había nada más que revelara que fuera diferente a otra cocinas de magos, salvo por otro puerta delgada que era la alacena; en la barra se encontraba una jarra de agua de la cual se sirvió un vaso, tomo de él pero rápido se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaba no era la combinación de dos átomos de Hidrogeno con uno de oxigeno, sino de algo más fuerte, así que abrió uno de los estantes donde se encontraban varias botellas de los mejores licores en el mundo mágico, saco una botella de Hidromiel y después busco en otro estante y saco una copita y se sirvió un trago, luego otro y otro más.

Draco fue a la sala, se descalzo y se recostó en el sillón para dos personas donde inmediatamente cayo dormido, al despertar tardo en darse cuenta que había alguien en esa habitación observando la pintura de "El Columpio", hasta que reconoció esa revuelta cabellera castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en cama-

-Si ya se pero… bueno… me aburría y decide bajar y me tope con este cuadro y me entretuve viéndolo-

-¿Sabes quien lo pinto?-

-¿Un mago?-

-No, vaya Granger acaso esta no te la sabes o te estás haciendo la tonta-

-No Malfoy, no lo sé-

-Bien, esta pintura la hizo un muggle llamado _Jean Honoré Fragonard , _la obra se llama _"El Columpio"-_

-¿Un muggle, eh?-

-Así es Granger, un muggle-

-Y que nos cuenta _Honoré_ en esta pintura-

-Bueno en si no nos cuenta mucho, el perteneció a la época donde la pintura ya no era una obra de arte donde solo el rey o alguien con bastante poder podía tener acceso, en su época fue cuando se comercializo la pintura y cualquiera quería comprar una pintura o pagaba para que le hiciese una, a eso lo llamaron el periodo _Rococó,_ entonces se supone que esta pintura está hecha en algún jardín perteneciente al caballero que invito a una señorita a pasar un rato, fíjate en la escena que se desarrolla entre ellos…- al decir esto Draco se acerco mas al lienzo y Hermione lo siguió, juntándose un poco al costado de Malfoy- ¿Ves?-

-Si-

-Si te das cuenta el joven está situado en un plano bajo mirando a la señorita, ella por otro lado se columpia y abre un poco las piernas… le esta coqueteando… juega con su erotismo, permitiendo que el joven obtenga una vista hacia su intimidad que tal vez esté dispuesta a entregarle…a lo mejor después del retrato, llevaron más afondo su coqueteo… ¿Qué opinas Granger? ¿Te gusto la obra?-

-No-

-¿No? a mi me encanta, puesto que es el retrato de alguien pudiente y que traía a sus pies a una joven que le deja ver más allá…-

-No hablo de la pintura…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo… no te coqueteé-

-¿Qué?... ¡ah!, Granger por favor, hasta un ciego vería que no fue así, aparte no me moviste ni un pelo con tu "belleza", puedes dormir tranquila, no iré a violarte o algo así… que graciosa resultaste Granger… coquetearme hahaha-

-Idiota-

-Granger tu empezaste no yo… mejor cenemos, antes que digas algo más absurdo-

Malfoy llego a la cocina saco unos cuantos utensilios e ingredientes para hacer emparedados y con un movimiento de varita hizo que por arte de magia se prepararan los emparedados, mientras tanto Hermione hacia lo mismo en el comedor pero con los platos y vasos.

El comedor de Draco Malfoy era largo y con sillas de respaldo alto, era una habitación sencilla pero lúgubre, donde solo los rodeaban antorchas.

Draco salió por la puerta de la cocina, adelante de él venía un plato flotando con los emparedados, cenaron callados, Draco le dejo la habitación a Hermione y él se fue a la habitación del otro extremo, ya guarecido en su alcoba mando una carta a Harry explicándole la situación y reclamándole varias cosas.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Bueno he aki otro capitulo, ahora si ando un poco mas rapida hahaha.

Como vieron el capitulo he?, ya va tomando forma, este Draco le dedico solo unos segundos a la "inmaculada" imgen de hermione pero bueno pronto su interes sera mayor, obviamente, de que manera? ni yo misma sé, hahaha...

Ahora es momento de agradecer a las personas qe tienen _"ALERT_" aunqe no muchas comentan pero me imagino qe estan al pendiente, tambien a las qe comentaron en el anterior, **gracias gracias gracias**!

RECOMIENDEN EL FIC! ;]

saludos,besos!

:]

atte.:

**FUNGI MALVIAJADO!***


	10. Kaan Kun

_"Habla para que yo te conosca"- Sócrates._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

Mientras una chica se encontraba bajo la luz de dos velas anotando direcciones que tomaba de un mapa, una lechuza paso rozándole le cabeza dio una vuelta en el área y al ver que solo estaba la joven decidió acercarse a ella y depositar la carta en la mano que tenia reposando en la mesa, ella sorprendida la tomo y leyó en la cubierta el nombre de _"Harry Potter", _inmediatamente tomó su varita creó un patronus.

-Harry tienes una carta y lo más probable es que sea de Hermione- dicho esto el patronus con forma de _paloma _salio volando por la ventana a la calurosa noche_._

Desde que Hermione y Draco dejaron las instalaciones para hacer la misión de Malfoy, todos habían estado muy al pendiente de cualquier noticia, pero al paso de las horas se fueron dando cuenta que algo andaba mal y cuando llego la noticia de que había sucedido un enfrentamiento en calles aledañas a donde se suponía que Draco y Hermione estarían, todos se movilizaron, primero fueron Harry y Ron a checar el área, pero no encontraron nada, luego Samantha se ofreció a acompañar a Harry para una segunda ronda pero a un perímetro más amplio, mientras Ron y Boot fueron al departamento de Hermione, ambos grupos sin éxito, al regreso Samantha se puso a localizar en un mapa ciertas direcciones de probables lugares donde podían estar mientras la oficina se fue desocupando, el resto de los aurores seguían rondando cerca del lugar de los hechos.

Harry caminaba con Ron a 5 cuadras de Vernon Road, cuando una paloma se les interpuso en el camino.

-¿De quién es el patronus?-

-No sé…- Harry fue interrumpido por la voz de Samantha que provenía de la paloma.

_- "Harry tienes una carta y lo más probable es que sea de Hermione"-_

-¡Perfecto!, regresemos Harry- dicho esto ambos desaparecieron de la calle.

Samantha caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación debatiéndose el deseo de abrir la carta o esperar a Harry, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar asiento oyó dos fuertes **¡PUFF! ¡PUFF!.**

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!...Harry toma- entregándole rápidamente la carta a eludido.

Harry nervioso con un fuerte tirón rasgo el sobre y saco un pergamino, la letra era estilizada y estaba en tinta verde esmeralda, rezaba lo siguiente:

"_**Potter:**_

_**Estamos bien, Granger solo tuvo una fractura, **_

_**pero ya se encuentra mejor, está consciente.**_

_**No hay mucho que decir más que nos encontramos**_

_**en un lugar y momento equivocado, el enfrentamiento**_

_**no fue por nosotros, pero al vernos ahí, actuaron de **_

_**la mejor manera que se les ocurrió y era queriendo borrar**_

_**rastro de algún testigo, y al ver que les dimos batalla se volvió**_

_**un enfrentamiento de tres bandos, eran 4 personas, dos por cada**_

_**grupo, más nosotros, creo reconocer dos rostros, pero eso te lo**_

_**diré luego.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**No te puedo decir donde estamos, KAAN-KUN."**_

-Están bien- dijo Harry al ver las miradas expectantes de Ron y Samantha.

Ron le arrebato la carta y al poco pregunto.

-¿Qué demonios es _KAAN-KUN_?-

-No tengo idea- respondió Harry.

-Yo sí sé-

-¿Qué es?- insistió Ron.

-Para empezar esta en una lengua casi muerta del continente Americano, es _Maya, _igual que la _civilización Maya… _KAAN, significa _"Nido"_ y KUN _"víboras",_ así que junto es _"Nido de víboras"_, lo que quiere decir que …-

-Están en casa de Malfoy- término Harry.

-Efectivamente- afirmo Samantha.

-Bien, hay que sacara a Hermione de ese "_nido de víboras", _porque tal vez sobrevivió a lo que sea que le haya causado la fractura pero dudo que sobreviva en casa de Malfoy.

-Pero Draco dice que mañana vendrán Ron, así que no veo la necesidad de interrumpir en la casa, aparte Hermione necesita descansar, sea lo que sea que tenga fracturado no sería agradable que alguien te saque de la comodidad…-

-¿Tú crees que se tomo la molestia en curarla y atenderla?¿Eh Samantha? ¡Tú no conoces a Malfoy!- pregunto Ron alterado.

-Yo…-

-¡Basta Ron! No le grites… esperaremos hasta mañana, ahora todos a dormir… Samantha te acompaño, Ron nos vemos mañana descansa y no te preocupes sabremos absolutamente todo-

-Como digas Harry, perdón Sam, no quería alterarme… me pone nervioso los ataques y Malfoy-

-No te preocupes Ron, descansa, nos vemos mañana-

Harry dejo que Samantha saliera primero de la oficina y después Ron, ya afuera del Ministerio Ron se desapareció dejando a Harry y Samantha solos.

-Preferiría no usar el método de la desaparición-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Me revuelve el estomago hehehe, aparte vivo cerca de aquí, bueno no mucho pero… mejor tomemos un camión y así platicamos un poco-

-De acuerdo, por cierto, a mí tampoco me gusta desaparecerme-

-Hahaha, al gran Harry Potter no le gusta desaparecerse, ¡Wow! eso si es novedad, hahaha- grito Samantha alzando los brazos para enfatizar _"gran"_ mientras caminaba de espaldas para ver la cara de Harry.

-¡Hey! camina bien, te vas a caer-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que sí-

-No-

-Como quieras-

-Já ¡Gané! hahaha-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

_-"El libro reglamentario de juegos Samantha Jean-Zola"-_

-¡Ah! ya lo eh leído… es muy aburrido- haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Claro que lo es, habla de reglas, hahaha-

-Mira ahí hay una parada de autobús, ¿es ahí donde lo tomas?- señalando una señalización de parada de autobuses.

-¡Aja!...Mira ahí viene el autobús… ¡hazle la parada!-

Harry hizo la parada del autobús y permitió que Samantha subiera primero, ella pago los lugares de ambos.

-Mientras viajes conmigo, no volverás a pagar nada- dijo Harry en una pose actuada de seriedad-

-Hahaha, no te sale, pero bueno si eso te hace más feliz tú pagaras todo-

-Me parece bien…Harry ¿Por qué terminaron tú y Ginny?

-Pues… por… mira ella tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no podía negarme, y la deje ir… contra mi voluntad, pero lo hice porque, a ella nunca le negaría algo… la amo con cada centímetro de mi ser- termino con un pequeño suspiro.

-Pero si la amas tanto ¿Por qué no luchas? Brandon no es ni un cuarto de ti, claro, es un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero sé también que tu eres un nato _Buscador_, ¿No?-

-Hahaha, creo que sabes mucho sobre mí, aunque de una manera que solo…-

-Ginny podría hacer…-

-Yo…-

-Harry tranquilo, te entiendo, yo también estuve perdidamente enamorada de un chico, que al final, me rompió el corazón… pero mientras duro fue lo máximo-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno para empezar creo que debes saber un poco de mi hehehe, de donde vengo exactamente-

-Naciste en Francia y estudiaste en el norte de Europa ¿No?-

-Y…¿No tienes alguna sospecha de donde estudie?- Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos y la observo con incredulidad.

-Tú estudiaste en… _¿Durmstrang_?-

-Si-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno te contare un poco de mi… Yo vengo de una familia antigua de magos en Francia, obviamente tooodos _"sangre limpia"_, ellos también cuidaron el hecho de no mezclarse, pero cinco generaciones antes que yo naciera, la familia se dio cuenta de que era una tontería, pues tampoco se casaban con "traidores a la sangre" , así que le decidieron casarse con cualquier persona que fuera hijo de magos aunque los padres fueran mestizos, entonces mi padre dice que tuvo tanta suerte de conocer a la hija de otra familia de _"sangre pura",_ los _Zola,_ mi madre es muy parecida a mí, aunque bueno el carácter lo tengo de mi padre, en fin, mi madre digamos que también era _una traidora a la sangre_, pues ella tenía una gran amiga _muggle_, que de hecho es mi madrina, yo tengo dos hermanos mayores, que eran todo para mi, mi hermano mayor murió hace 7 años, el se llamaba Sean, era un chico que impactaba, era bueno en todo, si hoy se le metía nadar el rio Sena lo hacía y era el mejor, así era mi Sean… pero como todos tenía su lado oscuro por llamarlo así, el a sus 19 años oyó hablar de un mago oscuro que volvería al poder y borraría toda la inmundicia del mundo mágico…-

-¿Hablas de Voldemort?-

-Si… mi madre siempre nos educo bien, pero Sean siempre fue de un carácter fuerte y ajeno a muchos sentimientos, aunque siempre me dijo que lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue haber tenido una hermana… él quería una familia, quería muchas niñas hahaha… en fin, el se unió a las filas de Voldemort…el hacia cosas en Francia, aterraba a la gente de allá, solo mi hermano Sauveur y yo sabíamos de los movimientos de Sean, hasta que Voldemort lo mató, pues Sean se enamoro de una muggle que tenían arraigada porque sabía sobre nuestro mundo y él como un amante Francés intento protegerla hasta el último momento….ella… estaba embarazada…pero bueno, ser hija de una familia tan legendaria y con hermanos que desde que supieron que se cursarían en una escuela de magia, se hicieron a la tarea de conocer todo sobre los colegio, obviamente nuestra primera opción era Beauxbatons, pero bueno ellos decían que era un colegio muy afeminado, así que quedaba Hogwarts o Durmstrang, Sean lógicamente rápido opto por Durmstrang y Sauveur al principio era la sombra de Sean así que también decidió entrar ahí, y yo que crecí entre niños solo soñaba con entrar en Durmstrang, pero bueno mi madre intento todo por hacerme entrar en Beauxbatons y no lo logro, pero como sabes en Durmstrang no hay mujeres, pero es una verdad a medias, casi siempre hay entre 10 a 15 mujeres, aunque claro hay un machismo visible, pero muchas si sobresalen…-

-Entre esas estás tú, ¿No?-

-Hahaha si, por eso soy una de las "Aurores más reconocidas en Francia y el Norte de Europa" hahaha, el caso es que tenía todo, todos querían estar conmigo, como amigos, maestros, chicos… entonces en mi vida apareció un joven lindo y comprensivo que tenía el sueño de ser un gran jugador de Quidditch,lo logro, pero primero compartimos juntos todos sus momentos hasta ser grande…-

-¿No hablas de Víctor Krum?-

-Si hahaha, pero cuando el vino a _Inglaterra_ por el torneo se enamoro de alguien màs y terminamos- Harry sabia perfectamente quièn era ese _"alguien",_ pero se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Por qué no viniste al torneo?-

-Por qué mi hermano estaba desaparecido-

-Esto no solo me lo cuentas por lo de Víctor ¿no?-

-Sinceramente, no, te le cuento porque creo que es necesario que sepas quien soy, y porque soy como soy, hay gente que me ve como alguien muy extravagante, pero simplemente es mi manera de enfrentar lo duro que es ser parte de cosas que dañan a uno ya sea directa o indirectamente, yo perdí a mi hermano por aliarse con un mago estúpido, y no quiero que nadie más lo viva, es muy pobre mi pretexto, pero preferiría verlo en Azkaban que no verlo nunca, aunque mucha gente diga que mejor muerto que muerto en vida, pero para mí no es así… sí yo tengo poderes y una fuerza diferente a otros la usare en contra de las artes oscuras siempre-

-Gracias, por la confianza- al decir esto Samantha sonrió y miro por la ventanilla.

-Aparte debes saber todo lo que puedas sobre las personas que trabajan contigo o ¿Cómo sabes quiénes son de fiar?...Ya casi llegamos- a los cinco minutos bajaron del autobús, al otro lado de la acera había un edificio beige de 20 pisos.

-¿Y los subes a pie?-

-Hahaha, obvio no, uso el…ele… ¿Cómo se llama?... así ¡Elevador! hahaha-

-¿Como llegaste a este condominio?-

-Ginny me ayudo antier a conseguir casa, y bueno se me hizo genial este lugar… estoy en el octavo piso y hay una vista increíble, ven vamos…. por cierto, casi no hay muebles y aun tengo todo en cajas, no podía llamar la atención si solo traía una maleta, así que lo hice todo a lo muggle, fue ¡increíble!-

Entraron al edificio y se encontraron con dos puertas a cada lado, una escalera y un elevador, caminaron hacia el elevador, Samantha marco un poco dudosa y por fin llegaron al piso ocho, bajaron y se encontraron de nuevo con dos puertas a cada lado.

Caminaron hacia la izquierda, la puerta era roja, Samantha abrió con solo tocar la perilla.

-Otra vez, tu don especial-

-Hahaha, si lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a las personas que no lo saben, siempre lo he utilizado sin causar admiración, mi madre también lo hace… pasa-

Entraron, y como había dicho Samantha, habían cajas y muebles regados, era una estancia grande, de paredes blancas, con una gran ventana en el centro donde era la sala, que tenia algunos sillones azules y un librero de cristal en la pared derecha, en la pared izquierda reposaba la obra _**"Watched"**_ de Hannah Höch, justo debajo del cuadro habían unas macetas con flores raras de colores intensos como: azul tornasol, verde limón y fucsia, con espinas naranjas y tallos cafés; la cocina estaba justo a lado de la puerta de la entrada era de un tamaño mediano, era una cocina integral de aluminio, delante de la puerta se abría un pasillo largo que daba a la sala, pero a unos 5 metros se abría otro pasillo para ir a la habitación de Samantha, al baño y al cuarto de baño, que ahora era algo así como un invernadero.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Esta genial, ¿Eres _hippie_ o algo así?-

-¿_Hippie_? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Olvídalo… tienes gustos raros…-

-Ya te advertí, aparte tengo varias cosas muggles, estudie un poco de _Historia del Arte Muggle_ y me encanto todo lo que tiene que ver con lo _Dadaísta_ y el _Pop-Art_, es magnífico, representa mucho de mí y mi forma de pensar-

-Ya veo-

-¿Quieres té, café, agua?-

-No nada gracias, es más me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Samantha-

-Sam, dime Sam- guiñándole un ojo.

-Hahaha okey, Sam, nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!- dicho esto desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Draco Malfoy se despertó, y apresuradamente se arreglo para ir a despertar a Hermione. Toco la puerta dos veces hasta que una voz le respondió:

-Ya estoy casi lista, ya voy-

-De acuerdo, te espero abajo-

A los 10 minutos Hermione bajaba con la misma ropa solo que limpia y arreglada.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Sí, de hecho ya no llevo la venda-

-Testaruda-

-¿Qué?, ya no la necesito, estoy bien-

-Como quieras, yo ya cumplí con mi deber, ahora vámonos- se acerco a ella y la tomo del codo y juntos desaparecieron.

La casa quedo a oscuras otra vez.

* * *

Heyhey!

Bueno, ya estoy aki con otro capitulo, espero que les este gustando; bueno creo que debo decirles algo, suelo poner en todo lo qe hago, muchas cosas de mi, en especial de mis gustos, he tenido la necesidad de meter obras (pinturas), por que bueno me encanta el Arte, en todas sus expresiones, y bueno si ven mi perfil encontraran relaciòn con ciertas cosas en la historia, lo siento no lo puedo evitar, pero si tienen dudas no duden (vaya la redondancia) en ir a _GOOGLE_ hahaha e investigar, o ya si de plano quieren opiniones preguntenme a mi ;); ah! eh de confesar que.., Samantha, soy yo, hahahaha,bueno Samantha es algo igual a mi aunque es màs segura de si misma y mas comprensiva que yo, pero en escencia y fisicamente _soy yo_.

Sobre el nombre de este capitulo, pues bien son un juego de palabras Mayas, que como explica Sam, significan: NIDO DE VIVORAS; Cancùn, la ciudad donde yo vivo en Mèxico y que justamente es KAAN-KUN pero pasado a la escritura en español se formo: CAN-CUN, con acento. Entonces dije _"OH X DIOS! QUEDA PERFECTO PARA MI HISTORIA"._

Bueno siempre inicio el capitulo con una frase ya sea referente o no al capitulo, la mayoria seran Filosoficas, amo la filosofia, y espero pronto adoptarla como una forma de vida.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, **Miiiiiiiiiiiiil Gracias por sus _reviews_ y _alerts_**, de vdd gracias, eso me dice que si les simpatiza la historia, pero recuerden siempre poner su opinion pues aunqe la historia es mia, uds ayudan a que mi cabeza buske x ahi, con ciertos comentarios o hasta palabras claves que me escriben, y de nuevo GRACIAS.

Sigan comentando y recomiendenlo!!

Nos leemos pronto ;)...

Saludos,

besos!

:]

_Atte.:_

_**Fungi Malviajado!!***_


	11. Orejas Extensibles

"I'll sell your memories, at 15 pound per year, but you can keep the bad days"- "The Small Print", Muse, "Absolution" album, 2008.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

En un callejón donde una cabina telefónica roja a la que le faltaban varios cristales situada enfrente de una pared llena de grafitis, un mago y una bruja se aparecieron, todavía era muy temprano, así que los envolvía la oscuridad de la mañana.

Un joven alto, delgado pero con buena complexión, abría la puerta de la cabina y con un movimiento de cabeza dándole lugar a una bruja de estatura media delgada y con una gran maraña de cabellos, el lugar era muy reducido por lo cual la bruja estaba pegada al lado izquierdo, mientras que el mago se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

-Granger nunca he entrado por aquí o por lo menos, nunca he marcado, ¿Cuál es el número?-

-Creo que…-

-¿Crees?-

-Bueno es seis, dos, cuatro…-

-Lento Granger… ¿Qué otro?-

-Otro cuatro y dos-

Se oyó la voz de la mujer del elevador, preguntando que deseaban, Draco aséptico tomaba el auricular como si de pronto por ahí saldría la persona dueña de la voz.

-Somos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, miembros del ministerio, _Departamento de Aurores_ y del _Departamento de la Aplicación a la ley Mágica_- lo siguiente que paso fue que el piso de la cabina despendio, llegaron al vestíbulo que se encontraba semi desierto, en algunas chimeneas se podían ver llamas verdes donde salían uno que otro mago o bruja, ambos caminaron presurosos hacia el elevador que se encontraba vacío, en 15 minutos ya estaban caminando en el pasillo que los llevaba al Departamento de Aurores.

Al entrar se encontraron con Mathilda que se abalanzó a Hermione y la abrazo con fuerza, también ahí se encontraba Malcom que saludo a Hermione y a Malfoy, después de eso Draco se fue a su escritorio y saco un pergamino con el cual había estado trabajando desde ayer, Hermione mientras tanto caminaba de lado a lado de la oficina alterando los nervios del rubio.

-Granger quieres dejar de moverte, dentro de poco caerás en el escritorio de la oficina de abajo-

-Lo siento- al decir eso fue directamente a ocupar la silla vacía de un escritorio.

Paso a lo largo de media hora cuando por la puerta entro Harry Potter con Samantha Jeaunet-Zola y Ron Weasley; Ron fue el primero en percatarse de que Draco estaba en la oficina por lo tanto rápidamente busco a Hermione con la mirada.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Ron!- ya antes de gritar su nombre ella ya se había levantado a su encuentro.

-Malfoy- saludo Harry.

-Potter… creo que querrás interrogarme ¿No es así?-

-Así es, acompáñame, tu también Hermione, Ron, Samantha también vengan- Todos entraron en silencio a la oficina del Director, Harry ocupo su lugar, mientras Ron le daba una silla Hermione y luego otra a Samantha, Malfoy se coloco en medio de las brujas, mientras Ron aparecía una silla por arte de magia y se sentaba pegado a la pared.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No tengo una idea clara, pero como te conté, hubo un altercado entre dos bandos pero por asares del destino nosotros quedamos en medio de la disputa, estábamos atrapados, lo más coherente era luchar, pues querían aniquilarnos por ser testigos, uno de ellos hirió a Granger, pero al final logramos salir de ahí-

-Me escribiste que reconociste rostros-

-Sí, me parece que si…-

-¿Te parece? o Reconociste- alzo la voz Ron.

-Aun no se Weasley- respondió cortante Draco.

-Bueno entonces di lo que viste- apremio Harry.

-Sospecho que uno era Miles y el otro era Stebbins, estoy más seguro de Stebbins-

-Bien solo queda un día para llevar a cabo el plan, así que en un rato hablaremos con Boot y Stifano, para que nos comenten como están las cosas y como llevaremos a cabo el plan-

-Potter repito tu plan, apesta, es sumamente infantil, no porque te funcionara en el _Hogwarts_, te va a servir en el mundo real-

-Si se te ocurre algo mejor Malfoy, lo hubieras dicho a tiempo- acuso Ron.

-Weasley, tengo un mejor plan-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Usar _orejas extensibles_-

-¿Qué? Hahahaha… ¿Estás jugando Malfoy?-

-Para que veas Weasley, el duplicado de tu hermano crea cosas útiles-

-Para tu información hurón, esas _orejas extensibles_ no son transparentes y su cable no mide 300 metros-

-¿Y para qué demonios crees que sirve la magia Weasley? ¿Para sorprender chicas?- Ron lo miro furioso.

-Si no sabias Malfoy, mi hermano utiliza métodos especiales, cualquier alteración al producto puede hacer que el producto ya no funcione como debiera-

-Potter por favor, saca al inepto de tu amigo, creo que no da para más-

-Ron tranquilízate, ¿Qué sugieres Malfoy?-

-Hablar con el hermano de este (señalando con la cabeza a Ron) y pedirle que nos arregle unas-

-¿Y como veremos lo que hay dentro?-

Malfoy entorno los ojos.

-Bien les explicare mi plan, pongan atención no lo repetiré… por cierto Weasley podrías ir y avisar sobre el pedido a tu hermano, no te necesitamos aquí-

-Malfoy las órdenes las doy yo-

-Entonces dile, Potter-

-Ron por favor hazte cargo de eso- Draco sonrió burlonamente a Ron.

-Si vamos a estar preocupando por no romper el autoestima de la gente que trabaja aquí, nunca llegaremos a atrapar ni a una comadreja- dijo Draco lacónicamente.

-¡Ya cállate y explica!-

-Granger ¿No tienes que presentarte a tu Departamento?

-Este… yo… si… Harry si me necesitas…-

-No te preocupes Hermione, ve-

-Okey-

-Yo me quedo- dijo Samantha mirando profundamente a Malfoy y cruzándose de piernas y brazos, después miro a Harry.

-Ella es del departamento, se queda-

-Como quieras… Muy bien el plan es el siguiente, haremos que alguien de los miembros de ese clan meta las orejas, procuraremos que estén en un lugar donde no sea fácil su detección o que se pueda salir de su lugar, contamos con que el hermano las haga completamente transparentes esas cosas, nosotros debemos estar ubicados del otro lado de la acera obviamente disfrazados, preferible que solo sean tres personas tu, ella y yo, Boot y Stifano que rodeen el perímetro, depende lo que oigamos, actuaremos-

-Bien, me parece interesante aunque sigo dudando sobre las orejas, si tenemos suerte con los gemelos, llevaremos tu plan acabo, si no, haremos el _plan B_-

-Me parece bien-

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Que buscamos?-

-¡Por favor!-

-Sam lo que buscamos en sí, es saber si Theodoro Nott está organizando reuniones secretas y queremos saber que se trae entre manos, puesto que fue o es mortífago-

-¿Sospechan que él quiere ser algo así como Voldemort?-

-Claro que no, no tiene cerebro para eso- replico Draco.

-Solo pensamos que está detrás de algo o alguien, últimamente muchos magos jóvenes están intentando ser magos Tenebrosos, pero bueno solo repiten patrones o no tienen ni idea de cómo hacer la cosas y los atrapamos, casi siempre son magos que se catalogan _"Sangre Limpia"_ ya sabes cómo hay gente que insiste con ese prejuicio- dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada iracundo a Draco, este solo le sostuvo la mirada a Harry.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, bien vamos a organizarnos-

-Draco ve con ella-

-¿Para qué?-

-Es tú plan, organízalo e infórmame… por cierto ¿Que paso con la lista de nombres y direcciones?

-En mi escritorio Potter, aun no lo termino, si todo sale bien, mañana tendrás tu cochina lista-

-Perfecto-

Draco camino hacia la puerta salió y detrás de el Samantha. Draco tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y empezó a escribir en un pergamino en limpio, Samantha estaba parada delante de él, observándolo.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-No te incumbe- respondió sin alzar la vista del pergamino

-Hablo de cómo estas respecto a lo que sucedió en mi exanimación-

-_Mmm_, nada grave, después de que me atendiste, fui a San Mungo, pero me dijeron que estaba bien- continuo sin alzar la vista.

-Que bueno… de verdad lo siento- sonrió tímidamente Samantha, cosa que no vio Draco.

Cinco horas más tarde Ron regresaba al Departamento con una caja en las manos, fue directamente a la oficina de Harry, Draco al verlo lo siguió.

-Harry, ¡lo tenemos!-

-Perfecto… Malfoy, ya tenemos las orejas extensibles invisibles-

-Perfecto-

-Pero Ron ¿Cómo lo logro George?-

-Bueno es George, lógicamente ya tenían algunos de prueba y error, y bueno justo ahora que fue a su viaje los perfecciono, pero debíamos hacer pruebas por eso he tardado, me dio un par…-

Harry abrió la caja y no vio nada.

-¿Ron donde están?-

-¡Ah sí!...aquí, pero tengo que decirles algo sobre las orejas…-

-¿Se acaba el encanto a las 12?- pregunto Draco con sorna.

-No, idiota… bueno la gran perfección del producto no es necesariamente que sean invisibles, pues son inalámbricas, George me dijo que los muggles tienen cosas parecidas a las orejas pero sin cables, nada más que ellos también pueden hablar atreves de ellas…-

-_Walktalkies_- susurro Harry.

-Si eso, entonces tienen un rango de 500 metros- termino Ron.

-Perfecto, ahora lo que necesitamos es saber el itinerario de las cosas que suceden en esa zona, introducir la oreja extensible y trabajar en cubierta- puntualizo Malfoy.

-Entonces es momento de hablar con Boot y Stifano- Harry salió y hablo con Mathilda, la bruja garabateo en un pedazo de pergamino y lo encanto, el pergamino salió zumbando de la oficina.

Al volver Harry vio como Ron sostenía algo invisible y se lo enseñaba a Samantha, Draco solo ponía atención a todo lo que decía el pelirrojo, Harry se unió a la conversación.

Quince minutos más tarde Boot y Stifano entraban en la oficina de Harry.

-Boot, Stifano, que bueno que pudieron venir, necesitamos el itinerario de la gente de Nott- Boot que era un hombre chaparro, redondo y castaño, hizo aparecer un pergamino en su mano derecha y se la entrego a Harry.

-Gracias…bien…dice aquí que el movimiento empieza a partir de las cuatro de la tarde ¿No es así?-

-Así es- respondió Stifano.

-A esa hora aparece el hijo del dueño de Honeyducks…-

-Max Rodwell- dijo Ron

-Después a las 4:30 se aparece _Annie Winslet_…

-Es la esposa de Nott- afirmo Malfoy.

- Trabaja en una peluquería muggle…- agrego Stifano.

-¿Es muggle?- pregunto Ron.

-No, pero dice que es un gran negocio, cambia el dinero en Gringotts- respondió Boot.

-Bien, continuemos, ella se aparece justo detrás de tonel de basura que hay a una cuadra de ahí, quince minutos después se aparece otra mujer llamada _Alice Cooper_, aquí dice que es diseñadora de sombreros para brujas, ella también se aparece en el mismo lugar… luego un hombre llamado _Peter Poodled_ que llega en taxi al parque y después camina hacia la casa de seguridad… luego una familia que está en parque teniendo un picnic se levanta al ver llegar el taxi y siguen a el hombre…-

-Son tres integrantes, sospechamos que toman la _poción multijugos_ – interrumpió Boot.

-¿Y Nott?- pregunto Harry.

-No aparece de manera visible en ninguna parte del perímetro, probablemente llega de alguna otra manera a la casa- dijo Stifano.

-Muy bien, ¿Entonces son todas las personas que están involucradas?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Son todas las que pudimos ver, probablemente, levantan los encantamientos y maldiciones cuando ya hay alguien dentro de la casa y se pueden aparecer, probablemente es así como llega Nott, después sale con su esposa de la casa y caminan por el parque una hora, pero nunca dicen nada relacionado, puras trivialidades habla esa mujer- dijo Stifano.

-Bien Malfoy, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, ahora solo falta que pulas tu plan, te daré el itinerario, consigue los datos de las personas que se mencionan y las unes a la lista que te pedí, Hermione tiene los archivos ve con ella y arregla de una buena vez esa lista, la quiero para mañana en la mañana-

-Como quieras-

-Boot, Stifano, Draco Malfoy tiene un plan diferente, que hemos adoptado, digamos que él esta al mando de esta misión, yo los acompañare junto con Samantha-

Draco explico nuevamente el plan y puntualizo donde estaría cada uno, parte del equipo participo en pulir ciertas cosas no contempladas, Boot y Stifano cuidando el perímetro, Harry, Samantha y él, se transformarían en animales como un perro, un hurón y una mariposa, Samantha sería la encargada de introducir la oreja extensible en el abrigo o bolso de Annie Winslet, ella iría en patines actuando como que perdía el control de ellos (cosa que le iba a salir muy natural puesto que por la explicación que Harry le dio, no era una manera muy cómoda de viajar) chocando con ella, después se transformaría en mariposa, llegaría al jardín y se posaría en la verja, Harry estaría echado en la banqueta y Draco escondido en la hierba.

Todos salieron de la oficina al cabo de dos horas, el par de orejas extensibles se quedaron en un cajón de la oficina de Harry, Malfoy tomo el pergamino y se lo guardo en la túnica, salió directo a la oficina de Hermione.

Entro en el del _Departamento de la Aplicación a la ley Mágica_, rápidamente Ernie Mcmillan se acerco a Draco y pregunto:

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¿Dónde está Granger?-

-En su ofi…- no pudo terminar pues Draco ya tenía un pie dentro de la oficina.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione que se encontraba platicando con un mago, Draco al ver que ella estaba ocupada, solo pudo decir.

-Apúrate, te espero en el pasillo- dicho esto salió sin mirar al enojado Ernie.

Ya en el pasillo, se recargo en una pared y busco en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un cigarrillo, lo fumo y a los veinte minutos, salía Hermione colocándose una capa limpia que seguro tenía guardada en su oficina.

Hermione al verlo, reanudo todo su coraje.

-¡JAMAS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI OFICINA DE ESA MANERA!-

-¿Qué ya se te olvido que te salve la vida?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Eso no te da derecho a meterte como un imbécil a mi oficina, justo tenía una plática con el Director del mismo departamento que yo en Irlanda-

-Créeme, No me importa, ahora vámonos pero antes necesito que recojas unos archivos para terminar esa maldita lista de una buena vez-

Hermione le lanzo una mirada envenenada, pero no dijo nada, se regreso en sus pasos y Draco oyó como le explicaba a Ernie el porqué se regresaba, otros veinte minutos y Hermione salía, ahora con un bolso en las manos.

-¿Y los archivos?-

-Aquí- dijo mientras alzaba su bolso.

Salieron del Ministerio y ya en la avenida Hermione pregunto:

-¿Tu casa o mi casa?-

-La tuya-

-Ok-

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la cabina de teléfono roja y se desaparecieron cada quien por su lado.

* * *

heyhey!

Bien aki hay otro capitulo, _el onceavo_, va bien, me costo mucho de verdad hacer esta capitulo, como que perdi la inspiracion y el sentido de lo que queria que sucediera a continuacion, lo compuse tres veces y bueno hasta hoy pude entender que queria, en el capitulo pasado me dijieron que era mucho Harry hehehe, y si lo sé pero es x que quiero que Draco y Hermione esten juntos de una manera más real, mas cruda, no qe por arte de mafia PUFF!: ¡Juntos! ; no, yo no quiero que la cosas se den así, entonces les pido por favor ser pacientes cuando empiezan a leer, este capitulo también no se centra mucho en Draco y Hermione, pero en el que sigue se los juro que si :)...

Cambiando un poco de tema... Ayer tuve un atakaso artistico (bn ART ATTACK), y mientras oia mi i pod _"Be Yourself_" de Audioslave y leìa _El Perfume_, escribi un song-fic, asi qe pasenlo a leer please!! : **"Sè tu mismo,Be Yourself" ;** dejen**REVIEWS**.

Y ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a **FLAMES TO DUST**, por toooodo el apoyo otorgado a esta historia, por su fidelidad y por su constante interes en la historia, de verdad gracias por todo, **_GRACIAS!_**

Ahora sì, me largo, recuerden dejar reviews y gracias a todas por sus reviews y comentarios sobre la historia, es muy importante para mi y alientan a seguir.

Un saludo especial a **TORMENTA OSCURA**, que me dejo un review muy bonito en el otro fic, **gracias** :)

Saludos,

Besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	12. Kuchen de Frambuesa

_"Where your treasure is, they were your heart also"- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows", J.K Rowling, July 2007._

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**

* * *

Hermione se apareció detrás de un árbol al otro lado de la acera de su edificio y espero cinco minutos esperando ver a Draco salir de alguna parte de la calle, lo cual nunca sucedió.

Subió presurosa las escaleras y al llegar al rellano de la entrada de su departamento, la realidad la golpeó, Draco seguro ya se encontraba dentro de su departamento, haciendo gala de sus malos modales y su estúpida cara de _"Soy un mago Granger, no tengo porque esconder lo que soy" _, _"Idiota",_ pensó Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Y justo como había pensado Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con los pies en la mesita de centro y con una copita de algo color caoba.

-Tarde, llegas tarde Granger- dijo con socarronería, Hermione cruzó lo que le faltaba del pasillo, tratando de no maldecir a Draco hasta reducirlo en cenizas, después tirarlo por la ventana y que el viento lo esparciera y nunca volverlo a ver.

-No sé cómo explicarte, porque me he cansado de decirte que… NUNCA ENTRES A MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO Y QUE NO USES MAGIA O QUIERES QUE TE LO DIBUJE, ¿EH NIÑITO?-

-Granger y como te explico que… JAMAS ME VUELVAS A GRITAR- respondió furioso Draco mientras se levantaba del sillón amenazando a Hermione con la varita en ristre.

-Guarda eso, puedes causar un accidente y no queremos que en tu nuevo expediente diga que me mataste _"accidentalmente"_ ¿verdad?-

-Yo hago lo que se me plazca Granger y ni intentes volverme a amenazar- volvió a tomar asiento pero ya en otro sillón.

-Solo digo lo que es, pero si no quieres que te advierta de tus posibles pero seguras consecuencias, haz lo que quieras- dicho esto Hermione fue a su habitación se quito la túnica y los zapatos, se puso sus pantuflas blancas, busco ropa limpia y se cambió al salir encontró a Draco en la misma posición pero esta vez había desaparecido la copita y ahora tenía un libro de _**HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA II **_en las manos.

Draco al sentir la presencia de la castaña puso el libro en el descansa brazos y la volteo a ver, se dio cuenta de que Hermione había cambiado su túnica y la ropa que había usado por dos días y ahora lucia: unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra que receba _"Working Class Hero"_ en letras blancas y andaba en pantuflas.

-Oh! Granger que conmovedor, usas una playera con tu nuevo slogan a favor de los derechos para los elfos, ¿Dónde las venden? ¿En el basurero?- Hermione que por un momento pensó que Draco estaba chiflado, se fijo hacia donde se posaban los ojos de Draco, cosa que le incomodo bastante y por segunda vez en presencia de Malfoy se llevo las manos al pecho y comprendió que hablaba de la frase escrita en la playera.

-No, Malfoy, es el nombre de una canción de una banda de rock _muggle-_

_-_Pero si eso se nota a leguas… y baja las manos de ahí que no te miraba por tu desarrollado busto, si no por la estúpida frase, creo que ya había quedado claro eso ¿No Granger?-

-Sí, Malfoy, pero tiendes a posar tu mirada donde no, ahora a trabajar- dicho esto recogió su bolso de su habitación y se fue a sentar enfrente de Draco en otro sillón, sacó 4 tomos grandes y se los pasaba a Malfoy, este lo miraba con cara de repugnancia, cuando Hermione le pasaba el último este le dijo:

-Granger creo que te pidieron trabajar conmigo para…-

-Para brindarte la información y nada más, escribir e investigar es tú trabajo, ahora si me permites iré a prepararme algo de cenar y hare un poco de té, con permiso- y se fue directo a la cocina, Draco echaba humo por las orejas y maldecía a Hermione, mientras habría el primer tomo y busca por la letra **"A"**.

Por su lado Hermione habría el refrigerador y sacaba todo lo necesario para preparar unos emparedados, después tomo una jarra que lleno hasta la mitad con agua y la puso al fuego, de ahí se dedico 20 minutos en preparar cuatro emparedados que puso en un plato azul cuadrado, tomo dos tazas sirvió el agua y saco de la alacena una cajita con sobres de _té negro_ y los coloco uno por cada taza, busco dos servilletas de tela y una charola de plata, y puso todo en ella y por medio de magia la hizo ir hasta la mesita donde Draco llevaba media hora buscando y apuntando en un pergamino que ya llevaba más de la mitad escrito y apenas iba en la letra **"B".**

Malfoy al percibir la bandeja retiro dos de los volúmenes, Hermione llego momento después y le acerco un plato pequeño y ella tomo asiento y en silencio comieron y bebieron el té.

-¿Necesitas más luz Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione media hora después.

-No-

-Como quieras- pero nadie respondió.

Hermione no se sentía nada cómoda con la presencia de Malfoy en su casa, pero sabía que Draco no haría nada más que escribir y refunfuñar, sabía que era un imbécil de antemano, pero bueno aun tenia cierto respeto por lo ajeno y por sobre todo a _lo muggle_, ya que en esa casa todo funcionaba de esa manera, o al menos la gran mayoría de las cosas.

Hermione sorbió el último trago de té y recogió todo de la mesita, no esperaba un _"Gracias"_ de parte de Malfoy, ni mucho menos un _"Te quedo fantástica la cena"_, fue al fregadero deposito todo y con un toque de varita hizo que los platos se lavaran, mientras ella volvía a buscar en el refrigerador y en la alacena, al final tenía varias cosas afuera como: _cuatro huevos, mantequilla, queso crema, harina, azúcar, royal, frambuesas, crema y un limón_.

Muy decidida Hermione se puso a mezclar en varios tazones por un lado hacia una masa que se batía sola por medio de magia y en otro mezclaba la crema, el azúcar, un poco de limón, huevos, el queso entre otras cosas, que después empezó a revolver por medio de magia, busco otro recipiente donde coloco la masa y la acomodo con los dedos puso las frambuesas y después la crema, y por ultimo lo metió al horno, ajusto el tiempo y salió directo a su habitación.

Ya adentro empezó a hacer cosas compulsivas, como arreglar la ropa sucia, poner los zapatos en su lugar, encendió la televisión, pero nada le quitaba esa sensación de una ansiedad por hacer algo, de vez en cuando le daban ganas de ir donde estaba Malfoy y ayudarlo con ese trabajo pero se mordía el labio para no caer y se _decía "Es Don soy Sangre Limpia y todo lo puedo no necesito que una Sangre Sucia como tú venga a ayudarme"_, tenía mucho que no le daba importancia a la manera despectiva de cómo se dirigía Malfoy hacia ella, no le dolía que la llamara así en público pero prefería que no lo hiciera, pues si ella podía evitar oír aquel despectivo "apodo", se sentó en la cama y se descalzo cuando por fin pudo relajarse y ver tranquilamente el noticiero de la noche, sonó el cronometro del horno, el _**Kuchen de Frambuesa**_ estaba listo, cuando Hermione se disponía ponerse de nuevo las pantuflas, Draco grito:

-¡Granger que no puedes guardar silencio estoy trabajando por si no sabias!-

Hermione furiosa que le gritara en su casa y por el mínimo ruido que hizo el horno, abrió de un tirón la puerta de su habitación y le respondió:

-Es mi casa y hago el ruido que yo quiera, si no te parece vete-

-¿Me corres Granger?- pregunto Draco que se levantaba no precisamente para hacerle esa pregunta a Hermione, si no para estirar las piernas.

Hermione no respondió y se fue hecha una furia a la cocina, se puso unos guantes y saco el Kuchen de Frambuesa con mucho cuidado, tomo una palita de repostería y despego las orillas y con un toque de varita el Kuchen levito hasta posarse en un plato cuadrado blanco, Hermione volvió a abrir el refrigerador y saco chocolate liquido, con lo cual decoro el Kuchen.

Draco que no perdió detalle de todo lo que la castaña hacia pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?-

-_Kuchen de Frambuesa_- respondió fríamente Hermione.

-¿Ku… que?- volvió a preguntar acercándose a la barra de la cocina.

-KU-CHEN DE FRAM-BU-ESA- deletreo Hermione

-Eso parece una tarta-

-O Tarta para los idiotas- dijo Hermione mientras rodaba los dedos y colocaba la tarta en la estufa para evitar que las hormigas se subieran a su _**Kuchen de Frambuesa**_.

-Granger, tu como siempre complicando las cosas-

-Y tú como siempre jodiendo la vida- esto último se lo dijo con la mirada directa a sus ojos.

-Ahora recuerdo, estabas a punto de correrme Granger-

-Haz lo que te plazca Malfoy, no voy a pelear contigo, ahora si me permites tomare un baño y me iré a dormir, no hagas ruido-

-Muy graciosa Granger-

-Bastante diría- y con esto último salió de la cocina directo nuevamente a su habitación.

Del armario saco su pijama, una toalla limpia y una bata de baño azul, y se fue directamente al baño sin mirar a Draco que se había vuelto a enfrascar en sus anotaciones.

Una hora después ya lista para dormir y acostada en su cama, se dio cuenta que no podría dormir con Malfoy en su casa así que se volvió a poner la bata y salió a ver lo que hacia Draco.

-¿Aun levantada Granger? Te vas a desvelar…- dijo Malfoy sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

-Como si te importara- dijo esto mientras se sentaba en un sillón viendo a Malfoy buscar en el segundo tomo.

-En vez de estar cruzadita de piernas me ayudaras a buscar, Granger-

-Es tu trabajo y no el mío- pero Hermione descruzo las piernas, al saber que Draco había observado ese gesto.

-Entonces mejor guarda silencio Granger, necesito concentrarme-

-Pero si tu…-

-Shshshshsh-

-Odioso- y dicho esto se fue a la cocina a preparar café.

-Pareces señora Granger, haz ido a la cocina unas veinte veces a hacer cucurucho de frambuesa o no sé qué cosa, que se ve horrible-

-Kuchen de Frambuesa, imbécil, y de hecho no iba a convidar- corrigió ofendida Hermione.

-Hahaha me diviertes Granger, eres todo un circo-

-Y tu todo un animal… ¿No que mucho trabajo?-

-Así es, pero no puedo trabajar por qué no te callas-

Hermione no respondió a lo cual dio pie a otra majadería de Draco.

-Así me gusta Granger, calladita- y Hermione ya no pudo más y con la varita hizo que el pergamino saliera volando manchando con tinta el papel y a Draco de paso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- y lo único que hizo Hermione fue reír - ¿Te parece Gracioso, Granger?- dicho esto de la punta de la varita de Malfoy salió un chorro de tinta que dio directo en el rostro de Hermione manchando la bata.

-Eres un idiota-

-Tú empezaste-

-¡Pagaras!- rápidamente Hermione salió de la cocina para enfrentar a Draco con la varita en ristre, le aventó un _Aguamenti,_ Draco sorprendido respondió haciendo que Hermione se atacara de risa y no pudiera parar, a lo que Hermione con mucho esfuerzo respondió con un _Tarantallegra_y por ultimo Draco deshizo el hechizo que Hermione le hizo y Hermione le hizo segunda. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, pero se dieron cuenta del momento tan divertido que acababan de compartir y callaron.

-Ni una palabra Granger- dijo serio Malfoy mientras se limpiaba y secaba la túnica con la varita.

-Seré una tumba Malfoy, hahaha- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa mientras también ella se secaba.

-Ahora si me permites terminare el cochino trabajo que me dejo tu amigo cara rajada- dijo mientras limpiaba el pergamino y acomodaba sus cosas.

-Me voy a dormir Draco-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Draco, ¿Así te llamas no?, o prefieres llamarte _Doctor Octopus-_

-¿Doctor qué?-

-Es el némesis de _Spiderman_ un anti-héroe _muggle,_ es un comic-

-¿Me comparaste con un _muggle_? –

-Hay no, ya vas a empezar el discursito ese de la Sangre Limpia y que deben mandar en el mundo y blah blah blah- dijo mientras hacia una cara actuada de terror.

-Y bien ¿por que soy el _Doctor Octopus_?- pregunto Malfoy evadiendo la mueca que Hermione le hizo, cosa que le causo risa pero lo disfrazo carraspeando.

-Por lo de la tinta- respondió Hermione mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

-Eres muy poco creativa Granger-

-Y tu amargado… en la cocina hay café, por si deseas, no te vayas a quemar o manchar, hahaha- y con esto último cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Hermione se a costo y cayo profunda, al principio no soñaba nada pero de pronto en su inconsciente la risa de un hombre apareció, era una risa fuerte, joven y despreocupada, el oírla era tan tranquilizador oírla, la sentía susurrada en su oreja, como arrullándola, podía oírla eternamente, pero de pronto en su interior apareció una incomodidad y un enojo, Hermione empezó a moverse inquieta por lo que su sueño la hacía sentir, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos y la oscuridad de su habitación la golpeo.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación, haciendo memoria sobre la risa y la inquietud de su interior, después sin saber porque dijo:

-Draco-

Al decir esto rápido se llevo las manos a la boca y se acordó de que Malfoy estaba al otro lado de su habitación, se calzo las pantuflas y se coloco de nuevo la bata, y salió a ver como se encontraba Malfoy.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba mal sentado con la cabeza gacha, se acerco a él sigilosamente y se percato de que Draco estaba dormido, Hermione lo llamo pero este no respondió, así que con mucho cuidado lo recostó sobre unas almohadas y lo descalzo, al volver a fijar su mirada en el rostro del rubio vio en ella dibujada una sonrisa lo cual la hizo pensar si el de verdad estaba dormido o se estaba haciendo, y justo a lado de esa sonrisa sincera había una mancha blanca con unas cuantas migajas, Hermione al ver esto sonrió y supo que Draco al final había comido de _**Kuchen de Frambuesa **_, volvió a su habitación y tomo una manta limpia con la cual tapo a Malfoy y apago las luces, pero antes de eso con el pulgar le limpio la mancha, al contacto se sintió extraña, como si estuviera sobre pasando algún limite y lo estaba haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy contenta y al salir a ver si Draco había dormido bien o le daría los _Buenos Días_ a su estilo quejándose de que durmió mal o algo típico de él, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con la manta en el sillón, un sillón vacío, de pronto volvió a ella esa inquietud, que denomino _Soledad_, eso era, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar alguien estaría en casa aunque sea para molestar, se había acostumbrado a Malfoy en dos días, había pasado dos noches con la presencia de Malfoy y había estado bien, hasta habían reído, por un rato claro, pero lo habían hecho.

Y con todas estas cavilaciones se fue a la cocina a recalentar el café y vio el _**Kuchen de Frambuesa**_ carcomido por Malfoy y de pronto la risa volvió a su oído, como susurrada, y con los ojos como platos supo de quien era la risa, de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

heyhey!

Que onda people!, hahaha bien bilingüe... ok, aqui les traigo el _capitulo 12,_ lo prometido es deuda y este capitulo es totalmente Draco y Hermione, y adivinen que!: Disfrute al maximo escribirlo(no quiere decir que no haya disfrutado los otros) y tal vez fue porque las ideas fluyeron rápido me tarde en escribir por que tenia el msn abierto y bueno platicaba y oia musica y me perdia, pero siempre con la idea clara, de verdad me gusto como quedo, no se como les parecera a uds, espero qe también la disfruten como yo.

Bien el nombre del capitulo de hoy surgio xqe desde un principio se me ocurrio que Hermione preparara algo culinario así que busque en mi amigo _**GOOGLE**_ lo siguiente: _Tarta de Frambuesa_, y me salio como primera opcion:_ Kuchen de Frambuesa_, y yo asi de _"pero si puse TARTA_", el caso es qe lo lei y decia entre "()" _TARTA DE FRAMBUESA_ y yo asi de _"OOOOOH!",_ por eso Draco dice por mi_:"-Granger, tu como siempre complicando las cosas-"_ , y supongo alguien me dira si estoy en el error, creo que Kuchen le dicen en Chile a la Tarta, ¿No?.

Y para despedirme, **miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil miiiiiiiilloneeeeess de GRACIAS** a todas las personas que me tienen en **ALERT, FAVORITE AUTHOR, FAVORITE STORY Y ME MANDARON REVIEWS**, en la publicación anterior, de verdad se los agradesco muchisimo, me animo bastante, no pude actualizar antes porque me fui de reventon tooodo el fin y no estuve en casa, pero aquí estamos de nuevo y estoy segura que a todas les respondi los reviews y para las qe solo me agregaron las invito a dejar review para saber sus opiniones creanme que les contesto y agradesco ;).

Ah! por cierto pasenle a mi otro Fic:** "Sé tu mismo, Be Yourself"** basado en la rola _"Be Yourself" - Audioslave_, les juro no se van arrepentir.

Saludos,

besos

for everybody!!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***

_P.D: ALGUIEN SABE DE ALGUIEN _

_QUE ESCRIBA FICS DE LA SERIE_

_"SKINS" PERO EN ESPAÑOL, ES QUE_

_EH LEIDO PUROS EN INGLES Y DESEO_

_LEER ALGUNO DE ALGUN AUTOR LATINO_

_O ESPAÑOL._


	13. Conspiración Consciencia

"_You've already won me in spite of me, don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are, I couldn't help it, It's all your fault"-"Head Over Feet",Alanis Morossette,"Jagged Little Pill",1995._

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**

* * *

Draco llego más temprano de lo debido, el día anterior o más lo que sea que haya sucedido horas atrás había estado fuera de sus manos, y luego si le sumábamos el sueño que había tenido en el asqueroso sillón de la _Sangre Sucia_, todo era un caos, su cabeza era un caos y justo hoy que es la misión.

Su sueño fue una mezcla de un pasado con la ficción, soñó el momento cuando le explico a la _Sangre Sucia_ el cuadro de _"El Columpio_" y lo que ella había dicho y creído, pero también soñó unos labios que le sonreían y sintió al principio claro un remanso de paz y después su propio inconsciente se había puesto a buscar quien era la dueña de la sonrisa y una sensación incomoda fue tomando el lugar del remanso de paz.

"_Algo tenía esa cosa, cucu no sé que"_ pensó enojado por tanta basura en su cabeza y sin más se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y el ya inmenso pergamino, donde ya llevaba 35 nombres de posibles magos y brujas que aun estuvieran interesados en las artes oscuras.

Una hora más tarde Harry acompañado de Mathilda entraban a la oficina, Harry se percato de la presencia de Draco y se detuvo delante de su escritorio.

-¿Listo para lo de hoy?-

-¿Tú qué crees Potter?-

-Que lo estés, en media hora habrá una junta en mi oficina, busca a Sam que está en la oficina de Hermione-

-¿Quién carajos es Sam?-

-Samantha Jeaunet-Zola-

-¡Ah ya!, ¿Y qué demonios hace en la oficina de Granger?-

-Hermione está firmando una orden de arresto y de cateo por si las llegáramos a necesitar-

-¿Acaso tú no tienes esa autoridad Potter?-

-Sí también la tengo pero la comparto con ella, así que ve a buscar a Samantha-

Malfoy no fue inmediatamente a buscar a Samantha espero unos 10 minutos y se encamino al _Departamento de la Aplicación a la ley Mágica_ ya en el pasillo se encontraba Samantha con dos pergaminos en las manos, al ver a Draco lo saludo con la cabeza.

-A ti te buscaba-

-¿Y para qué soy buena?-

-No te contestare eso, Potter nos quiere en su oficina-

-Ok, vamos- Samantha caminaba sonriente y tarareando una canción.

-Puedes callarte-

-¿No te gusta la música?-

-¿Y a eso le llamas música?-

-Hahaha bueno ya sé que no soy una metososoprano pero bueno hay que ponerle alegría a la vida Draco-

-Como digas- dijo indiferente Malfoy.

Samantha sonrió y siguió tarareando pero ya en voz baja, a Draco le llamo la atención la canción y pregunto:

-¿Qué canción es?-

-No la conoces-

-Dime y ya decidiré yo si la conozco o no-

-Bien, se llama _"Feeling Good",_ es vieja pero la he oído con una banda _muggle_ y me gusto bastante-

-¿Banda _muggle_?-

-Tienen buena música he de admitir, me gusta mucho esa banda-

-¿Como se llaman?-

_-Muse_-

-¿_Muse_? que es esa clase de nombre-

-Del mismo que el tuyo hahaha- inmediatamente Draco se detuvo, pero Samantha no hizo ademan de detenerse y mucho menos de notar que Draco se había molestado por la burla hacia su nombre.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te burlaste de mi nombre-

-No, para nada, no sería capaz-

-Y que fue eso de que mi nombre es de la misma clase que el de esa bandita estúpida-

-Yo no me burle del nombre de la banda, fuiste tú, yo solo respondí que era de la misma clase, osea raro, ¿Dónde está la burla?-

Draco no respondió nada y camino a paso firme y rápido hacia el elevador, Samantha entro y le sonrió, eso solo hizo que Malfoy sintiera la sangre hervir.

Entraron a la oficina de Harry y vieron que Boot y Stifano ya se encontraban ahí, Ron miraba algo no visible, obviamente eran las orejas extensibles invisibles, Harry al ver a ambos llegar cerró la puerta con la varita.

-Bien estamos completos, en tres horas saldremos en dirección a Vernon Road, como todos saben la misión está a cargo de Draco Malfoy, Malfoy actúa con la cabeza fría, todas las dudas y aclaraciones que se hagan ahora, aquí, nada referente a la misión se hablara afuera de esta oficina, cada quien sabe dónde va a estar, ¿Entendido?-

-Si- corearon todos.

-Potter hay que recordar el plan-

-Muy bien empecemos con Boot-

-Stifano y yo estaremos vigilando el perímetro-

-¿Weasley?-

-Estaré aquí en la oficina de Harry esperando cualquier noticia ya se para enviar refuerzos o para esperar su llegada- dijo con desdén Ron.

-Bien, ¿Samantha?-

-Saldré sigilosamente de la esquina posterior de la calle, iré en patines chocare apropósito con Annie, depositare la oreja en el bolso de su túnica y me iré al otro lado donde me convertiré en mariposa y me posare en la verja de la casa-

-¿Potter?-

-Seré un callado perro que estará echado en la banqueta de enfrente y después me cambiare para irme a la otra banqueta donde estarás tú escondido en la hierba a lado de la oreja extensible-

-Perfecto, creo que tenemos claro la primera parte, ahora hay que repasar lo que sucedería si tenemos que interrumpir en la casa-

-Primero entraríamos sin avisar, así que checaríamos si la casa está bajo algún hechizo, embrujo o sortilegio, después atacaríamos… ¡ah! y claro tenemos los permisos para hacer eso- dijo Samantha blandiendo los pergaminos.

-Bien todos tenemos idea de cómo se realizara el plan, a las tres en punto todos deben de estar aquí listos para actuar-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos que le trajeron desde Irlanda, pero desde que Ernie salió de su oficina después de darle el correo, notas y avisos de las cosas que haría en el día, a su interior le asalto un sentimiento de inquietud y ansiedad, sentía el estomago revuelto y sentía como si esperara algo o estuviera a punto de parar al pabellón para ser fusilada, pero aun con todos eso, ella quería que sucediera, quería verle, enfrentarlo, analizaba todos sus síntomas y lo redujo a: _Vértigo_, sentía vértigo y de una manera más informal sentía mariposas en el estomago _"¿Qué mariposas en el estomago? ¿Porqué?" _entonces su inconsciente la asalto con una risa que para sus oídos fue un delicioso cosquilleo…

-¡No! eso si que no… no… no estoy…no estoy deseando ver… verlo… ¿Oh si?- esto último lo dijo en voz alta como para convencerse de que su inconsciente estaba en un gravísimo error.

Toc, Toc, Toc… La confusión retrograda de Hermione fue interrumpida dando un pequeño salto, ella dijo:

-¡Adelante!-

-Hola Hermione-

-¡Ron!-

-Si soy yo hahaha Hermione tienes cara de confusión ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-¡No No No, para nada!- _"Bueno tal vez…"_ pensó.

-Bueno solo venia para platicar un rato contigo hace días que no lo hacemos, después de todo este relajo que tiene Harry y el idiota de Malfoy, no tolero su presencia, pero bueno eso ya lo hablamos y ya no diré nada más sobre el tema… por cierto parece que en dos días habrá una cena en la casa… ya sabes por lo de George y Angelina, lo harán más formal, digo el que George se le declare a Angelina, estarán los padres de ella, no quiero ver a Ginny con el imbécil ese…-

-Brandon ¿Qué tiene? Ginny se ve contenta-

-Porque esta ciega, o se hace mensa, es solo una bola de músculos con pata ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres? ¿Por qué buscan tipos tan imbéciles? solo por que se ven bien-

-Pues digamos que ustedes no son muy diferentes, van detrás de tipas según ustedes "Guapísimas"-

-Pero sabemos que son solo eso…guapas y ya, la mayoría no tiene cerebro, hay otras que…- y calló inmediatamente poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Iras a la misión?- pregunto Hermione incomoda, mirando hacia la puerta esquivando a Ron.

-No, el idiota de Malfoy me otorgo el gran honor de quedarme en la oficina de Harry para esperar noticias, idiota, pero bueno Harry lo cree conveniente y al final lo pensé mejor y es mejor que me quede aquí, aparte yo no soy legalmente un Auror más bien soy como apoyo ¿No?-

-Si algo así, pero igual eres de mucha ayuda Ron-

-Si ya sé, pero siempre será mejor ayudar a los elfos ¿No? hahaha-

-De verdad te agradezco que tomaras la Dirección de ese departamento Ron-

-No te preocupes siempre recibo muy buenos regalos, tal vez algún día tenga un elfo-

-¡Ron!-

-Solo bromeaba- dicho esto Ron consulto su reloj y suspiro –Se acerca la hora, será mejor que ande cerca, nos vemos Hermione, no olvides la cena de George y Angelina-

-Claro que no, ¡Suerte! si todo sale bien los veré al rato- al mismo tiempo ambos se levantaron pero justo cuando Ron se dirigía a la puerta esta se abrió y Hermione sintió que las mariposas se saldrían por todos los orificios de su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de tocarse las orejas y revisar si no estaban saliendo.

Ron miró desdeñosamente a Malfoy y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley-

-Si quiero lo es-

-¿Ah sí? va…- sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía.

-¡Malfoy, Ron! es mi Departamento y mi oficina, y como directora les ruego que salgan de aquí ¡Ahora!-

-Como quieras Granger, solo vine a darte esto- dijo entregándole los cuatro tomos que Hermione nerviosa tomo.

-Bien ya lo has hecho ahora los dos ¡Largo!- ambos salieron de la oficina haciendo ruido con sus capas, furiosos.

Gracias al coraje que ambos la hicieron pasar, Hermione sintió coraje por Malfoy y todo lo que desde que lo conocía los había hecho pasar…

_"Como algo tan insignificante como una estúpida riña puede borrar todo lo bueno, por lo menos ya tengo control de mi misma… se siente bien tener el control, ahora sí me siento bien" _

_"No te engañes Hermione te sentiste bien desde que él entro con su arrogancia" _

_"Pero borro esa sensación espantosa con su comportamiento, aparte…" _

_"¿Aparte qué?" _

_"Nada" _

_"¿Vas a decirme que no sientes nada por él?"_

_"No…"_

_"¿No qué?" _

_"¡Basta de preguntas!" _

_"No podrás huir por mucho tiempo, sabes que estás confundida, no está en tu naturaleza no saber las respuestas, te hare un favor te diré lo que pasa: Te gusto pasar la noche con él y esperabas que hoy fueran amigos" _

_"Claro que no…amigos hazme el favor"_

_"Puedes, tu sabes que puedes" _

_"Bueno si te sirve de algo sí, si me gusto pasar la noche riendo y jugando con alguien, pero hasta ahí, puede que invite a Ginny o a Luna o a ambas a hacer una pijamada y así no me sentiré sola, además me sorprendió ver a Malfoy riendo y jugando, es todo" _

_"Todo" _

_"Sí todo"._

_

* * *

_

Heyhey!

**CAPITULO 13, EL DE LA SUERTE!!**

Ok aki viene la parte donde yo pongo mis explicaciones... Desde antier quiero subir el capitulo pero esta cosa me decia qe estaba fuera de servicio y qe mandara un correo al soporte técnico, primero no podia entrar a mi espacio y luego no podia subir el capitulo!!...

Bieno lo siguiente es, empeze a trabajar y bueno solo tengo la noche para escribir y hacer cosas de adolescente, así que avanzo lento pero les juro qe en mis dos días de descanzo escribire todo lo que pueda y lo subire, tmb debo confesar que pierdo la inspiración y que eh descubierto que tngo un bache grande en el desarrollo de esta historia que estoy intentando componer.

Ahora hablando un poco del capitulo, no es el _GRAN CAPITULO_, esperado pero bueno me ayudo a solucionar cosas y a amarrar cosas o confundir más hahaha, pero todo esta hecho intencionalmente ,ok, igual el capitulo que sigue es de acción hahaha y da pie a más cosas con Draco y Hermione...

Entonces aclarado todo los dejo agradeciendo como siempre a todas las personas que han estado leyendo la historia de vdd muchas gracias por su tiempo e interes, espero no defraudarlos y aki los sigo leyendo y viendo, recuerden su opinion es importante para saber lo que sienten con la historia, a todos ustedes: **GRACIAS!**

Recuerden dejar **REVIEWS!**

No se olviden también del otro fic: **"Sé tu mismo, Be yourself",** basado en la canción _"Be Yourself"_ de _Audioslave_.

Saludos,

besos!

Atte.:

_**Fungi Malviajado!!***_


	14. La Mariposa, El Perro y El Hurón

_"La muerte no es más que un viaje, semejante al que hacen dos amigos al separarse para atravesar los mares. Como aún se necesitan, ellos siguen viviendo uno en el otro y se aman en una realidad omnipresente. En dicho divino espejo se ven cara a cara, y su conversación fluye con pureza y libertad. Tal es el consuelo de los amigos: aunque se diga que han muerto, su amistad y su compañía no desaparecen, porque éstas son inmortales"- **William Penn, More fruits of Solitude.**_

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

**[Parte,1]**

Una mujer caminaba a paso firme en la banqueta haciendo ruido con sus tacones, traía un abrigo desabrochado y las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada perdida en el frente.

Una joven morena con pecas en la cara venia en patines del lado contrario, pero en su rostro se dibuja el miedo que tenia de su situación pues se notaba que no sabía andar en ellos, a la velocidad que iba no podría frenar para evitar chocar con la mujer del abrigo.

La calle estaba completamente sola sin hacer hincapié en el perro negro que dormitaba en el otro lado de la acera, nadie podía auxiliar a la joven, ella se acercaba más y más sin gritar solo tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer pero sin darse cuenta en qué momento ya estaba encima de la señora.

-¡Niña quítate de encima!-

-Como lo siento señora, perdón… es que estas cosas…yo... de verdad… la ayudo a levantarse- la joven tomo las manos de la señora y la ayudo a levantarse después se puso a sacudirle el abrigo y a acomodarle la túnica deteniéndose en el bolsillo de esta.

-Ya niña es suficiente, ten más cuidado para la otra-

-Si señora, de verdad le suplico me disculpe-

-Si si si estas disculpada ahora déjame pasar-

-Oh! si pase, pase-

La señora siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a una casa de madera de dos pisos en color café, aunque se notaba su deterioro, la verja que tenía delante se veía vencida, pero la señora no la movió, sino que saco su varita y le dio dos toques la verja se abrió con un pequeño chirrido la señora se adentro y desapareció, fue como verla visto entrar a una dimensión.

El perro de enfrente que vio todo con demasiada atención, cosa que si alguien hubiese estado ahí y hubiera visto la actitud del animal se daría cuenta que era un perro especial, el perro negro decidido cruzo la calle y fue a echarse en la banqueta justo al lado de la verja con la vista puesta hacia arriba como esperando que una mosca fuese a volar arriba de él y algo parecido apareció sobre él aunque más hermoso.

Una mariposa verde con franjas uniformes amarillas y bordes negros se posaba en la verja, el batir de sus alas era pausado, se paro dándole la cara al perro y plegó sus alas, pero al poco en la hierba hubo un fugaz movimiento que capto la atención del perro que esbozo una sonrisa burlona, la mariposa vatio sus alas como contenta de ver el movimiento, voló hacia abajo y para su sorpresa o no tanto, se asomo la cabeza de un hurón blanco como la nieve que le lanzo una mirada asesina al perro y a la lepidóptera, esta se poso en su cabeza y justo antes de que una garra del hurón le diera salió volando para volverse a posar en la verja.

Hombres y Mujeres traspasaban la entrada y al igual que la primera estas desaparecían, en varias ocasiones intentaron correr al perro pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, mientras tanto la mariposa volaba y se posaba a cada rato.

Cuando todos entraron a la casa la mariposa bajo y se poso en la cabeza del perro y juntos el perro, la mariposa y el hurón oyeron los ruidos y a continuación la conversación que se desarrollaba adentro.

-¿Qué tienes Annie? parece que te hubieran arrollado-

-¡Cállate! una estúpida iba en esas cosas _muggles _y choco conmigo- dijo molesta Annie.

-Hahaha debí de ver eso- se burló una voz fuerte pero joven.

-Ya déjala en paz Max- apremió una voz.

-Como digas Nott… ¿Ahora explícanos que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?- preguntó Max

-¿Estamos todos, verdad?- preguntó Nott.

-Si- respondió una voz suave y baja.

-Bien desde hace unas semanas tengo la ligera sensación de que nos espían- confesó Nott.

-¿Qué?- una voz chillona pregunto.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Max.

-He visto cosas raras, aparte en dos ocasiones vi como alguien observaba hacia donde iba…-

-Y yo me sorprendí cuando una muchacha vio la casa, se supone que lo muggles no la pueden ver, aparte si fuera una bruja no se sorprendería y esta miro la casa con mucha atención- confesó Annie.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó una voz de mujer.

-Primero averiguar si de verdad nos espían, luego saber quiénes son y por ultimo idear un plan de protección- respondió Nott.

-¿Qué será de nuestro cliente?- preguntó una voz ronca, cansada, como vieja.

-Lo protegeremos, protegiéndonos nosotros primero- respondió Nott.

-Son aurores los que están detrás de todo esto, lo juro- dijo Max.

-Podría ser, pero no podemos asegurar nada hasta comprobarlo y eso será lo que vamos…-

-¡Detente!- exclamo Annie.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nott

-¿Y si están interceptando nuestra platica?- pregunto Annie.

-Buen punto- dijo Max.

-Entonces hablaremos otro día yo les avisare lo que haremos-

-Perfecto- dijo la voz ronca, cansada y vieja.

-Hasta la próxima-

Y se oyó como las sillas se corrían y los pasos salían de la habitación, minutos después poco a poco las personas iban desfilando saliendo de la verja, por último Nott y su esposa Annie salieron.

-Este perro me asusta, no es como los otros, aparte mira sus ojos…-

-No tienen nada-

-Son verdes-

-¡Qué revelador!- exclamo irónico Nott.

-Míralo, es diferente-

Nott voltio a ver al perro y al final dijo:

-Si tienes razón actúa raro, vámonos se nos hace tarde para la cena- dicho esto apresuraron el paso y se perdieron de vista.

Ya desaparecidos, la pequeña mariposa voló en dirección contraria a la pareja, a los minutos una joven de estatura baja, y cabellos rubios cenizos, vestida con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una playera que decía _"MUSE",_ aparecía caminando lentamente y sonriente, se acerco al perro le acaricio la cabeza y busco al hurón que huyo de ella y se coloco al otro lado, el perro le lanzo un ladrido y lo miro con enojo este cedió y dejo que la joven lo tomara, mientras con su otra mano palmeaba el pasto buscando algo, al final hizo ademan de agarrar algo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar con el hurón serio en sus manos seguida del perro.

Detrás de unos botes de basura la joven se coloco la joven y justo cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecerse alguien la tomo del brazo, la chicas sorprendida volteo a ver quién era.

Era un hombre delgado, joven, de cabellos oscuros, pero no negros, lacio, corto, los ojos de este eran azules claros y la miraba profundamente.

-Disculpa, ¿Te asuste?-

El perro comenzó a ladrar, lo cual Samantha mirando al perro dijo:

-Tranquilo muchacho no pasa nada- después poso la mirada en su interlocutor- No me asusto, solo me sorprendió-

-Perdón, pero tenía curiosidad por tu perro, actúa de una manera extraña no como cualquier perro, ¿Qué raza es? ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos?-

-No tiene pedigree- lo cual el perro volteo a verla resentido- Es solo un perro muy bien educado aunque a veces se escapa de la casa-

-Eres bruja ¿No?-

-Sí, ¿Usted es un mago?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno me tengo que ir-

-Pero si aun no me dices donde puedo conseguir uno…o convertir uno-

-¿Perdón?-

-Pienso que no es un perro en toda la extensión de la palabra, debe ser algo más…-

-Pues es solo un perro, común y corriente, aunque entrenado y si me disculpa me tengo que ir-

-No, primero daremos una vuelta- y cuando disponía de tomar el brazo de la joven, esta hizo movimiento con su mano y algo poderoso rechazo al hombre mandándolo al otro extremo de la calle, gracias al cielo que no había nadie presente, el hombre confundido y molesto saco su varita y apunto a la joven que en cuestión de minutos ya no estaba sola si no un hombre delgado de cabellos negros y ojos verdes estaba a su lado derecho y en el izquierdo tenia a otro hombre rubio y de ojos grises, el primero ya había efectuado un hechizo que le dio en el pecho al contrario, este tiro hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el rubio protegía a sus compañeros y a él, por otro lado el contraatacante en la lluvia de hechizos desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito el rubio.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto el moreno.

-Sí Harry, todo bien- respondió la joven.

-Es hora de irnos antes de que vuelvan más y nos hagan una emboscada- dicho esto tomo la mano de Samantha, está al mismo tiempo busco la del rubio que sorprendido por todo dejo que se la tomara y juntos desaparecieron.¨

**[Parte,2]**

Hacia dos hora que se habían ido a la misión Harry, Samantha, Boot, Stifano y Malfoy, y Hermione nada más no podía quedarse sentada esperando, lógicamente, ella no podría jamás hacer eso, tenía ganas de ir a la oficina de Harry y esperar junto con Ron noticias, pero sabría que Ron estaría igual o peor que ella, así que lo mejor era esperar en su oficina sin la mirada curiosa de todos y sin el nervio de todos, ya con el suyo era suficiente.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, miraba por la ventana, tomaba el Profeta lo abría y lo cerraba sin detenerse a leer nada, intentaba tomar asiento en el sillón que tenia pero apenas tomaba asiento cuando en su interior todo se volvía y pensaba… _"No hay que tener temor, solo van a averiguar que sucede ahí, ni siquiera tienen pensado pelear, estúpidos nervios, no pasa nada, aparte es Harry, Harry el que todo lo hace un problemón… ¡demonios!... y Malfoy con su estúpida altanería y sus aires de grandiosidad… idiotas… tranquila Hermione no pasa nada y si sí pues son aurores saben cómo defenderse ese es su trabajo"._

Pero aun así nada de lo que pensara le haría cambiar esa inquietud en su interior. Salió un momento para pedirle a Ernie una infusión de _canela y menta_, algo fuerte para calmar la ansiedad, nervio, vacio o lo que sea que tuviera en esos momentos; al volver Ernie con la infusión Hermione le pidió que en cuanto supiera que el equipo de Harry había vuelto a la oficina le llamara. Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho porque justo había cerrado la puerta cuando llamaron, solo vio a Ernie que balbuceo:

-Ya es-tan…-

-¡Santo cielo ya llegaron!, gracias Ernie- y salió disparada al Departamento de Aurores.

**[Parte,3]**

Ron estaba sentado en la silla de Harry jugando con un atrapa dedos, cuando de la nada se aparecieron tres personas, como pudo se zafo del juguete y se puso en defensa con la varita en ristre.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque tan pronto? ¿Porque tienen esas caras? ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Te puedes callar de una buena vez Weasley?-

-Tú no me…-

-¡Están bien!-

-¡Hermione!, si estamos bien-

-Qué bueno estaba muy preocupada, ¿Sam estas bien?- acercándose a Samantha.

-Si bien, algo nerviosa pero bien, no te preocupes Hermione nada que un buen baño no quite, quita esa cara- tomándola del rostro y sonriéndole.

-Qué bueno que están bien, yo estaba…- decía mirando hacia Harry, mientras Samantha le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Muy preocupada, sí Granger nos lo imaginamos, ¿Por mí no vas a preguntar?- dijo Malfoy con su típica forma de arrastrar las palabras y dándose importancia.

Hermione lo quedo viendo atónita y molesta por la forma en cómo lo había dicho.

-¿Debería?-

-Por educación probablemente, pero veo que no la tienes- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento el sillón más cercano y cruzar las piernas.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo y pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Qué a pasado?-

-Saben que los espiábamos y estuvo Nott a punto de secuestrarnos o no sé qué-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ron.

-Lo que oíste Weasley sabían que alguien los tenía en la mira-

- Boot y Stifano deben de darnos una explicación, se supone que…-

-Esperaba esta reacción, buscando al culpable, Nott siempre fue admirable, es como Granger, claro menos odioso, callado y de sangre limpia, en fin el caso es que él es muy sagaz y agudo, rápidamente se da cuenta de cuando algo no sale bien, aunque nunca tuvo interés de ser mortífago tiene el conocimiento de uno y actúa como uno, y como les dije la ultima vez no tiene ambición de ser un próximo mago tenebroso, aunque claro está que trama algo o trabaja para alguien-

-Entonces ¿Qué pudieron oír?- pregunto Hermione.

-Trabajan para alguien, mencionaron un cliente, pero en si la plática que tuvieron era sobre que había alguien espiándolos-

-¿Los descubrieron?- pregunto Ron.

-Al final, cuando intentaba llevarse a Sam con Draco en las manos- contesto Harry.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione.

-Al final acordamos que Sam seria la que tomaría la oreja extensible y nos sacaría de ahí, pero Nott nos descubrió- volvió a responder Harry.

-Digamos que a Potter le falta ser más perro-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron irritado.

-Digamos que no soy el maestro en el arte del disfraz- aclaro Harry mirando a Ron, con la mirada de "ya déjalo por la paz".

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron Boot y Stifano presurosos.

-Perdona Harry la tardanza…-

-No vimos nada, entonces…-

-Creímos… ¿Están bien?-

-Si tranquilos, todo en orden, mañana hablaremos más tranquilos, necesitamos descansar-

-Muy bien-

-Muy bien-

-Bueno chicos entonces a descansar ¿No?-

-Así es, en marcha-

Ya en la salida Malthilda se acerco a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Samantha.

-Me manda el señor George Weasley estas invitaciones para la cena de pasado mañana, por cierto, señor Malfoy usted también tiene una invitación y me pide que le diga que gracias por su confianza en _Sortilegios Weasley_, y que espera verlo en la cena que ni se le ocurra faltar o hará que le salga sangre en la nariz eternamente-

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco que estaba igual de atónito que ellos, tomo la invitación junto con el resto y la guardo sin decir una palabra salió de la oficina.

* * *

heyhey!

Bueno aki esta el cap. 14, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, fue demasiado plan para nada o bueno para algo preocupar a Hermione y saber que Nott sabe qe ellos saben, pero que al final no saben nada, qe cosas no?...

Ash! hoy empezo otra vez el trabajo pero no me kejare pues me ayudara a tener dinero para la Universidad, estoy cansada, pero mañana iniciare a escribir el siguiente capitulo...

No sè si se dieron cuenta de la frase que puse al inicio de este capitulo, que mas bien no fue una frase si no una estrofa y si los curiosos y perspicazes se dieron cuenta es la estrofa que pone J.K Rowling en _"Reliquias de la Muerte_", el caso es que siempre procuro poner frases referentes al capitulo o frases qe relacione con el dia, bien, hoy puse esa estrofa porque fue la primera vez que todas mis amigas qe somos 7 y nos denominamos _**"COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO"**_ nos reunimos, lo triste es porqe todas tomaremos caminos diferentes, y sè que diran ¿A nosotros que fregados nos importa? bueno solo queria decir que al leer Harry Potter y saber que aun despues de 19 años siguen juntos y teniendo una familia me da esperanzas de algun dia poder estar con ellas repitiendo esa salida al cafè pero ahora con una carrera y una familia hecha (lo segundo no es taaan necesario hahaha), seria lindo recordar una _**"ULTIMA BATALLA"**_(cada problema superado juntas), _**"UN ESPEJO OESED"**_ (todo lo que deseamos "hecho realidad"), "_**UN SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR"**_(desiciones tomadas o no),"_**UN MADAME PUDIPIÈ**_"(cafès y chicos_**),"UN HOGSMADE**_"(viajes y experiencias),"**_UN LORD VOLDEMORT"(_**enemigos o enemigas_**),"UN SNAPE o UNA UMBRIDGE**_"(maestros insoportables),etc...

Espero no haberlos aburrido hehehe, igual da si no lo leyeron, me puse un poco melancolica hahaha, ;)...

Gracias a : **FLAMES TO DUST** y **TORMENTA OSCURA** por sus reviews y su constante interes en el fic, **miles de Gracias**!

Espero de verdad ver màs reviews pronto, se les kiere y aprecia...

Saludos,

besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	15. Mafia

"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, Towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, And she's gone"- "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", The Beatles,"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" Album, The Beatles, 1967.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**

* * *

**

**[Parte, 1]**

-¿Dónde demonios esta Draco?- pregunto Harry furioso.

Nadie respondió se limitaron a verse unos a otros, hasta que Samantha dijo:

-Creo que tuvo problemas-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry que no había puesto atención y se volteo para verle directo a la cara.

-Supongo que si Nott sabe que nosotros sabemos que algo se trae entre manos no nos va a dejar tranquilos hasta que nosotros lo dejemos a él y ayer fue un acto estúpido que ambos, tu y Draco, se descubrieran, a lo que voy es que puede que Draco este teniendo problemas…-

-¡Demonios!- exclamo Boot.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Ron.

-Nada, solo esperar- respondió Harry.

-O mandar a alguien a checar la casa de Draco- sugirió Samantha.

-¿Por qué no mandas un patronus Harry?-

-Descubrirían que soy yo y lo último que nos falta es que nos expongamos más de lo que ya saben o se han de estar poniendo al corriente… ¿Y quién sugieres que vaya a revisar Samantha?-

-Yo, Nott no sabe si soy o no una animaga y aunque lo suponga no sabe en qué animal o insecto me convierto-

-Buen punto- afirmo Harry –Pero no vas a ir sola-

-Iré yo- dijo Stifano.

-No a ti te necesito en otro lugar junto con Boot, aparte debemos contarles lo que sucedió ayer con todo detalle para seguir tras la pista de Nott, necesitamos a alguien inteligente y sagaz…Ron tu odias a Malfoy más que cualquiera en esta sala, si tuvieras que ayudarlo…No, tu no Ron, yo no puedo ir saben que soy un perro aparte sería difícil pasar desapercibido…-

En eso Mathilda toco a la puerta, Harry le dijo que entrara, ella depósito unos pergaminos en la mesa de Harry diciéndole:

-Estas son las listas que le encargo al señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger me los mando-

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué hacia Hermione con esos pergaminos si eran trabajo de Malfoy?-

-No lo sé Harry pero si quiere ahora mismo le mando un mensaje-

-No le avises, mándala a llamar por favor-

-Claro, ahora mismo- dicho esto salió de la oficina cerrando con cuidado la puerta, rápido Ron se volteo y le dijo:

-No pensaras mandar a Hermione, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué problema hay? Ya han pasado varios días juntos y no se mataron, claro que puede ir Hermione, ella no se involucra sentimentalmente, si él la agrede ella le responde inteligentemente no se deja dominar, pero si hablamos de tú o yo, es otro cantar-

-Pero estas arriesgando a Hermione que no tiene nada que ver en esto, y ella estaría igual de agradecida en que desapareciera Malfoy-

-¿De qué estaría agradecida Ron?-

Nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento Hermione había cruzado la puerta y se colocaba a lado de Ron, y con la cara interrogativa.

-Nada-

-Creo que ya había quedado claro que yo puedo pensar y opinar por mi misma ¿No?, bien, ahora Harry me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme para que me necesitas esta vez- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes que te iba a pedir un favor?- Hermione solo levanto una ceja y lo quedo viendo seria –Bueno Draco…-

-¡NO! ¡No no no y un millón de veces NO! Harry ya término mi trabajo como nana de él, te acabo de enviar las listas con los nombres y direcciones de los que pudieron y fueron mortífagos, es suficiente, ya no cuidare a Malfoy-

-Hermione para empezar no sé por qué me entregaste tu las listas si era trabajo de él, dos no lo vas cuidar solo vas a ir junto con Samantha a revisar si él se encuentra bien, dudo que si esta en un apuro te diga algo, aparte que yo sepa no te ha agredido de alguna manera en que te lastime y sí si lo ha hecho seguro que lo aplacaste, por favor Hermione te necesitamos-

-Te entregue yo las listas por que el idiota de Malfoy las dejo dentro de los libros que le preste, lo hizo a propósito por que no le ayude en eso que le encargaste-

-Harry si Hermione se siente muy comprometida, no importa…-

-¿Y si los atacan a ambos? ¿O si tienen que avisar? ¿Si no puede entrar más que una persona y necesitan que alguien vigile, si necesitas ayuda?, ¡No!, alguien tiene que i…-

-Está bien iré- exclamo Hermione alzando ambos brazos con las palmas abiertas.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Samantha.

-No hay problema- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien en marcha, Hermione tienes que convertirte en gato y deben ir a casa de Malfoy, no entren en la calle principal si no en la de atrás, no habrán puertas ni ventanas, si no hay entradas fáciles, procuren ser discretas…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Malfoy de retraso?- pregunto Hermione.

-Una hora, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues por que posiblemente ya no esté en su casa si fue secuestrado por Nott- respondió Samantha.

-Por eso primero necesitamos revisar su casa y si no esta ahí, claro que buscaremos en otros lugares-

-Está bien- respondió Samantha – ¿Hermione lista?-

-No, no sabemos donde vive Draco-

-Claro que sí- respondió Samantha, chasco los dedos y de repente tenía un pergamino con todos los datos de _Draco Malfoy_ –Bien por aquí debe de estar la… ¡aja!, ¡listo!, ahora si ya sabemos donde vive- todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer Samantha –Después platicaremos de mi ¿correcto?, apúrate Hermione hay que darnos prisa- dicho esto la tomo de la mano y juntas desaparecieron, dejando como rastro el bailar del pergamino al caer al suelo.

-Es algo dotada la chica- rompió el silencio Boot.

-Sí, ahora a lo que nos corresponde- dijo Harry apartando la vista del lugar donde las brujas habían desaparecido.

**[Parte,2]**

Un gato corría por los tejados detrás de una mariposa que intentaba atrapar, la pequeña mariposa de bordes negros y de color verde bailaba en el viento subiendo y bajando, se notaba divertida, el gato lucia un pelaje café, el cual estaba erizado, parecía despeinado, ambos corrían y corrían hasta que de repente la mariposa desapareció y el gato se freno en seco y se asomo al alfeizar de la casa en la que se encontraba parado, miro hacia el vacio y vio a la pequeña mariposa esperándole, el gato miro a ambos lados, si alguien estuviera presenciando la escena diría que el gato tenia vértigo, ¡Cómo es posible que un gato tenga vértigo, es un gato, tiene nueve vidas! Exclamaría la persona, mientras tanto el gato después de meditar si saltaría o no, opto por dejarse llevar y brinco.

Como era de esperarse cayó sobre sus cuatro patas como cualquier gato, ahora la mariposa y él se encontraban en el pasillo del patio trasero de un edificio blanco totalmente cuadrado, la mariposa al ver que el gato le seguía se dispuso a seguir bailando con el viento y rodearon la casa, en la entrada no había nada raro, la puerta era rectangular de madera oscura y brillosa, tenía grandes ventanas cuadradas, se miraba de un tamaño regular, claro más grande que una casa normal pero tan poco era inmensa. L a mariposa voló hasta la última venta y se poso en el cristal después de unos segundos voló hacia la ventana vecina, el gato solo observaba a la mariposa un minuto después la mariposa estaba al lado de ella y como si se pudieran comunicar esta la indico que la siguiera, y así lo hizo el gato, fueron a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba una ventana rectangular, la mariposa repitió la misma operación anterior y regreso con el gato este retrocedió y en sus ojos se pudo ver el nerviosismo que sentía, la mariposa salió volando y minutos después volvió y se poso en el suelo a lado del gato, dio una vuelta y de pronto, una mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados y de baja estatura estaba sentada en el piso cruzada de piernas y miraba al gato divertida.

-Estamos a salvo, puedes convertirte, solo no digas nombres por si acaso… vamos, no tenemos tiempo Draco no está en casa o por lo menos no en las habitaciones con ventanas- el gato dio una vuelta como siguiendo su cola y como por arte de magia una mujer de cabellos revueltos de color café apareció en el lugar del gato, solo que esta estaba parada.

-¿Segura que no hay nadie cerca?-

-Segura o al menos que este debajo de una capa invisible… ok no es gracioso, no hay nadie ¡mujer!, vamos- la joven saco una varita y le dio un golpe al cristal el cual inmediatamente desapareció, ambas traspasaron el hueco que las llevo a una cocina – ¿Si sabes donde es la habitación de Draco no?-

-Si- dicho esto la joven despeinada bajo del fregadero y traspaso las puertas que la llevaban a otra habitación que era el comedor, de ahí pasaron otras puertas y llegaron a la sala, las jóvenes siguieron caminando pero al pasar al lado de una pintura de una mujer en un columpio, la joven que guiaba la fulmino con la mirada y subió la escaleras con la cabeza en alto.

Llegaron a una habitación, había una cama intacta, un librero, dos puertas una amplia y otra estrecha, un escritorio con un libro abierto, un sillón con varios cojines y las cortinas corridas impidiendo la luz solar; las jóvenes entraron a la habitación con la varita en ristre, la castaña despeinada entro en la puerta estrecha y la otra entro en la puerta amplia, a los 3 minutos ambas salieron, al ver que no había nadie en la habitación salieron y revisaron las otras habitaciones y nada. Bajaron a revisar las habitaciones superiores y no encontraron absolutamente nada, de repente a la joven despeinada dijo:

-Debe de tener un elfo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Para estas fechas Malfoy ya debe de tener un elfo, no tenía ninguno cuando vine la primera vez, pero era porque se notaba que se acababa de adquirir el lugar-

La otra joven que se encontraba buscando en una repisa sobre la chimenea respondió:

-Mmmm no lo creo, hay una finísima capa de polvo en los muebles ¿Lo ves?- la otra joven observo todo más de cerca.

-Si pero… a lo mejor utiliza los elfos de su casa, la casa de su madre-

-Bien intentémoslo- la joven de cabellos ondulados chasco de nuevo los dedos y nadie acudió.

-A lo mejor necesita estar su amo en casa-

-Puede ser- y siguieron buscando en el interior de la casa, la castaña despeinada evitaba el cuadro de la joven en el columpio.

-Oye ven aquí un segundo- la aludida se acerco renuente pues la otra se encontraba justo delante del cuadro observándolo -¿Sabes cómo se llama el cuadro?-

-El Columpio- respondió irritada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Alguien me lo dijo-

-Sabes lo que esta dama le está proponiendo al joven…-

-Sí, le esta coqueteando- dijo con parsimonia la joven despeinada.

-¡Wow! Si que sabes de arte muggle… hahaha obvio que si, hahaha perdón, es que siempre me sorprendo y corro a decirle a alguien y no pude evitarlo ahora… es que tome clases de Historia del Arte Muggle y…-

-No te preocupes, bueno ahora urge avisarle a Harry que Malfoy no esa aquí por desgracia-

Se tomaron de la mano y juntas desaparecieron.

**[Parte,3]**

-¡Ya llegue!-

-¡¿Malfoy donde diablos estabas?!- grito Harry mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la mesa de él.

-¿Ahora eres mi esposa Potter?- pregunto

-Imbécil, mandamos a Samantha y a Hermione en tu búsqueda, ¿Sabes en el peligro en las que las mentimos?, No vas a andar en esta oficina como se te pegue la gana Malfoy, sabes muy bien la situación en la que estamos, ¿Porque no avisaste que llegarías tarde? -

-Por qué no sabía Potter y no te voy a dar fe y razón de las cosas que hago o dejo de hacer, y si no te callas de una buena vez nunca te enteraras del porqué de mi retraso-

-Espero sea muy interesante por…- Harry fue interrumpido por la aparición de dos jóvenes castañas, una despeinada y otra de cabellos ondulados – ¡Hermione! ¡Samantha! ¿Están…-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?!- grito Hermione caminando hacia él y se paró en seco delante de Malfoy descargando toda su furia con su mirada puesta sobre él.

-¿Preocupada Granger? estoy bien, enterito- dijo esto Malfoy haciendo un ademan con las manos señalándose el cuerpo.

-Te crees mucho según tu por ser de sangre pura, pero creo que eso no te está sirviendo mucho con tu amiguito Nott- señalo Hermione, mientras le apuntaba en el pecho con un dedo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Granger si me está sirviendo, dos no vuelvas a tocarme ¿correcto?-

-¿De qué hablas Draco? ¿En dónde has andado?-

-Bien si no van a interrumpirme otra vez, les contare- camino hacia el escritorio de Harry dejando a Hermione y se sentó en la mesa Harry salió de su lugar para tenerlo de frente, el resto se quedo en silencio – Bien, hoy muy temprano tuve la visita de una persona que de verdad me sorprendió ver, Montague, él vino a mi casa y me pidió ir con él a un suburbio muggle, según esto porque podrían estar siguiéndolo o siguiéndome, el punto es que Montague nos ahorro idear otro plan para enterarnos de lo que Nott hace…-

-¡Ya dilo de una buena vez Malfoy!- exclamo exasperado Ron.

-Si no interrumpieras Weasley, tal vez podría continuar- contesto Malfoy mirando desdeñosamente a Ron, el aludido solo le contesto con otra mirada asesina, Draco continuo – Montague es miembro del grupo de Nott, no esta tan involucrado como llegue a pensar pero es pieza clave para los asuntos que realiza Nott y sus amigos, Nott es el creador de una banda de magos y brujas que se dedican a la exportación de varias cosas tanto creaturas como objetos de artes oscuras, y realizan ciertos trabajos especiales para ciertos clientes, como eliminar a las personas que interfieren en sus asuntos, Montague sospecha que uno de los clientes de Nott se plantea seriamente ser el sucesor de Voldemort, pero aun no confirma sus sospechas, me dijo el nombre con el cual se le denomina a este tipo de grupos algo parecido a magia, macia, ma…-

-_Mafia_- concluyo Hermione.

-Eso_, Mafia,_ vaya Granger si que eres de utilidad-

-Y tu sí que eres un idiota- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón junto con Ron, Malfoy solo le sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo:

-De igual modo Montague me rebelo que Nott piensa llamarme para ser parte de su _Mafia_- dijo esto asiendo énfasis con los dedos en señal de comillas mientras miraba en dirección a Hermione – Montague imagina que Nott piensa que sería bueno tener a alguien inmiscuido en el Ministerio, a alguien tan talentoso e hijo de un ex – Mortífago, como yo, sabe que sería capaz de vivir en ambos bandos sin ningún problema…-

-¿Y porque Montague te conto todo esto? ¿No será una trampa? ¿Dijiste algo sobre nuestras sospechas?- pregunto Harry.

-No soy tan imbécil Potter, no mencione nada, solo oí y pregunte, y bien Montague es de armas tomar, Nott y su cliente especial le deben un dinero y sumándole que lo metieron en un problema legal en Italia donde intentaban sacar a escondidas a un temible mago de ese país que sería extraditado a Azkaban meses después, Montague necesita presionar a Nott y al tipo ese, aparte de que descubrió todos estos movimientos que nunca se le fueron revelados hasta que Nott le confesó el porqué lo necesita en todos los asuntos legales…-

-¿Es su _abogado_?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Su qué, Granger?-

-¿Su _defensor?_- volvió a preguntar Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia.

-Sí, Montague es su _defensor_, no uses palabras muggles Granger ¿Quieres?, en fin, es la venganza de Montague por que Nott ensucio su imagen como uno de los mejores defensores en el mundo mágico, así que pronto tendré el llamado de Nott y tendré mayor información, ¿Mejor no pudo haber salido, no Potter?-

-Digamos que estamos teniendo suerte, es todo, aunque no hay que jugar con ella, debemos trazar un plan donde tú quedes totalmente en cubierta y libre de cualquier incidente para lo cual contamos con la directora del _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, _que nos ayudara en todo lo legal que necesitemos, aparte si hay exportación de animales, productos y artefactos de magia oscura eso también incluye a Hermione y _al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas_, entre otros, aunque primero iremos en orden y lo haremos con los papeles jurídicos en orden ¿verdad Hermione?-

-Si Harry- respondió Hermione mecánicamente pues su mente estaba en el hecho de que tendría que soportar a Malfoy más tiempo y seguiría siendo su _nana._

-Ahora, Malfoy tú te integraras a las filas del clan de Nott, serás algo así como Snape, espero que seas igual de brillante con él o me dolería haberte comparado con él, podrás darle información de nosotros claro está que no dirás nada que nos delate totalmente solo una pista o pistas erróneas, tú sabrás como moverte ante la situación, me imagino que de momento no te confiara nada que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de sus negocios aparte de que te pondrá a prueba así que debes tener cuidado al igual que nosotros lo haremos, intentaremos confundirlo que crea que lo buscamos tras pistas falsas, haremos algo que lo llamaremos _"prueba y error"_ iremos en busca de él o de sus negocios a lugares probables pero erróneos, en otras ocasiones iremos a los lugares correctos e intentaremos atraparlo y así sucesivamente, los planes surgirán dependiendo las situaciones… Boot y Stifano los quiero como siempre cuidando los perímetros de los lugares que Malfoy nos comunique, Samantha serás la auror a cargo en cualquier momento que Draco necesite ayuda- esta asintió con la cabeza y miro a Malfoy al cual le dedico una sonrisa la cual Draco no regreso – Hermione necesitamos tu apoyo en todo lo legal como ya lo he mencionado y tal vez en ocasiones salgas con nosotros a alguna misión te necesitaremos, Ron tu también nos acompañaras mientras tanto estarás conmigo y serás el respaldo aquí en la oficina, por el momento esto es nuestro plan-

-Como siempre estará lleno de fallas pero pronto lo sabremos ¿No Potter?-

-Si se te ocurre algo mejor puedes aportarlo Malfoy-

-Por el momento no tengo nada pero pronto lo tendré Potter…-

Malfoy fue interrumpido por Mathilda que se disculpaba por haber entrado de esa manera pero que necesitaba a Hermione puesto que Ernie la esperaba ansiosamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡La cita con el Sr. Pem!, Harry me tengo que ir si surge alguna otra cosa donde necesites mi ayuda avísame- dicho esto salió despedida a la puerta cuando Malfoy hablo:

-Podríamos tener a gente más responsable-

Hermione se volteo y sin previo aviso exclamo:

-¡Palalingua!- Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de la oficina dejando a Draco estupefacto acompañado por un coro de risas.

* * *

heyhey!

Bien creo qe me extendi en este capitulo, igual no es muy relevante y me costo mucho escribirlo xqe las ideas no mas no salian...

Talvez hoy escriba más tarde el siguiente capitulo y lo suba en la noche, debo avisar qe pronto me qedare sin internet, pero ire algun café para subir los siguientes capitulos hasta que tnga de nuevo internet en casa, juro qe el proximo capitulo habra algo entre Draco y Hermione, aparte sera un capitulo divertido ;), eso es seguro porqe ya lo tengo toooodo en mi mente solo falta escribirlo, ansio escribirlo :)...

Paso rápido a saludar y a agradecer a todos...

**FLAMES TO DUST y TORMENTA OSCURA, GRACIAS POR ESTAR PRESENTES**!

Los dejo...

Saludos,

besos!

:]

Atte.:

**_Fungi Malviajado!!*_**


	16. Vestido Verde

_"Tenga siempre encuenta que la risa que llama a la puerta y pregunta "¿Puedo pasar?", no es verdadera risa. ¡En absoluto! La risa es reina; llega cuando quiere y como quiere. No pide permiso a nadie; no espera a que llegue el momento apropiado. Simplemente dice: "Aquí estoy"-_ Van Helsing, Drácula, Bram Stocker.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**

* * *

****[Parte,1]**

Sentada en la orilla de su cama del lado del guardarropa envuelta en su bata de baño escurriendo agua del cabello se encontraba Hermione viendo la ropa con su cabeza muy lejos de ahí, llevaba toda la tarde pensando que se pondría para la reunión de la noche en _La Madriguera_, y no entendía el por qué de su preocupación en que ponerse y el por qué de esos nervios, y no es que sonara repetitivo pero desde esa vez después de que Malfoy estuviera en su casa había pasado todo el día siguiente con esa sensación odiosa de estar esperando algo con emoción, pero ahora aparte de tener algo parecido a eso se le sumaba una sensación de expectativa y a su cerebro acudían imágenes borrosas que no quería que se solificarán y para eso continuaba revoloteando en su guardarropa sin éxito aparente.

Ya había dado el gran paso, bañarse, pero ahora faltaba pasar los demás obstáculos como:

**1.-**Ropa, no quiso elegirlo antes pues pensaba que después de un buen baño su mente se despejaría y le ayudaría a elegir pero de repente en su mente vinieron ideas raras sobre "verse guapa" "ser la más bonita" "agradar a…" "obtener comentarios de…", casi nunca tenía problemas con eso pero solía tener días como este…_"¡Detente Hermione! ¿Tomaste? Parecerle bonita a… es imperdonable lo que estuviste a punto de pensar Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede?"._

**2.-** Peinarse, toda una odisea, aunque ya conocía ciertos trucos, es trabajo duro.

**3.-** Maquillarse, sinceramente odiaba eso, más que peinarse, se le hacía innecesario y odioso, combinar colores; difuminar; delinearse los ojos, eso era lo más exasperante pues terminaba llorando como María Magdalena; si sobrecargas de maquillaje; rubor; brillos; blablabla.

**4.-** Accesorios, no tenía muchos, solo los indispensables, pero aun así no era partidaria de ese ritual que las mujeres practican todos los días y del que ella era parte de vez en cuando, algunas veces lo disfruta pero en otras como era hoy lo odiaba.

Después de descolgar casi medio guardarropa y aun no elegir nada llamaron a la puerta, Hermione brinco asustada y miro el reloj del buro y descubrió que eran las 6:25 pm, llevaba dos horas metida en ese duro debate, corrió a la puerta y checo quien era y abrió.

-¿Aun no te has arreglado?-

-¡Samantha!, se me hizo tarde, pasa… no se que ponerme y tengo la cabeza en otro estúpido lugar- respondió Hermione cansada dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

-Qué suerte que ando por aquí, Ginny está en su casa ayudando a su madre con todo, íbamos a ir juntas, pero esta Brandon que seguro querrá ir solo con ella, en fin, vamos a rescatarte- dicho esto levanto a Hermione del sillón y la arrastro a su habitación.

Al ver todo el desorden que Hermione tenía rio con ganas.

-¡Wow!, si que no sabes que ponerte… te falto descolgar toda esa ropa de halla hahaha- después de eso hizo un espacio en la cama y sentó a Hermione - ¿Tanto dilema por una cena entre amigos?... ¿Ocultas algo Hermione Granger?- pregunto mientras levantaba prendas y las comparaba.

-No, yo no, mi subconsciente sí…-

-¡Listo!- exclamo Samantha, que tenía en la cama tres conjuntos diferentes armados.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Mi subconsciente ni consciente tienen ningún problema, hahaha-

-Claro…-

-Vamos apúrate… ¿Aun no te pones la ropa interior, que esperas? ve a ponértelo en el baño… ¿O piensas que no la necesitaras esta noche?- pregunto pícaramente Samantha mientras colgaba el resto de la ropa y Hermione corría al baño gritando:

-¡Estas demente!-

-A veces-

Hermione volvió a los dos minutos.

-Bien ya tengo puesta la ropa interior, ¿Cuál me pongo?- pregunto señalando los tres conjuntos de ropa:

_**El Primero:**_ Un vestido verde césped, de cuello cuadrado, espalda cubierta, tela recogida al frente en el pecho, con una costura alrededor de la cintura haciendo que el vestido se viera como de dos piezas, la parte de abajo era liza y el largo del vestido hasta la rodilla. Bonito, recatado, sencillo.

_**El Segundo:**_ Un pantalón negro, una blusa morada acampanada larga con brillos del mismo color.

_**El Tercero:**_ Un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado por completo, una blusa de tirantes gruesos rojo y un bléiser blanco.

-El que más te guste- respondió Samantha sonriéndole divertida.

-Definitivamente no el segundo, es demasiado casual ¿No?-

-Sí, pero es cómodo y viendo que no te decidías por algo llegue a pensar que buscabas algo cómodo-

-Sí, pero… no sé… creo que quiero algo más formal… tu no vas para nada informal… no quiero que me vean…aburrida-

-¿Aburrida?-

-Bueno nunca me pongo nada fuera de lo típico…-

-¿Entonces por qué tienes este vestido y varios que vi por ahí?-

-Los use en una o dos ocasiones, solo en cenas y cocteles del Ministerio o fiestas importantes de la familia-

-Bueno entonces descartaremos el conjunto número dos, ¡Que pase el siguiente!- exclamo Samantha imitando a un presentador de televisión.

Hermione se acerco más al conjunto del pantalón y el bléiser, después tomo el vestido verde y lo observo más de cerca.

-Creo que el verde no es mi color-

-Claro que sí, rizos castaños y este hermoso vestido verde, son perfectos, el verde te queda muy bien, resalta tu color de piel-

-Creo que para una cena de compromiso la mezclilla no es opción-

-Así es, no es opción, ¿Lo descartamos?- pregunto Samantha enarcando una ceja.

-Creo que si-

-¡Genial! Y el ganador fue…. ¡El vestido verde! ¡Bravo!, te vas a ver hermosísima- dijo esto último mientras le ponía el vestido en las manos a Hermione.

Samantha se dio la vuelta para ir al guardarropa y buscar algunos zapatos que combinaran con el vestido, mientras Hermione se colocaba el vestido.

-Me parece que tenemos dos opciones de zapatillas… negros y verdes… ¿Qué color prefieres?-

-Negros, creo que sería demasiado verde…-

-Podemos cambiarlos de color… amarillo canario, seria genial… o plateados…o…-

-Negros, prefiero negros, sería más discreto y formal ¿No?-

-Sí, me parece que si… ten póntelos- Samantha le paso las zapatillas a Hermione, esta los tomo y agrego:

-Me ayudas con el cierre-

-¡Oh sí claro!... ¡Listo!... date prisa que todavía falta tu cabello y el maquillaje- Samantha dejo a Hermione colocándose las zapatillas mientras se lanzaba al pequeño tocador de cristal donde se encontraba el neceser con el maquillaje, el alhajero y el perfume de Hermione.

Samantha saco un juego de aretes, pulsera y gargantilla de plata, los aretes eran perlas medianas de plata, la gargantilla tenía un grueso como de 5 milímetros y era plana igual que la pulsera.

-Ya tengo tus accesorios apúrate a ponértelos-

Hermione tomo los aretes y se los puso, igual que la pulsera, Samantha ayudo a Hermione con la gargantilla, al finalizar con eso, saco del neceser cinco cosas: Base, Blush (rubor), Rímel (mascará), Delineador y Brillo Labial.

-Bien ahora cierra los ojos y deja todo a la experta- Samantha rápidamente coloco la base uniformemente, delineo la parte de adentro de los ojos de Hermione (esta dejo resbalar algunas lagrimas que después Samantha tuvo que corregir), puso un poco de rímel en las pestañas, coloreo un poco las mejillas de esta y por ultimo coloco un poco de brillo en los labios de Hermione.

-¡Taraaaan! Terminamos con tu hermoso rostro y como no tenemos tiempo para arreglar tu cabello, lo recogeré por completo- Samantha tomo cepillo el cabello de Hermione e hizo ademan de hacer una coleta pero después tomo parte del cabello de esta, solo dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos, el resto lo enrollo e hizo aparecer una liga con el cual sujeto el cabello tomo un mechón suelto y lo enrollo alrededor de la liga el extremo que sobro lo sujeto con un broche para el cabello plateado en forma de un lirio, y por ultimo dejo dos rizos en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ahora si ya terminamos, en marcha que llevamos… ¡Una hora de retraso!- Samantha tomo el codo de Hermione y juntas desaparecieron.

**[Parte,2]**

-Ginny lleva esto a la mesa y dile a Bill y a Charlie que dejen de jugar con las mesas… ya están grandes para andar con… ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? Así no se pica las… dame acá y ve a poner los cubiertos… Harry cielo ¿Puedes ayudar a Ron con los platos?, gracias tesoro-

La cocina de La Madriguera era todo un desastre, había en todos lados ollas y sartenes humeando, cuchillos rebanando e ingredientes cruzando los aires para irse a meter en las burbujeantes salsas y sopas.

Todos los Weasley excepto George, estaban en casa ayudando como siempre a tener una excelente cena en familia, aunque claro siempre salían los humores de cada uno. Fleur no quería ayudar en nada de la cocina pues decía que tenía que cuidar a Victoire, Ginny como siempre fiel ayudando a su madre, Ron a regañadientes intento picar la piña puesto que su madre dijo que picar piñas por medio de la magia hacían una masacre de estas, Harry prefería estar entre todo eso donde sentía el ambiente de familia, viendo como Percy intentaba poner el mantel y este se desacomodaba solo al final descubrió que era Charlie el que por medio de magia lo desarreglaba, Brandon intentaba ayudar a Ginny con las fuentes llenas de comida pero ella no se lo permitía.

-No la trates como si no pudiera…- susurro por lo bajo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Brandon insistía en llevar la bandeja del pan.

-Qué bueno que nadie ha llegado, si no mi madre estaría demente… ¿Por qué no fuiste por Sam?-

-Dijo que vendría con Hermione, quiere conocerla más, bueno eso me dijo- respondió Harry volviendo a concentrarse en poner los platos.

-¡Oh ya veo!... vendrá Luna- dijo Ron como queriendo la cosa.

-¡Genial! Será interesante y divertido verla, tiene mucho que no sabemos de ella-

-Si… ¿No te parece que cuando estas con Sam ves una mezcla de Luna y Tonks?-

-¿Tu también?... si a veces, pero ella es… más… no sé cómo decirlo… ella hace todo por diversión… aparte no es torpe-

-Ni chiflada- señalo Ron.

Todo estuvo justo a las nueve de la noche, los Weasley se acomodaban tranquilamente en sus lugares esperando a sus invitados. George, Angelina y los padres de esta llegaron minutos después, la Sra. Weasley estaba nerviosa como siempre e intentaba que los suegros de su hijo se sintieran cómodos y que nada los molestase, pero los padres de Angelina también eran personas amables y sencillas, la Sra. Johnson pidió poder ayudar a la Sra. Weasley con la tarta de melaza y las pastas, el Sr. Johnson acepto una copa de jerez mientras esperaban a los invitados junto con el Sr. Weasley.

Toc… toc… toc…

-Ron abre la puerta- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Ron obediente fue con Harry pisándole los talones a abrir la puerta, era Luna que sonreía risueña, enfundada en un bonito vestido morado, con muchas cuentas plateadas y zapatillas del mismo color.

-¡Hola!- saludo alegre pasando al interior de la casa, miro primero a Harry y después a Ron, abrió los brazos y los abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo y agrego -¡Amigos!, los he echado mucho de menos- dicho esto los soltó y camino sola hasta el jardín dejándolos en shock en el recibidor.

Justo cuando Ron y Harry ya habían empezado a caminar por el pasillo de la casa el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Harry quien abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos brujas: una baja de estatura que traía puesto un vestido café de corte entallado y tejido suave, con un escote de pico pronunciado y puños en canalé; y la otra bruja alta con un vestido verde césped.

Harry las quedo viendo demasiado tiempo mientras Ron se acercaba y al notar la presencia de las brujas también quedo impactado.

-¡Pa…sen!- dijo con la boca reseca Harry.

-¡Ron! no me mires así, parece que no supieras que soy una chica- regaño Hermione.

-Es que es raro que vistas como una-

-¡Ron! que grosero- dicho esto Hermione salió disparada al jardín dejando a Samantha, Harry y Ron plantados en la entrada.

-Creo que debes tener cuidado con esa boca Ron, hay ocasiones que las cosas que dices no son muy atinadas- comento Samantha.

Ron solo la quedo viendo y salió en busca de Hermione, probablemente a pedirle disculpas.

-La última vez que Ron agredió a Hermione con un comentario de esos fue en cuarto y ella termino gritándole que algún día la invitara a salir… por cierto te ves bien-

-Hahaha gracias Harry, estaba esperando a que me lo digieras hahaha- dicho esto lo tomo del brazo y salieron al jardín.

Ya afuera Hermione platicaba con Ginny y Brandon (Harry había evitado toda la tarde a Brandon), Luna señalaba a la nada mientras le explicaba a Ron algo sobre unos moscardones invisibles que sabían a algodón de dulce y que se podían identificar por su olor a azúcar quemada, Percy platicaba con el Sr. Johnson y su padre sobre cosas del Ministerio, Charlie, George y Angelina(que estaban tomados de la mano) hablaban de Quidditch, Fleur y Bill jugaban con la pequeña Victoire que intentaba atrapar las mariposas que Fleur había hecho aparecer mientras Bill cargaba a la pequeña cuando ya no las alcanzaba.

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de una hora y media cuando la Sra. Weasley decidió que era hora de cenar, cuando todos ya estaban en la mesa George se acerco a Harry y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde está el hurón sangre limpia?-

-No tengo idea-

-Pobre, tal vez mañana no se presente a trabajar y te diga que tiene una hemorragia nasal, hahaha-

-No por favor, hahaha-

La cena llevaba veinte minutos de empezada cuando tocaron a la puerta, esta vez el Sr. Weasley fue a atender, al regresar el iba adelante con una cara de clara sorpresa, al llegar al principio del jardín permitió que el recién llegado pasara delante de él, el silencio se hizo inmediato.

-¡Hey, Malfoy!, que bueno que decidiste venir, me imagino que no querías faltar al trabajo mañana ¿verdad? hahaha, pasa toma asiento… hay un lugar a lado de Hermione, Luna ya termino y fue a cazar unos _sweetersy_, no sé qué rayos son… pasa toma asiento, tiene poco que hemos iniciado- saludo George de inmediato, mientras se levantaba y llevaba a Malfoy a su lugar.

Draco Malfoy tenía que hasta el momento había tenido cara de estar bajo la maldición _Imperius, _se alegro al saber que podía pasar la cena molestando a Hermione y cuando vio la cara de Ron, su rostro cambio por completo a una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione escondió su cara en la servilleta imitando como si se limpiara algunas perlas de sudor en la frente, al ver como ambos se acercaban a su lugar.

-¿Una noche calurosa, no Granger?-

-Algo- respondió fría y cortante Hermione, mientras dedicaba toda su atención al puré de papas que tenía en el plato.

-Querido pásame tu plato voy a servirte un poco de todo, no importa que no te lo comas- dijo la Sra. Weasley que ya le había arrebatado el plato y le servía un poco de todo.

Malfoy observo callado por un rato a toda la mesa que estaba muy animada y también observo las miradas _discretas _que todos le lanzaban, cuando por fin la Sra. Weasley le entrego su plato, decidió probar un poco de todo pero no pensaba terminarse nada de lo que había ahí. George que tenia rato observándole sin importarle si Malfoy lo notaba o no dijo:

-Malfoy aquí a nadie le importa si usas bien los cubiertos, come como te plazca, no te juzgaremos hahaha-

Draco sintió un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por la mala interpretación de sus acciones, pero nadie noto ese leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Granger pásame la pimienta-

-¿Perdón?-

-La pimienta, Granger-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Estas sorda?-

-No escuche las palabras mágicas Malfoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que diga _Accio Pimienta_, o qué?-

-_Por favor_, imbécil-

-¡Granger no inventes! ¿Ni pasar la pimienta puedes hacer sin tus ataques de sabelotodo?-

Hermione no respondió. Malfoy por más que intento no comerse todo del plato no pudo, era la cena más deliciosa que jamás había probado, tenía un toque de algo al cual no le encontraba la palabra correcta.

La cena termino en un brindis por los comprometidos y con la anunciación de la fecha para la boda.

-Hemos fijado la fecha para dentro de un mes, pude hablar con el chino y me permitió un mes más, así que el próximo 28 de Diciembre será la ceremonia- dijo George.

Todos brindaron y felicitaron a los novios. George puso un poco de música, pues dijo que esto era una celebración y él junto con Angelina fueron los primeros en salir al bailar, Samantha y Ginny les siguieron, ambas reían y bailaban,la Sra. Weasley bailaba con Bill y decía:

-Ya estoy demasiado vieja para estas cosas-

-Hay madre ya estas para varias cosas hahaha-

-¡Muy gracioso jovencito! hahaha-

Luna bailaba sola pero pronto Ron se unió con ella, Luna se sonrojo demasiado obvio cuando Ron la tomo de la cintura y esto provoco que Ron también se ruborizara, Harry se había acercado a Hermione para invitarla a bailar pero esta lo rechazo (ni ella misma sabia porque), Hermione permanecía en su silla riendo de cómo bailaba George e intentaba que Angelina lo siguiera pero ella no podía porque la risa no se lo permitía, Hermione se había olvidado por completo de la persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Así que así son las fiestas de los Weasley?- pregunto una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermione pego tal brinco que hizo que Malfoy soltara una carcajada.

-¿Cómo tendrás la consciencia no Granger?-

-Limpia, no como otros… y si así son las fiestas de los Weasley: _Divertidas y Alegres_-

-Se nota que te diviertes- ironizo Malfoy.

-No me gusta bailar-

-¡Ah sí claro! ¿Eso le dijiste a Víktor en cuarto?-

-Bueno no quiero bailar-

Malfoy se llevo su quinto vaso de whiskey de Fuego a la boca y sonrió.

-Prefiero eso de "No me gusta bailar"-

-Mmmm-

-Así que a Weasley le gusta Lunática, ¿Eh?-

-Luna, y no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿No salías con él?-

-Qué diablos te importa-

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo te diste cuenta de que Weasley es un idiota-

-Ron no es ningún idiota…-

-¡Aaaah! ¿Aún le quieres?-

-Malfoy ya has bebido demasiado, ¡Cállate!-

-Soy demasiado tolerante al alcohol Granger-

-Así como inmune a los hechizos y luego terminas con parálisis estomacales ¿No?-

-Mmm, ¿Te enteraste de eso?-

-Obviamente-

-Gajes del oficio… es una sangre limpia…y muy buena bruja-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No, no es mi tipo-

-Vaya, sangre limpia y muy buena bruja, ¿No basta para un Malfoy, verdad?-

-Sí, pero faltan otros detalles, que no pienso decirte Granger-

-No quiero saber-

-Por otro lado, tu tipo de hombre, es muy estúpido, pero bueno ¿Qué podemos esperar de…-

-Una sangre sucia, ¿No te cansas de repetir el mismo estúpido insulto?-

-No, es divertido ver cuánto te afecta o les afecta (dando una mirada de soslayo a Ron y a Harry) dos estúpidas palabritas sin ningún valor, me ofendería si me digieran otra cosa, pero ¿_Sangre sucia_? ya está muy desgastado –

-Te estás dando cuenta que estás hablando conmigo y me estas confesando que no sientes en verdad lo de decirme Sangre Sucia… espero que mañana aun te acuerdes de esto-

-Claro Granger lo que digas- dijo esto y volvió a llenar su vaso don más Whiskey de Fuego.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Draco se movió inquieto dos veces y al final se volteo hacia Hermione y dijo:

-¡Qué va!- tomo de la mano a Hermione y la levanto con fuerza de su silla.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Vamos a bailar Granger, tú quieres bailar yo también, y tal vez mañana ni me acuerde que baile contigo-

-Qué cortes- dijo enojada Hermione pero no soltó la mano del rubio.

Malfoy la jalo a la parte donde el resto bailaba, al llegar quedaron frente a frente, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza cosa que noto Malfoy.

-No muerdo- dijo con socarronería y con una sonrisa de lado.

Por fin Malfoy se detuvo a observar a Hermione con su vestido verde y su cabello recogido, se miraba linda a pesar de la sencillez de su imagen, el vestido sacaba a la luz de buena forma los rasgos de la castaña, como sus pecas alrededor del cuello y hombros también se podía vislumbrar su pecho un poco sobresalido por la presión que ejercía el escote, uno con clase, nada exuberante ni atrevido, sus piernas delgadas tomaban forma con el corte, su cintura se notaba y sus caderas que no eran anchas tomaban forma en ese vestido, definitivamente ese vestido verde le queda hermoso.

Hermione al notar el escrutinio del rubio, giro la cabeza en busca de donde posar su atención, porque en su interior el caos se había desatado, en toda la noche no se había vuelto a presentar esa ansiedad y justo ahora que tenía que sentirse relajada todo se caía, gracias a sus pensamientos e ideas estúpidas.

Draco coloco la mano que sostenía de Hermione en su hombro, puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y sintió como Hermione dio un pequeño salto casi inexistente al sentir su contacto, y con la otra mano libre tomo la de Hermione y la alzo, listos en posición de baile, con la mano que sostenía la cintura de Hermione la atrajo más hacia él y poco a poco se empezaron a mecer a compás de la música, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y justo todo ese nerviosismo que había sentido toda la tarde se acunaba en su estomago con un tierno cosquilleo.

Claro estaba que no eran los únicos bailando, el resto tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la escena, Ron inmediatamente dejo de bailar, Harry se detuvo al ver la actitud de su amigo, pero nunca soltó la mano de Samantha, ella en cambio estaba atacada de la risa, pues desde ahí se podía ver la cara que tenia Hermione, de desconcierto, mientras que la de Malfoy era relajada y un poco sonrojada por el alcohol injerido.

La pareja dispareja se mecía al compas de una balada, pero a pesar de que Draco la había atraído hacia ella aun mantenían sus distancias, para Hermione el tiempo no pasaba, intentaba ver a Draco y poder observar cual era su expresión en ese momento pero temía que su inconsciente o consciente le pusiera una cara de tonta embobada, _"El fue el que se tomo toda una botella de whiskey, no yo"_.

Se oyó el cambio de canción pero aun seguían siendo baladas, el resto de los presentes se habían olvidado (con excepción de una que otra mirada de comprobación de Harry y Ron) de Malfoy y Hermione.

Hermione se sentía más tranquila después de tres minutos y medio de la primera canción, estaba relajada, lo mismo podría decirse de Draco que poco a poco fue atrayendo a Hermione hacia él hasta que recargo su cabeza en la parte superior de la de ella, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante atrevimiento de Malfoy, el peso de la cabeza de este impedía que Hermione mantuviera la cabeza en alto y no le quedo de otra que recargar la suya en el hombro de él.

Y al contacto de poner su cabeza en el hombro de él sintió como un gatito ronroneaba _"Así se sentía Harry cuando… ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!... Yo no…"._

-Por cierto Granger… el verde es tu color- susurro Malfoy.

Hermione sintió el mundo desvanecer y se aferro al hombro de Malfoy.

-Un gracias no estaría de más, Granger- volvió a susurrar Malfoy.

-Gra-cias- tartamudeo Hermione.

Al termino de esa canción Ron cambio la música por algo más movido donde no hubiera necesidad de contacto, y al acto ambos Malfoy y Hermione se separaron, como si eso los hubiera despertado de un trance.

Malfoy miro su reloj y dijo:

-Es tarde- miro a Hermione, le sonrió, gesto que Hermione tardo en regresar, y se dirigió a George dándole las gracias por la invitación y desapareció.

Samantha se acerco disimuladamente a Hermione y le susurro.

-Todo salió bien ¿No?, el verde es tu color-

-Lo tenías planeado-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué bailaras con Draco? No, eso fue obra tuya, pero me confieso culpable de hacerte poner ese vestido-

-Ya me lo imaginaba pusiste puros conjuntos fuera de lugar-

-Así es, si hubiera puesto tres vestidos no hubieras optado por ninguno- dicho esto apareció dos cervezas de mantequilla y le entrego una a Hermione, esta la tomo y dio un gran sorbo de ella.

****:** Bien aquí dejo los links de los vestidos que usaron en este capitulo los personajes:

**Hermione:** ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.es/2008/08/04/tres-outfits-para-triunfar/&usg=__6l4MuKyyHjzPT4fgGO8U65MlG4s=&h=400&w=400&sz=17&hl=es&start=2&tbnid=RFTCm1HLx8sRzM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=124&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfit%2Bpara%2Bla%2Bnoche%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Des

**Samantha:** Antes de dejarles el link, el vestido ahí es negro, yo lo pase a café y no encontre la imagen sola, así que busquen el unico negro con la descripción que di: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.ws/vestidos-fiesta/&usg=__3BUVeeu99sHqgISVZCYdSddlLpc=&h=740&w=750&sz=137&hl=es&start=4&um=1&tbnid=4waLTtKPId-aGM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=141&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bde%2Bfiesta%26hl%3Des%26um%3D1

* * *

heyhey!

Creo que este capitulo es al principio no apto para hombres hahaha demasiado _VANITY FAIR, VOGUE_, etc..., pero es que soy niña, soy debil, hahaha necesitaba incluir algo de moda, tenia que meter mi cuchara y Samantha lo hace x mi ;) ...

En fin, bailaron dos cancioneeeees! santo cielo, lastima qe Malfoy estaba ebrio hahaha...

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado como yo.

Quiero recordarles que aunqe me tengas en _FAVORITOS, AUTHOR y ALERT_, me encantaria leer su opinion, así que porfavor dejen **REVIEWS!!** :)

_Gracias_ a las nuevas personitas que estan leyendo el fic, **BIENVENIDAS!** y a las personitas que han estado todo el tiempo desde el principio: **Miiiil Millones de GRACIAS**!

Nos leemos pronto, recuerden lo de mi internet :(, pero actualizare en algun ciber café :)...

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	17. A la mañana siguiente

"Don't go for second best baby, put your love to the test, you know, you know, you've got to, make him express how he feels and maybe then you'll know your love is real"- "Express Yourself", Madonna, "Like a Prayer" album, 1989.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**_*Wouldn't it be nice- Beach Boys, copy right._**

**_*Like a virgin- Madonna, copy right._**

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
and wouldn't it be nice to live together  
in the kind of world where we belong...**_

Hermione se movía inquieta en su cama, revoloteando la sabana y colocándose una almohada en la cabeza, pero la música no se iba, aparte tenía un sueño raro y bonito, sonreía y bailaba con un joven alto de tez blanca y cabellos rubios pero traía puesto un antifaz negro con plumas del mismo color, ambos sonreían y bailaban al compas de una hermosa balada, pero a lo lejos se oía un gato chillar, cosa que rompía el encanto y justo cuando el misterioso caballero revelaría su identidad, el gato chillo más fuerte…

_**You know it's gonna make it that much better...**_

-When we can say goodnight and staaaaaaaaay togetheeeeeer...-

El gato, si es que era un gato estaba justo al lado de Hermione_ "¿Crookshanks está en casa?" _se pregunto Hermione, pero de pronto alguien levanto la almohada que cubría la cabeza y los ojos de ella.

_**Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
in the morning when the day is new...**_

-¿Aún no te despiertas?, ¿Soñando con un mago en especial?- pregunto Samantha con una sonrisa enorme, mientras Hermione trataba de entender que hacia Samantha ahí con ella.

_**And after having spent the day together  
hold each other close the whole night through...**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo te explico que estamos en mi casa? hahaha-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama al mismo tiempo y se daba cuenta que estaba en una pijama de pantalón y blusa color blanco con rayitas moradas.

_**Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending...**_

-Bueno la noche estuvo larga y pues las copas estuvieron interesantes, aparte era más seguro para ambas estar juntas así que te traje a mi casa, ¡Es domingo Hermione! ¡Día de descanso!-

_**Wouldn't it be nice…**_

Hermione trato de levantarse de la cama pero sintió como todo el mundo o por lo menos toda la habitación se movió de forma extraña y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Creo que aún no te recuperas del todo, preparare Hot-Cakes me salen deliciosos- dicho esto salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina dejando a Hermione mareada y confusa.

"_Se supone que solo tome una cerveza de mantequilla… pero luego… Samantha insistió con otra… luego Ginny trajo una bebida fermentada hecha de papas típica de Escocia de la cual tome varias copas… y luego… nada… no recuerdo nada"_

_**Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do...**_

Hermione trato de levantarse de nuevo y esta vez lo logro, no se había fijado en la habitación.

_**We could be married and then we'd be happy,**_

_**Wouldn't it be nice...**_

El piso era de de color rojo, las paredes blancas con excepción de la pared del lado de la cama que tenia pintado un rectángulo color rojo con tres cuadros de _Pop-Art_ en horizontal de _Roy Liechtenstein _tales como: "_Whaam!", "The Kiss", "Maybe"_; la cama era redonda y tenia almohadas de fondo blanco con líneas, lunares, cuadrados todos de color rojo; a cada lado de la cama había dos buros blancos, en uno habían varios porta retratos de distintos tamaños todos con marcos de plata, las personas sonreían y reían, otras saludaban o sacaban la lengua; en el otro había un despertador negro de manecillas, un paquete _post-it's_, un bolígrafo y una revista de _Pop-Art; _enfrente de la cama se encontraba un televisor empotrado en la pared, debajo de este habían varios jarrones con formas extrañas y de colores brillantes como: _verde, amarillo, azul turquesa, naranja y rojo_; el guardarropa de Samantha se encontraba de lado izquierdo no tenia puertas y era de color rojo, eran puros compartimientos cuadrados de lado derecho e izquierdo y en el centro se encontraba el compartimiento para la ropa con ganchos, todo estaba en orden aunque no acomodados por colores o texturas como Hermione solía tener el suyo, en el compartimiento de en medio del lado derecho sobresalía un cilindro plateado que tenía muchos gafas de sol de todos los tamaños, marcas, diseños y colores, del otro lado en el izquierdo en el departamento de hasta abajo había una caja del mismo material que el closet pero de distinto color, plateado, de donde sobresalía varias bolsas, carteras, igual de todos, tamaños, colores, marcas y diseños ; del techo colgaba una lámpara en forma de cilindro color blanco; Hermione se encontraba justo parada en un tapete de retazos de muchas telas, texturas y colores.

_**You know it seems the more we talk about it,**_

_**It only makes it worse to live without it,**_

_**But let's talk about it…**_

Hermione salió de la habitación todavía mareada y sorprendida por lo sobresaliente del color rojo en la habitación, camino por el pasillo y sintió que estaba en un museo de arte contemporáneo, la puerta del baño estaba forrada de periódico muggle pero en ciertas partes habían recortes de la sección de deportes de _El Profeta_, donde equipos de _Quidditch _entraban y salían del recorte; en las paredes habían cuadros de varios artistas como de Andy Warhol, David Hockney y Robert Raushemberg; cuando por fin llego a la cocina se encontró a Samantha cocinando y cantando a pleno pulmón.

-Wouldn't it be niceeeeeeeeeee-

-¡Huele bien!-

-¿Verdad que si?, serán unos deliciosos Hot-Cakes, porque no me ayudas a picar un poco de fruta-

-Claro-

La canción por fin había terminado, pero inmediatamente inicio otra. Hermione se apresuro a cruzar lo que faltaba y rodeo la barra de la cocina y entro, era una cocina integral, desde la cocina se podía ver la sala y el pasillo del recibidor, Hermione busco en los cajones de aluminio los cuchillos hasta que los encontró, todas las cosas, tanto sartenes, vajilla, cubiertos, vasos, toallas y tablas para picar en color amarillo, miro a Samantha que la observaba divertida.

_**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didnt know how lost I was  
Until I found you**__**...**_

-Bueno decidí que cada parte de mi casa tendría un color…- dijo mientras seguía poniendo de la mezcla en el sartén.

-¿Tu habitación seria tu pequeño infierno o Ron te ayudo a la decoración? –

-HAHAHAHA, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Cuando algún día entres a la habitación de Ron procura llevar gafas de sol- respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía al refrigerador a sacar una papaya, melón y mango.

-¿De qué color es?-

- Naranja-

-¡Wow!-

-Já-

_**I was beat incomplete  
Id been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new...**_

A la media hora ya tenían el desayuno listo: Hot-Cakes, tocino, fruta y café. Se sentaron alrededor de la barra de aluminio y se dispusieron a desayunar hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo conociste a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione colocando su tenedor a un lado del plato.

-Estaba de vacaciones en una de las casas que tenemos en Escocia, y estaba aburrida de estar encerrada, así que mi hermano me invito a ir a ver un partido de Quidditch donde una de sus mejores amigas jugaba en el mismo equipo que Ginny, al final del juego mi hermano me dijo que bajáremos a saludarla y ya ahí me tropecé con la manta de la carpa de los vestidores y Ginny me ayudo a levantarme y la conversación se hizo inmediata... ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a los Weasley?- dicho esto tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Desde mi primer año en Hogwarts y desde ahí los tres hemos sido muy unidos, como hermanos- respondió Hermione mirando hacia la nada.

-Se nota… Me pregunto ¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes con Malfoy, aparte de que haya sido un mortífago junto con toda su familia?- pregunto Samantha, mientras pinchaba un trozo de mango.

-¿No se te hace motivo suficiente?- pregunto Hermione mirándola incrédula.

-Hahaha, claro, pero por que agarrarla contra él solo ustedes tres, o sea debe de haber algún motivo más cercano- respondió Samantha como que no quiere la cosa.

_**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine...**_

-¡Por supuesto que lo hay!, Harry era el único que podía vencer a Voldemort, habían tratado de borrarlo del mapa miles de veces y siempre Harry salía impune, fue el dolor de cabeza para todos ellos, en especial para Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, aparte en un principio Draco se quiso hacer amigo de Harry y este lo rechazo y bueno desde ahí se la trajo en contra de los tres, a Harry simplemente por ser Harry Potter, a Ron por ser parte de una familia traidora a la sangre y pobre, dos de las cosas que un Malfoy no tolera- esto último lo dijo Hermione imitando una voz pomposa - y por último a mi por ser hija de muggles y bruja, sangre sucia, como el mismo Draco Malfoy se ha dedicado todo este tiempo a llamarme- dicho esto tomo su taza y se la llevo a los labios.

-Pero eso fue en la escuela ¿No?, ahora se nota que solo te dice así para llamar tu atención- comento perspicaz Samantha.

_**Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
cause only love can last...**_

-Hahahaha ¿Y para que querría Draco llamar mi atención? si lo único que sale de su boca son insultos y aires degrandeza- dijo irónica Hermione.

-No se supone que está en el Ministerio para cambiar su expediente y limpiar su apellido y en especial su nombre- dijo Samantha mientras

-Según él, pero ha estado a punto de acabar con la paciencia de Harry y de todos nosotros-

-Pero ha sido de mucha ayuda ¿No?-

-Mmm, se puede decir que sí-

-Aparte ayer no fue tan grosero como todos han pensado ¿No?, llego a la cena y se comporto muy bien, no hizo ningún desplante, hasta opino que disfruto la fiesta pues se animo a bailar…-

_**You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold...**_

-Ya sé a dónde vas y la respuesta es: No. No es lo que piensas-

-Hahaha ¿Y que pienso, señorita vidente?-

-Olvídalo-

-Hahaha, enserio Hermione, acepta que te ha dado vueltas en la cabeza todo lo que sucedió anoche-

-Claro que me da vueltas la cabeza, no recuerdo nada-

_**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine...**_

-Si claro, y me dirás que no te acuerdas de que bailaste muy románticamente con Draco Malfoy, buuuu- dijo Samantha moviendo las manos como si tratara de espantar a Hermione.

-No… por desgracia eso no lo olvide-

-Hahaha, no le des tanta importancia, solo si en la próxima te besa o te pide que te cases con el, cosa que no dudo, del odio al amor…-

_**You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide**_

-¡NO HAY NINGUN PASO!-

-HAHAHAHA-

-Aparte no hay odio ya nos toleramos, podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin pelear…tanto-

-Por supuesto- colaboro Samantha dejando ver una gran nota de sarcasmo.

Terminaron de desayunar, y juntas limpiaron y arreglaron todo en la cocina.

_**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
like a virgin  
feels so good inside  
when you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me...**_

-¿Tienes que oír tan fuerte la música?-

-¡Sí!, amo la música, no puedo oírla en el trabajo porque me desconcentraría, pero en casa siempre habrá música-

-¿La que canta no es Madonna?-

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?...**_

-¡Sí!-

-Pero es muggle, ¿Tú no tienes algún estereotipo?-

-No-

-Ya veo que te gusta mucho el arte muggle…-

-Muchos de estos artistas dicen ser muggles pero no lo son-

-¿Como cuáles?-

-Leonardo Da Vinci, The Cure, Michael Jackson, Muse, Hanna Höch, Madonna entre otros muchos-

-Hahaha, lo estas inventando-

-No, claro que no, pero como ellos decidieron irse al lado muggle, gente como los Malfoy los han desterrado, pero siempre están presente en el mundo mágico… por cierto metete a bañar iremos a dar un paseo-

-Bueno de Madonna lo creo, ¡no envejece!. Pero no tengo ropa aquí-

-Pos Dios Hermione podemos arreglar algo de mi ropa, ven vamos a prepararte el baño y la ropa-

Juntas fueron a la habitación de Samantha, donde ella saco un pantalón de mezclilla que hizo más largo y ajusto a la talla de Hermione, busco una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartos y otra blusa de tirantes gruesos color azul, entre sus zapatos saco unas botas cafés de tacón bajo.

-Bueno las blusas te quedan bien y al rato te pruebas las botas y las ajustas- salió de la habitación para ir al baño dejando a Hermione componiendo las botas, al regresar dijo:

-¡Listo!, la toalla azul con rayas blancas es la tuya, la tina ya esta tibia, puedes usar todo lo que encuentres, no temas en usar nada y apresúrate que nos espera una día maravilloso-

-Está bien, ya vuelvo-

Hermione entro al baño, ya sospechaba que el baño tendría cierta decoración en un color, y así fue.

El baño estaba decorado en azul, blanco y madera. Las paredes todas blancas, lavamanos, retrete y bañera igual de color blanco, el piso era azul, el marco del espejo también, la cortina de la regadera igual era blanca con lunares azules, las toallas y objetos como jaboneros y las botellas para el champú de baño y de manos eran en azul.

Hermione tomo un baño rápido pero relajante, al salir en vuelta en una toalla, no se encontró con Samantha en la habitación, así que se apresuro a cambiarse, al terminar busco a Samantha que estaba en su pequeño invernadero regando plantas raras, con espinas, tallos fluorescentes, pétalos con espinas, hojas rojas, entre varias curiosidades.

-Ya termine, ahora te toca a ti el baño-

-Si de verdad que si, lo necesito, estoy súper aletargada… ¿Te puedo encargar regar las plantas que faltan de este lado?- dijo señalando su lado derecho con el dedo.

-Sí, claro-

-Gracias, no tardo-

Samantha salió del invernadero dejando a Hermione regando. Hermione termino de regar y se fue a la sala que era blanca con verde, no tenía nada revelador más que los sillones blancos con cojines y mantas en verde, solo eran los sillones y a lado de cada uno había un montón de revistas tanto muggles como del mundo mágico, en el centro habían muchas velas en una charola de bronce.

-¡Listo!- grito Samantha mientras caminaba por el pasillo, al aparecer lucia una falda de mezclilla y un blusón azul turquesa, con muchas cuentas alrededor de su cuello de varios tonos de azul, blanco y negro –Ahora vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien, pero recuerda que no traigo dinero-

-No te preocupes hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer sin necesidad de usar dinero… o al menos no mucho, voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos ¿Ok?-

-Ok-

A los dos minutos Samantha ya estaba de vuelta, y juntas desaparecieron.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a desaparecer tomándome de sorpresa!- exclamo Hermione soltándose de golpe de Samantha.

-Perdón- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione mientras observaba a su alrededor, era un parque.

-Es un pequeño refugio para magos… es como el Central Park de Neoyorkinos- respondió Samantha mirando a su alrededor con alegría.

-No sabía de él- dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-Ah es que no estamos en Londres…- comento en voz baja Samantha.

-¡¿Qué?!- volteo Hermione bruscamente para enfrentar a la cara a su interlocutora.

-Estamos a las afueras… mira cuanta gente… todos paseando sus mascotas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla, comiendo empanadas de calabaza… ¡es maravilloso!- dijo Samantha jalando a Hermione por un camino del parque.

-Es raro que no sepa de el- volvió a comentar Hermione mientras se dejaba llevar.

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes- dijo Samantha mientras caminaba con Hermione a rastras.

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando en el parque, y comiendo botanas, a las tres horas se fueron a comer a un restaurante muggles y más tarde Hermione regreso a su casa. Todo el tiempo Hermione dio gracias de que Samantha no insistiera con el tema de Malfoy y el baile de la noche anterior, aunque en varias ocasiones quiso abordar el tema pero Hermione siempre sacaba una pregunta sobre sus orígenes a colación para evadirla.

Hermione al llegar a su casa se preparo un té cargadísimo, fue al baño y preparo la tina con agua caliente y esencias _"No es lo mismo bañarse en otra casa que en la propia" _pensó Hermione, tomo una taza de té en su sillón favorito, al terminarlo dejo la taza en la barra y se metió al baño, tardo alrededor de una hora, al salir no se seco del todo y así húmeda se puso la pijama y se acostó en su cama, justo cuando su cabeza toco la almohada Hermione quedo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose por completo que al día siguiente vería a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**heyhey!**

Bien estoy de vuelta y cn internet en casa ;) hahaha, bueno este capitulo lo empeze el sabádo pasado pero decidi suspenderlo el lunes, al principio tenia como que una idea clara de lo que queria hacer al poner las letras de las canciones pero al final creo qe no me salio :s... pero bueno las canciones qe use son como el inconsciente de Hermione pero ese inconsciente deeply hahaha y Samantha como que lo saca a relucir poniendolas como fondo musical para ambientar su casa, bien sutil ella hahaha...

Sinceramente no me enorgullese este capitulo, no se, esperaba más de él pero definitivamente la inspiración andaba borracha o de cruda... por cierto si es muy rosa este capitulo lo siento taaaaanto por los pobres acribillados...

Pero les juro que el proximo capitulo sabremos la opinion de DRACO, pensaba escribir ese primero pero creo qe Hermione y Samantha necesitan compenetrase pues trabajaran más unidas de ahora en adelante aparte de que Samantha necesita la confianza de Hermione para.... ¡¡SORPRESA!!, pero tooodo sera para bien ok, no habra traición de su parte.

En dos días sera **Mi CUMPLEAÑOS**! y sere MAYOR DE EDAD y me meteran a la carcél si no pago mis cuentas, estare en el buro de credito, no podre mentarle la madre al presidente de la republica, etc... tantas cosas malas que trae la mayoria de edad... quiero ser niña siempre, quiero ir a **NUNCA JAMAS** (o NEVERLAND pa' los bilingües...), sera un cumpleaños triste, no estara mi mejor amiga qe siempre me cantaba _SWEET CHILD O' MINE de GUN'S AND ROSES_ (mi cancion favorita sobre tooodas) y no sé, me siento muuuy deprimida, lo bueno qe el fic no trata de la amistad xqe si no imaginence el capitulo siguiente tooodos moririan juntos para qe esten siempre unidos en el más allá.

Mejor me voy antes qe siga llenando de agua el teclado...

**Muchiisiiiiiimas Gracias!!** a todos los qe comentaron en el capitulo anterior, de verdad se los agradesco espero seguir viendolos por akí y siempre leer su opinion porqe inspira y ayuda a seguir con el fic...

Dejen sus _**reviews**_!!!

Saludos,

besos!

:]

P.D.: Manden sus regalos por DHL

hahaha, recuerden 31 DE AGOSTO LUNES...

ATTE..

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	18. Manzanas, Pergaminos y Convenciones

_"I'm a gun's and roses, I have appetitive for destruction" –Cook's Dad, Skins serie, Last episode, 2008._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

**[Parte, 1]**

"_Mi cabeza…no aguanto mi cabeza va a explotar… ¿Qué paso ayer?" _Se preguntaba un joven rubio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se movía en la cama _"Weasley… ¡ah sí! la fiesta de compromiso del gemelo… ¿Acaso tome tanto?... creo que sí, tuve un sueño raro… vestido de organza… listones…bailes…bailes… ¡Oh ya!... ahora recuerdo, Granger… ¡¿Baile con Granger?!... solo ebrio… estaba ebrio…"_

Justo en ese momento Draco ordeno sus ideas y los sucesos, definitivamente los listones y el vestido de organza eran parte del sueño y el baile salía a colación en su sueño porque la noche anterior había bailado con _Hermione Granger_, la mismísima _Sangre Sucia. _Malfoy se dejo llevar al recuerdo de la noche anterior.

"_El verde es tu color Granger… definitivamente Granger se veía muy bien en ese vestido ¿Por qué no los usa más seguido? así podría conseguirse a alguien más interesante que la comadreja de Weasley… su cintura… ¡Qué cintura!, estrecha, sus manos eran tan suaves y de un tamaño tan femenino, su cabello tenía un olor tan particular… ¿A canela?... si podría ser… aunque había algo más… ¿Manzanas?... si también podría ser… el punto es que olía exquisito, tenia personalidad toda esa rebelde cabellera que por fin lucia sujeta permitiendo verle el rostro… sus ojos… hahaha se veía tan… tan… ¿Tierna?... a falta de otra palabra, cuando la invite a bailar hahaha, sus ojos cafés se abrieron ante la sorpresa… fue comiquísimo… sus labios se veían suaves… ¿Pero qué hago pensando en ella?, ¡Es Granger!, aparte estaba borracho ni siquiera cuenta… ¿No la habré besado, verdad?... claro que no, aun sigo vivo, me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho… ¿o no?... aparte si la besara…¡ Demonios basta!, esto pasa por tener la estúpida idea de recordar lo que hice las noches anteriores…"_

Draco se levanto inmediatamente de su cama, mareándose por completo, camino al baño se desvistió y se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua fría le cayera en la espalda despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, eso lo revivió un poco después abrió el grifo del agua caliente mezclándola con la fría, creó un ambiente agradable para bañarse.

Era domingo, y todos los domingos eran pasados en Malfoy's Mayor, con su madre, no es que tuviera mamitis o algo por el estilo pero su madre lo necesitaba y el no podía más que hacer por ella que acompañarla todos los domingos a pasar el día platicando de cómo su vida había sido en Francia y lo que ella se había dedicado hacer desde que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado cayo, viajar, Narcisa Malfoy se dedico a viajar alrededor del mundo intentando buscar la paz interior que le hacía falta, visitaba a su marido cada quincena y volvía a su agenda de viajes, cuando se entero que su hijo volvería a Londres decidió que había sido suficiente de viajar, pues sabía que su hijo la necesitaría ahora que intentaría rehacer su vida y limpiar el apellido Malfoy, habían tantos valores arrojados al caño ahora que intentarían readaptarse a la sociedad británica, pero eso valía poco a lado del bienestar de su único y adorado hijo.

Malfoy paso el día platicando, comiendo y bebiendo con su madre, en un principio dudo en contarle sobre la fiesta en casa de los Weasley pero al final se lo comento, ella solo se inmuto en levantar una ceja y preguntar que fue el menú donde otra vez Draco volvió a pensarse si debería decirle que fue algo tan sencillo pero irremediablemente delicioso, que tenía un toco especial algo tan raro como… casero… si eso era, la comida estaba hecha por la señora Weasley y si hacia memoria tenía algo parecido a el pie que Hermione había hecho, aunque la comida de la señora Weasley estaba muy por delante de el Kuchen de Frambuesas de Hermione; al final Draco le dijo el menú.

-Sinceramente madre estaba delicioso, no sabía como la comida que preparan los elfos, es buena, pero no tiene ese toque particular-

-Ya veo, es lógico que tenga ese toque si cuando lo único que haces es dedicarte a cincuenta hijos-

-Puede ser-

-Veo que confraternizas mucho con ellos-

-Lo suficiente, Potter me tiene bajo sus _tres puntos_-

-¿Tres puntos?-

-Son puras estupideces…en resumen no le hare nada a sus amiguitos y respetare a todos… claro y lo tratare como SAN POTTER-

-Veo que sigue sin gustarte-

-¿Debería?-

-Eso depende de ti, pero bueno como ahora son íntimos…-

-Yo no soy íntimo con nadie-

-En fin, hijo ten cuidado-

-Eso hago madre, eso hago-

-¿Bebiste ayer?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Has tomado demasiada agua en todo el día, estas deshidratado-

-Creo que una botella de Whiskey de Fuego…-

-¡Draco Malfoy, no debes tomar como un cualquiera!-

-Madre me tiene sin cuidado, beberé todo lo que me plazca por el tiempo que quiera-

-Después no quiero que vengas a pedirme respaldo cuando tú y tu gran bocota te metan en un peligro solo porque estabas unas copas de más, como seguro me dirás el día que espero nunca llegue-

-Es tarde debo irme, tengo muchos asuntos que deliberar con Potter y el resto- al decir esto se levanto de la butaca que estaba frente al fuego y se acerco a su madre tomándole la mano que ella estiraba y la ayudo a levantarse, después se la beso, y le dio un beso en la frente, tomo unos polvos de una vasija y los arrojo al fuego volviendo las llamas verde esmeralda se metió entre el fuego y le dio un último vistazo antes de murmurar unas palabras y ser abrazado por las lenguas de fuego verde.

Malfoy al llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación y con su varita apareció una jarra y un vaso y con otro movimiento de varita lleno la jarra y el vaso, tomo de ellos hasta que se sacio a la tercera vez que lo llenaba.

A su casa había llegado entrando la noche, lo único que apetecía era oír un poco de música o leer, mientras preparo la bañera.

Draco no tenia elfos domésticos para dar una buena imagen después se dio cuenta que era innecesario puesto que con magia también podría mantener limpio y hacerse de comer y si no sabía siempre habrían restaurantes.

Se metió a bañar y al salir en vuelto en su bata de baño verde botella una lechuza reposaba en su escritorio con un pergamino atado a su pata, Malfoy la tomo y permitió que el ave saliera de nuevo.

Draco tomo asiento en su sillón y leyó la carta:

"_**Draco Malfoy:**_

_**Soy Theodore Nott, antes que nada quisiera disculparme por**_

_**este medio del altercado pasado, espero poderte pedir una**_

_**disculpa personalmente, por eso te quiero invitar a cenar **_

_**mañana alrededor de las 7:00pm en mi casa (la casa de mi **_

_**padre q.e.p.d), con el fin de recordar viejos tiempos en **_

_**Hogwarts y ponernos al corriente de todos los acontecimientos **_

_**ocurridos en estos largos años.**_

_**Por favor mándame una nota con tu confirmación.**_

_**Tuyo,**_

_**Theodore Nott"**_

Draco se levanto del sillón y acudió a su escritorio busco en un cajón y saco lo necesario para garabatear una nota aceptando la invitación.

"_Por fin ha llegado la invitación a permanecer a su club secreto, quiero saber que se trae entre manos Nott… ya veo que no es el mismo"_ pensó Malfoy.

**[Parte, 2]**

-Buenos días Ernie, ¿Alguna carta o aviso?-

-Buenos días Hermione, y no, no tengo nada para ti hoy, más que un café expreso para que despiertes bien porque tendrás una conferencia en el centro de Londres, donde irán alrededor de cincuenta Directores del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de todo el mundo-

-No que no tenía ningún aviso-

-Eso era una invitación, sé mas especifica-

-Ernie no estoy de humor para tu humor-

-Tranquila, entra a tu oficina relájate tomate esto y ponte a pensar que conocerás a muchas personas interesantes que comparten el gusto por las leyes igual que tu-

Hermione tomo la taza que Ernie le tenía preparada y se dirigió a su oficina, coloco la taza en el escritorio, coloco su portafolio recargado en la pata de su escritorio y tomo asiento. Se había olvidado por completo que cada año se realizaba un conferencia con todos los Directores del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y en ocasiones se entregaban premios por nuevas leyes que ayudaban al mundo mágico, cuando recién empezó y creo la ley de protección a los elfos domésticos obtuvo un premio y el año siguiente dirigió unas palabras, pero en esta ocasión no había recibido una invitación especial aparte de que entre tanto trabajo con los nuevos atentados a magos y brujas nacidos de muggles ella había tenido mucho en que pensar y luego con la llegada de Malfoy, ser su niñera, atentados y sentimientos raros, no se había permitido darse el tiempo de recordar que se acercaba esa conferencia.

Hermione acaba de terminarse el té cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione.

-Perdón Hermione, pero Harry te manda a llamar, ¿Le digo que estas ocupada?-

-No, no Ernie, iré pero por favor sácame de ahí una hora antes de la conferencia ¿Si?-

-Claro Hermione, te esperan-

-Ok, gracias, ya voy-

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de Harry, y justo cuando caminaba por el pasillo la realidad le cayó como balde con agua fría, vería a Draco Malfoy después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, los nervios volvieron a su estomago y un frío interior se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo hasta sentir las puntas de sus dedos fríos y las palmas de sus manos húmedas.

"_Qué estúpida reacción, seguro ni se acuerda… y si se acuerda no creo que quiera recordar delante de todos lo sucedido… me estoy comportando como si… como si… Hermione por favor compórtate" pensó Hermione._

Hermione por fin entro al Departamento de Aurores y fue recibida por Mathilda.

-Señorita Granger, el señor Potter la está esperando en su oficina-

-Gracias… mmm… Mathilda quien… ¿Quiénes están adentro?-

-Solo el señor Weasley-

-Ah ok, bueno, gracias-

-De nada-

Dicho esto Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a Ron y Harry metidos en una plática o debate de ideas o planes, Hermione entro y ambos alzaron la vista al oír cerrar la puerta.

-Hermione- saludo Ron.

-Hola Ron, Harry-

-Hola-

-¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Draco me envió una carta sobre que tenía algo importante que decirnos y quería que estuvieras presente, Samantha fue a desayunar pero ya ha de estar por regresar, toma asiento-

-Ok, ¿Qué suponen que Malfoy vendrá a decirnos?-

-Que ya se comunico con Nott y que ya sabe que se trae entre manos-

- ¿Eso da a entender en la carta?-

-Algo así, la verdad es una nota y solo dice- Ron tomo el pergamino de la mesa y leyó en voz alta las pocas líneas_- "Tengo buenas noticias, en una hora hablare con Montague, me explicara algunas cosas"-_

-Tal vez es más información brindada por Montague, aunque no deberían confiar tanto en lo que él les diga, puede ser parte de todo el plan que trama Nott para tener a Malfoy de su lado y sabotear al ministerio-

-Puede ser Hermione, todo es posible, pero cada día confió más en Malfoy, es raro, pero así lo siento, al final creo que si quiere cambiar, no solo limpiar su apellido si no también mantener una vida menos sucia- dijo sinceramente Harry.

-Para mí es la misma lacra- repuso Ron antes de darle un sorbo a la taza de té que tenía cerca.

-Creo que tienes razón Harry, ya no es el mismo Malfoy… claro con excepción de su tonto insulto "_Sangre Sucia_" pero bueno me tiene sin cuidado, aun así mantengo que ya no es el maldito de antes, aun tiene su arrogancia pero bueno eso creo que es parte por "Ser un Malfoy"- lo ultimo lo dijo en una falsa imitación de Malfoy.

Todos rieron hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y el aludido entro con sus andares de rey, se planto a mitad de la oficina y les dedico una mirada suspicaz después dijo:

-Veo que pasan un momento muy agradable espero no haber interrumpido pero tengo noticias- anuncio de manera seca, mientras sacaba de su abrigo un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir Malfoy?- pregunto Harry.

-Bien empezare por que anoche recibí una carta de Nott invitando a cenar esta noche, así que hoy estaré cara a cara con Nott y hoy recibí una carta de Montague para vernos en un café cerca de su casa…-

-¿Qué hablaron?- interrumpió Ron.

-¿Me permites Weasley?... a eso iba…-

-Le das demasiadas vueltas…-

-Si mantuvieras….-

-¡Basta!- exclamo Hermione dejando con la palabra en la boca a Malfoy y a Harry que estaba a punto de llamarles la atención- Puedes continuar Malfoy pero apresúrate-

-Discúlpenme por que les este haciendo perder su valioso tiempo, si quieren mañana hablamos- dijo Malfoy haciéndose el ofendido.

-Déjate de tonterías y termina de una buena vez- intervino Harry antes de que Ron probablemente corriera a Draco de la oficina.

-El caso es que Nott probara mi confianza, era lógico, así que pasare varias pruebas hasta que me revele por completo _sus secretos- _esto último lo dijo con un toque de burla- será algo así como intercambio de información sin que él sepa lógicamente que estoy del lado del ministerio y no de él, así que seré una clase de Snape…-

-Nunca serás como él Malfoy- interrumpió Harry – Pero harás cosas muy parecidas a las que él hizo-

-No voy a permitir que me mate…-

-Como te dije, nunca serás como él, y no creo sinceramente que lleguemos a tanto, solo resta decir que buena suerte con tu cena, y ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Mal…-

De repente alguien interrumpió en la oficina y cerro haciendo mucho estruendo, todos voltearon con la varita en ristre pero al ver de quien se trataba la bajaron.

-¡Hey hey! bajen eso le van a sacar un ojo a alguien, Harry perdona la demora ¿Me he perdido de mucho?-

-¿Si te has perdido de mucho? disculpa pero acabamos de terminar la valo…- fue interrumpido por Sam que exclamo apresurada lo siguiente:

-¡Casi se me olvida Hermione!... ten esto… es la invitación acaba de llegar, bueno no acaba de llegar pero el caso es que es sobre la conferencia, Ernie me pidió de favor que te entregara esto y que en cuanto pudieras subieras a tu oficina por que necesita informarte de un detallito- dijo Samantha ignorando completamente el comentario de Draco y dirigiéndose completamente a Hermione.

-Gracias Sam- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el pergamino de color dorado con un lazo rojo atado.

-De nada, por cierto de verdad disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un problemita-

-No te preocupes no te perdiste de nada- aseguro Ron mirando despectivamente a Malfoy, el aludido taladraba con la mirada a Ron.

-¡Ah ok!, es que como Harry me dijo que…-

-Draco se tomara el tiempo para contártelo personalmente, no te preocupes ¿Verdad Malfoy?-

-Estas demente- respondió Malfoy mientras salía de la oficina dando un portazo.

-No tiene buen genio, pero en fin, iré a que me cuente, con permiso- dicho esto salió de la oficina dejando a los tres amigos.

-Bueno Harry si eso era todo, me retiro, estaré al pendiente de todo y ya saben si me necesitan en algo legal díganme, adiós- y salió de la oficina con el pergamino en la mano.

**[Parte, 3]**

Hermione caminaba en el pasillo mientras leía el contenido del pergamino, para su sorpresa la convención esta vez sería diferente, sería una comida elegante, donde todas las grandes mentes del mundo de las leyes mágicas se darían cita, como siempre, pero esta invitación era especial para ella puesto que no solo los Directores en turno debían ir si no también los predecesores, y en su caso debía llevar con ella al mismísimo demonio: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se recargo en la pared para no caer al suelo de golpe y que todo su alrededor se preguntara si Hermione Granger había llegado ebria al trabajo, lo primero que cruzo en su cerebro después de recuperarse de semejante sorpresa fue _"¿Porque no le enviaron una invitación personalmente?" "¿Por qué debía invitarlo ella?" "¿Sabe él que hoy es la convención?" "¿Y su maldita cena con Nott, tendría tiempo de llegar puntual?"_

No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a su oficina hasta que Ernie se acerco a ella corriendo.

-Hermione se que tienes que ir con él pero no es necesario que pasen toda la comida juntos, aparte dudo que quiera estar contigo, no lo tomes a mal pero ya sabes cómo es, si quieres yo le digo y le explico, aparte tienes solo cuatro horas para arreglarte, deberías irte ya-

-Sí, ok, bueno… dile a Malfoy lo de hoy… eee… yo iré por ayuda… para arreglarme… dile que lo veo fuera del salón a las… ¿A qué hora es exactamente?-

-A las dos y media de la tarde-

-Ok dile que lo veo a las dos afuera y que pobre de él si no llega puntual, no lo esperare, ¿Ok?-

-Muy bien, iré inmediatamente-

Ambos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al mismo lugar, al entrar Hermione vio para su desgracia que Samantha hablaba con Malfoy, ella se detuvo en la puerta dejando que Ernie siguiera e interrumpiera, Hermione salió de inmediato del departamento y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el elevador, _"¿Me habrá visto?.. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo, porque hui? ¿Hui?... le mandare una nota a Sam"._

Hermione había decido regresar a su oficina, donde garabateo una nota corta con su letra pequeña y pegada, después la encanto y la envió a Samantha. A los quince minutos recibió la respuesta:

"_**Claro que sí te ayudo, **_

_**nos vemos en tu casa en media hora,**_

_**besos,**_

_**Sam"**_

Hermione tiro la nota en la cesta de la basura y salió de su oficina con dirección a su casa.

* * *

heyhey!

Creo qe ahora si escribi bastantito y no me salio del toodo mal como la vez pasada, cada vez que lo recuerdo quiero vomitar, aunqe me dijieron varias personas que les gusto el capitulo...

Bueno esto es el preambulo para lo que sigue qe es: una declaracion, un rechazo y un camino... ya se enteraran, xqe es probable qe en el siguiente capitulo suceda algo de esas tres cosas...

**Muchiiiisimas gracias a todos los qe me felicitaron x mi cumple la semana pasada, miil gracias!**

También gracias a las personas qe me pusieron en **ALERT AUTHOR**, no sabia qe existia eso XD... y a tooooodos los reviews (no son muchos pero son algunos :D), **GRACIAS**!

Ando rápido, xqe tengo trauma cn la serie _THE BIG BANG THEORY_ y pufF! tarde en terminar el capitulo por andar viendo los episodios ;)

Recuerden enviar reviews, no solo me agreguen, necesito saber su opinion, gracias de nuevo a tooodos!

Saludos,

besos!

:]

ATTE.:

**_Fungi Malviajado!!*_**


	19. ¿Eres Gay?

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story,All about the girl who came to stay?,She's the kind of girl you want so much,It makes you sorry,Still, you don't regret a single day,Ah girl,Girl"- "Girl", The Beatles,Rubber Soul, 1965.  
_

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

-Te dije que no tenía nada en mi guardarropa para esta ocasión- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban en la acera de una de las calles centrales de Londres, Samantha tiraba de ella para avanzar más rápido.

-Sí, eres un caso perdido, no sé cómo no tienes más que cinco vestidos… ¡que son de noche!... bueno algunos son de día pero aun así… ¡A por fin llegamos!, creí que nunca lo haríamos-

Ambas se parón enfrente de una gran boutique, con un escaparate que tenía dos maniquíes, uno vestido casual pero a la moda y otro con un elegante vestido negro con bisutería en oro y piedras azules, los separaba un diván de charol color verde agua que encima tenia revistas de moda, zapatos de tacón de colores brillantes y diseños innovadores; de lado del maniquí elegante había un perchero de piso con collares y pulseras tanto de oro y plata como de plástico, en colores y diseños variados; en el piso del escaparate habían almohadas seda de diferentes colores, algunas lisas otras con bordados, aparte de eso habían plumas esparcidas por todo el piso, justo hasta delante pegado al cristal habían anillos de todos tamaños, espesores, diseños, con y sin piedras, de oro, plata y plástico.

Samantha volvió a tirar de Hermione para que entraran a la tienda, al entrar se encontraron con el mostrador y caja a solo un metro de distancia de la puerta, del lado izquierdo se encontraba colgada la ropa casual dividida en colores y estampados, justo en el centro de esa sección de la tienda se encontraba una mesa de madera vieja con pantalones, faldas y chamarras de mezclilla, de todos tamaños y diseños, arriba de cada fila de ropa habían sombreros y debajo de estas filas se encontraba un peldaño también de madera con zapatos de tacón, sin tacón y zapatos deportivos, todos eran igual de llamativos y únicos.

Hermione siguió a Samantha que doblaba un recodo donde continuaba la ropa exponiéndose de la misma forma, habían llegado a un lugar con más luz pues en cada esquina tenían candelabros con focos de luz amarilla, ahí había vestidos hermosísimos de telas con texturas increíbles, colores variados desde los más brillantes hasta los pasteles, con brillos o mates, largos o cortos, con tirantes o sin ellos, con piedras incrustadas o sin ellas; Hermione miraba todo con la boca abierta, puesto que también estaban separados por color, tipo de tela y si tenían pedrería o no, Samantha miraba detenidamente en la parte donde los vestidos eran verdes o tonalidades parecidas, mientras Hermione se fijaba en la mesa de cristal que estaba colocada de igual manera que la mesa de madera anterior solo que en esta se exhibían juegos de accesorios de todos tamaños, colores, diseños y metales; en la esquina del lado derecho había otro perchero de piso de metal con bolsos, y del otro lado habían una pequeña mesita igual de cristal pero con carteras.

Una dependiente se acerco a ellas.

-¿Buscaban algo en especial?-

-¡Oh si!- exclamo Samantha mientras volteaba a ver un vestido en azul muy parecido al que Hermione había usado en la fiesta de compromiso de George Weasley.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Mi amiga- respondió Samantha que por fin posaba su atención en la dependiente, señalo a Hermione que ya había caminado hacia las carteras para observarlas más de cerca –Va a tener una comida dentro de unas horas y necesitamos un vestido de coctel, sencillo-

Después de dos horas entre los vestidores y vestidos, Samantha y Hermione salieron con tres bolsas de la tienda.

-Hermione ya no te podre acompañar a tu casa debo regresar a trabajar, pero ya tienes todo lo indispensable, con respecto a tu cabello solo aplícale la loción alaceadora y listo ¿Ok?-

-Sí, ¡Gracias Sam!-

-De nada Hermione, disfruta del coctel-

-Gracias, nos vemos-

A la una Hermione ya se encaminaba al lugar donde sería el coctel. Al llegar Hermione se paro frente a las puertas del salón viendo como los magos se congregaban, no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien le hablo al oído con una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Vaya que te ves muy bien hoy _Sangre Sucia_!-

Hermione dio un pequeño salto y se volteo para darle la cara a la persona.

-¡Malfoy!, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así- dijo enojada Hermione.

-Por favor Granger no seas ridícula, ni te espante, sabias que era yo-

-Cállate, te dije a las dos en punto-

-Prefiero llegar antes para checar el terreno, no me gustan las sorpresas… pero últimamente tú eres la que me está dando las sorpresas- dijo Malfoy haciéndole hincapié con una mirada que hizo que Hermione sintiera como el calor y la sangre corrían hacia sus mejillas – Granger ¿Estas sonrojada?, necesitas oír más seguido que no eres fea-

Hermione sintió el golpe de una bofetada invisible y después un ronroneo en el interior de su estomago.

-No necesito la aprobación de nadie- agrego enojada y empezó a andar por el pasillo dejando a Draco solo.

Malfoy le dio unos dos minutos de ventajas para poder observarla caminar, se veía hermosa ataviada en ese vestido _Strapless _de Seda, azul pastel, y a la altura de la falda tenia volumen, hacían notar sus bellas piernas y al caminar, sus caderas mostraban un buen ritmo, Draco suspiro y dio unos pasos rápidos para alcanzarla antes de que ella cruzara la puerta.

-Ni creas que entrare solo- dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Hermione.

-¿Perdón?-

-Yo no pienso entrar solo al salón, entraremos juntos… ¿Qué esperas para tomar mi brazo?- pregunto Malfoy un poco desesperado.

Hermione le dedico una mirada envenenada y paso su brazo por debajo del de él dejándolo descansar sobre el brazo de Draco, él como todo un caballero la asió más hacia él y juntos entraron al salón.

Un mozo se les acerco y les pidió sus nombres, después los dirigió a una mesa donde había dos magos y una bruja que hablaban animadamente en francés.

Malfoy hizo muestra de galantería acercándole la silla a Hermione y esperando a que ella ordenara primero un vaso de agua cosa que hizo que Draco diera un pequeño bufido, él por su lado pidió una copa de _Whiskey de Fuego._

Draco rápido entablo platica con los magos dejando a un lado a la bruja y a Hermione, no sin antes a ver hecho las presentaciones, Hermione se sentía patética porque solo hablaba un poco el francés mientras que Draco se lucia hablándolo con fluidez y dirigiéndole miradas de superioridad.

El momento de la presentación y de que los oradores hablaran paso, lento pero paso, Draco no le dirigió la palabra a Hermione en las dos horas, pero justo cuando el banquete iba a empezar, algunos magos y brujas cambiaron sus lugares para irse a sentar con otros y pasar la comida platicando animadamente, Draco no hizo ademan de irse a sentar con sus ex compañeros Franceses y se quedo en la mesa observando como Hermione ponía toda su atención en el ultimo orador.

El joven que Hermione observaba era alto, delgado, de cabellos cafés claros y ojos azules, se notaba que era tímido, pero aun así era la persona más joven en haber ganado el premio _"LAW"_, Hermione se sonrojo cuando este miro hacia ella y con paso tranquilo pero decidido se acerco a la mesa de Hermione y Draco.

-Hola- saludo el joven – Me llamo Doug Douglas, ¿Tu eres Hermione Granger?- pregunto.

-Sí, si Hermione Granger, mucho gusto Doug, por cierto felicitaciones por el premio es un honor que alguien tan joven lo haya obtenido eso demuestra tu interés por el orden y la paz entre los magos- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, Draco la miraba divertido pero un poco molesto por la actitud de la castaña con Doug.

-Bueno viniendo de alguien que ha luchado por los derechos de los elfos domésticos por dos años y haber logrado tantas nuevas y brillantes leyes, no puedo decir más que muchas gracias y que usted me inspira- agrego Doug que le sonrió tímidamente a Hermione.

Draco no pudo controlar el impulso de hablar e interrumpir las miradas de complicidad de los dos.

-Así que tu también bordaste bufandas y sweaters para supuestamente liberar a los elfos o ¿Hiciste algo tan… peculiarmente… parecido?- pregunto suspicazmente Draco con todo un dejo de socarronería, con la malicia en los ojos o ¿los celos?...

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Doug.

-Es muy bromista, por eso lo traje conmigo- se apresuro a responder Hermione antes que Draco siguiera diciendo más estupideces de paso le piso el pie y añadió – Doug te presento al Subdirector del Departamento de Aurores en Londres, Draco Malfoy-

-¡Oh mucho gusto Sr. Malfoy! es un placer conocerlo, supe que usted tuvo el cargo de Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en Francia, me encanto su actuación en el caso Won-

Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver que el joven lo reconocía mientras que Hermione desencajaba la cara por la sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias Doug, fue algo difícil pero bueno salió adelante todo, claro que no hice cosas estúpidas para lograrlo, solo me deje llevar por la _naturaleza _de las cosas- dijo Draco haciendo hincapié en "naturaleza".

Pero justo cuando Doug iba a seguir un extraño se le acerco y le hablo al oído después de esto Doug agrego:

-Discúlpenme debo presentarme a una entrevista, un gusto conocerla señorita Granger y a usted Sr. Malfoy, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- dijo Hermione mientras lo seguía con la mirada, Draco por su lado solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Intentando olvidar a Weasley?- pregunto Draco en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué hablas Malfoy- respondió Hermione mirándolo sorprendida.

-Fue obvio que te gusto el joven Doug, ¿No eres un poco grande para él? o ¿Acaso te gustan los jóvenes para poderlos domar?- esto último lo pregunto de una manera picara dejando ver su doble sentido.

-Déjame te aclaro unos puntos Draco Malfoy, para empezar no le llevo más de tres años, no intento olvidar a nadie y por ultimo jamás me vuelvas a hablar en doble sentido ¿Quieres?-

-No, no quiero, entonces que ¿Te gusta?-

-Si me gusta o no, no es asunto tuyo-

-¿Ah no?, entonces ¿Por qué lo observabas?-

-Por qué… ¡que te importa!- dicho esto Hermione pretendía levantarse pero Draco la tomo de la muñeca.

-No me vas a dejar aquí solo Granger… es más comamos tengo demasiado apetito, pelear contigo es exhaustivo-

Hermione al sentir el contacto de Malfoy sintió como sus entrañas temblaban y su cuerpo cedía al contacto de él, se sintió muy apenada por tal acontecimiento, pero tomo asiento de nuevo, minutos atrás mientras Draco la interrogaba llego a pensar que tal vez Malfoy estuviera celoso y también se llego a dar cuenta de que esta realmente loca, jamás en su vida podría llegar a pensar eso ni en la intimidad de sus pensamientos recónditos, ni él ni ella se fijarían en el otro _"Ni aunque fuera el único hombre en la tierra"_ pensó Hermione.

Comieron en silencio, para Hermione eso fue una bendición pero el gusto le duro poco, ni bien Draco había terminado con su plato cuando agrego:

-Samantha hizo un buen trabajo contigo-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Hermione mientras apartaba su plato y tomaba la copa de vino.

-Bueno esa bruja tiene la lengua muy floja, habla demasiado he decir, por lo menos no es como Pansy o tus compañeras esas que hablan puras estupideces, tu nota le llego justo mientras nosotros hablábamos y al retirarse dijo algo sobre ayuda femenina o algo así, y deduje que eras tú por que reconocí tu letra, dejo sin querer la nota en mi escritorio y tuve mucha curiosidad en saber quién era la pobre alma desamparada y que maravillosa sorpresa me lleve al saber que eras tú Granger-

-¿Y todo esto nos lleva a…?- pregunto irónica Hermione.

-Que tu sola no podrías haber venido hoy tan…, esto debes considerarlo un graaan alago, tan espectacular- Hermione abrió la boca mientras los colores se le subían, Draco añadió –Pero ¿A qué hora se acaba el encanto?-

Hermione sabía que el gusto no podría durarle tanto, mientras las mariposas bailaban al compas de la palabra "espectacular", se recompuso y respondió:

-No tiene caducidad-

-¡Oh! lástima que te desmienta, pero te diré cuando se acaba, mañana por la mañana cuando entres al ministerio con tus fachas de siempre, ahí es donde se acaba el encanto-

Hermione se rio.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-¿Malfoy eres gay?- pregunto Hermione con una gran sonrisa en los labios que contenían un ataque de risa.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo enojado Draco.

Hermione no aguanto más y se rio con ganas.

-Lo que oíste Malfoy ¿Eres gay?, porque sino ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por cómo me veré mañana o si me vestiré bien?-

-Estas demente- dicho esto Draco se levanto de su lugar y se fue a reunir con un grupo de legislativos italianos.

Hermione se quedo solo por media hora, mientras tanto observo como Draco se acercaba un grupo de jóvenes brujas que reían tontamente por algo que el rubio había dicho, después todas miraron a Hermione y volvieron a reír, Hermione se sonrojo de la vergüenza y del coraje, pues no sabía qué rayos había dicho Malfoy para que ellas la voltearan a ver y rieran, Draco después de hablar con ellas regreso a sentarse con Hermione.

-¿No piensas socializar?-

-Tú ya lo haces muy bien por los dos-

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al momento en que estuve hablando con las jóvenes? Les preguntaba que si te veías bien en ese vestido y si sonaría algo afeminado el hacérselo notar a alguien a lo que ellas respondieron que era algo muy halagador por parte de un caballero, así que Granger no se a cuantos caballeros conozcas pero puedes empezar tu lista conmigo-

-¿Fuiste a comprobar tu hombría con un grupo de niñas tontas?-

-Yo no fui a comprobar nada, fui a comprobártelo-

-Patético-

-No, no es patético, lo patético aquí es que tú no conozcas a un caballero o a un hombre de verdad, porque tus amiguitos no entran en esa categoría por si quieres ponérmelos de ejemplo-

-Y con todo esto me quieres decir que tu si ¿No?-

-Está más que claro ¿No crees?-

-Mejor sigue socializando- pero justo cuando Hermione termino, la música empezó y Draco sin mucha delicadeza tomo del brazo a Hermione y la levanto de su lugar.

Hermione indignada lucho por un momento el negarse ir a la pista a bailar con él, pero la fuerza de Malfoy era superior a la de ella así que detuvo la pequeña pelea y se dejo arrastrar, Draco al ver que Hermione se detenía de su fallida pelea rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y tomo su mano, Hermione a regañadientes poso su mano en el hombro de Malfoy y se dejo guiar por el al compas de la música.

Ambos bailaban sin decirse una sola palabra, Hermione prefería poner toda su atención a las demás personas que bailaban risueñas y alegres, mientras que Draco sonreía como un idiota porque sentía con Hermione evitaba por todos los medios a no reducir la distancia. Hermione no podía decir que se la estaba pasando tan mal, pues dentro de ella había toda una fiesta de la cual su cerebro no era participe, había una mezcla de complicidad con mariposas de todos colores bailando alegremente cada vez que Draco intentaba acercar más el cuerpo de ella hacia él.

Y bueno ni hablar de Malfoy que tenía una mezcla de testosterona y arrogancia tanto en el cerebro como en las venas, sabía que por un lado Hermione lucia esplendida y que él se veía muy bien bailando con una pareja tan a la altura de un Malfoy, bueno siempre y cuando las demás personas no supieran que él Draco Malfoy estaba bailando con una hija de muggles y toda la magia se viniera abajo pues su orgullo seria mancillado, y por otro lado estaba haciendo que Hermione sufriera un poco, desde que empezó a trabajar con el trió y a descubrir su forma de ser de cada uno entendió que no les podía caer tan mal, ellos también eran arrogantes en cierta manera, presumidos aunque no se dieran cuenta o no lo digieran pero siempre que intentaban solucionar todo ellos solos hacían nuevamente gala de su presunción, así que después de todo los toleraba hasta cierto punto y lo gracioso radicaba en hacerlos enfadar, darles en su talón de Aquiles y el talón de Aquiles de Hermione era hacer cosas en contra de sus principios y hacia poco que él se dio cuenta de que Granger luchaba por seguir odiándolo tanto como el mismísimo Ron Weasley hacia, aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella confiaba en el plenamente, Draco sonrió ante este ultimo pensamiento.

Una pareja de ancianos se les acerco.

-Dagco Malfoy un placeg veglo de nuevo, se le extraña en Fangcia- saludo el mago.

-Un placer verlo Monsieur Arnandi y a Madame Arnandi también- al decir esto Draco soltó la mano de Hermione para poder saludar al señor Armandi y poder besarle la mano a su esposa, pero nunca soltó su cintura.

-¿Quién es esta beglla segñogita Dagco?- pregunto Madame Armandi.

-¡Oh! Una disculpa Madame, ella es Hermione Jane Granger-

-Mucho gusto- saludo Hermione, Monsieur Armandi hizo ademan de querer besarle la mano a Hermione la cual reacciono un poco tarde.

-Ustedes dos lugcen magavillogsamente juntos, ¿Están compogmetigdos?-

Hermione estallo en risa, mientras que Draco la miraba escandalizado, los ancianos los observaron con interrogación.

-No Madame Arnandi, ella es una compañera de trabajo, nada más, mi prometida esta en Italia con los arreglos de la boda-

Hermione que ya había parado de reír sintió como el mundo se le venía encima y como las mariposas morían en su interior causándole nauseas, ¿Era cierto que Draco si estaba comprometido con otra? o ¿Era tan bueno mintiendo?, _"Pues si es mentira que bien lo hace y sino que demonios me importa, que se case con quien quiera". _

-¡Oh! es una pegna pogque lugcen magavillogsos juntos, y que afogtunada la joven que tiene su cogazón- añadió Madame Armandi.

-Buegno Monsieur Malfoy nos vegmos pognto, hasta luego Madame-

Después de esa breve interrupción Malfoy intento tomar la mano de Hermione de nuevo para seguir bailando pero esta no se dejo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Malfoy guardándose la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No me habías dicho que estabas comprometido Malfoy- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, si ella se hubiera podido ver en un espejo se daría cuenta que lucía como una joven engañada por un Don Juan.

-Hahahaha ¿Celosa Granger?-

-¿De ti? ¡Nunca! Más bien intrigada por saber quién es la pobre que vivirá con la conciencia sucia por haberse casado con alguien tan idiota como tu- respondió Hermione mientras con una mano lo señalaba y con la otra hacia ademan de que él estaba demente.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices Granger-

-¿Ah no?- Las mariposas de Hermione habían vuelto a nacer, pero esta vez volaban bajo pues tenían miedo de volver a perder el vuelo.

-No, porque para empezar hay miles de mujeres dentro y fuera esperando que me acerque a ellas y les pida que sean mis esposas, dos muy bien sabemos que no soy ningún idiota puesto que he sido el que más ha aportado al estúpido caso de tu queridísimo Potter, y tercero no estoy comprometido con nadie Granger, no puede ser que te hayas creído todo el cuento o ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a que digiera que si estábamos comprometidos?- pregunto Malfoy alzando una ceja y dejando aparecer su sonrisa más sensual y abrumadora para cualquier mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta de mi risa sarcástica?- respondió Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

Draco no respondió y tomo la mano de Hermione y la hizo bailar, Draco bailaba alegremente moviendo muy a ritmo a Hermione, la hacía dar vueltas y la mecía, Hermione no podía reprimir la risa y se dejo llevar por el momento, así estuvieron por bastante tiempo hasta que sin querer Draco perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de aplastar a Hermione que esta rápido respondió a sus reflejos y puso un pie atrás para aguantar y no dejarse derrumbar, Malfoy volvió a recobrar el equilibrio pero ahora sus rostros estaban tan cerca, Draco se acerco poco a poco a ella y cuando por fin hizo a un lado sus prejuicios y la voz de su padre y tía de la cabeza, se inclino decidido a besar a Hermione…

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto alarmado un camarero.

Hermione giro la cabeza bruscamente con el corazón en la garganta y el pulso en la sien, Draco deposito el beso en la mejilla de Hermione, la cual sintió como el mundo giro y para no desplomarse se agarro firme a los hombros de Draco pero aun volteando la vista al camarero y respondió:

-Si… bien… estamos bien-

Draco que tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione se hecho hacia atrás levantando a su vez a Hermione, cuando esta se dio cuenta de que ya no se caería se soltó inmediatamente de Malfoy y dijo:

-Agua… por favor… tráigame agua-

El camarero hizo aparecer una copa y con un toque de varita la lleno de agua y se la entrego a Hermione que la bebió de un solo golpe.

-¿Sabe qué? mejor tráigame una copa de Whiskey-

Draco rio por lo bajo, Hermione lo volteo a ver.

-A mi también-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Malfoy? ¿Qué casi me aplastas?-

-Ya hubieses querido que eso pasara- respondió Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Hermione.

El camarero volvió con la copa de Whiskey y se la ofreció a Hermione, esta la tomo y de un solo golpe se bebió su contenido, Draco sonrió complacido mientras le deba un sorbo al suyo.

Hermione se levanto decidida y empezó a caminar, Malfoy que reacciono tarde se apresuro a acercarse y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A ningún lado que te importe… te quieres mover-

-No, ¿A dónde vas?- esta vez Draco se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-Quítate Malfoy no estoy para tus jueguitos-

-Creo que me debes algo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo deberte algo?-

-Sí, esto…- Draco se acerco completamente a los labios de Hermione y la beso, pero el gusto le duro tan poco por que Hermione le dio una prominente cachetada y desapareció como acto seguido, dejando a Draco confuso y sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él.

El Outfit que Hermione usó [el de en medio es]: .

* * *

HEYHEY!

Se qe tiene bastantito qe no subo el capitulo, pero creo qe el pasado no les gusto porqe no vi más qe un review y eso me hace pensar qe ya no les esta latiendo el fic, espero qe no sea así...

Bien ahora hablemos del nuevo capitulo, uy! qe cosas, Draco Malfoy beso a Hermione peroooo... preparemonos para las decepciones en los proximos capitulos hehehe, lo siento es qe tiene qe suceder así hahaha...

Por cierto ayer me sucedio algo super comico, una chica leyo mi fic de la serie** SKINS** (_Rosa Pastel_) y lo agrego a sus favoritos, y yo muy contenta le pedi qe me dejara un review xqe era la primera en leer el fic y agregarme a sus favoritos, pero cuando yo entro a su perfil me encuentro con qe es una faaaaaaan de _Twilight_, yo no tengo nada encontra de las fans, simplemente son niñas qe estan ciegas y no han leido los libros qe le gustan a _Stephanie Meyer_ y no se han dado cuenta del paresido qe hay con esas historias, obras maestras y con libros de Anne Rice y Bram Stocker, con su.... _"novela",_ el caso es que en mi perfil tengo los libros de ella y entre_ "()"_ pongo qe son muy malos, y la chica me borro, lo siento si ofendo a alguien pero es mi opinion mia de mi, cosa qe no influye para nada en mis historias, ni deberia hacerlas enojar o qe se yo, soy un punto entre otro millar de puntos qe opinan lo mismo como hay otro millar de puntos qe mueren por _Edward Cullen y Jacob Balck_, mi enojo e indignacion no son con las fans y nunca lo sera(seria estupido x mi parte), mi indignacion es con _Stephanie Meyer_, por cierto los qe hayan leido los libros en español se habran dado cuenta qe la edicion y traduccion estan mal, hay faltas de ortografia y gramatica, aparte si lo critico en su idioma original dire que a la autora le falla describir lugares, objetos y momentos...Pero como ya dije, soy _NADA_ para qe se molesten, tomen a loca y ya esta, ni ustedes ni yo...

Ahora pasando a cosas más interesantes, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS, de verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS**!

Un **GRACIAS ESPECIAL** a : _**TORMENTA OSCURA**_, que ha seguido la historia de cerca.

También les quiero decir que estoy escribiendo una recopilacion de _ONE-SHOOTS_ sobre canciones de amor y desamor llamado: **PHILIA**, qe pueden encontrar ya en mis historias, tal vez en un momento más suba el segundo, mientras disfruten _**DESEO DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**_, basado en una cancion de _LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH_ que lleva el mismo nombre.

En fin, espero disfruten el new chapter y qe mi opinion no afecte la relación qe tengo con todas y todos ustedes, son opiniones y todos somos libres de expresarnos como dijo alguna vez un heroe nacional de aquí de México:

_"El derecho al respeto ajeno es la paz"_

Si lastime a alguien lo siento, pero por algo mi avatar es Mafalda, siempre digo lo qe pienso y si puedo lo hago saber a donde quiera qe voy pero no por eso me puedes juzgar o enojarte conmigo ...

Saludos,

cuidense,

besos!

:]

P.D.: Espero no ofender a nadie con mi

titulo, no es personal, ni soy homofobica

ni nada por el estilo ¿Ok?, ¿Qedo claro?

bien! .... :)

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	20. La Mercancía

**_"Y ¿para qué sirve un libro si no tiene ni dibujos ni conversaciones?" - pensó Alicia, Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, Lewis Carroll,1856._**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**

* * *

**

**[Parte,1]**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione y Draco habían estado juntos, ninguno de los dos hizo mención sobre lo acontecido a las personas cercanas, ni si quiera a su almohada habían confesado todo lo que sintieron cuando sus labios se juntaron, ninguno de los dos revelaría la explosión que hubo dentro de cada uno ni la revelación de varias cosas que no tendrían nombre.

Draco Malfoy había estado muy ocupado haciéndole de _Harvey Dent*_ en el caso referente a Nott, eso hacía que estuviera muy poco tiempo en el Ministerio para suerte de Hermione, y los días que él se encontraba ahí Hermione siempre buscaba la manera de excusarse y enviar a Ernie en todo lo que a ella necesitaran.

Y no con esto no se podría decir que Draco no le dedicara de vez en cuando sus pensamientos a Hermione pero sinceramente lo que sucedió esa noche fue algo raro e instintivo pero que ahora no volvería a hacer por ningún motivo, no pudo negar que cuando sintió los labios de ella en los suyos hubo algo de… electricidad, pero después se dio cuenta que con otras mujeres había sentido algo más que chispazos, así que no recurría muy seguido a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Pero eso no se podría decir por parte de Hermione, ella tuvo los primeros tres días la cabeza llena de pensamientos, imágenes e ideas sobre lo acontecido, tenía miedo de ver a Draco a la cara o de solo oír su nombre, porque sabía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y la gente la vería rara ante su reacción, en dos ocasiones le ocurrió enfrente de Samantha que la interrogo por cinco minutos hasta que Harry mandaba a llamarla. Pero después de esos días de tormento todo regreso a la normalidad y en parte era porque él no se aparecía en el Ministerio.

Todo lo que hasta el momento sabían sobre el negocio de Nott era que se dedicaba a la exportación de animales, criaturas y productos mágicos en el mercado negro y que de vez en cuando hacían trabajos especiales a magos poderosos de los cuales aun no tenían nombres y mucho menos sabían de qué se trataba esos _trabajos especiales_.

Draco se la pasaba entre cenas, juntas y redadas junto con los aliados de Nott, aun no se ganaba por completo la confianza de Nott aunque este jurara que Draco era como su hermano y no era de más que Nott creyera en Draco puesto que Malfoy se dedicaba a darles el paso libre entre las fronteras de Londres pero siempre en algún otro punto los detenían tal vez no con todo el cargamento pero los detenían, algunos sospechaban de Draco con justa razón pero siempre él sabía cómo salir bien parado aunque también Harry hacia mucho por mantener un perfil estable para Malfoy.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta Malfoy?- pregunto Harry mientras alzaba la vista de unos papeles y se encontraba con un relajado Malfoy.

-Hare como que no oí eso Potter, necesito unos permisos para exportar-

-¿Ahora qué exportara Nott?-

-Crías de Dragón y artefactos de artes oscuras, quiere que yo los pase a la frontera de Francia y un equipo que tiene ahí pasara la mercancía a Rusia así que necesito que me ayudes a facilitar el trabajo, también necesito que Samantha me cubra y sea ella la que de aviso a la aduana de Rusia de la exportación ilegal –

-Muy bien, ve con Hermione para que te de los papeles correspondientes yo iré a hablar con Samantha-

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la oficina tomando caminos diferentes. Al llegar Malfoy a la oficina de Hermione como siempre ignoro a Ernie olímpicamente y se dirigió sin tocar la puerta a la oficina de Hermione.

Al abrir la puerta el recuerdo le golpeo de repente y fuerte, vio a una Hermione sorprendida que poco a poco caía en la cuenta de quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Gran-ger- saludo Malfoy algo confundido pero rápido guardo la compostura, dándole tiempo a Hermione de recobrarse.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto calculadoramente Hermione.

-Necesito que me arregles unos permisos para la exportación de animales y criaturas mágicas también otro para la exportación de objetos mágicos pero justo en ese necesito que mientas un poco, espero no corrompa tu inocencia, el caso que los objetos que voy a llevar son artefactos de artes oscu…-

-¿Harry sabe de esto?- pregunto Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-¡Demonios Granger, obviamente!-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me aviso?-

-¿También te avisa cuando se va a coger alguien?-

-¡Draco! ¡No me hables así!- exclamo Hermione mientras caminaba para enfrentarse a Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que Potter tenga una vida sex…-

-¡Cállate! ¡No hablo de eso… Malfoy!-

-Hahaha, Por Dios Granger, búscate un novio-

-Mira quien me lo dice, el que se inventa prometidas- Hermione se maldijo por haber respondido eso.

-¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? o es que acaso tú aun piensas en lo que paso la ultima vez ¿Eh?-

-Malfoy- Hermione se acerco a él los separaban unos veinte centímetros y agrego – No paso nada-

Dicho esto Hermione salió de su oficina, Draco la siguió, ella hablaba con Ernie, Hermione al ver que Draco se acercaba hablo lo más rápido que pudo y enfrento a Draco.

-Regresa dentro de tres horas Ernie ya tendrá los papeles listos-

-Los necesito ahora-

-Pues no se puede-

-Tú eres la directora de esta mediocre oficina-

-Y tú eres el que necesita esos papeles de la mediocre oficina, así que ve a ejercitar tu paciencia en tu departamento y jodele la vida a alguien más- dicho esto Hermione camino rapidísimo a su oficina dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

-Malfoy te veo en tres horas- reafirmo Ernie.

-Como quieras- dijo Malfoy mientras salía al pasillo.

**[Parte, 2]**

-Malfoy no ha escrito ni avisado nada ¿Qué abra sucedido?- pregunto Harry pensativo.

-Tal vez ha tenido contratiempos o simplemente se cree tan importante que no quiere avisar…- Samantha fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Si debe estar en su casa rascándose esa cabeza de hurón que tiene hahaha… espero este perdido en algún bosque de la frontera de Rusia- dijo esto mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía cara de satisfacción al imaginarse a Draco perdido y con la túnica rasgada tirado en el suelo y gimoteando de miedo.

-Debería enviar a alguien encubierto para saber si se encuentra bien o si no está haciendo alguna estupidez… pero tengo a Boot y a Stifano cubriendo el perímetro…-

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Soy acaso un florero?-

-Hahaha, perdón Sam, tienes razón eres mejor en esto que cualquiera de nosotros… bien tienes la misión de ir a buscar información sobre _Draco Malfoy_…-

-Y saber donde tiene su trasero- interrumpió Ron.

-Muy bien, me voy ahora mismo, ¿Dónde se supone que debe estar ahora?-

-Se supone que hoy en la madrugada debió de haber llegado a _Francia_ y por la tarde debe estar en _Holanda_-

-Entonces él iba a hacer la entrega personalmente ¿No?- pregunto Samantha.

-Algo así, lo entregaría a los responsables de la mercancía en _Rusia_ pero no tendría trato directo con los clientes-

-Golpe bajo para su ego hahaha- señalo Ron.

-Puede ser, pero es más bien una prevención que se toma Nott porque no confía plenamente en Malfoy- puntualizo Harry.

-Claro, entonces si esta en Holanda el siguiente paso será en… ¿_Alemania_, no?-

-Si algo así- respondió Harry.

-Entonces de ahí cruzara ¿Por _Polonia_ o por la _República Checa_?-

-Porque simplemente se aparece en la ciudad y punto, ¿Tiene que cruzar media _Europa_ a lo _Muggle_?-

-No creo que lo esté haciendo así por su propio gusto, Nott lo obligo a hacerlo así para que demuestre su fidelidad a el grupo ese-

-¿Tendrán algún nombre?- pregunto Ron.

-Probablemente- respondió Harry.

-Bueno regresemos al punto donde deducimos donde se encontrara dentro de doce horas-

-Sinceramente no sabría, debes checar la ruta de los trenes que salen de _Francia_ y de ahí sigue el más corto seguro ese tomara teniendo en cuenta de que lleva una mercancía viva-

-Muy bien, entonces me voy, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, adiós, antes de irme les avisare-

-Iremos contigo a la estación-

-¿No usara un _traslador_?-

-Puede ser posible, ¿Pero en donde se aparecería?-

-En el baño de mujeres en la estación de trenes en_ Francia_-

-Bien, me parece perfecto, Sam ven en cuanto estés lista te veo en la Madriguera- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué ahí?-

-Es la despedida de soltero de George- respondió Ron.

-Pero si faltan dos semanas para la boda, ¿Por qué aun no recibimos las invitaciones?- pregunto Samantha dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¿Acaso soy yo el que se va a casar?, George quiere hacer unas invitaciones especiales, me parece que en dos días las repartirán y con respecto a la despedida pues es asunto de George creo que tendrá varias fiestas y quiere empezar con la familia-

-¡Ah ok! bien guárdenme mi invitación y nos vemos a las seis en la _Madriguera_ ¿Ok?-

-Perfecto-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Samantha salió de la oficina en el camino se encontró a Hermione que iba a la oficina de Harry.

-¡Hola Sam! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien y con un poco de prisa-

-¿Si? ¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Malfoy-

-¿Buscar a Malfoy? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?- Hermione sentía un hueco en su estomago, el aire le faltaba y las rodillas le temblaban.

-No hemos tenido noticias de él en lo que van de estos dos días y ya es algo sospechoso-

-Pero bueno es Malfoy se está dando sus aires de estúpido, no creo que le haya pasado algo- Hermione se aferro ha esa idea con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero el problema radica en que se iba a poner en contacto con Harry y no lo ha hecho… Hermione te dejo, tengo prisa- dicho esto se despidió de Hermione dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione sentía las piernas pesadas no podía caminar, la sangre que apenas circulaba por sus venas era fría y densa, por fin llego a la oficina de Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry y Ron en la mesa había varios objetos, al verla entrar alzaron la vista y le sonrieron.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Ron.

-Si-

-¿Segura?- insistió Harry.

-Si… este… mmm… ejem…y… ¿Saben algo de Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione como no quiere la cosa mientras se sentaba en el sillón después se volvió a levantar.

-No, estamos algo preocupados, su silencio no nos indica nada bueno… Samantha ira en su búsqueda- respondió Harry mientras tomaba la envoltura de una goma de mascar y se la daba a Ron- Creo que eso funcionara, nadie se detendrá a recogerlo y ella lo puede portar en el bolsillo de su pantalón-

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a la mesa y observando que tenían diversos objetos desde un espejo roto hasta un _sacapuntas_**– ¿Piensan hacer un traslador?-

-Si… ¿Crees que está bien que usemos una envoltura de goma de mascar muggle?- pregunto Ron a Hermione.

-Sí, siempre y cuando ella tenga cuidado de depositarlo en el bote de basura o de no tirarlo por la calle o de desactivarlo… ¿Dónde se aparecerá?-

-En el baño de damas en la estación de Francia- respondió Harry.

-Hay muchos baños-

-Bueno el más cercano- dijo Ron con voz exasperada.

-¿Y saben donde esta?-

-No pero tú sí- respondió Ron más exasperado.

-Increíble- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y tomo el envoltorio y le dio dos toques con la varita - ¡Listo!-

-Gracias Hermione-

Hermione camino hacia una esquina de la oficina e hizo como si se interesara en algunos cachivaches que Harry heredo de Dumblendore, después pregunto:

-¿Entonces no saben nada de Malfoy?-

-No, esperemos que no lo hayan detenido en la aduana de _Holanda_… aunque no lo creo… tiene buenas amistades en Francia seguro le ayudaron en todo… pero no confió en Nott… este viaje era la prueba final para confirmar se Draco era fiel a él, no creo que vaya a ser un viaje fácil y sabiendo que es algo estúpido cuando está presionado no creo que haya actuado en algún momento inteligentemente… Y no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Harry, lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a los ojos a Ron, Hermione al oír esto último se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio y se puso delante de Harry y del lado izquierdo de Ron.

Si algo habían aprendido todo este tiempo Ron y Hermione era que cuando Harry James Potter Evans tenía un presentimiento había que tomarlo enserio tal vez las cosas no sucedieran como él la presentía pero definitivamente sucedían cosas. Eso solo hizo que el estomago de Hermione se sacudiera y se volviera a formar el vértigo.

-Pero nada es seguro… tal vez el tren se quedo varado… o se le perdió alguna mercancía- dijo Hermione intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

-Eso último le debe de preocupar demasiado a Malfoy, su vida depende de que la mercancía llegue en tiempo y forma- dijo Ron – Harry creo que ya debo irme a ayudar a Bill con unas cosas para la despedida de George, nos vemos haya, recuerda a las seis en punto-

-Bien Ron nos vemos a las seis, adiós-

-Adiós Hermione… tomate algo te ves mal- esto último lo dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Adiós Ronald- dijo Hermione no ofendida.

Ron cerró la puerta y Hermione se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Crees que de verdad está en un peligro inminente?-

-No lo sé Hermione, solo sé que tiene problemas… no te preocupes estará bien, no dejaremos que le pase algo-

-¿Y a quien le importa lo que le pase a Malfoy?- pregunto con falsa indignación Hermione- Me preocupa que no lo hayan dejado pasar en la aduana de Holanda mi nombre y firma están en los papeles de permiso por parte de Londres… me voy tengo… tengo muchas cosa que hacer…que se diviertan en la despedida de George… me saludas a Molly… adiós- dicho esto salió disparada de la oficina y se fue directo a su casa.

* Personaje de Batman conocido después como: Two Faces o Doble Cara.

**Aparato que sirve para sacarle punta a los lapices de madera también conocido como Tajador.

* * *

Heyhey!

Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza pero como explique en el otro fic se me seco el cerebro y un día aparecio de nuevo pero despues se fue y hasta hoy volvio y ahora si se como continuar ;)...

Ahora si que en el capitulo que sigue le partiran el corazon a Hermione y habra una expedicion.

Por cierto se acuerdan de mi aventura con la fan de Twilight todo fue un mal entendido con el Internet hahaha... ¬¬ ... pero aun así no retiro lo dicho sobre los libros, por cierto en la revista MUY INTERESANTE hay un articulo sobre los Vampiros, esta muy buena por si la kieren comprar ;)...

En estas dos semanas he leido tres libros: _DON JUAN TENORIO, EL BURLADOR DE SEVILLA_ (Don Juan Tenorio, pero es otra historia con el mismo personaje) y_ LAZARILLO DE TORMES_... Debo decir que pense qe me encantaria la historia de _Don Juan_ osea cualquiera de los dos libros y sinceramente como que no me lleno y lo peor es qe la leí en la versión original, osea castellano y puff! fue toooda una choco aventura x qe leia linea y me iba a la parte de abajo a las anotaciones para saber qe Chiiii!* querian decir, pero lo logre! hahaha... En cambio con_ Lazarillo de Tormes_ me diverti un montón, es una bonita historia de aventuras llenas de desgracias para el pobre Lazáro pero sinceramente enseña muchas cosas, no sé simplemente es real y mágico, es como el camino para llegar al exito de una manera super divertida y entretenida, _Carlos Cuactemoc_ deberia escribir así y dejarse de chingaderas sobre usar el mismo patrón en toodoos sus libros: _Sexo, Drogas y Violencia_... hahaha otra queja de otro autor que no me gusta, qe quejumbrosa soy :s ... en fin les recomiendo la literatura española de hace añoooos hahaha en especial _Lazarillo de Tormes_ :P ...

Bueno ahora hablare sobre el fic _**PHILIA**_, creame que el one shoot que seguia ya esta casi terminado, pero digo seguia, porque hare otravez la historia, al final ya no me lleno y siento que le doy muchas vueltas, lo bueno es que la idea sobre el primero sera el segundo intento así sera menos trabajoso pero aun así denme TIEMPO please!!, Gracias :) ...

Ultimamente con todo este revuelo sobre los vampiros ¿Adivinen qué? hahaha, yo también escribire una historia o más bien una novela Hononíma sobre ellos hahaha, como me di cuenta de que me quejo mucho sobre las nuevas historias de Vampiros desde hace mucho empezo a rondar en mi cabeza un guión para una serie de _Vampiros_ hahaha y no es _TRUE BLOOD REGION 500_ hahaha, el caso es que ese guión iba a ser muuuuuy extenso y demasiado detallado así que he optado por hacerlo novela, seran varias historias y por fin hace unos días me decidi ponerlo en tinta y papel, la inspiracion en esa historia esta a flor de piel pero necesito leer más historias de vampiros e informarme mejor, sinceramente habra parecidos con otros libros pero son por las cosas que me gustaron sobre ellos y para mi ego hay una cosita que si me gusta sobre los vampiros de Meyer y no son sus ojos hahaha si no su forma de matarlos, _desmembrar y quemar_, perfecto, pero aun así hare una investigación ardua para no dejar cabos sueltos, tendra de toodo y cuando digo de tooodo es de TODO... ;)

En fin los dejo, debo irme a trabajar, cuidense..

Muchas Gracias a todas las chicas que me han agregado ultimamente y a todos ustedes que me dejan Reviews, **MUCHAS GRACIAS**!

**Tormenta Oscura y Flames to Dust, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CONSTANTE**! :)

_No Se Olviden de Dejar **REVIEWS**_! ;)

_Lean **PHILIA **y **SE TU MISMO, BE YOURSELF**_!

Bye!

Saludos,

besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	21. Magier Ort

_"We'll run away, keep everything simple,night will come down, our guardian angel,we rush ahead, the crossroads are empty,our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us"-T.A.T.U, "Not gonna get us","200 km/h In the Wrong Lane" Album, 2002._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

Samantha se encontraba en uno de los barrios cercanos a la estación de trenes en Francia, hizo una rápida inspección visual sobre los posibles pubs que Draco Malfoy pudo haber visitado a su llegada a la ciudad, localizo el más lujoso y el más decadente, entro en ambos, en el primero busco un lugar con buena vista y le pidió a un mesero (en un claro francés) una copa pequeña de _Pastís__*****_ rebajado con agua. Al volver el mesero con su orden, Samantha le pregunto si algún joven de cabellera rubia había entrado al lugar, el respondió que habían entrado varios, ella hizo una descripción más clara de la persona y este respondió que nadie con esas señas se había presentado en el lugar.

Samantha tomo su _Pastís,_ pago y salió en busca de Malfoy al siguiente pub. Era un lugar lúgubre y se encontraba al final de la calle, al entrar camino decidida y concentrada, habían trabajadores que salían las obras publicas y otros que se notaba que eran parte del pub, llego hasta la barra y tomo asiento entre una señora gorda y desaliñada que estaba concentrada en su copa de Oporto y entre un hombre de unos cuarenta años que bebía café combinado con tragos de una copa de Jerez, el cantinero se acerco a ella y la miro sospechosamente le pregunto que deseaba ordenar, Samantha pidió un café con crema Irlandesa, _"Llegare ebria con un tipo que dirá ser Draco Malfoy"_ pensó irónica.

El cantinero preparo el café y se lo entrego, ella bebió un sorbo y se dio cuenta de que el tipo la observaba, ella le devolvió la mirada con un dejo de inocencia, una muy bien actuada mirada de inocencia.

-¿Usted es un agente de salubridad?- pregunto el cantinero.

-¿Perdón?- respondió sorprendida, en un buen francés.

-No tiene pinta de ser alguien que le guste venir a lugares como este-

-No, para nada, usted está equivocado, estoy aquí buscando a un amigo, no busco si su café esta hecho de agua del Río Sena o si su licor esta adulterado- dijo Samantha después de eso tomo un largo sorbo de su café -¿Café recién tostado, no?-

-Así es-

-No entiendo porque está usted preocupado, sabe delicioso, dígame algo ¿Ha visto entrar a un joven de cabellera rubia, larga hasta los hombros?- pregunto confiada y con seguridad, el hombre que buscaba algo debajo de la barra la quedo viendo de nuevo con su mirada inquisidora.

-¿Con una capa verde y un maletín?- pregunto el cantinero que había sacado un trapo viejo y percudido que pasaba sobre la barra.

-¡Sí! ¿Ha estado por aquí?- Samantha pensó que no tenía ni idea si Draco andaba de capa verde y mucho menos si andaba cargando la mercancía a donde quiera que iba, pero por el color de la capa y si respondía a las características físicas más claras de Malfoy, podría claramente ser el.

-Vino hoy en la mañana decía traer un poco de prisa, sospeche que él fuera un inspector de salubridad… me parece que dijo algo sobre que su tren se demoro… parecía un capo de la mafia… tomo un café exprés y una rosquilla… después miro dentro de su maletín y se puso nervioso… de seguro traía droga… de esa droga diseñada en laboratorios-

-¿Le dijo algo en especial? ¿A qué hora vino?- interrumpió Samantha antes de que el cantinero siguiera haciendo sus conjeturas erróneas.

-Como a las… ocho diez…algo así…y no me dijo nada, simplemente pidió el café y la rosquilla… ¡ah, sí! me pregunto si había cerca algún teléfono público porque no quería volver a la estación, le dije que podía usar el de aquí, lo lleve a la oficina que está aquí detrás- señalo el aparador donde estaban todos los licores que servía- lo deje solo… tardo alrededor de diez minutos…creo… ¿Pero no se supone que se iba a ver con él aquí?-

-¡Oh si!, solo quería saber si había estado por aquí… es muy extraño que él ande por estos lados-

-Sí, me di cuenta de eso… tiene un porte…un porte fino, por eso creo que es capo…-

-Hahaha que gracioso es usted ¿señor?...-

-Erwan-

-Señor Erwan mi amigo para nada es un capo de la mafia y mucho menos es inspector de salubridad, quédese tranquilo- dicho esto se sumió el lugar en un silencio, Samantha miro al reloj de pared eran las ocho en punto era hora de regresar a la estación y tomar el siguiente tren, se levanto de su asiento y pidió la cuenta, pago y se despidió del señor Erwan, que no se quedo satisfecho con la mentira de que su amigo no llegaría y que iría a verlo en persona al trabajo de este.

Al llegar a la estación reviso el horario, Draco posiblemente tomaría el tren que va a _Alemania _y después otro tren en Alemania que posiblemente pasaría por Polonia ahí bajaría y tomaría otro que lo llevaría a_ Eslovaquia_ y por último a _Rusia_. Fue así como Samantha organizo mentalmente el posible viaje de Malfoy. Compro un boleto con destino a Alemania pero antes de abordar fue al baño de damas y con un toque de su varita cambio completamente su aspecto.

El color de su cabello se hizo negro, se acorto y se alació por completo, sus cejas se volvieron un poco más pobladas y el color de sus ojos pasaron a ser azules claro, su vestimenta ahora consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de cuadros mangas largas, chamarra de piel, una bufanda de lana y botas para el frío.

El viaje duro aproximadamente tres horas, bajo un poco cansada pero sabía que abría tiempo para descansar cuando por fin encontrara a Malfoy.

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente con caras serias, altas y demasiado blancas, Samantha casi se ríe al pasar frente a un señor con un enorme y poblado bigote negro. Paso entre toda la gente y por fin llego a la salida de la estación, parecía que todos hablaran enojados pero era por su asentó, cosa que también le causaba risa.

Al salir se encontró una fila de pintorescas tiendas, pubs y restaurantes. Mientras pensaba hacia donde ir un joven se acerco y en un inglés básico y con un acento muy fuerte influyente de su natal alemán, le pregunto si necesitaba un cuarto de Hotel, ella se negó, pero el chico insistió entonces acepto pensando que bien podría comer algo ahí, el chico se ofreció a llevar sus maletas pero lo único que llevaba en la mano era una cartera rectangular color negro (lo que no sabía el chico era que adentro de ella venían cientos de cosas desde horquillas para el cabello hasta pociones de _Veritaserum_).

Samantha siguió al chico que paro un taxi, subieron, ella en la parte de atrás y el chico en la del copiloto, él dio la dirección y el taxi los dejo dos cuadras delante de la estación.

El hotel por fuera en la entrada tenía una gran sombrilla verde botella con el nombre del hotel impreso en dorado, el hotel se llamaba "_Magier Ort_"******, Samantha se rio en voz baja por el significado, siguió al chico que la llevaba a la recepción, una joven de unos dieciocho años, delgada, alta y rubia con un inglés limpio le pidió sus datos, Samantha pensó un poco antes de decidir si tomaba o no una habitación al final decidió que sí, se tomaría un baño rápido y saldría a buscar a Draco.

Cuando la chica le pregunto de donde venia respondió que de Inglaterra la chica rio y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto con una sonrisa de intriga.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón señorita!... lo que pasa es que tenemos otros tres huéspedes de Inglaterra pero hay uno que esta guapísimo – dijo la joven y volvió a reírse.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto sospechosamente Samantha. Podría ser que la casualidad la llevara a su meta.

-Tiene un nombre raro, se llama Draco… pero tiene un carácter irritable algo arrogante… seguro se ha de creer el último hombre en la Tierra- respondió la chica un poco más seria pero aun tenia la sonrisa de tonta por solo decir el nombre del joven.

Samantha grito de triunfo en su interior pero sonrió ampliamente al oír el nombre, no había duda de que la joven no se equivocaba, era ese Draco al que buscaba aparte ¿Qué padres en su sano juicio le pondrían Draco a su hijo? solo unos los Malfoy, ¿Arrogante? por supuesto que era Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente Samantha ideo un plan.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?... ¿Raro no?-

-Si ¿No es común en Londres?-

-¡Oh no! ¡No no!... a lo mejor es de una familia de esas raras… debe tener familia Rusa o algo así… ¿Esta aquí en el hotel, ahorita?-

-No, salió, me pidió que cuando regresara le mandara el _room - service_ con té y bocadillos ligeros… tiene como una hora que salió-

-¡Ah ya veo!.... ¿Cuál es mi habitación?-

-¡Oh si! disculpe… es el numero quince en la tercer planta, tome el elevador-

-Gracias, muy amable-

Samantha llego a su habitación, era sencilla y típica de hotel. Tomo un baño rápido y decidió bajar al lobby para esperar la llegada de Malfoy e interceptarlo.

En lobby había unos cuantos juegos de sala, Samantha tomo asiento en el que quedaba más enfrente de la entrada, mientras esperaba por el cristal de la puerta veía como pasaban alemanes con sus familias, novias, amigos, amigas, solos, eran tan altos y blancos, vio pasar a chicos muy guapos pero de repente acudió una imagen de un joven delgado y ojos verdes, sintió como unas mariposas levantaban el vuelo, sonrió como una tonta mientras seguía adorando en el privado de su mente la imagen del joven que poco a poco se dibujaba, paso una hora y media entre el pensamiento del joven y entre ideas de cómo abordar a Draco sin exponerlo, porque posiblemente alguien lo vendría siguiendo.

Decidió mejor ir a comer y esperar a que él posiblemente se paseara en el restaurante del Hotel o terminaría investigando la habitación de él.

Tomo una comida sencilla, pidió una orden de _Schweinebraten__**_* con puré de papas y _choucroute__***_*, más una copa de vino. Comió tranquila pero siempre pendiente de la llegada de Malfoy, termino con la comida y al ver que Draco no atravesaba el lobby decidió que tomaría un postre.

Termino de comer y en vista del éxito obtenido con respecto a Draco decidió ir a su habitación, no sin antes dar una vuelta por el hotel para asegurarse de que no estuviera en otra estancia. Ya en su habitación busco un directorio telefónico y busco el número de la estación de trenes, pidió información sobre las salidas con dirección a _Polonia_ y a _Praga_.

Ahora estaba informada que Draco Malfoy se quedaría en el hotel hasta la medianoche dependiendo el camino que tomara, si se iba con dirección a Polonia su tren saldría a las doce con cinco minutos pero si optaba por el camino largo: _Praga_, su tren saldría a las doce y media, así que Malfoy estaría en el hotel por la noche. Una hora después se despertó aun cansada pero más recuperada, decidió que no podía perder más tiempo, se arreglo un poco y salió en búsqueda de Draco por todo el hotel. Al llegar a lobby antes de salir del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron vio como llegaba Malfoy y se acercaba a la recepcionista.

Draco lucia cansado, ojeroso y de mal humor. Su cabello rubio se veía limpio pero opaco, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata, en la mano llevaba un portafolio de cuero café claro. Él no vio a Samantha que estaba petrificada, no quería llamar la atención de Draco porque si no esté huiría así que se pego en la pared del elevador y se convirtió en mariposa justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran salió del elevador y se mantuvo volando alto casi pegada al techo.

Se acerco al mostrador y oyó como Draco preguntaba si no le habían dejado algún recado por teléfono o si alguna carta había llegado, la chica toda sonrojada respondía con negativas cosa que ponía de mal humor a Malfoy.

-Bien… ¿Ya mandaron el té a mi habitación?- pregunto Draco mientras checaba la hora en su guardapelo que tenia escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No señor usted dijo que lo enviáramos en cuanto llegara al hotel, ahora se lo envió-

-Cancélelo, comeré en el restaurante- dicho esto salió del lobby para dirigirse al restaurante. Draco tardo alrededor de una hora en el restaurante, Samantha se mantuvo fuera del alcance del personal de limpieza para que no la mataran o la sacaran del hotel, se encendió entre unas plantas ornamentarías que se encontraban en la entrada del restaurante.

Por fin Draco decidió ir a su habitación, Samantha lo siguió colándose rápidamente en el elevador. Al llegar al piso ambos salieron. Draco vio que algo entro en el elevador pero prefirió ignorarlo, lo que sea que fuera no era tan peligroso como lo que llevaba en el portafolio. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, volvió a manotear apartando lo que sea que su visión periférica le haya alertado.

De repente Malfoy saco su varita y busco a lo que sea que se había colado en su habitación cuando por fin lo encontró movió rápidamente su varita y callo de golpe Samantha, esta gimió de dolor.

-Sabia que eras tú… ¿Eres tonta o qué? Sabes muy bien que reconozco el animal en el que te conviertes- dijo esto con arrogancia mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ponía el portafolio en una mesa.

-Entonces si lo sabías ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?- pregunto molesta Samantha.

-Por diversión… ¿Está preocupado san Potter?- pregunto socarronamente mientras metía su varita dentro del portafolio.

-Todos estamos preocupados… ¿Por qué no te has comunicado?- pregunto Samantha acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Tu porque crees, Samantha?- pregunto irónicamente Draco levantando una ceja.

-¿Te están siguiendo?-

-¿Qué más podría ser?- dicho esto cerro el portafolio y se dirigió a la cama, se quito el saco y se saco la camisa de los pantalones.

-¿Ellos saben que estas aquí? ¿En el hotel?-

-Sí, pero no saben en qué hotel, solo saben que decidí quedarme esta noche en Alemania… pásame esa jarra… y el vaso… gracias- Draco tomo varios vasos de agua y los puso en el piso – Entonces estas aquí para sabes si estoy bien e ir con san Potter y decir que aun no me han matado y que su Departamento sigue a salvo y que aun no será blanco de ataques por parte de Nott ¿No?-

-Algo así… con la diferencia de que ahora en adelante estaré contigo hasta el final de tu entrega, que significa que de aquí a Rusia estaré contigo y de Rusia a Londres-

Draco rio.

-¿Y Potter cree que lo voy a permitir, no?... Puedes irte cuando quieras y decirle a Potter que te mande de regreso, ya una vez me puso a Granger de niñera… no sirvió de mucho más que para salir herida… no estoy con tiempo para detenerme a cuidar heridos Samantha- se levanto y se quito la camisa.

-¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso, no?- pregunto sonriente Samantha.

-Por tu bien… si aprecias tu vida-

-Claro que la aprecio por eso la vivo, así que dime a qué hora tomaras el tren a ¿Polonia? o a ¿Praga?-

-A ningún lado, tu no iras conmigo a ningún lado… eres más insoportable que Granger… ella por lo menos no habla y cuando habla me divierte hacerla molestar… pero tu… no te molestas con nada y nunca te callas… en especial eso-

-Es otro de mis dones, hablar-

Malfoy pujo, de nuevo tomo su varita e hizo que apareciera una nueva muda de ropa limpia.

-Entonces ¿A qué hora nos vemos en el lobby?- pregunto Samantha mientras tomaba la jarra y se sirvió en el mismo vaso donde tomo Draco.

-Si tan astuta te crees investígalo por ti misma, ahora adiós, necesito dormir- dicho esto la saco del brazo al pasillo y dio un portazo.

Samantha sonrió, él la había aceptado, lo acompañaría en el viaje.

*Pastís: es un anís típico de Francia cuyo contenido alcohólico ronda los 40-45%, aunque se encuentran versiones anahalcólicas (sin alcohol) de esta bebida.

**Magier Ort_: _según yo esta en alemán y significa: Lugar Mágico.

***Schweinebraten: comida alemana, asado de cerdo.

****Choucroute: col/repollo fermentado con agua y sal. (guakis!)

* * *

Heyhey!

_"Enciendes la tele y están allí, vas a una libreria y aparecen en la mesa de los best-sellers, quieres ver una pelicula y sus colmillos protagonizan la cartelera, vas al súper y encuentras "sangre artificial lista para beber". Los ves en carteles, en revistas, en cómics y hasta impresos en tazas, playeras y termos. ¿Por qué nos invaden?....El vampiro ha sobrevivido porque representa todo aquello a lo que tememos; por que nos seduce; poruqe nos despierta la imaginación al fomentarnos la creación artística y nuestras supersticiones."-_María G. Muñoz, revista **"Muy Interesante",** Octubre 2009.

Ahora dire porque nos atraen: Son seres que hacen lo que quieren, disfrutan sin remordimiento, comen sin engordar, viven eternamente, son inteligentes, son sabios, la mayoria son hombres y mujeres irresistibles, no le tienen miedo al futuro, ni al presente, son osados,no le temen a Dios y por todo esto tienen un encanto que han practicado siglos atrás, saben el arte de seducir.

Eso es para mi es el porqué de que nos gusten tanto.

Cambiando de tema y hablando de lo que nos importa, bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se qe les dije qe en este capitulo le romperian el corazon a Hermione pero si lo ponia hoy puff el capitulo seria eterno asi que esta dividido, pero ya esta escrito lo qe sigue ahora lo importante es qe me dejen sus reviews!!! para la inspiracion y satisfacción hehehehe...

Espero les guste y aprendan algo hahaha, este capitulo esta algo culinario hahaha....

En fin gracias a **FLAMES TO DUST** y a **TORMENTA OSCURA**, por siempre estar al pendiente :)

Chicas o chicos hehehe que me agregan a sus favoritos o qe me ponen en Alert, dejen REVIEW! porqe kiero saber lo qe les gusta y lo qe les disgusta, es importante!

Bueno como siempre les digo dejen REVIEW, GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTS, FAVORITOS Y FAVORIT AUTHOR!

Antes de que me vaya, si van a ir al cine este fin de semana y esto lo digo para los que viven en la República Mexicana vean la pelicula **EL ESTUDIANTE**, si viven en el extranjero y esta en su cine favorito, veanla!, esta buenisima, es una linda historia contada por buenos actores mexicanos desarrollada en el estado de Guanajuato, bellisima!, creo qe es la primer pelicula donde no oigo tantos "wey" y en donde no oigo ningun "chinga tu madre" "puto" "maricon" "pendejo"... digo x si les molestaba como a mi... hahaha... en serio veanla ;)

SALUDOS,

CUIDENSE,

BESOS!

:]

P.D.: No creen que draco se parece a

Eminem?... hahaha o solo a mi se me parece?

:s... hahaha...ok no he dicho nada... ahahaha

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	22. Rizos

_"Con esta mano,aliviaré tus penas.Tú copa jamás estará vacía,pues yo seré tu esta vela,Yo guiaré tus pasos en la este anillo,te tomo por esposa."-Victor Van Dort (Johnny Depp)"El Cadáver de la Novia", Tim Burton, 2005._

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO_**

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el vagón del tren con una cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, a lado de él iba una despampanante mujer, alta, de tez blanca, cabellos largos hasta la altura de su codo, rubia y ojos verdes, iba sonriente, radiante.

-Deja de sonreír… no pudiste elegir algo menos estrafalario- siseo Malfoy mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, venia vestida con un vestido de viaje sencillo pero de un escandaloso color rojo, zapatos bajos de terciopelo rojo y una gabardina corta de color negro, sobre el cabello llevaba un sombrero tipo gorra de azafata igual roja.

-Todos dicen que tienes una novia guapísima- dijo Samantha dándole suaves codazos en las costillas.

-Por hoy guarda tu bendito don, ¡Cállate!-

-Te van a salir arrugas demasiado temprano… ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Samantha mientras miraba por la ventana al no recibir respuesta agrego –Yo sí, iré, se me antoja algo dulce… ¿A ti?... si algo dulce como bombones… ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto Samantha mientras tomaba el picaporte.

-Si- respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa de maldad falsa.

-Dime-

-Que te tardes todo lo que puedas y que cuando vuelvas te calles- dicho esto recargo la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos aun sonriendo.

Samantha sonrió con indiferencia y salió del compartimiento.

Cuando Draco despertó faltaban dos horas para llegar a Polonia.

-¿Dormiste bien gruñón?- pregunto Samantha que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de enfrente con las piernas arriba leyendo una revista de arte muggle.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Malfoy mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-No, aun faltan dos horas de camino-

Draco pujo y se des esperezo.

-¿Hambre?- pregunto Samantha mientras se sentaba correctamente y ponía la revista aun lado de ella.

Draco solo la fulmino con la mirada para luego mirar por la ventanilla.

-Eso pensé- Samantha tomo una bolsa de papel que tenia debajo de su asiento y se la ofreció, luego busco cerca de donde había sacado la primera bolsa y saco otra igual, solo que de esta ella metió la mano y extrajo una botella de refresco de cola.

Malfoy saco de la bolsa un emparedado de salchicha alemana y pan de ajo, lo comía con gusto, Samantha sonriente y divertida por ver como Malfoy devoraba el emparedado le ofreció la botella que aun estaba sellada, Draco la tomo y al abrirla salió el refresco por todas partes.

Draco maldijo por todo lo alto mientras Samantha se destornillaba de la risa en su asiento, Draco saco su varita y puso de nuevo todo en orden.

-Una más y te bajas en la siguiente parada o te mando de vuelta con Potter-

-Draco fue un accidente… gaseoso hahaha- Samantha volvió a desternillarse de risa.

Después del incidente nadie volvió a hablar. Draco miraba interesado atreves de la ventanilla mientras que Samantha le miraba de reojo y sonreía divertida. Así pasaron media hora.

-¿Quién fue tu ultima novia Malfoy?- pregunto Samantha conteniendo la risa al ver como Draco daba un pequeño brinco casi indetectable. Pero este no le respondió y siguió imperturbable viendo por la ventanilla –Digo porque de verdad mis respetos debe de tener nervios de acero o un humor muy bueno ¿No?, ¿De qué familia proviene?-

Malfoy saco todo el aire de sus pulmones y se volteo para mirarla de frente y respondió:

-Es sangre limpia- dijo con voz aburrida enarcando una ceja.

-Eso lo deduje yo sola, si fue tu novia debió de haber sido _Sangre Limpia_ ¿No?, pero no crees que es un poco limitado solo buscar novias de _"Sangre Limpia",_ osea imagínate el mar de mujeres que hay… bueno el mar de brujas que existen y solo limitarse a las que son de _Sangre Limpia_ ¿No crees que es tan aburrido?, es conformarse con poco, es bueno variar de vez en cuando ¿Eh?- al final le guiño el ojo.

-¿Tú eres sangre limpia no?- sonriendo suspicaz.

-Así es, pero no me limito… claro que dos generaciones antes de la mía aun existía ese tabú o regla de solo casarse con Sangres Limpias pero los hijos nacían aburridos y sin gracia… bueno mis padres ambos son sangre limpia pero fue una suerte, mi hermano Sean que es tres años mayor que yo tiene una novia muggle y se llevan perfectamente ella sabe todo sobre nosotros y es muy comprensible…-

Draco solo la miraba parlotear, era gracioso verla puesto que parecía una tonta rubia hablando de tonterías, pero por desgracia no era ni rubia ni tonta así que su fantasía sobre lo ridícula que se veía se vino abajo y puso atención a lo que ella decía sobre la relación que su hermano tenia con esa muggle.

Samantha tenía razón sobre que era aburrido limitarse a solo ver mujeres de Sangre Limpia, pero en pocas pero especiales ocasiones se había encontrado con mujeres interesantes que eran traicioneras a la sangre o eran mestizas y en muchos casos mujeres hermosas y despampanantes que resultaban ser muggles.

Draco la quedo viendo por unos momentos tratando de echar a un lado la imagen falsa que traía puesta Samantha y recordando cómo era ella en realidad. Era guapa, inteligente pero demasiado alegre e independiente. Cosas que Draco estimaba pero en exceso como era el caso de ella las prefería fuera de una relación amorosa.

Mientras Samantha hablaba de sus hermanos y familia Draco se fue sintiendo solo y con una especie de nostalgia que se anidaba en su pecho, más bien un deseo de poder sentir que era tener hermanos y padres que a pesar de creer en ciertos conceptos al final dejaban a sus hijos ser. ¿Si hubiera tenido hermanos que les hubiera enseñado?, _"Me hubiese gustado tener una hermana_"- pensó Draco, ¿Qué historias le contaría a su hermana antes de dormir? "Le hubiese ensañado a jugar _Quidditch_ y _Snap explosivo_, también a convertir el agua en cerveza de mantequilla"…

-Fue muy chistoso, mi madre se molesto demasiado hahaha, le prohibió a Jean volverlo a hacer "Se volverá una alcohólica con tan solo nueve años", hay pero me encantaba cuando Sean convertía a los gusanos en espaguetis y se los ofrecía al pobre de _Sauveur_…- continuo relatando Samantha mientras reía con nostalgia el recuerdo de su hermano Sean.

-¿Sean era tu hermano?-

-¿Lo conociste?-

-Algo, lo vi en unas cuantas ocasiones… al final estaba arrepentido por ser parte del clan… no sabía que tú eras su hermana-

-¿Me menciono alguna vez?-

-No en concreto… pero decía que tenía un pequeño pero valioso motivo viviente por el cual salirse… y creo que esa eras tú ¿No?... ¿Eran muy unidos?- pregunto Draco un poco asombrado de sí mismo por interesarse en la conversación de ella.

-Demasiado… era mi hermano mayor, el más inteligente y apuesto de los tres hahaha… había una conexión especial entre los dos-

-Ah ya… que mal…- solo logro decir eso Malfoy.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No, no… no tengo hermanos- respondió sorprendido Draco.

-¿Hubieras querido tener?-

-¿Hermanos?-

-No, _escregutos de cola explosiva_, si hermanos- respondió sarcástica Samantha.

-No sé… nunca había pensado en ello…-

-¿Cómo?, todos los niños piensan en hermanos cuando tiene como cinco años… lógicamente tu también… una hermana te quedaría perfecto… con eso de que te encanta pelear por todo podrías defenderla hasta porque el aire soplo demasiado fuerte y la despeino hahaha-

Draco volvió a quedar pensativo y las imágenes de él cuidando a una niña pequeña de su mano regresaron para dejarle esa sensación de añoranza y deseo.

-Si- susurro en voz baja Draco.

-Tal vez tengas una hija, ¿Te gustaría tener una niña?- pregunto aventuradamente Samantha sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón?-

-Me imagino que quieres hacer una familia ¿No? ¿Te gustaría tener una hija?...yo quiero una niña y un niño ¿Tu?-

-Aun no he tenido tiempo para fantasear como tu Samantha…-

-Hay no es fantasear es simplemente… planificar…si eso, planificar… ¿Cuántos años tienes Draco? ¿23? ¿24?... seguro ya has pensado en eso ¿No?-

-No te incumbe-

-Hay Draco si estamos hablando aquí entre dos, no pienso ir a gritarlo por todo el mundo que sueñas con tener una familia y con tener un millar de hermosas hijas rubias como el sol con hermosos caireles, no, para nada, mis labios estarán sellados después de esta conversación-

-Ya cállate Samantha… quiero dormir antes de llegar-

-Como quieras…sueña con la futura señora Malfoy y con tu hermosa y perfecta familia- dijo sonriente Samantha mientras guardaba todo y se levantaba para ir al sanitario dejando solo a Malfoy.

-Es que nunca se calla… dice puras estupideces- dicho esto cerró los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño.

Si Draco Malfoy nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre formar una familia Samantha se había dedicado a que la idea y las recreaciones mentales invadieran su mente. _"¿Por qué mis hijas tendrían rizos?"-_ pensó Draco, y bueno prácticamente tenía razón, si él era de cabello lacio… pero entonces a su mente vino una cabellera larga, castaña, rizada… Draco sintió como todo su interior se volvía tibio y algo se despertaba nervioso, era algo como vértigo.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que su mente le creara ese perfil, era como que si estuviera jugando con él, porque todo su ser sabía perfectamente que eso nunca sucedería ni en un millón de años… entonces las primeras líneas de la conversación con Samantha vinieron a su mente… Ya tenía bastante tiempo que ciertos pensamientos se cruzaban en su cabeza pero no duraban demasiado y a decir verdad a penas había tenido tiempo de dedicarle tiempo a esos pensamientos perturbables sobre ella, todo el movimiento sobre Nott le ocupaba la mayor parte de la cabeza, así que bueno sinceramente si Samantha ya le había sembrado la incertidumbre porque no terminar de regarla.

Hermione Granger, no era fea, sinceramente no lo era, si se arreglaba y se dedicaba tiempo a su persona sacaba a relucir lo mejor de ella físicamente, tenía un hermoso cabello a pesar de la maraña que se formaba cuando no lo peinaba pero aun así lucia brilloso y sedoso, su piel era clara pero con un bello color dorado, tenía un par de ojos con una mirada de necesitar saber todo, sus labios y nariz no eran la cosa más sorprendente, tal vez de la otra parte interesante del cuerpo de la castaña era su cintura estrecha y la invitación que te hacía para estrujarla contra tu pecho…Y si se hablaba de personalidad, Hermione Granger era un Personaje, era inteligente, la mejor bruja que jamás había conocido, tenía un carácter demasiado especial, pero también era la persona con unos hermosos sentimientos, y era testaruda, necia y siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a su modo su obsesión por el orden… y si se le sumaba sus otros detalles como lo culinario … prácticamente era lo más cercano a la mujer perfecta.

-Ya levántate estamos a una parada de llegar… y creo que tus encargos tienen hambre… no han parado de hacer ruido- dijo Samantha sin mucha delicadeza.

-¿Mmm?... pásame el portafolio-

Samantha tomo el portafolio con cuidado y se lo paso a Draco, que a pesar de no haber podido pegar ojo y dedicarse a pensar en los detalles de cierta castaña se encontraba algo _amodorrado*,_ se estiro un poco y bostezo antes de tomar el portafolio.

Bajaron cautelosos del tren, Samantha había decidido cambiar un poco el look de su personaje y hacerla menos despampanante, tomo toda esa cabellera rubia en una coleta y se puso ropa más común y sin nada que llamara la atención.

Caminaban en silencio por los andenes entre el mar de gente que regresaba a las grandes urbes, de repente Samantha sintió como Draco se le acercaba más y procuraba empujarla para que avanzara más rápido, ella cautelosa giro la cabeza y vio como dos personas seguramente magos no los perdían de vista mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

-¿Nos están siguiendo?- pregunto Samantha, Draco no le respondió, siguieron avanzando.

Y sin avisarle Draco la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hacia su lado izquierdo corriendo y pasando entre la gente hasta llegar a la calle. Ya en la calle ambos miraron en todas direcciones, al no saber a dónde dirigirse cruzaron la calle en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad al llegar al otro extremo Draco volteo hacia atrás y vio como los dos tipos llegaban a la acera de la estación y les buscaban con la mirada, los encontraron y empezaron de nuevo la persecución.

Samantha y Malfoy corrían calle tras calle, doblaban en una esquina, seguían derecho en otra, se escondían por momentos y después de media hora creyeron a ver ganado la persecución y bajaron el ritmo. Más tranquilos Malfoy se dedico a pedir direcciones en_ polaco_, ya tenían una hora de haberse soltado de las manos y caminaban tranquilos sin decir una palabra, después de otras varias cuadras llegaron a una cafetería, tomaron asiento.

-¿Quiénes eran?- pregunto inmediatamente Samantha, después de tomar asiento.

-No lo sé- respondió Draco mirando a todos lados y poniendo la varita justo a un lado de su silla tapándola con el muslo de su pierna.

-¿Son parte del grupo de Nott?-

-¿De los _Aliquid Novi?, _No creo… han de ser del otro clan… de seguro querían asaltarme y así no pagar por la mercancía-

-¿El clan de Nott se llama, como?...-

-Aliquid Novi, está en latín significa _"Empezar de Nuevo_"- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Y que se suponen que van a iniciar de nuevo? ¿El terror entre la comunidad mágica?-

-No lo sé, aun no me gano su confianza totalmente… no he tenido el honor de saber que se traman entre manos- esto último lo dijo Draco un poco receloso.

-Bien… ¿No vas a avisar a Nott que te están siguiendo?- pregunto Samantha acercándose un poco más a Malfoy para preguntarle.

-No, debo solucionarlo yo, no puedo poner en peligro la ubicación de él o del clan… ¿Tienes sed o hambre?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia el mostrador.

-¿Porque ahora tan considerado?-

-¿Eres de verdad estúpida o qué?, Si no consumimos nos sacan-

Samantha pujo y tomo el menú, le hecho un rápido vistazo y agrego.

-No se me antoja nada-

Justo cuando termino de decir eso un joven se acerco a su mesa y les pregunto si deseaban algo a lo que Draco respondió en polaco.

-Dos botellas de agua mineral-

Samantha que no entendió una palabra pregunto.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada que te importe-

Permanecieron en silencio cinco minutos más en lo que llegaban las botellas de agua, ambos estaban pendientes de cual quiera que entrara a la cafetería. Tomaron lo más lento posible el agua, al final de veinte minutos pagaron y se retiraron del lugar.

Llevaban caminado una cuadra cuando al doblar una esquina dos tipos los esperaban, uno rápidamente petrifico a Malfoy, Samantha intento zafarse del tipo que intentaba petrificarla usando su don especial pero lo único que lograba era repelar el hechizo, si corría perdería la concentración que usaba para repelarlo, intento correr unos pasos mientras buscaba su varita pero fue en vano el otro tipo la detuvo y ella dejo de usar su don mientras todo el mundo le daba vueltas y oía como se acercaba el segundo tipo trayendo con el algo pesado que arrastraba, segundos después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Como estan mundo?, espero qe muy bien, yo estoy algo rara hahaha, lo que pasa es qe en mi trabajo digamos qe me promovieron hahaha, pero me gustaba estar en donde estaba antes xqe no hacia gran cosa aparte de qe tenia un ligue hahaha, eso qe?... el caso es qe ahora hago cosas más de oficina y como qe no hehehe, pero en fin, espero todo salga para mejor ¿No?...

Ya tienen sus boletos para: **THIS IT IS!** , yo si! desde el 29 de Septiembre pero como no estabamos proximos a la fecha aun no les presumia hahaha, uy! qe novedad la mia no?... creo qe llorare o me pondre a bailar en el pasillo del cine y cantare con voz a cuello "_They don't care about us",_ amo esa rola...bien ridicula hahaha.

Bueno hablando de lo que nos importa, en este capitulo Draco y Samantha han sido secuestrados por si no se entendio y les juro qe ya pronto se le rompera el corazon a Hermione pero es qe tuve qe hacer cambios y pues ya paresco politico prometo y prometo pero aun no cumplo pero lo hare, juro solemnemente que lo hare.

Ya quiero ver la pelicula de **COCO CHANNEL**, pero aun no llega a México...

Por cierto no se si se han dado cuenta que me encanta el arte tanto en pinturas como cine y teatro ¿No? y si no, pues sí soy así super fan del movimiento _Dadaísta y Pop-Art_, bueno el caso no es ese si no lo siguiente, si tienen un tiempo y dicen "_¿Qué hago?"_ busquen en _Google_ (dondé más?) al siguiente pintor que es la neta del planeta hahah bueno es muy bueno sinceramente, se llama **Julian Beever** es britanico y tiene una perspectiva increible, tal vez ya han oido de él o les llego un mail con fotos de sus pinturas hahaha, en fin hechenle un ojo y diviertanse ¿Oki? :)

En fin chicos y chicas, les agradesco todo el apoyo mostrado en sus _Reviews y Alerts: Story, Author, Favorite Story_, de verdad **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS!**

No se olviden de dejar** Review** así sabre su opinion lo qe les gusta y disgusta de la historia, es de verdad importante ;)

GRACIAS!

Saludos,

Besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	23. Sin Señal

**" 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike, you know it's thriller, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight" - Thriller, Michael Jackson, "Thriller" Album, 1982.  
**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

**[Parte, 1]**

Malfoy abrió los ojos y la oscuridad lo cegó, poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se acostumbraban y como si con eso en su cerebro se encendiera un interruptor se acordó de Samantha. Intento moverse y se percato de que estaba inmovilizado, esforzó la vista para poder localizar a Samantha, no se atrevía a llamarla por si alguien estaba vigilándolos pero de repente escucho ruido al otro extremo de donde se encontraba tirado, el corazón le dio un vuelco, _¿Estaba ella con él? ¿Alguien había entrado? ¿Los vigilaban?._

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto la voz temblorosa de Samantha.

-Si-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Te parece que sé dónde estamos?-

-¿Te puedes mover?-

-No, ¿Tu?-

-Tampoco, hay que salir de aquí-

-¿Así como?... Quisiera saber tu plan Samantha- dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy.

-Bien…- fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

-¿De verdad tienes un plan?-

-¡Claro!, Por algo estoy aquí encerrado contigo, porque sé cómo salir de estas situaciones-

-Quiero ver eso-

-Entonces déjame pensar- Samantha se quedo callada por unos minutos después volvió a hablar – Bien primero necesitamos saber quienes nos tiene secuestrados luego…- Malfoy volvió a interrumpirla.

-Ya te dije que son los tipos del negocio-

-Yo no estaría tan segura, prefiero que lo comprobemos… en fin, seguro Harry se alertara de que sucede algo puesto que diariamente prometí comunicarme con él dándole un reporte de los lugares en donde hemos estado y al faltar el reporte pondrá la alerta y algo sucederá…-

-¿Vendrá en persona a rescatarnos?-

-No lo sé-

-Por Merlín podemos salir de esta sin él…- dijo Draco mirando a todos lados.

-¿Así como?- pregunto sarcástica.

-Tu tenias un plan ¿No?- aclaro Malfoy enarcando una ceja.

-Sí y ya te dije parte de él… ahora solo hay que esperar las primeras pistas… -

-Esperar… esa parte es interesante… muy sabia Samantha…-

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?-

Nuevamente se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Ambos intentaban oír los sonidos que provenían del exterior para poder identificar el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero definitivamente ningún ruido traspasaba esas pesadas paredes de piedra.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos se sumían en una mayor desesperación que ninguno de los dos hacia aparente. Samantha ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad intentaba mirar hacia donde Draco se encontraba después de varios intentos le encontró mirando hacia su lado derecho con la mirada fija en el piso, para ella era difícil mirar en esa dirección puesto que se encontraba de perfil con su cabeza hacia la izquierda y Malfoy estaba sentado de frente a cinco metros de distancia. Malfoy no movía la mirada de su objetivo.

-¿Qué miras?-

Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente, ni siquiera hizo ademan de haberla oído.

-¿Qué estás viendo Draco?- volvió a insistir.

Esta vez Malfoy si hizo ademan de haberla oído, volteo lentamente el rostro sin moverlo de su posición baja y la observo por unos cuantos segundos.

-Algo interesante, entrometida-

-¿Perdón?... ¿Y que es esa cosa tan interesante que ves?-

-Una trampilla-

-¿Cómo?- Samantha intento mover su cuerpo pero no obtuvo éxito – ¡Maldita sea!, odio esta clase de hechizos inmovilizadores… ¿Cómo que una trampilla?-

-Estamos en un ático Samantha-

-Entonces, estamos en el techo ¿No?-

Malfoy giro los ojos exasperado sin responder, ese acto no fue percibido por Samantha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Samantha

-No sé, yo también me lo pregunto- respondió irónico Malfoy.

**[Parte, 2]**

-Ya paso un día desde que tuve noticias de Samantha, prometió estar en contacto día con día- comento por tercera vez en su oficina, mientras se levantaba y se asomaba por la ventana.

-Tal vez la lechuza se extravió- respondió Ron un poco indiferente.

-Ron ella me manda las cartas por correo muggle…-

-¿Y te llegan al día siguiente? Qué efectividad, si que han mejorado los muggles…-

-Se paga extra por eso… pero qué demonios hacemos hablando del servicio muggle, tenemos desaparecidos a Malfoy y a Samantha… en su carta decía estar en el hotel con Malfoy y que al día siguiente partirían a _Praga, _¿Cuánto dura el viaje de Alemania a Praga?-

-Mmm no recuerdo… la ultima vez… ¡Harry nunca he viajado a Alemania y mucho menos a Praga!...- respondió sarcástico Ron.

-Hermione- susurro Harry.

Inmediatamente Harry salió corriendo a la oficina de Hermione con Ron pisándole los talones. Al llegar se toparon a un sorprendido Ernie.

-Harry…-

-Yo me anuncio- interrumpió Harry.

Dicho esto Harry entro a la oficina de Hermione, esta pego un brinco cuando vio a Harry y a Ron arribar de una manera tan brusca en su oficina.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?-

-No tenemos noticias de Samantha ni de Malfoy, la última carta la recibí una noche atrás ya paso un día entero sin noticias de ella, lo último que supe es que encontró a Malfoy en un hotel en Alemania y que al día siguiente irían a Praga desde entonces no tengo más noticias suyas, necesito tu ayuda… otra vez-

-Bien, entiendo… tomen asiento… entonces un día entero sin noticias de ambos ¿No es así?-

-Si-

-¿Ella iba a escribir diariamente?-

-Sí, bien…-

-Hermione no actúes como psicóloga, necesitamos tu intervención en el Ministerio de Magia de Praga, necesitamos entrar y buscarlos hasta debajo de las rocas, estoy seguro de que están en problemas- interrumpió Harry algo exasperado.

-Harry para empezar Praga no tiene un Ministerio de Magia eso lo maneja el Ministerio de Alemania, bueno depende en qué lado de Praga porque la otra mitad la maneja el Ministerio de Polonia…-

-¿Polonia tiene un Ministerio de Magia?- pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-Si Ronald, en fin… dices que tienen problemas solo por un día de incomunicación…-

-Prometió escribir diariamente-

-Suenas algo desesperado Harry- señalo Ron.

-¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que cuando tengo esta sensación de que algo malo está sucediendo es verdad?-

-Pero Harry dales un día más y si no sucede nada hare todo lo que sea necesario para que acudas a Alemania a buscarlos, pero estas actuando demasiado impertinente…-

-¿Impertinente?-

-Bueno estas exagerando-

-Bien, les daré hasta mañana para tener noticias pero si no, créeme que intervendremos-

-Estoy en total acuerdo Harry-

Al finalizar Harry salió hecho un huracán de la oficina nadie supo a donde se dirigió, por otro lado Ron se quedo un rato más en la oficina de Hermione.

**[Parte, 3]**

Harry se encontraba saliendo del retrete del baño de caballeros para adentrarse al mundo muggle cuando un hombre alto blanco, delgado y de cabello negro aguardando en la puerta de acceso al baño.

-¿Como estas Potter?-

-¿Qué quieres Nott?-

-¿Acaso no te imaginas?-

-No te entiendo, habla claro ¿Quieres?-

-Bien, me imagino que no te has cansado de espiarme ¿No es así?-

-Tengo cosas más importantes que espiarte Nott- Harry intento salir pero Nott le tapo el paso.

-Potter vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Te parece?- dijo Nott haciéndole una señal para que lo acompañara.

-No gracias- Harry intento rodear a Nott, pero este le tomo del hombro con fuerza, deteniéndolo.

-Insisto-

Nott y Harry salieron del baño, Nott lo llevaba abrazado por los hombros, se podía notar la cara de disgusto por parte de Harry. Al llegar a la calle Nott soltó a Harry.

-Solo quiero que demos un vuelta tranquilamente… como si estuviéramos en los jardines de Hogwarts ¿Si?- Nott quedo viendo directamente a los ojos a Harry.

Sin más que agregar Harry camino al compas de Nott sin decir una palabra, llegaron al centro de Londres donde la gente los envolvía en su rápido andar de una calle a otra poco a poco se fueron apartando del bullicio y del ir y venir de los transeúntes hasta llegar a un abandonado parque.

Ya en el parque Harry encaro a Nott.

-¿Pretendes matarme o secuestrarme?- pregunto Harry metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto y se meció sobre las puntas de sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pretendo solo quitarte unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo Potter… quiero dejarte bien claro algo…- fue interrumpido por la risa de Harry.

-Me vas a pedir que deje de seguirte y de entrometerme en tus asuntos ¿No es así?, pues bien deja que te diga algo… No, si no te mato aquí, ahora, es porque sería injusto para ti, y a mí no me gusta ganar a la fuerza prefiero que todo tome su propia forma Nott, así que esta demás si quieres que de mi boca salga un "Te prometo Nott que no me entrometeré en tus asuntos", sabes que no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a nadie, ya he vivido suficientes cosas para que creas que las amenazas me dan temor, ahora si me disculpas me voy a retirar, adiós Nott y suerte si puedes salir de esta- dicho esto Harry se dio la vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino e irse a su casa.

Pero sabía que las cosas no se quedarían así porque de inmediato saco su varita y apunto a Nott que estaba a punto de terminar de decir el hechizo, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo desvió, Nott volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez Harry había lanzado primero uno el cual le dio en el hombro y noqueo a Nott, dejándolo inconsciente. De inmediato Harry saco su teléfono celular y llamo a una ambulancia, era en esos momentos que le gustaría que Ron estuviera ahí para que entendiera la importancia que podía tener el contar con un teléfono celular y que no era nada _más "un rectángulo con botones y cosas inservibles"_ como solía denominar Ron; Harry acomodo el cuero inconsciente de Nott protegiéndolo de los vagos que pudieran llegar en el transcurso de la ambulancia, hecho eso, espero a la ambulancia a unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar donde yacía, al llegar la ambulancia y recoger el cuerpo inconsciente de Nott partió rumbo a su casa.

**[Parte, 4]**

Samantha y Draco no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban secuestrados y a pesar de estar solo encerrados sin poder moverse se sentían cansados y enfermos.

En una de las tantas horas que pasaron una persona subió con ellos para darles de beber y de comer, agua y pan con mantequilla de maní, para que se mantuvieran hidratados y con fuerzas o más bien conscientes; el tipo entro completamente cubierto por una túnica negra, guantes de cuero negro y un pasamontañas igual negro, suspendido delante de él llevaba un candelabro con tres velas y un plato con dos rebanadas de pan, ya arriba hizo aparecer unos vasos que con otro movimiento de varita los lleno de agua cristalina; nunca hablo y los alimentó sin tocarlos, solo uso su varita para mover y acercar el vaso y el pan a los secuestrados.

Samantha acepto calmada los alimentos que se le ofrecían mientras Draco se rehusó a tomarlos pero Samantha le dirigió una mirada penetrante con una connotación de llamada de atención lo cual al segundo intento del vaso para acercarse a la boca de él, este le permitió el paso, claro que la persona que estaba ahí uso un poco más de fuerza a la hora de encantar el vaso y el pan puesto que arremetían con poca delicadeza. Al terminar ambos de comer en silencio la persona en cubierto bajo por la trampilla sumiéndolos de nuevo en el silencio y oscuridad.

Después de unos cinco minutos Samantha rompió el pesado silencio.

-¿Pudiste notar si eran integrantes del club de Nott?-

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que los que nos tienen secuestrados no son parte del clan-

-No sé sinceramente que es lo que te hace estar tan seguro… pero lo que no entiendo es que... si son del otro bando con los que ibas a hacer el trato porque no solo te robaron el maletín y ya… sino que incluso nos secuestraron…-

-No lo sé, algo quieren que les diga de Nott o quieren cobrar alguna recompensa por nuestra liberación pidiendo alguna otra cosa del mercado negro-

-Mmmm, esa teoría es interesante… no lo había visto de ese modo-

-Claro que no lo habías visto de ese modo- murmuro sarcástico y enojado Draco, mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

El silencio regreso pero esta vez fue Malfoy quien lo rompió-

-¿Ese tu poder especial con las manos no sirve para liberarnos?-

-¿Cómo sabes de él?-

-Alguien lo menciono por ahí… ¿Entonces?-

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero me imagino que debo invertir mucha energía y concentración, pero aun así no sabría decirte si funcionaria o no-

-¡Ah!... bien-

Draco y Samantha volvieron al silencio, pero la cabeza de Samantha trabajaba al por mayor, no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes pero no se lo había planteado directamente había sido como encender la llama de una vela en la oscuridad de su cerebro, había creado varios planes pero era necesario que ocurrieran muchos factores, tampoco el lugar en el que se encontraban ayuda a aportar nuevas ideas o reforzar las ya hechas y era ahí cuando su mente recurría a encender esa llama, la única esperanza, que les ayudaría a salir de ahí.

Por otro lado Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y meditaba quien posiblemente los podía tener secuestrados y que probablemente sería lo que ellos querían a cambio de la libertad de ambos. Pensaba en nombres de las posibles personas y descartaba, tenía claro que debían ser de este lado del continente porque prácticamente no conocía nadie en Londres que tuviera alguna diferencia con _Aliquid Novi _sumándole el hecho de que desconocía la existencia de un clan parecido al de Nott que también se encontrara en Londres.

**[Parte, 5]**

-¿Entonces Nott te intento atacar?- pregunto Hermione pensativa.

-Imbécil- murmuro Ron.

-Si eso intento, pero desvié el hechizo y luego lo intento de nuevo pero fui más rápido y lo noqueé...-

-Lo bueno es que sabemos que está bien…-

-¿Te importa si el idiota ese está bien Hermione? ¿Deseas llevarle una tarjeta de _"Que te mejores pronto_"?- pregunto desconcertado Ron.

-No Ron, si estoy molesta por el intento de ataque por parte de Nott, pero es bueno saber que Harry no le provoco daño alguno si no un guerra entre su clan y el ministerio en este caso con los aurores empezaría, digamos que Harry le dio una cachetada con guante blanco-

Ron no entendió la ultima parte _"¿guantes blancos?"_ se pregunto, mientras tanto Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando que Mathilda llegara con el correo muggle. Cuando ella por fin llego Harry se abalanzo hacia a ella preguntando rápidamente sin dejarla tomar respiro.

-¿Alguna carta para mí?-

-No señor, no hay nada de correo muggle para usted- dijo rápidamente Mathilda.

Dicho esto Harry corrió a su oficina seguido por Ron y Hermione, al estar todos dentro y con la puerta cerrada Harry los encaro y dijo:

-Creo que no necesitas que te explique nada ¿Verdad Hermione?- pregunto alzando una ceja, como desafiando la posible respuesta que ella podría darle.

-No Harry, tienes razón, iré justo ahora a arreglar los papeles vendré lo antes posible- dicho esto Hermione salió rápidamente de la oficina.

-Harry iré contigo-

-Discúlpame Ron pero tú te debes de quedar aquí, recuerda que no eres un auror y levantaríamos sospechas de que algo malo está sucediendo en el departamento, tu nos cubrirás-

-No pienses que iras tu solo…-

-Claro que no, Hermione ira conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!-

-Dudo que le den los permisos para hoy, y yo necesito ir hoy en busca de Samantha y Malfoy-

-Aparte de la parte de que vas a buscarlos… ¿Sientes algo por Sam?-

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas, se te nota… Ginny me hizo verlo-

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene Ginny que ver aquí?-

-No te desvíes, ¿Te gusta Sam?-

-Yo… si… creo que si… o tal vez solo intento sacarme a Ginny de la cabeza… y sinceramente no es momento para pensar en eso-

-Como digas-

-Iré a hablar con Hermione-

**[Parte, 6]**

-No entiendo como llegue hasta aquí- dijo Hermione molesta mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de un compartimiento del tren.

-No es mi culpa que los permisos estén hasta dentro de dos días, necesitaba salir hoy, aparte es parte de tu trabajo- comento Harry que revisaba un mapa de Francia.

-¿Ser tu _pasaporte_?- pregunto Hermione que buscaba dentro de su típico bolso de viaje donde tenía guardada hasta una casa.

-Hahaha, si así lo quieres llamar está bien- concluyo Harry mientras cerraba el mapa y se lo pasaba a Hermione para que esta lo guardara.

-¡Cállate Harry!... ahora déjame dormir porque seguro en cuanto lleguemos a Francia no tendré tiempo de dormir, tu deberías dormir- y dicho esto saco dos almohadas y dos mantas, le paso una de cada una a Harry y empezó a hacer su cama provisional en el asiento.

-Si tienes razón, descansa-

Dicho esto Harry se acostó a lo largo en el asiento, quedándose dormido por completo.

* * *

HEYHEY!

Antes qe nada quiero decirles qe estoy siendo atacada por la rebelion de los mosquitos,zancudos, como les quieran llamar...

Bien, ahora quiero decirles lo siguiente:

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA DE LA ACTUALIZACION!

De verdad disculpen pero me peleé con mi papa y mi lap no jala el internet, el fic esta en la compu qe utiliza mi papa, él me corre de la compu, en fin, hasta hoy tuve oportunidad de estar un buen rato aki sentada arreglando los asuntos del inter-espacio...

No he escrito nada en el otro fic xqe la inspiración se ha vuelto a ir y he descubierto el xqe... les contare que siempre que me da mi atacaso artistico es cuando estoy leyendo un libro y eso es siempre pero llevo casi dos semanas sin leer NADA! le di vuelta completa a mi pequeña biblioteca y todo ya lo habia leido, pense releer Harry Potter 3 xqe es mi fav de toda la serie pero pense mejor qe no si no perderia la magia y eso que lo he leido unas 6 veces... pense en leer el libro nuevo de LUNA NUEVA, digo nuevo xqe mi mama me lo compro y no lo he leido xqe cuando lei la saga ese me lo prestaron, pero dije no guacala! entonces dije: Es momento de comprar un libro y como tengo curiosidad de saber de donde le copio ciertas cosas cierta autora de vampiros dije es momento de leer a la maestra a nuestra exelencia ANNE RICE y eso hice, estoy leyendo **ENTREVISTA CON EL VAMPIRO** y adivinen ¿Que? : ES MARAVILLOSO! esta escrito con una pulcredad y con consciencia y conocimiento sobre la leyenda del vampiro, obvio tiene sus propias ideas pero se maneja en el perfil de siempre no es como el vampiro de Stocker pero sigue siendo bello, magico y enigmatico.

Ya vieron** THIS IS IT**? YO YAAAAA! Y LLORE Y BAILE Y CANTE! Y ME DI CUENTA QUE EL MUNDO DEL ESPECTACULO YA NO SERIA LO MISMO... MICHAEL VUELVEEEEEEEE! :'[

Debo contarles qe vivi toda una odisea para conseguirlo cosa que me sorprendio estuve más de dos horas esperando que me trajeran el libro a la libreria entre mil cosas, pero por fin tengo algo qe leer y algo qe me regreso la inspiracion.

Espero les guste el capitulo, y como esto va tomando forma.

Gracias por su constante apoyo, por todas las nuevas personas que sean tomado la molestia de leer la historia y de agregarme a sus favoritos y estar alertas, de verdad **GRACIAS!**

Llevo 12 moskitos muertos, los tengo en una servilleta como prueba de qe me kieren comer!!

No se olviden dejarme su opinion, se las agradecere con mucho gusto, recuerden qe es importante para mi saber su opinion.

CUIDENSE,

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

:]

**Fungi Malviajado!!***


	24. Utopía

**"Si el sueño fuera (como dicen) una tregua, un puro reposo de la mente, ¿Por qué, si te despiertan bruscamente, sientes que te han robado una fortuna?" **

**- "El Sueño", Jorge Luis Borges-**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

**[Parte, 1]**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas, claro que ni Draco ni Samantha tenían consciencia del tiempo que llevaban ahí encerrados pero si de algo se había dado cuenta Draco es que Samantha se encontraba inmóvil varias horas atrás, en dos ocasiones la llamo por su nombre y no reaccionaba, de eso ya habían pasado una hora.

-Samantha- Llamo nuevamente Draco con un dejo de desesperación en la voy.

Samantha seguía con la mirada vacía y perdida directa a la pared de piedra en la oscuridad del cuarto, algunas veces parpadeaba, Malfoy en un principio no se había preocupado por ella pero le sorprendió demasiado que en bastante tiempo ella no hubiera abierto la boca para nada.

-¡Samantha!- grito Malfoy inmóvil en su lugar.

Nada paso, Samantha siguió igual sin inmutarse.

Malfoy no sabía porque en ese momento sintió tanta rabia de estar así, en esa condición tan vulnerable, el simple hecho de mirarla perdida le daba una sensación rara en su interior como un dejo de querer protegerla de lo que sea que le estuviese pasando en ese momento, quería poder moverse e ir a acercase a ella y abrazarla, reconfortarla y asegurarle que saldrían de ahí de alguna manera.

Pero mientras más la observaba y la vista se le cansaba por el esfuerzo que hacía en la oscuridad, se daba cuenta de que Samantha estaba concentrada en algo, que no había entrado en algún estado de shock por el encierro, algo intentaba buscar entre la oscuridad… en la oscuridad de su ser.

No supo cómo ni porque pero en su mente se cruzo la idea de que Samantha estaba en trance, estaba queriendo reunir la fuerza necesaria para salir de ahí, su magia interior que le daba ese don particular. Draco relajo la tensión del cuerpo puesto que quería acercarse a ella y hacerla reaccionar, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto pero algo fuerte dentro de él le decía que iba por buen camino.

**[Parte, 2]**

Harry y Hermione esperaban el siguiente tren con destino a _Polonia_. Harry revisaba la última carta de Samantha y trataba de deducir que era lo que les había sucedido a ella y a Malfoy. Mientras tanto Hermione estaba ensimismada en un cuaderno escribiendo sin cesar, no levantaba la vista para nada del cuaderno.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Harry en un momento que se rindió por completo y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Escribo- respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista.

-¿No me digas?- dijo Harry sarcásticamente - ¿Qué estas apuntando?- volvió a preguntar Harry mientras intentaba mirar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Hermione exasperada alzo la vista y se enderezo en su lugar.

-Anoto todo lo que hemos hecho desde que salimos de Londres, llevo un diario del viaje, escribo todo esto por si sucede algo haya pruebas de que viajamos en búsqueda de Samantha y Malfoy y también dejas rastro de donde anduvimos y por donde pasamos- dicho esto regreso la mirada y toda su concentración nuevamente en el cuaderno.

-Ah okey- fue el único comentario que hizo Harry.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio pero esta vez fue breve puesto que sonó el silbato de que el tren que esperaban estaba listo para recibir a los pasajeros. Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie, Hermione con un poco más de trabajo puesto que traía afuera la libreta, con la pluma y un mapa donde iba trazando el camino recorrido y los lugares por donde tendrían que pasar; finalmente arreglo todo rápidamente y juntos subieron al tren.

**[Parte, 3]**

El cansancio había vencido a Malfoy dos horas atrás dejándolo intranquilo por el comportamiento extraño que Samantha había adoptado. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una marca clara de tensión que era visible ocupando el espacio entre sus ojos, tenía el seño fruncido.

Por otro lado Samantha no había cambiado para nada su expresión seguía impertérrita, en ningún momento se desconcentro o se molesto en fijarse en Draco, seguía con la vista perdida y con la expresión serena pero con todos los sentidos desconectados.

Malfoy dormido empezó a tener un extraño sueño, era un sueño que ya había tenido antes pero no se había detenido en ningún momento para prestarle la atención suficiente y darle algún significado si es que lo tenía.

_"El sueño comenzaba en una fiesta en la mitad de un claro en el bosque, la luz provenía de cientos de hadas que revoleteaban alrededor del círculo, él se encontraba entre un mar de magos y brujas, duendes y hadas que bailaban al son de una canción que Draco no podía oír, la música provenía de un grupo de gomos con instrumentos raros lo único que pudo reconocer Draco entre los instrumentos fue una citara y una flauta. _

_Siguió viendo a su alrededor y se percato de la ropa que llevaban los demás, todos iban vestidos como atuendos de lino, tules de colores pasteles, listones y flores silvestres._

_Las mujeres llevaban entre vestidos sencillos y ligeros sostenidos por hermosos listones; y otras llevaban faldas hechas de tul con blusas de lino y con muchos listones colgando, todas peinadas con cabellos sueltos enredados en las flores. _

_Draco se sentía como encantado al ver como las parejas se movían al compas de la música, las mujeres se dejaban llevar por los caballeros que las acompañaban, no era un tipo de danza moderna ni antigua era más una danza libre, natural, con una esencia que partía de la felicidad, del amor al otro, de la utopía que ellos vivían. _

_Ninguna pareja chocaba contra él, era como que si cada quien tuviera claro cuál era su espacio porque ni entre ellas chocaban. _

_Por un rato se detuvo a ver su alrededor, embriagándose del aire que no sentía pero suponía que debía de ser fresco, puro y electrizante._

_También se percato que nadie le ponía atención, que él era el único que estaba al pendiente de su alrededor y de las cosas que sucedían, de las parejas que reían, se sonreían y cerraban los ojos por tanta felicidad irradiada. _

_Después de haber centrado toda su atención a la escena victoriana, por primera vez presto atención a su persona, Malfoy iba vestido con un pantalón blanco de lino como el resto de los hombres, la diferencia con él era que llevaba el torso desnudo salvo por una capa blanca que le cubría también parte del pecho; Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza y descubrió que llevaba puesto una máscara, intento quitársela pero no pudo, pudo sentir que su cabello seguía suelto como él solía llevarlo despierto, supo que él era el único que llevaba puesta una máscara ._

_Dejo caer sus brazos a los lados y poco a poco empezó a sentirse mal, como fuera de lugar, sentía un pesar en su interior y luego de repente un aire cruzo el circulo, un aire que no sintió pero lo dedujo, como en todo sueño, se percato que los demás tampoco lo habían sentido pero los arboles que los rodeaban movieron sus hojas alborotadas por ese viento imperceptible, Draco levanto el rostro y vio hacia delante de él._

_Como si algo los empujara las parejas fueron apartándose dejando un pasillo entre ellas, Malfoy mantuvo la mirada fija hasta el borde del círculo, no vio a nadie así que giro la cabeza buscando alguna otra señal, sabía que algo pasaría, que algo aparecería, como en todos los sueños, lo presentía. _

_Al girar nuevamente la cabeza hacia el final de ese pasillo se encontró con una mujer, ella también llevaba un antifaz celeste, estaba observándolo._

_Aunque no le podía ver el rostro sabía que ella también estaba confundida, que no entendía que hacía en ese lugar._

_La joven lucía un vestido de lino que le colgaba suave en el cuerpo, dándole forma a sus curvas, el vestido traía listones sueltos por_ todos _lados algunos e unían con otros, iba descalza dejando ver su bellas piernas torneadas, su cabello rizado color castaño estaba recogido en una enorme coleta, llevaba varios cabellos sueltos en la frente y a los lados, sus labios finos pero con volumen lucían rosas y tersos._

_Draco se sintió inmediatamente atraído a ella pero algo en su interior sabia que la conocía de algún lado, que esa hermosa mujer existía, y mientras se quebraba la cabeza pensando la hermosa mujer había empezado a caminar acercándose a él con un sigilo felino. Malfoy no se movió ni un milímetro y dejo que la mujer llegara hasta él y se le plantara enfrente. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, los ojos de ella eran castaños y abrazadores, los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro._

_No supo como sucedió ni que fue lo que lo impulso pero tomo los codos de ella y la acerco más a él, la joven dejo que él la acercara y reposo sus manos en el pecho de él, ninguno de los dos interrumpió el contacto visual, fue como si eso lo hipnotizara y los llevara al siguiente paso. La joven se arrojo al cuello de él y lo único que Malfoy pudo hacer fue estrecharla con fuerza contra él, aspirar el olor que emanaban sus cabellos y sentir esa_ _sensación especial al contacto con la piel de ella, ese frio exterior del cual el clima era el culpable y ese calor que emanaba y lo tranquilizaba, ¿De qué?, ni el mismo sabia._

_Nuevamente ambos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del otro y sintieron que la fuerza gravitacional radicaba en la atracción que sus labios sentían por los del otro, así que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente disfrutando la suavidad, y el suave beso avanzo en un abrazo de labios. _

_Draco sintió que ya no se encontraba en ese mismo lugar que su mente y cuerpo estaban lejos muy lejos de ahí, sus manos acariciaban la cintura y parte de la espalda de ella, sentía la emoción que ella también vivía al estar entre sus brazos y cuando se separaron por tan solo un instante algo inexplicable los separo, una_ _fuerza extraña los separo, vio como ese "algo" jalaba a la joven separándolo de él, pero no solo ella era arrastrada, él también estaba siendo jalado, sintió que él corazón se le comprimía y el aire le faltaba, de pronto ya no había nada, solo oscuridad."_

Malfoy abrió los ojos desorientado, intentando conservar la calma, había sido solo un sueño, un maldito sueño. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba y recordó perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de esa oscuridad.

Samantha no se había movido para nada, seguía igual que antes, pero ahora se notaba un poco demacrada, cansada.

Algo al ver a Samantha en ese estado se despertó en el interior de Draco, una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, de sacarla de ese sufrimiento.

Ella estaba intentando sacarlos a los dos de ahí, usando todo su poder y eso la estaba debilitando. Y lo último que quería Draco es que alguien sufriera en el camino… y a su mente vino la joven enmascarada de su sueño.

La primera vez que lo tuvo nada se le hizo familiar porque todo sucedió tan rápido y no se había fijado en detalles ni en sentimientos producidos, solo siguió el hilo del sueño hasta despertar, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

Ahora cuando sentía que no encontraba la salida en la vida real, su subconsciente se había refugiado en las cosas que harían que él mantuviera la fe y la razón, algo que lo jalara, lo centrara en la tierra y no le hiciera perder el juicio.

"_Esos labios…"_ recordó Draco al invocar la imagen de los labios de la joven esperando el colapso de sus labios contra los de ella.

"_Si pudiera describir el sabor de ellos…"_ pensó Draco desanimado, mientras intentaba desviar la vista de la catatónica Samantha. Maldecía el hecho que en los sueños uno no pudiera oler y sentir físicamente, solo suponer, suponer que si te caíste te dolió, que si te tocan creer sentir el contacto de la persona. Cuanto daría por saber el sabor de los besos de esa joven que le revolvió el estomago de la emoción, que acelero su pulso en la vida real y que de ahora en adelante acapararía todos sus sentidos.

"_¿Quién es? ¿Existe? ¿La conozco?"_ todas esas preguntas pasaban repetidamente en la cabeza de Draco deseando encontrar la respuesta, deseando que ella viniera a rescatarlo de esa oscuridad física pero también de esa oscuridad que vivía en su interior, ese desasosiego que era su vida.

Nuevamente la materializó en su cabeza, de pies a cabeza, se concentro con tanta fuerza para poderla tener clara, nítida en su mente, para que nunca se le pudiera olvidar lo bella y enigmática que era.

**[Parte, 4]**

Ahora era Hermione quién releía la carta de Samantha y fruncía los labios, luego tomaba anotaciones en su "_diario_" y volvía a perderse en la carta.

Harry se sentía de verdad preocupado, tenía esa sensación molesta de ansiedad, quería de una vez por todas encontrarlos… deseaba con todas sus ganas poder abrazar a Samantha.

"_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pensado en Ginny_?" se pregunto Harry, sabía que tenía mucho tiempo que no se mortificaba pensando en que ahora Ginny estaba en los brazos de un imbécil descerebrado, tampoco se había puesto a recordar los momentos que juntos pasaron, tenía mucho de eso… y se sentía bien.

A veces se preguntaba qué pensaría Ginny si se enterará de que él ahora se sentía atraído hacia su amiga y qué pensaría Samantha de él, seguro para ella primero era la amistad con Ginny aparte de que Samantha sabía perfectamente la situación entre él y Ginny.

Hermione interrumpió sus cavilaciones aclarándose la garganta.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo sorprendido Harry, al ver la cara que le ponía Hermione este dijo inmediatamente -¿Me quede dormido?... No vuelvas a hacer ese ruido me recuerdas a Umbridge-

-Qué agradable Harry- dijo Hermione con una voz de disgusto- Voy al baño y a comprar algo de comer ¿Deseas algo en especial?-

-No… bueno sí… un té caliente y cualquier bocadillo-

-Está bien-

Dicho esto Hermione salió del compartimiento. Harry se acomodo en su lugar y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche que era decorada con las débiles oscilaciones de las estrellas en el firmamento.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar Hermione se quedo observando a Harry fijamente, lo examinaba. Harry detestaba que pusiera esa cara de preocupación e interés muy propias de cuando descubría que él estaba siendo víctima de su cicatriz, pero de eso hacia tanto tiempo ya.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto Harry con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Así como?- pregunto ahora Hermione.

-Como si me fuera a morir o a sufrir un ataque-

-No te estoy viendo de esa manera-

-Si claro… como digas… ya no me mires así, estoy bien, no me duele la cicatriz tiene años eso jamás volverá a suceder-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Aún quieres a Ginny?- pregunto por fin Hermione, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento dispuesta a oír atenta a su amigo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya me has oído, ¿Aún quieres a Ginny?-

-Yo…no… hace mucho que no… tiene… no he pensado en ella últimamente- respondió finalmente Harry.

-Entonces ya la superaste ¿No?-

-No lo sé… puede ser… la quise demasiado….- Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Quise? Eso quiere decir pasado, yo creo que ya las olvidado pero aun no lo sabes-

-¿Cómo no lo voy a saber, Hermione?-

-Porque no lo quieres ver, no sería la primera vez, ni el único ejemplo… ¿Sientes algo por Samantha verdad?-

-Eso creo-

-¿Crees?-

-No es fácil, es su amiga… son amigas… no está bien ¿No?... es algo entre chicas ¿No?-

Hermione estallo en risas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry molesto.

-Hahaha nada Harry nada… si es cierto que las chicas solemos tener ese tipo de pactos, pero también tenemos excepciones y en tu caso creo que hay oportunidad-

-¿Con que?-

-Con que haya una excepción- respondió Hermione impaciente.

-¡Ah!- exclamo desanimado Harry.

-Y si te decides y te sinceras contigo mismo y con ella tal vez también tengas una oportunidad con Samantha-

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Harry como finalizando la conversación.

-Tres horas, yo creo que debemos dormir, llegaremos al amanecer-

-Está bien-

Dicho esto Hermione saco unas mantas y almohadas, le entrego una sabana y una almohada a Harry, ambos hicieron una cama improvisada se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron la luz del vagón.

* * *

heyhey!

Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por haberme tardo tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero como comente en el fic nuevo estoy metida en un foro de Skins y pues también me dedico a escribir cosas ahí, aparte de que soy moderadora de unas secciones, pero ya estamos de vuelta con mucha pero mucha inspiración.

A mí en lo personal me encanta la parte del sueño de Draco, se me hace tan desesperante y mágico, unico. Espero de vdd la espera haya valido la pena y les haya agradado este capitulo, falta poco para el reencuentro, van a ver muchos sentimientos encontrados y claro más duelos.

No sé si les comente que leí "Entrevista con el vampiro", un gran libro, me enamore de Louis...

Ya vieron _Luna Nueva_ (New Moon pa' los gringos)... deja menos qe desear que _Crepúsculo_... y lo resumire con una critica que oí en la t.v y agradeci por ella _"La actríz esta bien, se le cree el personaje pero el actor principal no tiene nada que hacer ahí"_ GOD BLESS HER! (fue una mujer), Ahora si digo qe Kristen no la cago.... yo ame y amare siempre a _Taylor Lautner_, qe niño taaaan maravilloso, practicamente lo mejor de la pelicula es simple y sencillamente _Jacob Black_.

En fin, muchas gracias a FLAMES TO DUST y TORMENTA OSCURA, que siempre estan al pendiente del fic, de verdad **G R A C I A S !**

Se agradecen su reviews y si a alguien no le he respondido hagamelo saber, tengo memoria de Dori ok?

Les agradecere mucho si me dejan **REVIEWS!**

Saludos,

Gracias,

Besos!

:]

**Atte.:**

**FungiMalviajado*!!**


	25. Lo busco, lo busco y no lo encuentro

**"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños"**

**-William Shakespeare-**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

**[Parte, 1]**

El sol brillante salió por el oeste cubierto aún por la neblina matutina.

Hermione fue la última en levantarse aunque tenía una hora de haber despertado. Por otro lado Harry estaba despierto desde mucho antes que el sol saliera a iluminar la tierra.

Harry observaba por la ventana la salida del sol con la mirada perdida.

Ella guardo su almohada y cobija, no le pidió las suyas a Harry, lo quedo viendo nuevamente de esa manera en particular que molestaba a Harry.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Harry volteando el rostro al percatarse que ella lo observaba.

-Sin sueños, si a eso te refieres ¿Tu? - pregunto aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Ya me conoces…- respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada del paisaje que se iluminaba conforme avanzaban.

-¿Cuál fue tu pesadilla?- pregunto interesada Hermione.

-Nada en particular… solo fue la reacción al temor que tengo de que les haya pasado algo- respondió Harry que seguía con la mirada pérdida.

Hermione se quedo más seria de lo que ya estaba, puesto que ese temor de Harry le recordó el por qué se había despertado en la madrugada y se había quedado sin sueño por más de una hora.

Había tenido un sueño, un sueño especial puesto que era romántico, mítico y extraño. Pero los sueños siempre son así, la diferencia de este era que le había despertado una duda y ella no se quedaba con dudas. La sensación que le despertó ese sueño fue la familiaridad que sintió con el otro personaje principal: un hombre vestido con la piel e imagen de un ángel.

La familiaridad con ese personaje nació cuando lo miro a los ojos y hondo en ellos, no recordaba el color de los ojos de él era poco probable que alguien pudiera recordar los ojos de alguien en un sueño y menos cuando era la primera vez que se veían, aunque al sostenerle la mirada no fue exactamente esa sensación de no conocerlo la que le inundó, sino como bien había reconocido antes fue la sensación de saber que lo conocía y que no era cualquier conocido sino uno cercano y para su desencanto alguien que de alguna manera le hacía sentir algo no muy grato.

"_Estaba sentada en una piedra en medio de un bosque, no sabía que hacia ahí, ni como había llegado. En sus manos tenía una canasta de mimbre repleta de galletas de mantequilla y azúcar, no se acordaba cuando las había hecho. _

_Su vista se perdía en el espesor del bosque, era inmenso y verde por donde quiera que viera. El suelo estaba cubierto por una capa brillante de musgo de un color verde limón, los arboles eran inmensos, de fuertes y gruesos troncos, con raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y que bien podrían servir de asientos. El ruido de la fauna silvestre al rozar con la flora la rodeaba. _

_Una paz inquietante la abrumaba, sentía una ansiedad insoportable pero no quería moverse, tenía miedo de perderse en el bosque._

_Bajo la canasta al suelo y busco la varita entre sus ropas, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus vestidos y por supuesto de que no llevaba ninguna clase de varita encima. _

_Llevaba un vestido de lino con listones que lo aseguraban a su cuerpo, la falda le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas y la tela se amoldaba a su cuerpo, tenía una decoración rara: como si hubiera sido raido y para cubrir los rasgones le hubieran cocido listones de colores pastel que colgaban libres desde sus caderas hasta el final de la falda._

_De repente oyó ruidos cercanos que irrumpían la armonía del bosque pero igual seguía siendo como el mismo susurro de los animales al rozar las hojas caídas pero ahora más cercanas._

_Espero atenta en su lugar sin moverse ni milímetro, contuvo la respiración. No le importaba que fuera. Estaba claro que no podría defenderse, no contaba con su varita._

_Pensó que habían pasado minutos cuando volvió a oír más cerca los ruidos, estaba a punto de gritar y echarse a correr. Y mientras se debatía mentalmente, una familia de conejos blancos salieron al encuentro._

_Al frente iba el padre, guiando a sus crías que eran diez hermosos conejitos que seguían obedientes a su padre, la madre cuidaba la espalda de sus pequeños, cuando uno se retrasaba o distraía la madre lo empujaba para que siguiera su camino._

_Hermione se sintió estúpida por la actitud de histeria que había tomado. Respiro profundamente y dejo que el temor se apartara. No había nada que temer. Era un bosque, su peor enemigo podría ser una pantera o un oso hormiguero, pero ni siquiera estaba segura en que bosque estaba y si ahí era un habitad posible para una pantera._

_Así que un poco mas recobrada tomo de nuevo la canasta y se levanto, decidida con conocer más ese bosque. Porque de alguna manera sentía que ahí encontraría algo, era tan lleno de vida que sabía que el lugar le guardaba algo magnifico que tenía que descubrir._

_Camino dudosa hacia delante, al dar los primeros pasos se dio cuenta que estaba descalza; cuando reviso su vestido no se había detenido a verse lo pies; pero continuo hacia delante con paso más firme._

_Todo a su alrededor era verde, alto y lleno de maravillosos ruidos de fondo que completaban el cuadro. Caminaba precavida esperando encontrarse algo o algún animal con el cual debiera tener cuidado. Cruzo grandes raíces que salían de la tierra y sostenían esos frondosos árboles que no llegaba a identificar algunos podrían ser robles, los robles siempre crecían en bosques tan llenos de vida como ese._

_Y mientras más caminaba empezó a percatarse de un ruido o más bien de otro susurro que no pertenecía a las hojas acariciadas por el viento, ni a los animales que las tocaban, sino algo liquido, como agua, posiblemente un rio._

_Hermione siguió el nuevo ruido hasta que lo encontró, era un pequeño arrollo que separaba esa parte del bosque que en comparación al de la otra orilla, ese en donde ella se encontraba era el más tupido, el otro dejaba libre a la vista varios claros._

_Al llegar a la orilla del arrollo Hermione hizo ademan de respirar profundamente el aire puro que ese espacio le brindaba. Pero como en un sueño, solamente lo imagino haber sentido y haberse llenado los pulmones de ese aire que se refrescaba por el frio que emanaba el agua del arrollo._

_Ella se incoó y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lavo la cara con ella, también volvió a suponer que estaba fría y que era refrescante al taco. Al dejar caer el agua en su rostro y ver las gotas que escapaban de este y volvían presurosas al arrollo se dio cuenta de su cabello._

_Este no colgaba despeinado e ingobernable al contrario estaba recogido en un listón celeste y dejaba escapar algunos risos a los lados de su rostro, como detalle tenía dos perfectos risos largos en la frente. Se sonrió así misma, le gustaba lo que veía, lucia bien._

_Decidió que debía cruzar el arrollo, este no era en absoluto profundo, sería fácil cruzarlo a pie._

_Y así hizo, se levanto del piso y cruzo._

_Como suele suceder en algunos sueños, a veces estamos conscientes de que las cosas están pasando de alguna manera rara, que cosas que teníamos en nuestras manos desaparecen en la otra escena de nuestro sueño o que el escenario cambia tan rápido que no te das cuenta hasta que despiertas._

_Pues algo así le sucedió a Hermione, ya había cruzado el arrollo y ni cuenta se dio, nunca supo si toco el agua o no, ahora ya no llevaba la canasta, no recordaba donde la había dejado. _

_Lo que ahora le preocupaba era un nuevo sonido, bueno como todos los sonidos que estaban presentes en ese sueño, los suponía, debía ser sincera, no estaba segura si los oía pero sabía que estaba sucediendo así que se dejo arrastrar nuevamente por ese supuesto sonido._

_Este nuevo sonido no era natural, más bien no pertenecía a la flora ni a la fauna, porque sinceramente sonaba natural como si debiera pertenecer al lugar, al bosque. Era hermoso, atrayente, te encantaba. _

_Quienquiera que fuera el creador de tan bella melodía Hermione debía de conocerlo, quería estar lo más cerca posible de esa melodía, quería ver a su intérprete tocarla._

_Nuevamente paso ese proceso que solo en los sueños pasa, cuando las distancias se acortan. _

_De lo poco que podía observar de ese bosque era que al principio no había tanta vegetación como observo cuando estaba del otro lado del arrollo, ahora la vegetación iba en aumento, cada vez aparecían nuevos árboles de mayor tamaño y edad, esa parte del bosque no era tan húmeda a pesar de estar relativamente cerca del arrollo._

_La música; porque por fin entendió que era ese sonido; inundaba sus oídos o por lo menos eso es lo que ella supuso, estaba cerca lo sabía._

_Ahora podía ver que se acercaba a la orilla de algo, los arboles se juntaban mas y crecían mas, una nueva vegetación se presento con ella, ahora podía ver que también habían arbustos cercando un espacio. _

_Se encontraba invadida por la música, lo sentía._

_Camino más hasta toparse con un inmenso claro, era circular y había varias personas bailando de una manera tan… diferente, porque no era ningún tipo de baile conocido, no sabía si tenía nombre los movimientos que hacían pero se notaba tan libre y natural._

_Los hombres y mujeres bailaban sonrientes, no chocaban entre sí. _

_Ellos al igual que ella llevaban una mezcla de vestidos parecidos a los de ella, con excepción de los hombres que todos llevaban pantalones blancos y el torso desnudo; las mujeres tenían variados vestidos pero ninguno se parecía a lo que ella llevaba puesto, coincidían en lo rustico y en los materiales pero el modelo era completamente distinto. _

_Casi se había olvidado por completo del porque se encontraba ahí y rápidamente busco la fuente de la maravillosa música que los rodeaba. Y lo encontró en la orilla opuesta de ese círculo, era un grupo de gnomos que tocaban extraños instrumentos pudo reconocer de entre ellos un arpa, del resto de los instrumentos no tenía ni idea._

_Rápidamente hizo la relación de entre los gnomos, el círculo y los magos y brujas bailando, era un círculo de hadas._

_Estaban encantados por esa bella melodía que interpretaban los gnomos, nunca se cansarían de bailar, probablemente morirían bailando._

_Pero a quien le importaba, esa fue la reacción de su mente ante la relación, ella también quería bailar al ritmo de tan maravillosa música, estaba encantada._

_Fue así como salió de su escondite y se dejo llevar por la música y se olvido por completo de su razón, se abandono a la felicidad, al gozo._

_Cuando ya se encontraba a nada de entrar al círculo, las parejas como adivinando de que se les uniría fueron abriendo paso, hicieron un camino._

_Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven alto, delgado y rubio que llevaba un antifaz blanco, él no había estado en su primera ojeada al lugar, el acaba de llegar, estaba segura no pudo haber dejado pasar por alto a un ángel._

_Fijo mas su atención en él y se percato que su vista o más bien sus ojos eran adornados por algo, un antifaz._

_Ese antifaz no había estado antes, estaba segura prefirió hacer caso omiso al detalle y continuo con el escrutinio al ángel._

_Este estaba vestido al igual que los otros hombres con solo un pantalón blanco y con el dorso desnudo pero a diferencia de ellos, él llevaba una capa blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus labios finos y toscos a la vez eran de un rosa pálido, su rostro prácticamente era de un joven, un joven guapo con un perfil hermoso. Lo poco que podía ver de ese pecho blanco desnudo fue que el ángel no era de complexión robusta todo lo contrario era delgado con un abdomen marcado. Él la estaba observando también, la miraba confundido y sorprendido, la mirada le brillaba y era hipnotizanté._

_Aun si haber huido a la música encantada y con más motivos para unirse al grupo, Hermione acorto la distancia entre el ángel y ella._

_De cerca sabía que no era un ángel, ahora que se encontraba a escasa distancia sentía que ya conocía a ese personaje, que no le era irrelevante y que de alguna manera estaba ligado a ella. También sintió que se sentía como extraña, culpable o avergonzada por sentirse atraída por ese extraño._

_No se movieron por un instante y la vista de ambos se centro en algo mas, como si apenas notaran algo nuevo en el lugar, lo nuevo y raro para Hermione fue que en un principio no había visto a las pequeñas hadas que rodeaban el circulo bailando alegremente, ellas también estaban vestidas como el resto de las damas presentes._

_El joven se acerco a ella y cuando menos se lo espero estaba atrapada entre los brazos blancos y fuertes de él, se sentía bien estando dentro de esa intimidad._

_Y de repente tenía sus labios aprisionados con los labios del otro, ya se habían rozado y maravillado al contacto con los labios de él, el cosquilleo se había extendido en todo su cuerpo acelerándole la respiración, ese sencillo roce se había convertido en unos abrazos extenuantes de labios, que luchaban por sentirse más y reconocer el sabor de los labios ajenos."_

Ahí acaba su sueño o pesadilla, cualquiera que fuera. También se podría decir que era su propio cuento de hadas y por gracioso que sonara era literal esa expresión.

"_Entonces ¿Quién puede ser?... Definitivamente no es Harry y mucho menos Ron"_ – se pregunto y respondió por enésima vez.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Harry inesperadamente sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones y provocándole un pequeño susto que la hizo sobresaltarse levemente y que le saco un poco rubor en las mejillas.

-En nada… bueno sí… pensaba en algún camino que podíamos trazar para seguir y encontrarlos- respondió Hermione rápidamente recuperando la compostura.

-¡Ah! Yo también he estado pensando un poco en eso- respondió Harry pasando por alto la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Y qué plan tienes?- pregunto Hermione con un interés repentino.

-Pues pensaba caminar alrededor de la estación de trenes y preguntar en los locales cercanos- respondió Harry con un dejo en la voz dando a entender que su plan no era relevante pero que tal vez hubiera oportunidad.

-¡Oh bien!, aunque no sabremos qué camino tomaron después de que los hayan raptado ¿No crees?, podríamos usar el hechizo localizador para saber donde anduvieron pero será difícil localizarlos… al menos… al menos que rastremos la huella de su magia, bueno de la magia que sus captores usaron ¿No? eso podría ayudar- concluyo Hermione abandonada nuevamente a sus anotaciones y conjeturas.

Harry por su lado se levanto de su lugar y decidió ir a estirar un poco las piernas dando una vuelta por el tren y consiguiendo algo de comida para el desayuno de ambos.

Cinco horas más tarde ambos bajaban del tren algo cansados por el viaje pero más alertas que nunca en búsqueda de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

No se habían percatado de que caminaban juntos y sin separarse, en una clara posición de estar realizando algún _"servicio secreto"._

A la salida Hermione se separo de Harry y se acerco al guardia que había a la entrada de la estación. Harry la siguió situándose detrás de ella.

-Hola buenas tardes soy Hermione Granger, policía de Londres, estoy aquí por un caso importante sobre el secuestro de dos personas oriundas de mi país y estoy recolectando información ¿Sería tan amable de responderme algunas preguntas?- dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma creyéndose su personaje.

El guardia que estaba sorprendido no dudo en ningún momento puesto que Hermione había abierto su bolso y dejo ver algo que llevaba dentro haciendo que el guardia se comportara a la altura.

-¿Qué desea saber?- pregunto este serio.

-¿Vio algo raro hace dos o tres días por aquí? ¿Alguna conducta fuera de lo normal?- respondió con otras preguntas Hermione.

-No, todo ha estado tranquilo estos últimos días-

-¡Oh ya veo!... bueno ahora seré un poco más directa ¿Vio algún joven rubio con una joven castaña de baja estatura?-

-Han pasado muchas personas con esas características señorita-

-Bien, pero algún joven rubio que se viera afligido por salir de un lugar tan lleno de… personas- dudo Hermione ante las palabras que se le habían cruzado por la mente.

-No que yo me haya fijado-

-¿Usted está aquí todos los días de tiempo completo?-

-Eh estado toda esta semana en horario corrido, la anterior solo fue hasta el medio día-

-Bien- respondió Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta y tomo algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, giro el cuerpo y apunto con su varita rápidamente a la sien del guardia. Harry como acto reflejo saco su varita y la mantuvo baja pero en guardia. Absolutamente nadie se percato de la escena, la gente entraba y salía sin fijarse en el guardia que ni tiempo tuvo de sacar su arma. Hermione actuó tan deprisa que la acción había durado cuando mucho un minuto.

Al darse la vuelta Harry vio como Hermione guardaba el recuerdo en una botellita que él nunca vio que ella sacara.

Sin decirle una palabra Hermione tomo el brazo de Harry y se desaparecieron.

En un callejón sin salida y detrás de un contenedor de basura dos personas aparecían de la nada, un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Le borraste la memoria?- pregunto Harry aun sobresaltado.

-No había tiempo Harry- respondió Hermione que en cuanto toco el suelo se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa, se podía escuchar el tintinar de botellas y otros objetos.

-Si sabes que hay cámaras de seguridad ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Harry y dudo que le crean-

-Si claro, teniendo como pruebas las grabaciones-

-Si te complace ve a borrarle la memoria… aquí esta… jamás nos volverán a ver Harry, ahora concéntrate- dicho esto Hermione se hinco en el piso y coloco un objeto que tenia forma de una azucarera, hecho de oro. Saco la botellita con el recuerdo y lo destapo, luego vertió la sustancia que no era ni gaseosa ni liquida color plateado dentro de la azucarera y volvió a fijar la mirada en Harry.

-¿Eso es un _pensadero_?- pregunto Harry incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Algo así, no podemos ser parte de la escena del recuerdo pero podemos verlo… funciona como la televisión- respondió Hermione. Introdujo su varita y murmuro algo incomprensible.

De pronto tenían unas imágenes moviéndose dentro, Hermione se acerco la azucarera a la cara y miro más de cerca, así estuvo por cinco minutos. En ocasiones con la punta de su varita volvía a tocar la sustancia y las imágenes se detenían y después las volvía hacer que corrieran.

Y en un momento en que Harry pensó que su amiga estaba perdiendo el tiempo está grito:

-¡Ahí!- tomo su varita y detuvo las imágenes, miro a Harry y le paso la azucarera, este la tomo sorprendido y fijo su mirada en las imágenes – Ahí están Draco y Samantha… Samantha luce diferente, es la rubia alta, si te das cuenta van apresurados como corriendo como _huyendo_…-

-Ya los veo, van hacia la izquierda… hay que regresar y seguir la pista-

Regresaron sin perder tiempo a la estación y tomaron el mismo camino que supusieron Draco y Samantha habían tomado ese día.

Se encontraron en una calle donde había un restaurante, Hermione con un dominio del idioma francés pregunto por los jóvenes que buscaban, un mesero respondió amablemente para después retirarse inmediatamente después termino de contestar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Harry un segundo después Hermione se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Que estuvieron aquí pero él no los atendió, el mesero que los atendió descansó hoy pero recuerda haber visto a Malfoy y a Samantha puesto que entraron muy nerviosos pero que no vieron que dirección tomaron al salir de ahí-

-Bien, pero ahora a ¿Donde fueron?-

-No sé… ¡Argh! Me molesta el hecho de no tener idea de que hacer…-

-Hay que seguir nuestros impulsos…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hermione qué harías si supieras que alguien te está siguiendo?-

-¿Desaparecer?-

-¿Pero si estas rodeado de muggles?-

-¿Crees que a Malfoy le importa?-

-No sabe a dónde ir, nunca ha estado aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Si conociera el lugar hubiera ido a esconderse a alguna parte pero no lo hizo porque no conoce ningún lugar-

-Pero podría solo pensar en cualquier cosa y llegaría al lugar más relacionado con lo que pensó-

-Presiento que las cosas no fueron así, por algún motivo no actuó con base a esto que pensamos, hubiera sido inteligente o muy cobarde… pero creo que…- Harry no continuo y de inmediato como si alguien lo empujara siguió su camino hacia la izquierda.

Hermione confundida y haciendo preguntas siguió a Harry. Pero de repente Harry se paró en seco haciendo que Hermione chocara contra la espalda de él.

-¿Qué paso Harry?-

-Ya no lo siento-

-¿Sentir qué?-

-Lo que me impulsaba a seguir este camino-

-¿Estábamos siguiendo una corazonada?-

-No, un rastro de magia-

-¿Pero cómo lo sentiste?... Yo no me percate hasta la mitad del camino-

-Es algo que aprendí con Dumbledore y simplemente sentí la fuerza del rastro de magia pero ahora…siento que aquí termina-

-Entiendo-

**[Parte, 2]**

Samantha seguía perdida, Draco apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos estaba de verdad preocupado por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su compañera.

Si al principio había sentido algo de desesperación por el hecho de estar inmóvil ahora estaba loco de la impotencia de no poderse mover. Conjuro mentalmente todos los hechizos y contra hechizos que se le vinieron a la mente pero ninguno surgía efecto en el encantamiento que tenia.

Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad por completo, tenía hambre y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraban.

"_¿Cuánto tarda Potter en rescatarnos? ¿Acaso planea una llegada espectacular?"_ pensó enfadado Draco una hora después de sus intentos en vano.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un aire caliente empezó a invadir la habitación en oscuras, Malfoy no sabía a dónde ver y ni que buscar. No había humo y para nada se oía el grito desesperado de alguien, volteo a ver a Samantha ella seguía sin mover un dedo y mucho menos pestañeo.

-¡Nos están quemando vivos! ¡Samantha reacciona! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamaba desesperado Malfoy pero Samantha no reacción al llamado.

Draco sentía que la desesperación no lo dejaba pensar, no sabía cómo salir de ahí, pedía en su fuero interno muy profundo que en algún momento Harry Potter, _El Niño que Vivió_ abriera la trampilla y saliera con su cara sudorosa y con el temor en los ojos pero siempre tan súper héroe como siempre.

Si ese era su fin, que desgraciado seria puesto que espero morir de alguna otra forma por lo menos haber luchado en salir, muy pobremente pero haberlo intentado. Cerró los ojos he intento no pensar en que Samantha estaba ahí petrificada sin decir nada sobre su propio fin.

"_Seria genial que por última vez poder oír la voz de alguien aunque fuera de Samantha..." _pensó Draco aunque una vocecilla le digiera que por última vez quisiera oír la voz de alguien diferente no precisamente Samantha.

-¡Draco abre los ojos! ¡Me puedo mover!-

Draco Malfoy sintió como algo lo jalaba a la realidad o ¿Estaba muerto?

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente pero antes de fijar su mirada en la dueña de la voz se aseguro de estar vivo. Lo estaba.

-¿Samantha eres tú?-

-¿Y quien más podía ser? Que yo sepa solo estamos tu y yo encerrados aquí- reclino la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Y el fuego?- pregunto desorientado Draco.

-¿Cuál fuego?- pregunto Samantha poniendo su cabeza derecha nuevamente.

-Hacía calor, como cuando se está incendiando algo- se explicaba Malfoy desesperado.

-Qué raro… yo sentía calor también pero no recuerdo ningún aire caliente o algo similar ¿Seguro que estas bien?- acerco un poco la cabeza hacia la dirección donde Draco se encontraba.

-¡Claro Samantha! De maravilla, estoy encerrado en este mugroso lugar con una loca que se queda en estado de shock y para rematar siento cosas que no son, ¡Estoy perfecto, mejor no se podría!-

-Creo que si se puede…me puedo mover-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que me puedo mover, mírame-

Draco había pasado por completo el detalle de que Samantha se había estado moviendo desde que se dirigió hacia él.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo? Tú… ¡Explícate!-

-Solo entre en trance y decidí desdoblarme hasta llegar a la liberación de toda mi magia y dominar el hechizo que tenia preso mi cuerpo… es algo difícil pero bueno he hecho cosas sin necesidad de varita muchas veces solo necesitaba concentrarme más… pero creo que esto me deja un poco débil… ¡Pero bueno hay que salir de aquí!-

-¡Ah sí! Solo dime como me moveré genio- respondió sarcásticamente Draco.

-Enserio que este tiempo que te di no mejoro mucho tu actitud… me voy a levantar espero no golpearme la cabeza con algo- dicho esto Samantha se coloco de rodillas y con su mano palpa arriba de su cabeza buscando el techo.

A treinta centímetros encontró el techo, siguió su camino de rodillas hasta Malfoy que estaba como a tres metros de distancia.

Samantha le palpo el rostro y las manos, Draco molesto solo pudo dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

-No te enojes, estoy buscando donde se concentra tu magia… mmm en la nariz no es… mmm no… no…no… ¿Sangre pura eh?-

-Mantén la boca cerrada Samantha-

-Okay Dra-co-

Dicho esto Samantha poso sus manos en la frente y mentón de Draco, cerró los ojos. Así estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos. Hasta que Draco quito las manos de Samantha de su frente y mentón.

-No pensaba besarte- dijo algo molesta Samantha.

-Eso espero… por cierto gracias-

-Ahora lo importante ¿Alguna idea para salir?-

* * *

Heyhey!

Sé qe tiene demasiado tiempo sin actualizar pero creanme tuve o tengo una depresión muy fuerte.

Pero antes de continuar les dire lo siguiente:

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!! Espero qe en estas temporadas esten con todos sus sere queridos disfrutando de las fiestas, comida y regalos. Sin olvidarnos que lo fundamental es estar juntos en familia :).**_

Ahora sí regreso al fic, bien les presento parte del sueño de Hermione espero les guste es más detallado y tiene un principio y modo diferente pero respeta el sueño de Draco ¿No?. Creo qe es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora hahaha y sé qe prometo y prometo la decepción de Hermione pero enserio qe no más no puedo llegar a ella, es qe escribo y reescribo todo, pero creo qe con los sueños de ambos tenemos un lindo Dramione ¿No? bueno eso espero hehehe...

Pasando a las noticias del Profeta:

**MAYO 2010 PARKE DE DIVERSIONES DE HARRY POTTER EN ORLANDO!!** Las fotos son pocas, pero espero qe qede genial, ¿qe esperan encontrarse en el parke?.

En fin los dejo,

**GRACIAS** A TODOS UDS POR PASAR A LEER EL FIC AUNQUE NO COMENTEN, **GRACIAS** A LOS QE ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS Y GRACIAS A:** FLAMES TO DUST**! QUE SIGUE AKI LEYENDO EL FIC.

Saludos,

Besos,

Bye!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado*!!**

P.D.: Si me kieren seguir en TWITTER:

.com/cesiariley7


	26. Draco Dragones

**"Juventud, ¿Sabes qué la tuya no es la primera generación que anhela una vida plena de belleza y libertad"**

** -Benjamin Franklin-**

******_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**

* * *

**

**[Parte, 1]**

Después de detenerse quince minutos en la acera con todo el plan detenido por la falta de rastro, Hermione tuvo una idea.

-Hay que ir al mercado negro mágico –

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Si Harry!, la única manera de llegar hacia su ubicación es yendo al centro donde se encuentra la exportación ilegal de criaturas, objetos y plantas mágicas… - Hermione seguía hablando mientras avanzaba sin rumbo definido, Harry que la siguió por inercia se preguntaba dónde demonios se encontraba el mercado negro en aquel país.

Hermione lo llevaba de regreso a la estación de trenes, se detuvieron en la parada de taxis, Hermione le hizo la parada a uno, Harry abrió la puerta y dejo que Hermione entrara primero después él.

-Llévenos al mercado del centro de la ciudad- dijo Hermione al conductor.

Harry le lanzo una mirada cargada de interrogantes y reproche, quería saber que se tejía en la cabeza de su amiga, quería saber ya el sorpresivo e inteligente plan que en ese tipo de casos se le ocurrían a Hermione para que luego él se lamentare el hecho de no habérsele ocurrido primero.

Hermione al percatarse de la mirada de su amiga puso su mano en una pierna y le dio un apretón seguida de una mirada clásica de "No es el momento, no insistas, sé lo que hago".

El chofer había dejado las grandes avenidas para tomar pequeñas calles con pintorescas fachadas y tiendas. Los amigos estaban tan preocupados por como darían con el paradero de Malfoy y Samantha que no disfrutaban del paisaje y mucho menos hablaban.

El taxi paro enfrente de una larga calle acordonada con puestos de verduras, frutas, artesanías, pan, especias, sombreros, zapatos, etc.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a pagar el chofer la detuvo diciendo en un inglés entendible:

-No es nada, un regalo para el señor Harry Potter que nos ha devuelto la paz-

Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando de observar la calleja, Hermione abrió demasiado los ojos ante su sorpresa.

-¿Usted es mago?- pregunto Harry que fue el primero de los dos en recuperar el habla ante la sorpresa.

-¡Claro! Si no, no lo reconocería ¿Verdad? Aunque siempre digo que los muggles deberían saber de usted puesto que también los salvo de ser esclavizados- respondió alegre el taxista.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro!- concilió Hermione que solo unos segundos después que Harry reacciono –Entonces le queremos pedir otro favor si no es abusar-

-¡Para nada!- exclamo emocionado el taxista – Díganme en qué puedo ayudarles-

-¿Ahí también se encuentra el mercado mágico?- pregunto Hermione señalando la calleja.

-Sí, ahí se encuentra, la entrada es en el séptimo puesto de lado izquierdo, es un puesto de pescados- respondió el chofer.

-Bien, ¿Cómo ingresamos? ¿Hay algunas palabras mágicas? ¿Algún toque con la vari…- Hermione fue interrumpida.

-No, no, no, lo único que deben hacer es recargarse en la pizarra de los precios que está ahí, igual basta con solo tocarla, es un traslador pero no funciona como los trasladores comunes este solo te lleva a las alcantarillas que es donde se encuentra el mercado, la alcantarilla que hay debajo del mercado muggle- dijo el chofer.

-Nos verán los muggles desaparecer ¿No?- pregunto Harry.

-No, el dueño del puesto es mago y los muggles están más preocupados por salir del atascadero de personas- respondió el taxista.

-¿Ya adentro hacia donde nos dirigimos?- continuo preguntando Hermione.

-¡Oh, sí! Bueno es igual que el mercado de los muggles solo que tiene que dirigirse al puesto número trece y preguntar por Herr pero no le miren su oreja especial-

-¿Su oreja especial?- pregunto Harry.

-Es un defectito que tiene pero le molesta mucho que la gente se le quede viendo por eso, así que eviten ver hacia su oreja-

-¡Ah! entiendo- dijo Harry comprendiendo el sentimiento que compartía con Herr, él sabía que era sentirse observado por algún detalle en su cara.

-Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias señor…- dijo Hermione deteniéndose pues no sabía el nombre de su proveedor de información.

-Müller, Frank Müller- completo el taxista.

-Gracias señor Müller – se despidió Hermione y le estrecho la mano al señor Müller, con eso se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia el mercado.

Mientras tanto Harry se acerco al señor Müller y le estrecho la mano agregando:

-Sí, muchas gracias señor Müller-

Dicho esto Harry siguió a Hermione que ya se encontraba en la entrada del mercado, él apresuro su paso alcanzándola y caminando a su lado.

Prestando la atención necesaria los amigos contaron los siete puestos hasta dar con el puesto de pescados, como les habían dicho. El puesto estaba vacío con excepción de su propietario que se encontraba detrás de la mesa donde exponía su mercancía, rápidamente los amigos buscaron el pizarrón de piso y sigilosamente actuando como que si ponían atención a los precios se acercaron a este. El dueño del negocio se levanto al vuelo en cuento los vio entrar pero sin prestar mucho interés hasta que una ráfaga de viento atravesó el puesto y le levanto el flequillo de cabello negro azabache a Harry revelando su identidad, el dueño puso una cara de real interés y avanzo más, Hermione agarro de la muñeca a Harry y rápidamente puso su mano sobre el pizarrón desapareciendo justo en el momento que el dueño había llegado a donde se encontraban.

¡Crac!

Aparecieron en un oscuro túnel, estaban en la alcantarilla debajo del mercado muggle, a su derecha y a su izquierda habían puestos: unos tenían nueves de humo de colores chillantes, en otros se oían chillidos de animales, uno tenía en exhibición ojos de todos los tamaños que a un conservaban los parpados y guiñaban a los niños pequeños que pasaban tomados de las manos de sus padres, para su sorpresa habían también puestos de comida y víveres, puestos de túnicas usadas y nuevas, cachivaches muggles (no solo el señor Weasley tenía esa fascinación por ellos), ingredientes para pociones, pociones, flores y plantas mágicas, etc.

-¿Hacia dónde caminamos? ¿Derecha o izquierda?- pregunto Hemiono a Harry.

-Izquierda- respondió Harry con voz segura.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto dudosa Hermione.

-Si lo estoy – respondió Harry mientras avanzaba a su derecha y contaba mentalmente los puestos.

Hermione le siguió. Habían demasiados magos y brujas algunos tenían aspectos muy raros, un mago de baja estatura con un parpado caído, calvo y con joroba tomo la mano de Hemiono, ella asustada dio un tirón soltándose de él e inmediatamente se agarro con las dos manos del brazo de Harry, él que tarde se dio cuenta del percance con su mano contraria cubrió las manos de Hermione asegurando el agarre de esta en su otro brazo.

-Trece- dijo en voz alta Harry, parándose enfrente de un puesto que estaba cubierto por sabanas purpuras, una alfombra igual morada con bordados en dorado estilo aravico hacia como puerta, luciendo sus bordados que brillaban mágicamente.

Hermione finalmente soltó a Harry e inspecciono la fachada del puesto.

-¿Habrá alguna contraseña?- le pregunto a Harry.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor el tal Herr nos diga, me parece que hay que entrar y averiguarlo- contesto Harry algo nervioso.

-¿Entrar, así como así?- pregunto nuevamente Hermione nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿Cómo pensabas?- le pregunto bruscamente Harry.

-Nada, olvídalo, entremos- respondió Hermione moviendo la cabeza como tratando de sacudirse el miedo.

Harry tomo un extremo de la alfombra bordada y retiro dándole paso a Hermione que atravesó el espacio con la mano puesta en el lugar donde tenía guardada su varita, Harry la siguió imitando su posición de defensa.

Ya adentro, vieron a su alrededor, era una tienda vacía lo único que cambiaba era que el lado opuesto de las sabanas era de un color amarillo oro y que estaba iluminado por velas que se encontraban en las esquinas, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra color rojo escarlata con bordados idénticos a los usados en la alfombra de la puerta, y al fondo se podía ver una entrada tapada con una cortina del mismo color amarillo oro.

-Hola- susurro Hermione aún con la mano puesta sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su varita y con la otra mano estrujando el brazo de Harry.

Nada paso. Ahora fue el turno de Harry para llamar.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?- pregunto con voz fuerte pero temerosa.

¡Pum!

Entre un humo blanco se materializó un hombre. Era calvo, de nariz ganchuda, con un par de cejas pobladas negras y claro con unas enormes orejas.

Harry rápidamente centro su mirada a los ojos oscuros del mago, concentrándose como si estuviera enfrente de un hipogrifo.

-¿Usted es Herr?- pregunto Harry conteniéndose por desviar su mirada a las orejas del mago.

-¿Quién lo busca?- pregunto en inglés con un fuerte acento alemán.

-Ron Weasley- respondo inmediatamente Harry, Hermione pego un respingo disimulado, comprendiendo que debían cambiar su identidad. Harry se llevo disimuladamente una mano a la frente peinándose como si no quiere la cosa el flequillo tratando de cubrir su cicatriz, agradeció que esta estaba cubierta cuando dijo su identidad falsa

-No conocemos a ningún Ron Weasley- dijo el hombre con voz irritada.

-Por eso permítanos hablar con el señor Herr- inmediatamente dijo Hermione.

-Yo soy Herr y no conozco a ningún Ron Weasley-

-Entonces no es un mal momento para presentarnos- se apresuro añadir Harry extendiéndole una mano, Herr la rechazo, era claro que Harry no esperaba que se la estrechara.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto a la defensiva Herr.

-Hablar de negocios- respondió Hermione.

-¿Usted quién es?- pregunto agresivo Herr a Hermione.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Lavander Brown- se presento Hermione muy segura de su identidad. Harry se hubiese reído pues resultaba gracioso que ahí se encontraran Ron y Lavander, juntos.

-¿Qué clase de negocio quieren hacer?- pregunto un poco menos agresivo Herr.

-Queremos comprar un dragón bebe, un dragón Gales bebe- respondió Hermione con soltura. Harry abrió los ojos un poco al oír la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió interesado Herr, Harry también quería saber para qué ellos querían un dragón.

-Queremos hacerle un regalo a nuestro padrino de bodas, ama a los dragones siempre le han gustado, de hecho hace ya unos años crio un Ridgeback Noruego pero tuvo que devolverlo a su habitad por que el pequeño dragón tenía problemas con el clima, usted sabe Londres no es muy cálido para esa clase de dragón ¿No?- Hermione sonaba muy convincente que incluso Harry estaba llegando a creerle que de ahí saldrían con una cría o huevo de dragón para regalárselo a Hagrid porque seguro que Hermione hablaba de él no conocía a nadie más que se le hubiese ocurrido empollar y criar un dragón.

-Entiendo, pero por que viajar hasta acá por un dragón Gales sabiendo que en Londres se encuentran- dijo astutamente Herr. Harry creyó que estaban perdidos.

-Bien, hace poco se creó una ley en la cual no se pueden comprar o criar dragones bajo ningún concepto puesto que los muggles ya investigan, nuevamente, su existencia y ahora tienen muchas pruebas casi irrefutables por lo cual se han hecho programas para dar a conocer sus hallazgos y pruebas, entonces si de verdad capturan a un dragón pondrán en peligro a estas criaturas cosa que el ministerio ni la comunidad mágica inglesa quiere- explico Hermione como si estuviera enfrente de Shacklebolt exponiendo su ley contra los magos y brujas que permitan el auto castigo en los elfos domésticos.

-¿Cómo cubrirán la falta a esa ley?- pregunto suspicaz Herr.

-Nuestro amigo vive en una cabaña a la orilla de un bosque muy alejado de los muggles, es al norte de Escocia- respondió Harry sintiéndose útil nuevamente.

-Bien, síganme- dijo Herr dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia las cortinas doradas. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron.

**[Parte, 2]**

Hincados alrededor de la trampilla se encontraban Samantha y Draco.

-¿Alguna otra idea?- pregunto Draco.

-Si- respondió Samantha clavando las uñas en las rendijas y jalando hacia ellos.

-¡Brillante! Vamos a salir de aquí cual vil muggles ¿No?- dijo con sorna Draco y arrastrando las palabras más que nunca.

-¿Se… te… ocu…rre…al…gu…na…idea…me…jor?- pregunto con esfuerzo y algo irritada Samantha.

-Si tuviera mi varita claro que sí-

Samantha indignada y molesta dejo de forcejear con la trampilla y fulmino con la mirada a Malfoy.

-¡Entonces saca tu varita genio y sácanos de aquí!- le espeto Samantha.

-Ya te dije que no la tengo-

-Pues entonces planea como vamos a salir de aquí usando magia para que tu reputación no se arruine y tú sigas siendo tan imbécil como siempre- dijo exasperada Samantha.

-No tengo ningún plan- dijo molesto Malfoy.

-¡Entones ayúdame a jalar la trampilla!- le grito furiosa Samantha.

-Baja la voz, nos van a oír- dijo Malfoy haciendo un movimiento con las palmas abiertas de cara al suelo y moviéndolas para indicar que baraja la voz.

-No lo creo, aunque estemos en un sótano que es de piedra esta blindado, o sea nadie nos puede oír-

-¡Debí imaginármelo!-

-No tenías tiempo, te la pasaste soñando con alguien, bueno con una chica-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mientras estaba en trance te podía ver también oír pero todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en desatarme de ese hechizo así que no intente ni quise responderte-

-Mira que bien, estuve como imbécil preocupado por tu estado catatónico y tu no tuviste el interés de decirme que estaba pasando simplemente entraste en trance olvidándote de que no estabas sola- le reprocho molesto Malfoy.

-¿Preocupado?- pregunto extrañada y curiosa Samantha sin evitar sonreír.

-Temo porque Potter encuentre un pretexto para no limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy, por cierto era un sueño sin importancia, no soñaba con nadie-

-¡Oh si claro! Tu expediente, que quede limpio, claro, no sentimientos, entendido- dijo Samantha fingiendo que se creía lo que Malfoy le acababa de decir.

-Haz lo que quieras pero salgamos de aquí-

-Entonces ayúdame-

Draco se coloco enfrente de Samantha y clavo las uñas al igual que ella, ambos jalaron hacia arriba. Lo intentaron seis veces hasta que en la séptima lograron levantar la puerta de la trampilla.

Un chorro de luz amarilla les impacto violenta en la cara, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y poco los abrieran acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz.

Draco bajo un poco su cabeza para mirar si se encontraba alguien haciendo guardia en el piso debajo de ellos. Nadie, no había nadie.

-No hay nadie, voy a bajar-

-¿Hay escaleras?- pregunto nerviosa Samantha.

-¡Si, claro! Hasta nuestras varitas están puestas en un taburete, ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo sarcástico Draco, vengándose por lo que ella le había hecho primero.

-No soy muy buena con eso de brincar al vacio…-

-Sabes montar en escoba ¿No?- le pregunto Draco, Samantha asintió con la cabeza –Pues es lo mismo-

-No, no lo es, cuando jugaba al Quidditch en Durmstrang siempre me hechizaban para que por si me caía de la escoba no me golpeara… también tomaba una poción para el vértigo-

-Después hablamos de porque Durmstrang tiene jugadores tan patéticos incluyendo a Krum por supuesto- dicho esto Malfoy brinco al piso cayendo perfectamente en cuclillas sin lastimarse.

Samantha abrió la boca por la sorpresa de que no le avisara que brincaría y por qué había tenido un aterrizaje estupendo, el temor la invadió.

-Ni lo pienses, no brincare- susurro Samantha, puesto que sabía que ahora si los podrían escuchar.

-Sí, si lo harás y ahora mismo- le ordeno enojado Malfoy en un susurro.

-Estas demente, no brincare son como seis metros- dijo Samantha entrando en pánico.

-Lo harás porque eres un auror y se supone que los aurores son valientes, aparte de que no te quieres quedar allá arriba y que te vuelvan a encerrar y a amarrar-

-¡Malfoy en serio me da pavor!- exclamo en voz baja temblando Samantha.

-No tienes nada que temer estoy aquí abajo te voy a cachar-

-No te creo-

-No pienso dejar que te mates, te juro que te voy a cachar-

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Si puedes!-

-¡No!-

-Entonces me voy, te quedas, no pienso perder más tiempo contigo y tu estúpido temor- dicho esto Draco desapareció del área visual de Samantha.

-¡Draco no me dejes! ¡Voy a brincar! ¡Ayúdame!- exclamo Samantha invadida por el temor y el pánico.

Se sentó en la orilla dejando sus pies colgando, poco a poco se dio la vuelta y fue dejando salir su cuerpo sosteniéndose de la orilla con sus manos. Escucho como Draco regresaba y se ponía debajo de ella, él la esperaba con los brazos preparados para cacharla.

-No mires hacia abajo- le advirtió Draco.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Samantha bajando su mirada hacia él, demasiado tarde ya había visto hacia abajo.

-Olvídalo, ahora suéltate-

-¡No!-

-¡Demonios si! Una, dos…-

-Es mala idea, yo…-

-¡Me largo! Sígueme cuando logres bajar de ahí, si es que bajas y me encuentras- dijo Draco, alejándose de Samantha a paso lento, muy lento, pero Samantha creyó que Malfoy corría y se alejaba millas de ella.

-¡Una, dos y… y… y…y tres!- se dejo caer Samantha.

Sintió como caía y cuando creyó que llegaría a estrellarse unos brazos rodearon su cintura bruscamente evitando que se estrellara. Poco a poco la bajo permitiéndole tocar el suelo con sus pies suavemente.

Samantha al sentir el piso bajo sus pies intento sostenerse por ella misma pero no pudo y antes de desvanecerse se sostuvo del cuello de la camisa de un serio Draco que la tomo de los codos para darle más seguridad.

-Estás débil-

-Si eso creo, demasiado uso de mis poderes y mala alimentación, ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Eso creo, me maree un poco cuando aterrice pero me tranquílese, creo que te ayudare a caminar- dicho esto paso un brazo detrás de su cintura, Samantha paso un brazo detrás del cuello de él sujetándose del hombro –Bien, salgamos de aquí-

Ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia su derecha donde se encontraba una puerta de roble enorme.

-Necesitamos nuestras varitas- dijo Samantha con agarrándose más fuerte de Malfoy pues se acababa de marear.

-No sabemos quién las tiene o donde están- dijo Draco pensativo.

-¿Cómo escaparemos o nos defenderemos?- pregunto preocupada Samantha mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Tú eres la experta en cosas muggles ¿No?- dijo con sorna Draco.

-¡No! Se lo básico y lo lógico para sobrevivir- le dijo molesta Samantha.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos, primero debes caminar por tu propio pie y evitar que se den cuenta de que estamos libres- dijo Draco que seguía cavilando algunas ideas.

**[Parte, 3]**

Inmediatamente cruzaron hacia el otro lado y la diferencia entre el salón atrás y este nuevo era totalmente visible. En ese lado de la tierra era como entrar al patio de un circo. Animales y seres fantásticos e ilegales se hallaban amarrados con cadenas invisibles exceptuando los grilletes oxidados, otros animales se encontraban encerrados en jaulas de hierro del tamaño justo para cada animal, entre la variedad de animales se encontraban: _crías de dragón, cancerberos, gryndelows, Kappas, Gorras rojas, un unicornio bebe, salamandras de Líbano_, etc.…; a pesar de su cautiverio las criaturas estaban en perfectas condiciones aunque tristes por estar encerrados. A parte de estos animales y seres también habían objetos, plantas, productos para elaborar pociones, como por ejemplo: _giratiempos_ (Hermione tomo nota mental de ellos), _varitas mágicas, mandrágoras en todas sus etapas, un retoño de Lazo del Diablo, Coclearia, Col masticadora China, Flor Voladora, Snargaluff, pelos de Unicornio, plumas de fénix, plumas de Thestral_ (Ambos, Harry y Hermione se percataron de ellas aunque también un letrero les ayudó a identificarlas), _garras de dragón, piel de serpiente a Arbórea, urea de Basilisco,_ entre un centenar de cosas prohibidas o ilegales.

A Harry y Hermione se les iban los ojos ante cada producto, animal o ser expuesto. No eran los únicos que estaban ahí para comprar, un grupo menor a veinte personas se encontraban comprando.

Se colocaron delante de los dragones.

-¿No es peligroso que cinco dragones se encuentren aquí?- pregunto Hermione a Herr mientras miraba de reojo a una cría de Cola Cuerno Húngaro dormir mientras las otras cuatro movían sus alas perezosas.

-No, han sido criados en cautiverio eso reduce su instinto, no lo desarrollan por completo hasta que son liberadas- respondió Herr con insuficiencia.

-¿Y qué pasa si nadie los quiere?- pregunto nuevamente Hermione.

-Los hacemos botas- dijo burlón Herr que voltio a ver el rostro constipado y aterrorizado de Hermione, Herr soltó una carcajada y añadió – Los llevamos a otro mercado negro donde se venden como medio de transporte o como guardianes, se pierde bastante dinero cuando eso sucede por eso tenemos pocos ejemplares-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Harry.

- Aún tiene seis meses, hay esperanzas de que los vendamos todavía- respondió Herr que supuso hacia donde quería ir Harry con esa pregunta.

Hermione nuevamente se había aferrado al brazo de Harry y cuando el Bola de Fuego Chino soltó una llamarada Hermione brinco y enterró las uñas en el brazo de Harry haciendo que a este le lloraran los ojos de dolor. Recuperándose un poco, Harry pregunto:

-¿Cuánto cuesta un dragón de esta edad?-

-Depende, en el caso de un Gales de seis meses esa alrededor de quinientos galeones, si fuera más joven aumentaría diez galeones…- Herr fue interrumpido por una perspicaz Hermione.

-¿Cuánto cuesta un huevo de dragón?-

-Depende la especie- respondió Herr.

-¿Un Cola Cuerno Húngaro?- insistió Hermione.

-Alrededor de setecientos u ochocientos galeones, según el vendedor y la facilidad con que haya conseguido el huevo-

-Nos gustaría un huevo de Gales, nuestro amigo le encantaría criarlo desde antes de nacer-

-Justo hace unos días nos llegaron tres huevos entre ellos un Gales- comento Herr y en el rostro se le apareció una sonrisa de complicidad, a Hermione y a Harry les brillaron los ojos.

Ambos sabían que Malfoy transportaba: tres huevos de dragón (Gales, Yankee y Bola de Fuego Chino), una cría de semanas de nacida de cancerbero y una acromantula de un mes de nacida.

* * *

Heyhey!

Despues de casi tres meses sin subir capitulo aquí estoy de nuevo.

Las nuevas son que ya estoy estudiando la carrera no en el lugar que yo queria pero bueno no esta taaaan mal la universidad que al final elegi...

Por cierto les gusta mi voz para la radio hahaha, y me felicitaron por un Spot que grabe hahahaha, bien orgullosa de mi hahaha...

¿Qué tal uds con la escuela, todo bien? eso espero...

Gracias al cielo que no ganó AVATAR a MEJOR PELICULA ni JAMES CAMERON como MEJOR DIRECTOR, AVATAR NO ES PELICULA!! hehehe.... si me gusto pero no para que la nominaran...

Soy hija de politicos o qué? prometo y prometo, les juro que en el capitulo que viene si hay algo entre DRACO Y HERMIONE, I PROMISE!!!

**GRACIAS A TODOS (AS) QUE AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO EL FIC, QUE ME AGREGAN A AUTOR FAVORITO Y A HISTORIA FAVORITA, GRACIAAAAAS!**

Gracias a **FLAMES TO DUST **que sigue leyendo el fic y ha estado desde el principio!

SALUDOS

BESOS,

BYE!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado!!***


	27. Gato Encerrado

******_"No hay medicina que cure lo que la felicidad no cura"_**

******_- Gabriel García Márquez-_**

******_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

-Creo que ya puedo caminar- dijo Samantha poniéndose en pie y soltando su agarre de los hombros de Malfoy.

-Que bueno, me haces un favor, pesas demasiado- dijo irónico Malfoy.

-De nada- respondió Samantha con una ancha sonrisa burlona.

-Muy graciosa-

-A veces-

-Pues espero que mantengas tu sentido de humor un poco más pues estamos perdidos- dijo Malfoy dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente donde se encontraba una gran pared.

Ambos dieron rápidamente un vistazo buscando alguna salida, no la encontraron.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó molesto Draco.

-Debe de haber alguna puerta o salida secreta- dijo esperanzada Samantha mientras continuaba examinando el pasillo con la mirada. Draco la ignoro.

-Debemos regresar, no tomamos el camino correcto- exclamo Draco desesperado, tenía miedo de permanecer más tiempo ahí y que los encontraran.

-¡No! ¡No nos hemos equivocado! Estoy segura de que hay alguna puerta secreta por aquí o alguna habitación, estoy seg…- mientras decía eso Samantha corrió hacia las paredes y empezó a palparlas, Draco le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad pero al final le siguió la corriente.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de que ellos se habían escapado?_ era la pregunta que se repetía Draco desde que tomo a Samantha y la ayudo a correr. ¿Podrían ser tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de su desaparición? "Probablemente" se respondió Draco.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un hermoso papel tapiz color menta con pequeñas flores pintadas en color oro y fucsia; de ellas colgaban a cada tres metros hermosos cuadros de paisajes.

Draco estaba parado delante de uno de los cuadros. Era un hermoso paisaje de las montañas nevadas de Alemania, en la esquina del cuadro estaba pintada una pequeña choza con chimenea de la cual salía un blanco y limpio humo, de repente la puerta de la choza se abrió: disparado salió un sabueso blanco con manchas cafés; al ver a Draco con la nariz pagada a la pintura este empezó a ladrarle, Malfoy dio un respingo y se alejo de la pintura.

Samantha que se había percatado del ladrido del perro se encontraba detrás de Draco y se rio bajo.

-No me pareció gracioso- le dijo Draco con un tono de amargura.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece gracioso?- le dijo Samantha sarcástica.

Nuevamente la puerta de la choza se abrió y un hombre con canas y vestido con un pantalón de lana color caqui, camisa blanca y los miraba enojado.

-¿Qué demonios quieren malditos fenómenos?- pregunto a gritos el viejo.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?- le contesto Malfoy ofendido.

-Estoy harto de ustedes, se creen mucho porque pueden usar esos palillos y hacer que aparezcan florecitas y estrellitas ¿Verdad? Inu…- el viejo fue interrumpido por Samantha que le ponía una mano en el pecho a Malfoy que estaba a punto de decir algo.

-¿Usted es un _muggle_?- pregunto tratando de mantener una voz que denotara respeto.

-Estúpidas palabras que se inventan, malditos asquero… .

-¡Basta viejo! ¡Dinos donde hay una salida por aquí!- exigió Draco al viejo.

-¿Y yo por qué te debo de responder?- dijo el viejo con suficiencia.

-¡Porque eres un maldito muggle!- le grito Malfoy señalándolo con el índice, furioso.

-¡Draco!- grito escandalizada Samantha.

-¡Eso es lo es Samantha!- grito Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Samantha no pudo responder porque el viejo no le permitió.

-Maldito mocoso, fenómeno, debieron de acabar con su especie cuando se pudo, aho… .

-¡Señor!- exclamo Samantha para llamar la atención del viejo, quien se cayó –Disculpe a mi compañero, pero de verdad nos urge saber si usted conoce alguna salida secreta- termino de decir mientras se ponía delante del cuadro.

-Por supuesto…- respondió el viejo haciendo una pausa – Por supuesto que no les voy a decir-

-¡Argh!- exclamo Draco encolerizado que de un empujón aparto a Samantha y trato de aventar el cuadro por los aires pero no lo logro.

El anciano se hecho a reír como loco e imitaba la expresión de furia que tenia Draco.

-¡_Monsieur errêter_!- exclamo Samantha antes de que Draco se lanzara de nuevo contra el cuadro.

El viejo se quedo hecho de piedra al oír a Samantha hablarle en francés. Samantha al ver la reacción sonrió en breve ante el éxito obtenido.

-¿Si, _madeimoselle_?- le pregunto con falso respeto el viejo a Samantha.

-Queremos que nos abras la puerta- ordeno Samantha con decisión y respeto.

Sabía que el viejo custodiaba la puerta de algún lugar y que la única manera de enfrentarlo era haciéndose notar su autoridad y claro por qué mentir: Samantha se percato de un pañuelo con la bandera de Francia cuando el viejo se atacaba de risa.

-Para entrar necesitan responder una sencilla pregunta, _Madeimoselle_- dijo con falso respeto el viejo.

-_Continuez_!- dijo Samantha haciendo con la cabeza una seña de que continuara.

-Pero antes de continuar debe decir quién responderá la pregunta, solo uno puede hacerlo y en caso de que se equivoque tendrán una última oportunidad hasta el día de mañana – hizo una pausa dedicándoles una breve mirada suspicaz y continuo – ¿Quién de los dos responderá, _Madeimoselle_?- preguntó el viejo mirando a Draco.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Draco al ver claramente la intención del viejo.

-¡NO!- exclamó Samantha rápidamente tomando del brazo a Malfoy –No, claro que no Draco.

-¡Cállate Samantha! He dicho que YO RESPONDERÉ.

-Es una trampa, te está provocando, no… -

-¿Acaso crees que no podre responder una simple pregunta?-

-Dudo que sea una "sencilla" pregunta- le respondió Samantha haciendo énfasis en "sencilla".

-¡YO PUEDO RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA HERMIONE!- gritó Draco furioso.

-¿Perdón?- dijo confundida y sorprendida Samantha con una enorme sonrisa de complacencia en los labios.

-Digo… ¡VEZ LO QUE ME HACES DECIR!- le gritó Malfoy furioso.

-Yo respondo- concluyo Samantha volteándose hacia el viejo, aún con la enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- _Oui_- afirmo el viejo y se metió a la cabaña.

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y se recargo en la pared a lado del cuadro.

El viejo apareció de nuevo aclarándose la garganta, en sus manos traía un viejo libro con las tapas vencidas y usando unas gafas de cristales redondos pequeños con montura de oro.

-¿Esta lista _madeimoselle_?- pregunto el viejo, mirando por encima de las gafas.

-Si- respondió Samantha un poco ansiosa.

Draco se enderezo y se acerco a Samantha, le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora al viejo, un hecho era que cualquier cosa que intentara el viejo para impedirles entrar sería capaz de rasgar el lienzo del cuadro.

-Muy bien- dijo el viejo y hojeo un poco el libro hasta que se detuvo casi al final del libro - ¿Lista?- volvió a preguntar el viejo.

-_Oui_- respondió Samantha junto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Esta expresión denota que hay algo oscuro o un secreto guardado y se debe a que en la edad media se usaba cierta piel para guardar el dinero entre la ropa. ¿A qué expresión me refiero?-

Draco levanto una ceja en expresión de _"¿Eso es todo?"_ y volteo a ver Samantha suspicaz. Samantha tenía la mirada perdida en el cuadro y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Tenemos tiempo límite?- pregunto Draco al viejo, irreverente.

-No, tómense su tiempo, _jeune-_ le respondió el viejo y tomo asiento en una mecedora que estaba frente a la casa.

Draco se volvió hacia Samantha que se había sentado en el piso hablando sola, él se sentó a su lado y pudo escuchar lo que ella decía:

-Bueno antes usaban cualquier tipo de piel… desde pieles de camellos hasta de vacas… también piel de dragón, de lémur, de unicornio…esos malditos como se atreven…-

Él decidió que debía interrumpirla sino pasarían el día o la noche (dependía si era de día o de noche en esos momentos) haciendo una lista de todas las pieles que sirven para hacer accesorios.

-Se te olvidan los caracoles.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Samantha saliendo de su trance.

-No seas tonta, no puede ser una piel exótica, ni nada complicado.

-¡Camello!

-No. Lo dudo bastante.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres tú genio?

-Ga…

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gato! Por supuesto, como no lo pensé antes, era tan senci…

Draco la interrumpió tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco.

-¡Detente! ¡Dime! ¿Qué sabes?

-La expresión es …- pero Samantha se calló y quedo viendo a Draco con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Se acerco a él y le susurró al oído, al terminar Malfoy la vio sospechoso y le preguntó.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

Ambos se levantaron del piso, Draco se coloco delante del cuadro mientras que Samantha lo flaqueaba a su derecha.

-¿Ya tienen la respuesta _madeimosell_? - preguntó el viejo con expresión sarcástica.

-Así es- afirmó Samantha.

-Cuando guste-

-La expresión que da a entender que algo está siendo guardado, llámese un secreto y es a ludida por el hecho que en la edad media usaban la piel de gatos para hacer pequeñas bolsas que guardaban entre sus ropas es…- Samantha hizo una pausa para agregarle emoción a su respuesta, tomó aire y… - _Aquí hay gato encerrado_.

El viejo sonrió y avanzó hasta donde el cuadro terminaba. Ahí había un inmenso pino con castañas por alfombra, el viejo pateo las castañas para hacerse de un lugar, en el tronco del árbol había un hueco donde el viejo introdujo su dedo índice y el cuadro se deslizo a un lado. En la pared se fue formando una puerta y en unos dos minutos delante de Draco y Samantha estaba una puerta azul algo desgastada.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Samantha mientras Draco tomaba la perilla y la giraba.

Al traspasar la puerta se encontraron con una habitación que era mejor dicho una oficina.

-¿Para esto hicimos tanto revuelo?- preguntó molesto Draco.

Samantha no contesto rápidamente, se puso a observar la habitación.

Era un lugar muy desarreglado, tenía un librero de lado derecho con un sinfín de libros todos acomodados de manera desordenada; el escritorio estaba lleno de pergaminos, libros, plumas rotas, tinteros, restos de comida, etc ; en el piso había varios papeles arrugados y algunas botellas de Whiskey de Fuego; de lado izquierdo había un gran cuadro que resulto ser la continuación del cuadro del viejo que se encontraba a la entrada; atrás del escritorio había otra mesa con objetos extraños que zumbaban y echaban humo (parecidos a los del despacho de Dumblendore).

-Aquí hay una salida- dijo por fin Samantha mientras pasaba un dedo sobre un sillón de piel de Dragón gales.

-¿A si?- dijo Malfoy malhumorado y sarcástico viendo los objetos que zumbaban.

-Si- respondió segura Samantha –Es imposible creer que nuestros captores salgan y entren en este lugar así como así , también dudo que uno se puede aparecer y desaparecer de aquí, entonces lo más probable es que haya una salida… física, como un pasadizo ¿No crees?- le preguntó a Draco que ahora tenía un libro en sus manos, que antes había estado en el escritorio, boca abajo.

-Puede ser.

-Entonces hay que buscarlo.

-No, primero busquemos nuestras varitas- dijo Draco autoritario dando un chequeo visual como buscando las varitas dentro de un frasco de mermelada sobre alguna repisa.

-Actúas como si estuvieras buscando tus llaves- le dijo irónica Samantha -Es lógico que no dejaron las varitas a la vista, deben estar guardadas en algún lugar con seguridad.

Entonces como picados por alguien invisible se pusieron a buscar sus varitas, de vez en cuando se detenían a escuchar si alguien venia, probablemente llevarán veinte minutos fuera, en cualquier momento podrían darse cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban más en cautivo.

Revolotearon todo el lugar, pero hubo cajones que no pudieron abrir. Se hartaron, por alguna extraña razón Samantha sospechaba que las varitas no estaban ahí.

-Mejor intentemos salir de aquí- dijo Samantha.

-¿Sin varitas?

-Draco no están aquí, será mejor continuar sin ellas, aunque sea más difícil…

Draco la interrumpió.

-¿Más difícil que buscar cómo salir de aquí sin ellas?

-No creo que sea más difí…

-Eso quiero verlo.

Dicho esto Draco se acerco al cuadro e intento buscar ahí alguna pista de cómo salir de ahí. Mientras tanto Samantha se acerco al librero y empezó a sacar uno por uno los libros.

Samantha tenía la corazonada de que probablemente la salida estaba ahí, como en las historias muggles que había leído en la clase "Una vida como muggles".

Malfoy se arto y fue hacia Samantha, la miró perturbado.

-De verdad me estás preocupando, ahora sacas y metes libros como si nada.

-No seas tonto, sospecho que aquí está la salida.

-¿Dentro de un libro?, te pareces a Granger por eso son buenas amigas.

-Imbécil, no pienso que dentro del libro esté la salida, sino que por un libro encontremos la salida.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo, mejor ayúdame.

Malfoy la quedo viendo sin inmutarse a hacerle caso pero después de cinco minutos la imitó, se sintió completamente estúpido.

Así pasaron otros diez minutos, hasta que Draco tomo un libro negro con remaches en piel verde.

En la habitación se escucho un crujido y el librero se empezó a mover hacia a un lado, deslizándose despacio.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te dije!- exclamó Samantha contenta.

-Sí, si si, como digas- dijo Draco intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero la verdad estaba sorprendido y contento de que por fin saldrían de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez.

Se habían preocupado tanto en encontrar la salida que se olvidaron de prestar atención por si alguien se acercaba a la puerta hasta que oyeron como la puerta de la oficina se abrían…

-¡Corre!

* * *

Heyhey!

Despues de tanto tiempo, no crean que me olvide, tuve qe reescribir el capitulo pues mi lap murio llevandoselo con ella. Pero tarde 2 meses en escribir este nuevo y el anterior tarde 6 meses, x eso estaba furiosa.

Espero no esten desanimados/as y que sigan leyendo la historia...paso rapido. Hay más fics, he subido 2 nuevos :)

Hoy vi Eclipse, en resumen, mejor qe las dos primeras...

Saludos,

besos!


	28. La Cabaña

**"The most corageous act is still think for yourself. Aloud" **

**-Coco Chanel, Fashion designer-**

**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO.**

* * *

**[Parte, 1]**

Draco empujó a Samantha por el túnel oscuro y corrió tras ella, el mago que acababa de entrar tardo escasamente un minuto en darse cuenta que alguien estaba escapando, los siguió inmediatamente.

Este último lanzo a diestra y siniestra maldiciones pero Malfoy había pensado más rápido y en cuanto el cruzó el túnel alcanzo a Samantha y la tiró al piso obligándola a ir a cuatro patas.

No se veía nada absolutamente, pero como el par tocaba de vez la pared se dieron cuenta de que el túnel tenía otras salidas, hubo un momento donde ellos se refugiaron dentro de uno. Pasaron unos escasos minutos cuando el zumbido de las maldiciones que pasaban por el túnel había desaparecido, el mago corría sobre sus pasos dados, seguramente para alertar al resto.

Tenían el tiempo contado, Malfoy se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Samantha. Otra vez se encontraban corriendo en la misma dirección, Malfoy sabía que la salida era hasta el final del túnel y no debían tomar ningún atajo. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y mientras más se internaban más oscurecía, ellos no reducían la velocidad, hasta que Samantha gritó:

-¡Cuidaaaaadooo!

A un minuto de estrellarse Samantha había divisado la pared, pero no hubo tiempo para detenerse, ambos cerraron los ojos y Draco puso todo su cuerpo delante de Samantha evitando que ella se impactara en la pared, siendo él el colchón protector.

Nada. No sintieron dolor, ni nada. Solo el grito de una mujer, trajo a Draco a la vida e hizo que abriera los ojos. De ahí un coro de gritos le siguieron.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Samantha!

-¡Ahí están! ¡Atrápenlos!

-¡Corran!

Cuando Malfoy se puso de pie medio segundo después de que oyó el grito de Hermione, estaban empezando a ser rodeados por los otros magos. Harry tomo a Samantha por los hombros a toda prisa y jaló de la mano a Hermione que ya había empezado a defenderlos de los otros magos que había creado una lluvia de maldiciones, hechizos y contra hechizos.

Entre Harry y Hermione lograron escapar, la verdad eran cinco magos los que los rodeaban sin incluir a Herr, que había corrido de la escena, así que prácticamente eran uno más que ellos.

Como pudieron salieron del lugar y entraron a la tienda. Samantha y Draco se llevaron las manos a la cara, era demasiada luz amarilla, habían pasado un tiempo en oscuridad total, luego en penumbra, para después caer en un mercado con luces tuenes y ahora la intensidad de luz les lastimaba la vista.

Salieron de la tienda como alma que se las llevaba el diablo, empujaron a magos, brujas y a niños, tiraron algunos puestos y se tropezaron en una vez, pues al parecer Samantha estaba quedando inconsciente, no tenían tiempo de detenerse, seguro si habían logrado herirla.

Había demasiada gente en el mercado por más que querían avanzar no podían. La única ventaja que tenían, si es que podían tener alguna, es que sus perseguidores también tenían problemas para avanzar.

Samantha poco a poco se fue rezagando, Harry tenia arrástrala con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez abrirse entre la gente para pasar. Draco desesperado tomo la mano de Hermione, está dio un respingo por el cual Draco le respondió con una mirada dura (como tratándole de decir que para él era desagradable su contacto, cosa que de verdad no pensaba así).

-Toma la mano de Samantha, Granger… ¡Potter detente!- gritó Malfoy para hacerse oír entre la gente, Harry se volteo a verlo con cara de "¿Estás loco?" –Toma la otra mano de Samantha, tengo un plan.

Harry no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso, el mar de gente no se disponía a moverse ni un solo paso más. Todo quedo negro y sintió esa extraña sensación de que su cuerpo estaba por explotar, cuando creyó que ya no aguantaría más todo cesó, un rayo de sol brillante y caliente lo golpeo.

Al abrir los ojos, los cuatro se encontraron en un bosque que no era tan espeso como el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

Samantha colgaba del brazo de Harry, quien inmediatamente la abrazo y recargo en su pecho.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó inmediatamente Hermione en cuanto recupero el aliento.

-Al norte de Francia- respondió Malfoy, mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no nos aparecimos en Londres?- le preguntó Hermione a Draco, molesta.

Draco la ignoró. Con algo en la mano se acerco a Samantha que yacía en brazos de Harry, buscó con la mirada la herida, no la encontró en ninguna de sus extremidades.

-La herida puede estar a sus costados- dijo Draco mientras tomaba en brazos a Samantha, Harry le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras evitaba que se la quitara de los brazos –Potter no seas ridículo, yo la llevare. Y no nos aparecimos en Londres porque sabrían que ese es el lugar número uno en donde regresaríamos, genio.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar pero Harry se le adelanto.

-¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?

-No te puedo decir, Potter- respondió Draco que había empezado a caminar con Samantha en brazos hacia un sendero que se encontraba aproximadamente treinta metros de donde se encontraban. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron molestos.

-¿Es un lugar seguro?

-Tú qué crees, Granger.

-¡Creo que deberías decirnos donde estamos!

-Eso es imposible, pero no te preocupes, es seguro. Ahora puedes dejar de hacerme preguntas idiotas, si no fuera un lugar seguro y secreto no estaríamos aquí, al igual que ustedes también temo por mi vida o por mi libertad, si no recuerdan fuimos Samantha y yo los que estuvimos secuestrados.

-De nada por venirte a rescatar.

-¿Perdón? Si no lo recuerdas Granger, Samantha y yo salimos disparados de una pared mientras tú y Potter platicaban con ese tipo.

-Intentábamos averiguar cómo rescatarlos, Malfoy. ¡No puede ser que seas tan idiota!- le gritó Hermione.

-Hermione déjalo en paz- se dirigió Harry a Hermione mientras le ayudaba a pasar a través de unas ramas.

En el trayecto por el sendero nadie volvió a abrir la boca. Justo donde empezaba el sendero se abría paso un inmenso prado con flores silvestres adornándolo. Harry y Hermione admiraban el paisaje mientras que Draco seguía su camino sin mirar a ningún lado. Mientras más caminaban poco a poco a lo lejos iba apareciendo una manchita oscura que fue creciendo.

-¡Malfoy allá hay una casa!

-Ya sé, Granger, es a donde vamos- dijo Draco con desdén.

Llegaron al frente de la casa. Era una casa tipo americana*. Malfoy se planto frente a la puerta aun con Samantha en brazos.

-Öffnen*- pronunció Malfoy en un alemán claro.

Se escucho un ligero "Clic" y la puerta se abrió también la casa sufrió unos cambios. Rebeló un segundo piso y al mismo tiempo se expandió dejando ver una enorme casa, casi una mansión.

La puerta se abrió sola dándole paso a Malfoy que aun llevaba a Samantha en brazos.

Ya adentro se encontraron con un gran espacio donde había una hermosa sala victoriana color verde esmeralda; justo enfrente de la puerta estaba una enorme escalera que en lo alto se dividía en dos, llevando a dos aéreas separadas de la planta alta. Del lado derecho estaba el comedor: una larga mesa de caoba con ocho sillas, tres de cada lado y una en cada extremo; detrás del comedor había una puerta de doble hoja, del otro lado se encontraba la cocina.

Malfoy caminó hacia la sala depositando a Samantha en el sillón, después la despojo de la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior. Hermione escandalizada y algo incomoda, tal vez celosa, hizo aparecer una manta que cubrió el cuerpo de Samantha.

-Es la cosa más sensata que has hecho hoy, Granger- dijo Malfoy irónico.

Hermione estuvo apunto de contestarle pero se contuvo gracias a una mirada rápida de Harry.

Inmediatamente después Draco empezó a palpar los costados de Samantha buscando la herida, pero no la encontró en ninguno de sus costados. Encontró en la espalda baja de Samantha la herida, parecía una cortada en vertical que sangraba copiosamente.

-Esto no lo va a sanar un hechizo- murmuro Malfoy para sus adentros aunque Harry sí escucho pues se había colocado detrás del sillón frente a Malfoy – ¡Granger! Ve a la cocina en la tercer repisa arriba de la estufa hay un botiquín tráelo- ordenó.

Hermione alzo su varita y exclamó:

-¡Accio botiquín!

Un zumbido a lo lejos se empezó a oír, en cuestión de segundos el botiquín paró en las manos de Hermione.

-Ocurrente, Granger- dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba el botiquín –Lo mismo hubiera hecho si tuviera mi varita.

-Pero no la tienes- arremetió Hermione orgullosa.

Malfoy solo soltó una risita que sonó más a un resoplido.

Del botiquín sacó dos ampolletas una tenia un liquido color miel, claro, y el otro era del color de la melaza, oscuro y espeso. También dentro del botiquín había unas cuantas gasas, algodón y vendas.

Draco empapó un poco de algodón con el liquido color miel después lo paso sobre la herida de Samantha. Probablemente el escozor despertó a Samantha pues entre abrió los ojos que eran como dos rendijas donde apenas se asomaban sus pupilas, como estaba boca abajo con la cabeza de lado solo Hermione se dio cuenta del gesto realizado por Samantha.

-Tranquila Samantha, todo va a salir muy bien- dijo Hermione acercándose a Samantha, después le acarició la frente.

-Tranquila Zolá, estarás bien en unos días- dijo Malfoy mientras empapaba otro poco de algodón ahora con el liquido oscuro –Has perdido mucha sangre, ya la repondrás, Potter está dispuesto a donarla- se burló.

-¿Hermione, podrías hacer un poco de té?- preguntó Harry algo ruborizado.

-Por supuesto- respondió Hermione.

Ya en la cocina, Hermione buscó en todas las gavetas intentando encontrar la alacena hasta que al darse una vuelta por la cocina una puerta de madera se apareció de la nada. Hermione fue a ella y la abrió, dentro había toda clase de víveres, desde cosas muy exquisitas y exóticas hasta cosas sencillas como pan y cereales. Alborotó un poco la alacena hasta que encontró unos tarros con las inscripciones: TÉ, CAFÉ y AZÚCAR.

Nuevamente en la cocina volvió a revolotear la cocina hasta que encontró una tetera, la lleno y la puso en la estufa con un toque de su varita la encendió.

No quería regresar a la sala de cirugías, irónicamente así estaba siendo usada la sala. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que no podía ver a Draco tocando a Samantha aunque esa sensación se mezclaba también con orgullo, estaba orgullosa que él se preocupara por alguien más aunque también no tenia nada de que preocuparse puesto que también la había curado una vez.

La tetera hirvió haciendo que Hermione diera un saltito y se tapara los oídos. Del frasco con la inscripción "Té" tomo un puño de hojas secas de Neem* y las hecho en el agua hirviendo, espero. El humo blanco y la fragancia de la infusión invadieron la cocina; Hermione por tercera vez revoloteo la cocina en búsqueda de un juego de tazas de té, una azucarera y una bandeja.

Por fin regreso a la sala, para su suerte era Harry quien cuidaba de Samantha mientras Draco guardaba todo de nuevo en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Tan difícil es hacer un té, Granger?

-Está casa no es normal Malfoy, nada está donde debe de estar.

-Así son las casas de magos de sangre pura, disculpa que eso te cause un hinco…

-¿Cómo estas Sam?- preguntó Hermione para interrumpir el sermón de mal gusto por parte de Draco.

-Me siento muy débil- respondió Samantha mientras tomaba con mucho cuidado la taza que Hermione le ponía en las manos –Draco dice que perdí mucha sangre a parte el hecho de no haber comido bien todos estos días me tiene algo débil.

-No te preocupes, todo va salir bien- animó Harry a Samantha que le acomodaba la almohada para que la cabeza de esta reposara bien sobre ella que se encontraba en el reposabrazos del sillón.

Draco se había ido a la cocina para dejar el botiquín y lavarse las manos. A su regreso encontró a Samantha tomándose su segunda taza de té, a Harry con un mapa en las manos y a Hermione tomando notas en su cuaderno de viaje.

Cuando ambos vieron a Draco entrar a la sala, Harry habló:

-Creo que merecemos una explicación.

-Creo que eso está fuera discusión Potter pero te voy a dar una pista, Soy el guardián secreto de este lugar y por su bien mas vale no rebelen nuestro escondite.

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente- reclamó Harry –Hablo de que queremos saber ¿Por qué los secuestraron? ¿No se supone que Nott estaba haciendo el negocio con ellos?

-Si y no, Potter- respondió ambiguamente Draco. Tomó asiento en el sillón individual, se tomó su tiempo para servirse una taza de té y volvió a hablar –Verás, Nott a simple vista solo está haciendo negocios sucios, compra-venta de artículos de magia negra, animales exóticos y prohibidos, ingredientes peligrosos, etc.. De hecho también está inmiscuido con la _maria_ muggle, maldi…

-¿La qué?- preguntó Hermione confundida, desde su lugar a los pies de Samantha.

-Es como un grupo, creo que se llama así la verdad no recuerdo… _magia_, _maria_…

-¡Mafia! ¡Mafia, Malfoy!- corrigió Hermione y después soltó una risita.

-¡Como sea, Granger!- exclamó molesto Draco –El caso es que estos tipos se quieren adueñar de las líneas de venta de Nott, porque aunque increíble que parezca, Nott a logrado posicionarse en un buen lugar en el mercado negro de Inglaterra, Escocia y España, así que lo tienen muy bien vigilado- Draco hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su té –El primer plan que tenían los "Herren Negre" era avisar a las autoridades del ministerio en Inglaterra, Alemania y Rusia pero su plan se vino abajo cuando descubrieron que uno de los integrantes del "Magier Ort", yo, estaba vinculado al ministerio de magia abandonaron ese plan y fueron algo más drásticos, así fue como decidieron nuestro secuestro, bueno el mío... pero Samantha fue tan castrosamente insistente que vino conmigo.

-Quiero suponer que los _Herren Negre*_ son eso tipos ¿No?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si- respondió Malfoy rodando los ojos.

-¿Sabes en realidad que es lo que les interesa dominar más del mercado negro?- preguntó Harry.

-Todo, desde alguna cuchara que te corte la lengua hasta un dragón o una sirena- respondió Malfoy.

-¿Qué comercializa Nott con los muggles?

-No tengo idea, solo entendí un poco puesto que no estaba yo en la conversación- dijo Malfoy y después tomó un sorbo largo de su té –Dijo algo de drogas, me imagino que algunas plantas alucinógenas como hongos y…

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy exasperado.

-Malfoy, cuando Nott hablaba de drogas no hablaba de las plantas que usamos para hacer pociones, bueno tal vez sí, pero el punto es que los muggles no las usaran de la misma manera que noso…

-¿Las usaran de papel higiénico?- preguntó burlándose Malfoy.

-¡No, Malfoy! Las usan para entrar en un estado de euforia momentánea, imagínate ciertas plantas en su uso directo o mezclado con alguna otra, dudo que Nott les de una copia de algún libro de Herbología, ¡No! ¡Porque mejor no les da ácido muriático o mercurio para que se maten!

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- dijo Harry algo asustado por la reacción de su amiga.

-Sí, Granger, tranquilízate- repitió Malfoy sirviéndose más té –Ya te dije que no sé muy bien sus negocios con los muggles, dudo completamente que los deje a su suerte- sorbió de su taza –Te lo pongo de la siguiente manera: Si el los deja a su suerte con los alucinógenos y mueren los usuarios, muere su negocio, tiene que hacer alguna mezcla fuerte e interesante pero sin matar al consumidor.

-Aun así, son drogas en muchos países es ilegal el consumir, portar, vender y comprar.

-Por eso es negocio, Granger, lo prohibido llama- dijo Malfoy socarronamente dedicándole un mirada aduladora.

Hermione se sonrojo y le dedico una mirada agresiva. Por fortuna Harry se había acercado a Samantha con una nueva taza de té.

-Como sea, hay que detenerlo- respondió inmediatamente Hermione antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de algo.

-Pero primero hay que comer y reponer fuerzas- dicho esto Malfoy se paró de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Harry le siguió llevando la bandeja del té, ya que Hermione se ofreció a cuidar a Samantha. No pensaba pasar ni un segundo a solas con Draco Malfoy después del comentario que tuvo la osadía de decir.

**[Parte, 2]**

Con mucho cuidado habían logrado que Samantha se incorporara y comiera algo, necesitaba reponer muchas energías y sangre. Draco había logrado hacer una cena lo suficientemente interesante con solo mover su varita unas cinco veces.

Tapas de jamón serrano con queso gruyere y tomates deshidratados, ensalada de lechugas y manzanas con crema y miel.

Todos comieron como si fuera su última comida, y lo irónico era que para Draco y Samantha era su primer comida bien hecha en días.

Al finalizar la cena, nadie volvió a hablar sobre Nott o secuestros o hacerse algún insulto. Subieron a la segunda planta de lado izquierdo, donde habían tres habitaciones. Esta vez fue Harry quién llevo en brazos a Samantha, Malfoy encabezaba la fila y Hermione la cerraba. Malfoy abrió la puerta de en medio dejando pasar a Harry con Samantha.

La habitación era grande y agradable. En el centro había una cama grande y por su aspecto lucia cómoda; a los lados habían dos buros con una pequeñas lámparas de aceite; de lado derecho había una gran ventana con unas pesadas cortinas debajo de esta había un sillón individual con dos almohadones con borlas; enfrente de la cama estaba el guardarropa; de lado izquierdo en la pared se encontraba un librero con unos cuantos volúmenes.

-Está será la habitación de Samantha- dicho esto Draco tomó de los brazos de Harry a Samantha y la deposito en la cama –Cuando te sientas mejor y quieras tomar un baño solo mueve el cuadro que esta ahí- señalo Malfoy a un pequeño cuadro con burbujas que estaba justo arriba de la lámpara izquierda.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Draco.

-De nada.

Dicho esto los tres salieron de la habitación. Draco los guió a la puerta que estaba de lado izquierdo a la de Samantha.

-Aquí dormirás Granger- dicho esto Malfoy abrió la puerta y le enseño la habitación, que era exactamente igual al de Samantha.

Hermione se quedo en su habitación decidida a tomar un baño, igual en su habitación había un cuadro que la llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Harry y Draco bajaron las escaleras, dirigiéndose al lado derecho de la planta alta. Harry ocupó la habitación del lado izquierdo, mientras que Malfoy ocupo la de la esquina en el lado derecho.

**[Parte, 3]**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón individual de su habitación, ataviada con una bata blanca que había encontrado en el baño (ha decir verdad con una de las cinco que encontró), miraba con la vista perdida por la ventana el paisaje bañado en agua-nieve que caía. Ella sabía que donde su mente se encontraba en esos momentos no era prioridad, que debería de estar pensando en como avisar a Ron de que estaban bien pero sin que nadie supiera su ubicación actual, también de avisar a su división que Nott traficaba drogas y que un grupo Alemán estaba detrás de ellos y del grupo de Nott; pero no, su mente prefería viajar a aquel sueño.

Sí, aquel sueño donde bailaba con un ser hermoso. Un hombre vestido de capa y antifaz, enigmático y por algún extraño motivo: prohibido. Se había preguntado durante el viaje en tren ¿Por qué prohibido? Si no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, pero le encantaba. Solo recordaba como los labios de este aprisionaron los suyos, era una pena que se despertara en ese momento, le hubiese encantado saber si su contacto era tibio, debía ser, si sus labios eran suaves como el terciopelo, por supuesto, si sus besos eran abrasadores, no cabía duda. Pero no podría estar segura de nada de eso, puesto que era un sueño y los sueños, sueños son.

Aunque entre toda esa marea de sentimientos y emociones que se apoderaban de su estomago la idea de la existencia en su mundo real de ese ser cabía en su cerebro. Su mente le decía que el ser existía, que alguna vez en su vida lo había visto, por eso el sentimiento de prohibido, ¿Pero quién podría ser?

Hermione se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su cama. Se sentó en la orilla de esta, estaba cansada de tanto pensar y pensar en el ángel solo la cansaba más pues no se conformaba con ese pequeño sueño, quería más, quería inventarle un poco más y para eso necesitaba dormir dejando volar su imaginación. Se recostó, quedando completamente dormida.

Un grito de dolor la despertó sobresaltada ¿Había sido ahí? ¿Lo había soñado?. Pero como agua fría, una corriente helada cruzo su columna vertebral, Samantha.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de está. Samantha estaba sentada en el cama presionándose la parte donde estaba la herida, Hermione corrió hacía ella.

-¿Qué pasa Samantha?

-Me…du..ele.

Hermione quitó la mano de Samantha que estaba sobre la herida y le hecho un vistazo, sangraba nuevamente.

-Tranquila, no te muevas- le dijo levantándose apresuradamente de la cama –¡Ahora vuelvo!

Bajo a la sala, ahí había dejado su bolso, lo tomó y subió de nuevo a la habitación de Samantha.

Saco un frasquito con la típica poción que había estado usando desde que escaparon de la boda de Bill hace ya cinco años atrás.

-Toma un sorbo- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole el frasquito.

Samantha entre gemidos de dolor tomó un sorbo. En cuanto la poción toco su lengua, Samantha dejo de quejarse hasta quedar quieta y mirando con cansancio a Hermione. La emanación de sangre se detuvo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry y Malfoy entraron.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Draco con una nota de histeria en la voz al ver las sabanas manchadas de sangre.

Harry estaba pegado a Samantha, esta lo tenía rodeado con los brazos, en un abrazo de miedo.

-La herida se ha vuelto a abrir y le ha causado dolor- respondió nerviosa Hermione.

Draco le arrebató la botellita que tenia en las manos Hermione y le hecho un vistazo.

-¿De donde has sacado esto?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo traía en mi bolso, siempre lo cargo… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de duda en el rostro de Draco.

-Nada, eso la dejara en paz por algunos días o solo por está noche- hizo una pausa y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que las sabanas se limpiaran –Samantha está herida con una maldición, no sanará así como así, tenemos que investigar que le pasa y como se cura.

Hermione se levantó en automático y se dirigió a la puerta. Draco fue más rápido y le cerro el paso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A tu biblioteca, ¿a dónde más?

Draco dejo salir un pujido.

-Debí imaginármelo- giro la cabeza hacía Harry –Haremos guardias, está noche tu la vigilaras, Potter. Granger y yo investigaremos en la biblioteca- finalizó Malfoy haciendo énfasis en la palabra "biblioteca".

Dicho esto abrió la puerta para que Hermione saliera y después él.

Draco guió a Hermione hacia el lado derecho de la planta alta en la habitación de en medio. Abrió la puerta.

Cinco grandes estantes se erigían al centro de la habitación, repletos de libros; tapaban una gran ventana. De lado izquierdo habían un escritorio y un diván con muchos almohadones.

-Qué frió hace aquí- dijo Hermione llevándose los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose.

-Como tu comprenderás Granger, tener una chimenea aquí podría causar algún incendio.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, Malfoy.

Emprendieron la búsqueda. Malfoy se fue directo al fondo, Hermione le siguió.

-Estoy seguro que aquí encontraremos algo de utilidad- dijo señalando el ultimo estante –Tu buscarás en todos los libros de abajo y yo en los de arriba.

Dicho esto empezaron la búsqueda.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y el cancio noqueaba a Hermione y Draco. Hermione tenía su cabeza recargada en el estante y en su regazo reposaba un pesado libro, por otro lado Draco seguia investigando pero el sueño por ratos lo intentaba tirar.

Por fin se decidió y se levanto del suelo, iría a descanzar un rato después regresaría para continuar la investigación, claro no sin antes haber desayunado.

Dio unos pasos y oyó como un pesado libros se caía al suelo en un golpe sordo. Volteo a ver, era el libro que Hermione momentos antes había tenido en el regazo. Se había olvidado por completo de ella pero estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarla en brazos o para bajar e ir al otro lado y dejarla en su habitación. La tomo en brazos y salio del estudio.

La llevaría a su habitación y si en la mañana él se despertaba primero le llevaría a la habitación de ella.

Entro a su habitación, era algo diferente al resto. Tenía un escritorio, una pequeña sala, y era más grande que las demás habitaciones. Recostó con cuidado a Hermione en la cama, él se quito la bata quedando en su pijama que era solamente un pantalón de lino verde oscuro. Se recostó en la cama.

Hermione se giro dándole frente a Draco, este la quedo viendo esperando a que está despertara y gritara a todo pulmón, pero nada paso. La observo con más detenimiento, unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes le cubrían parte de su lado derecho, su boca estaba entre abierta dejando salir un vaho olor a menta dulce, sus labios rosas enmarcaban unos dientes grandes pero blancos como las perlas, su nariz estaba algo roja por el frió.

Al tener esa imagen frente a él, pudo sentir una familiaridad, no se acordaba en donde había visto esa boca tan perfecta e hipnotizante. Cerro sus ojos poco a poco dejando que su mente se invadiera del rostro de Hermione que en esos momentos se le hacía la cosa más dulce que podía ver, era una lástima que fuera una sangre suci…

_Besaba a la chica del antifaz, sentía sus labios aprisionados contra los suyos, no la dejaría ir, no, de ahora en adelante esa boca sería su perdición. Sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de está, estrecha y carnosa, las manos de la Dama del Antifaz se aferraban a su cuello, le exigían que no se apartara ni para tomar aire. La música ya no estaba más, ellos ya no estaban más bailando en ese circulo rodeados de toda esa gente extraña. Seguían en el bosque, pero ahora estaban recostados en una cama de pétalos de rosas de todos colores: blancos, rojos, amarillos y rosados. El estaba sobre ella, las piernas de ella lo rodeaban impidiéndole que se separa un centímetro que no fuera necesario, las manos de él presionaban el arco de la espalda de ella hacia su pecho, levantándola, mientras que ella intentaba enterrarlas yemas de sus dedos en las caderas de él, los besos eran por todos lados de sus rostros: boca, nariz, ojos, mejillas frente. Ambos demorando en sus zonas favoritas, marcándose el uno al otro. Él bajo sus labios rozándola, erizándole los poros de la piel de su cuello, demoro en el hueco que hacían el cuello de ella y su clavícula. Sus manos acariciaban las sedosas piernas de ella, se sentía en el cielo, perdidamente en el cielo. Él se sentía arder entre los brazos de un ángel de fuego, de cabellos castaños y de mirada oscura. La quería, la quería tener, la quería poseer, la quería con él hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sentía el calor de ella y sobre todo sentía su propio calor, en cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y en especial en su sur…_

Malfoy abrió los ojos, llevándose tremendo chasco. No estaba en una cama de rosas y mucho menos con aquella dama del antifaz. Estaba en su cama, cómoda pero no de rosas, con una mujer que era Hermione. Malditos sueños, maldita realidad.

Draco llevo su mirada hacia su entrepierna y vio un bulto sobresalir, no podía creerlo, si Hermione despertaba en esos momentos seguro gritaría por estar en primer lugar en la cama con él, lo intentaría atacar y después si miraba la entrepierna de él seguro lo mataba. Tenia que hacer algo para su bien en todos los aspectos. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, odiaba tener que recurrir a eso, prefería calmarse con su novia en turno o la chica en turno.

**Herren Negre*:** Está en alemán (según yo), significa: CABALLEROS NEGROS.

* * *

Heyhey!

Esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar, vdd? hehehe... y este capitulo si esta larguito ;)

Uy! las cosas se están poniendo HOT! hahaha pensaba poner algo más fuerte en este mismo capitulo pero me lo ahorrare, también viene la tan mensionada desilución de Hermione pero todo quiere calma...

Yo les contaré que estoy estrenando laptop, YEY!...si una _MacBook_ hehehe... que tal las vacaciones para uds? ya vieron MI VILLANO FAVORITO? yo ya, está linda y amo esas cosas amarillas son la neta del planeta! hahaha :D

En fin, estoy terminando de leer **THE READER,** les recomiendo la peli, Kate Winslet wow! también ahí sale nuestro querido y maldito Ralph Fines (Voldemort) hahaha...Me hize una promesa leer más de cinco libros antes de que inicien las clases, qe es la cantidad de libros de debí leer mientras tuve clases, no qe me la pase con LESTAT EL VAMPIRO ¬¬, he leido:

-Diario de un Ostión.

-El niño del pijama de rayas.

-The reader.

Uds, que han leido?

Bueno como siempre, quiero agradecer a **FLAMES TO DUST **y a todas las chicas qe han puesto está historia en sus favoritos y me han puesto en AUTHOR ALERT, **_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!_**

Por cierto les recomiendo mis otras historias,** EL SUEÑO, EL SUEÑO: CONTRA PARTE, CLEMENTINA CLEMENTINA**, ;)

Las/os dejo...

Saludos,

besos,

bye!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado!***


	29. Hada de la Primavera

"We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all"

- Eleanor Roosevelt.

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

**

* * *

[Parte, 1]**

Al regresar Malfoy se encontró a Hermione ocupando su espacio de la cama, él con mucho cuidado y evitando a toda costa despertarla la empujo poco a poco hasta tener suficiente espacio para poderse recostar. Pero repentinamente Hermione giro sobre si misma pisando con su cuerpo la bata que traía puesta, la cual se abrió un poco dejando ver parte de su busto.

Draco al percatarse del accidente decidió darle la espalda, no necesitaba sentirse incomodo por segunda vez y mucho menos tener que darle explicaciones a Hermione. A parte era Granger, podría ahora ser una mujer "Hecha y Derecha" pero eso no le quitaba ser completamente detestable, come libros, mandona y… y claro una sangre sucia.

El sueño nuevamente lo invadió y Morfeo lo llevo a un lugar de descanso y paz.

El sol invadió su habitación dándole en la cara…

"¡Momento! ¿En la cara? ¿Sol?" – pensó Draco.

Él se había quedado dormido dándole la espalda a Hermione y a la ventana, ahora despertaba teniendo la ventana, el sol y a Hermione de frente. Pero lo peor no paraba ahí, Hermione lo tenia abrazado, sí, su mano derecha reposaba en la cintura de él, completamente relajada. Ella también lucia relajada, de hecho se veía hermosa durmiendo…

"Hermosa como una hada de primavera… ¡¿Qué? ¿Hermosa? ¿Hada? ¿Primavera?" – se sorprendió Draco mentalmente –"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Es Granger!... Yo nunca… jamás… Yo nunca jamás desearía a Granger… a parte no tiene nada especial… esos parpados rosas reflejos de paz… ¿Qué?... esos labios perfectamente cincelados en su boca y pintados con el tono de color más pacifico, palo de rosa… ¿Cómo? ¡Alto!" – se dio la vuelta bruscamente provocando que la mano de Hermione se resbalara de su cintura.

Era una locura estar pensando esas tonterías, no es que le diera pena pensar en eso, bueno sí, pero le daba vergüenza pensarlas por y para Hermione. Él era un galán nato, todo un caballero si le importaba alguna chica en especial, sabía como hacerla caer redondita a sus pies, su estilo era la galantería. Invitarlas a cenar, brindar por su belleza, presumir las ultimas frases aprendidas en algún libro de poesía con el que se topo y después si él quería y ellas no se negaban (solo en dos ocasiones sucedió tal acontecimiento) las llevaba a su departamento y les hacia pasar una noche inolvidable. Pero pensar y decir cosas de ese tipo sobre Hermione era una blasfemia, una traición así mismo y a su sangre, podría ser la ultima mujer en la tierra, podría ganar cientos de concursos de belleza pero nunca, jamás, la vería como una mujer y mucho menos como una posible candidata a sus atenciones.

Si la cuido y la trato bien, dentro de lo que cabe, simple y sencillamente era porque quiere recuperar la confianza del mundo mágico, quiere tener una vida tranquila y sin la sombra de su pasado haciéndole sombra, vaya la redundancia.

Intento recuperar el sueño pero la imagen del tranquilo rostro de Hermione le venía a la mente pegándosele como póster en los ojos, que aunque los tuviera cerrados podía visualizarla a detalle.

"¡Demonios!"- exclamó mentalmente molesto Draco.

Molesto, Malfoy se levanto de la cama decidido a empezar su día.

**[Parte, 2]**

Hermione abrió los ojos llevándose una sorpresa, había pasado la noche en una habitación que no era el estudio de la casa de Malfoy y mucho menos su habitación. Sus manos corrieron a su pecho, donde se encontró con la abertura de su bata, miro a todos lados y no encontró a nadie. Solo habían dos posibilidades: Era alguna habitación cercana al estudio y Malfoy la había llevado ahí o era la habitación de Malfoy y él la había llevado ahí. Asió más la abertura de su bata contra su pecho. No, imposible la segunda opción.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Fue al otro lado de la segunda planta y entró a la habitación de Samantha.

Samantha seguía dormida, mientras que Harry cabeceaba en el sillón que anteriormente había estado en la ventana pero ahora se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Hermione se acerco con cuidado y tomo una almohada que Samantha tenia libre, la colocó en el cuello de Harry y lo recostó con mucho cuidado.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Ya dentro buscó ropa en el vestidor, encontrando unos pantalones para hombre, una camisa de cuadros y unos zapatos mineros. Hermione tomo su varita y encantó los pantalones para que le quedaran bien, de su bolso saco una blusa blanca que traía por si necesitaba una de repuesto (de hecho traía ropa como para tres días pero sabía que no estarían ahí por tres días, más valía cuidar lo poco que tenía), se puso encima de la blusa blanca la camisa de cuadros amarrándola por los extremos de abajo y por ultimo los zapatos mineros que los a gusto a su medida.

Ya en la planta baja buscó a Malfoy pero no encontró rastro de él. Decidió preparar algo de té y si lograba encontrar algo para hacer un desayuno, haría el desayuno. Era imposible encontrar las cosas en esa cocina, cuando creía que podía encontrar ciertas cosas en el lugar donde las había encontrado antes todo cambiaba y si estaban en el segundo cajón resultaba encontrar lo que sea que buscara en el primer cajón del extremo oeste. Se dio por vencida y con el movimiento de su varita limpio todo lo que había empezado a hacer. Excepto el té que si logró terminar.

Subió nuevamente a la habitación de Samantha, ella ya se encontraba despierta y observaba al cansado Harry dormir.

-Shshshsh- calló Samantha a Hermione que estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

-Te traje un poco de té, necesitas recuperar líquidos- susurro Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo Samantha mientras tomaba la taza de té.

-Antes no me gustaba ver a Harry dormir, era muy inquietante pero ahora verlo dormir da paz, por extraño o egoísta que suene si él duerme tranquilo el mundo mágico también- confeso Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Me imagino, se ve tan tranquilo.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a Harry dormir sin pronunciar palabra hasta que un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo las saco de la ensoñación.

-Creo que es Malfoy- dijo Hermione –Lo busque hace rato y no lo encontré tal vez salió y acaba de regresar.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Samantha enarcando una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Si todo bien con Malfoy…. Ustedes no engañan ni a un escregruto de cola explosiva.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Algún día lo sabrás y necesitaras lidiar con eso.

-Claro… como digas.

Dicho esto Hermione salió de la habitación para hablar con Malfoy.

Lo encontró en el comedor cortando fresas, a un lado de él había un costal.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Ahora te tengo que dar explicaciones Granger?

-Solo preguntaba, te he estado buscando…

-Ya me encontraste para mi desgracia.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta cocina? Todo cambia de lugar en menos de un segundo, ¡Es imposible cocinar!

-No, no lo es. Solo tiene un patrón, se cambian de lugar las cosas porque de esa manera si lograra a entrar algún intruso nunca podría robarse la comida por eso todo cambia de lugar.

-Mmm, ya veo- Hermione hizo una pausa -¿Te ayudo a hacer el desayuno?

-Como quieras- dijo Draco mientras regresaba la vista a las fresas que cortaba. Como vio que Hermione lo quedo viendo esperando instrucciones agregó –En el costal hay hongos córtalos.

Ambos picarón una serie de frutas y verduras, después fueron a la cocina, como Malfoy entendía su cocina siempre encontraba todo lo que necesitaba, él cocinó.

Juntos prepararon omelet con hongos, ensalada de frutos rojos (fresas, moras y frambuesas) y jugo de calabaza.

Hermione y Harry ayudaron a Samantha para que bajara al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

-Todo está delicioso- dijo Samantha mientras se servia una segunda ración de ensalada.

-Qué bueno que te gusto, necesitas alimentarte bien- dijo Malfoy que miraba las marcas moradas debajo de los ojos de Samantha.

-Te quedo muy bueno el desayuno Hermione- dijo Harry con la boca llena de omelet.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-La verdad Harry yo no cociné, fue Malfoy quién lo hizo, yo solo le ayude a picar y a servir.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Entonces la cena de ayer no fue un milagro.

-No Potter, sé cocinar a parte de ser un gran mago.

-¿Esa no es una tarea muggle?

-No lo hago diario, solo si de verdad se necesita y como te habrás dado cuenta en esta casa no hay elfos domésticos pues son un peligro para salvaguardar el lugar ya que está casa no se visita desde hace veinte años.

-Pues tienes un talento Malfoy- puntualizó Samantha.

-Gracias Samantha.

-De na… ¡Aaaaay!- Samantha no pudo terminar pues un dolor le atravesó la herida provocándole sufrimiento. Se llevo las manos hacia la herida.

Harry que estaba a un lado de ella se acerco, le quito las manos de la herida y vio como esta nuevamente sangraba.

-¡Está sangrando otra vez!

-¡Oh no!

-Hay que llevarla a la sala… vamos Potter llévala… yo iré por algo.

Hermione ayudo a Harry que cargo a Hermione y la llevo a la sala.

Cuando regresó Malfoy encontró a Hermione limpiando la sangre que emanaba de la herida de Samantha.

-Vamos a necesitar transfusiones de sangre, aunque le volvamos a cerrar la herida está se volverá a abrir hasta que no encontremos el contra-hechizo- dijo Malfoy mientras colocaba en la mesa de centro unos objetos extraños.

Era una especie de bomba de oxigeno muggle antigua en un frasco que tenía una sonda pegada ha este y al final de la sonda tenía una jeringa.

Malfoy se arremango la camisa…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-Mostrarle mi marca tenebrosa, Granger... ¿Tú qué crees? Voy a hacerme una transfusión de sangre, le voy a donar sangre a Samantha- respondió irónico Malfoy.

-¡No!- exclamó Harry – Yo lo haré.

-Como quieras Potter- Draco hizo una pausa para acomodar todo de lado de Harry –Mejor que tu dones, yo no estoy en condiciones ópticas para hacerlo.

Dicho esto Malfoy hizo un torniquete en el brazo de Harry, en la mitad de la circulación de la sangre (en el antebrazo) tomó la manguera con la aguja en la punta, después la dio una palmada en el brazo para que alguna vena se asomara cosa que no sucedió rápidamente, Draco le dio otra palmada añadiendo:

-Creo que Samantha morirá desangrada-

La segunda vez que palmeo el brazo la vena apareció, con cuidado Draco introdujo la aguja y la sangre emano, cuando el frasquito se lleno Draco sacó la aguja de la vena de Harry.

-Creo que deberías de tomar algo Potter, fue bastante sangre la que te saqué, aunque debes de estar acostumbrado a perder sangre ¿No? En siete años seguidos seguro perdiste litros pero bueno tal vez ya perdiste la practica- se burló Malfoy.

-Toma Harry- dijo Hermione que había hecho aparecer una tetera y unas tazas.

Harry tomo la taza y bebió ávido. Mientras tanto Malfoy acomodaba a Samantha de manera que ella estuviera cómoda y pudiera hacerle la transfusión de sangre. Draco tomó la mano derecha de Samantha y le dio una palmada con la cual apareció una gruesa vena gris, tomo el extremo de la manguera con la aguja y la inserto en la vena, después tomo el frasco y bombeo la sangre que entro directo a la vena de Samantha.

Cuando todo terminó Malfoy se llevo todo los objetos dejando solos a Harry, Hermione y Samantha.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué clase de hechizo es?- se preguntaba Hermione en voz alta.

-Alguna especie de _Sectunsempra_- respondió Harry.

-O tiene algún órgano dañado- añadió Malfoy, que estaba entrando de nuevo al salón.

-Entonces es inútil que le donen sangre- arremetió Hermione.

-Puede ser, Granger. Entonces coincido con Potter, es alguna clase de _sectunsempra._

-Creo que es momento de seguir investigando, si me lo permiten iré a la biblioteca- se despidió Hermione, caminando con dirección a la segunda planta de la casa.

-Potter creo que deberías escribir unas cuantas cartas para aclarar que siguen con vida tu y Granger, también para que anuncien que nos han encontrado a Samantha y a mi, preferible que no menciones que ella está herida, creo que no está de más decirte que no debes revelar donde estamos.

-No sé donde estamos, Malfoy.

-Cierto, que brillante soy ¿No Potter?

Dicho esto se acercó a Samantha y la tomó en brazos, después se dirigió a la segunda planta de lado izquierdo. Harry se quedó solo en la sala y con el movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer tres rollos de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

**[Parte, 3]**

Ya en la habitación y una vez acomodada, Samantha decidió tener una conversación con Malfoy.

-Gracias- dijo Samantha cuando Draco la arropó con una colcha de lana.

-No hay de qué, Zolá.

-Sí, si lo hay. No entiendo porque todos te odian, al final solo eres insoportable pero buena persona.

-Gracias, Zolá, eso es muy educado de tu parte- dijo Malfoy con una mueca de sonrisa, tomó asiento en el sillón donde antes había estado Harry –Así son las cosas, no le puedes caer bien a todos y bueno mi familia ha hecho muchas cosas por las cuales hay que tener desconfianza de un Malfoy, es solo la ley del Karma.

-Aún así, eres un gran ser humano, estoy segura que Harry y Hermione están sorprendidos por tu hospitalidad, eres un gran anfitrión.

Malfoy la quedo viendo a los ojos, a pesar de estar sufriendo de un dolor terrible en su rostro había un dibujo de una niña divertida y curiosa, en su sonrisa vivía una risa escondida. ¿Era ella la chica de sus sueños? ¿Por qué estaba terriblemente preocupado por ella?

Anteriormente se había dicho que tenía ese impulso sobreprotector hacía ella porque siempre quiso tener una hermana, alguien por quien cuidar, un motivo por el cual pelearse en la escuela.

Pero tal vez no era así, tal vez se había enamorado de ella ¿Podía haber pasado, no?, a parte ella era una muy buena candidata para pertenecer a la familia Malfoy ¿Por qué no?

Draco se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Samantha.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Draco.

-Si- respondió Samantha mientras volteaba su rostro a la ventana, después añadió –Aunque… tengo miedo.

Como un impulso tipo de autoreflejo la mano de Malfoy se poso sobre la mano de Samantha, apretándola.

-No tengas miedo, no vas a morir, te juro por Merlín que no vas a morir. Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible para descubrir que clase de maldición tienes.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Samantha e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo quedaron de frente sosteniéndose la mirada. Malfoy que al deshacer el abrazo había tomado las manos de Samantha en acto de confortarla, fue acercando su rostro sin soltarla de las manos, cuando sus labio estaban a unos escasos cinco centímetros Samantha soltó una de sus manos del agarre de Malfoy y la colocó sobre los labios de él.

-Draco… perdón pero estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Malfoy se sentía humillado, la verdad se había arrepentido del beso un segundo antes que la mano de Samantha se interpusiera en el camino pero si el hubiese estado en el lugar de Samantha para rechazarlo seguro aceptaría el beso y después confesaría que estaba enamorado de alguien o que simple y sencillamente no era su tipo. Pero no, ella había preferido ridiculizarlo, dejándolo ver como el tipo que le urgía un beso.

Alejo de su mente todas esos pensamientos y enfrentó a Samantha.

-¿De Potter, no? ¿O me equivoco?

Samantha solo sonrió.

Malfoy dejo salir un suspiro.

-Te prefiero como amigo Draco, aunque la verdad he empezado a verte como un hermano- Samantha tomo de nuevo la mano de Malfoy y dijo –A parte si nos hubiéramos besado te estarías engañando, además de que hubiera sido desagradable jajaja.

Malfoy rió.

-¿Porqué dice que me estaría engañando?

-Porque yo no soy la chica de tu sueños y cuando digo sueños lo digo literal. Yo sé con quién soñaste y tu también lo sabes pero no te quieres dar cuenta y justo ahora te estoy diciendo quién es pero no me harás caso.

-¡Ah!

-Jajaja, ¡Eres un tonto Malfoy!

-Mejor te dejo, te hace falta descansar dices muchas tonterías- dicho esto Malfoy se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta.

Salió confundido y no precisamente porque el creyera que lo que sentía por Samantha fuera un amor de pareja sino un amor de hermanos, él estaba confundido porque ella tenía razón. Le gustaba Hermione, sí, pero no lo iba a aceptar ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo pudo él empezar a sentir algo por ella? ¡Imposible! ¡De ninguna manera!

La verdad tenía que abrir los ojos. Hermione era la chica de sus sueños, literalmente, pero no funcionaria. Ella era mandona, matada y exagerada. Bonita, apasionada e inteligente. Estaba perdido, un dilema.

Una cosa era reivindicarse y retomar su posición social, el titulo familiar, ganarse nuevamente el respeto del mundo mágico; otra muy distinta era sentir cosas por una sangre sucia, aunque el termino molestara, era una verdad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle a su cerebro: "¡Para!", Claro podía, pero el subconsciente traiciona y ni hablar del corazón que tiene un tino para enamorarse de las personas incorrectas, como ahora era el caso.

Justo ese momento era perfecto para ordenar ciertas ideas que el tenía sobre la vida, su vida. ¿De verdad era tan importante la sangre? ¿No el amor rebasa fronteras? ¿Acaso ella no era completamente el tipo de chica perfecta que buscaba?.

Para la primer pregunta, analizó sus respuestas: _"Para los Malfoy una familia con una antigua tradición de casarse con solo magos y brujas de sangre limpia, era importante. También hay una explicación coherente y cero racista: si se casaba con una sangre limpia se perpetuaría la sangre limpia (vaya la redundancia), seguiría existiendo esa sangre puramente mágica sin el inconveniente de un posible Squib. Pero Hermione es una bruja brillante y aunque me pese, lo admito. Deberían existir cláusulas donde permitan hacer excepciones en ciertos casos específicos. Pero ¿Para mi es muy importante la sangre limpia? ¿Lo es?... …. … … ¡Demonios, no! ¡No en ella!"_

La segunda pregunta tenía una respuesta sorprendente_: "¿Desde cuando digo ese tipo de cosas? … ¿El amor rebasa fronteras? Estoy perdido, completamente y perdidamente enamorado. ¿Pero cómo? Solo la he tratado un poco, fui amable con ella un poco… la quería o deseaba desde antes… un poco… ¡Maldita sea!"_

Tercer pregunta, un encontronazo con la realidad, ahora o nunca: "_El sueño fue claro: me gustan sus labios, piernas y ese cabello rebelde que le da una naturalidad única. Me encanta como defiende algo, como saca las uñas y enseña los dientes para defender lo que es de ella en todos los sentidos y lo hace con clase. Es apasionada, inteligente, de alma pura, propia, llena de amor y compasión… ¡Perdido! ¡Estoy perdido!"_

Cuando llego a la sala Harry estaba sentado en un sillón escribiendo en un pergamino, Malfoy caminó hasta él y se desparramo en otro sillón.

-¿Esa carta para quién es?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Para Ron.

-Bien, cuando termines déjalas sobre la mesa- dijo Malfoy mientras se paraba del sillón – Iré a dormir un poco más, tu deberías hacer lo mismo cuando termines de escribir.

Dicho esto Malfoy salió de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada-salida de la casa. Ya afuera se instalo en una de las sillas de campo que estaban acojinadas, se recostó en una.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no volverse a perder en el desfile de pensamientos encabezados por Hermione.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando en ella. A parte el fresco aire de campo lo fue llevando hasta donde su mente no reconoció.

* * *

Heyhey!

Ya sé, ya sé! Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo pero de verdad este semestre no esta siendo mi semestre en la universidad, creo que todos los 2dos grados de algo no son los buenos para mi :S

En fin, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y que las vacaciones están próximas lo que significa que habrán más fics, wuju! hahaha...

Les contaré brevemente mi vida en estos meses: He hecho teatro, así es, tuve presentaciones de la obra MAMMA MIA!, ese maravilloso musical que me tuvo de cabeza por 2 años hasta que por fin lo presentamos, fue una gran experiencia porque hubo de todo. Pasamos muchos obstáculos para lograr que sucediera por lo tanto aprendí mucho y entendí mucho. Cosa que nos lleva al amor, oh si! estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de un tipo que es mi director de teatro que a su vez es mi amigo desde hace 1 año y que hasta hace unos meses decidí enfrentarme a mi misma y aceptar que lo amo; la cruda verdad es que solo somos grandes amigos y que apenas hace 2 semanas le dije que me gusta, él no me dijo nada pero seguimos siendo grandes amigos, claro que hay esos típicos sucesos donde "crees" que le gustas por que "hace esto" y "hace lo otro" pero hasta que el maldito no te diga "Me gustas" sigues sin NADA ¬¬ ... Viaje a la ciudad de México por un evento que hubo de mi carrera llamado CONEICC que son unas pláticas que tuvieron lugar en la Universidad Ibero, conocí al tipo que le llevo la campaña política a Obama y pues conocí a patas México y me harte hahahaha no quiero saber de esa ciudad por unos años hahaha aunque creo que volveré pronto pero solo a ver obras de teatro, por cierto vi MENTIRAS, quede fascinada! :)

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow**s, ALGUIEN HA OIDO MIS PLEGARIAS! WOW! WOW! Y MÁS WOW! La mejor de las 6 que han salido, LA MEJOR! Que adaptación, que entrega del elenco. Daniel me demostró que sí sabe actuar, no como en la pasada que hizo de Harry una burla. Acepto que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido y que no se detuvieron en detalles pero la verdad que esta vez la sustitución de ciertas escenas por otras valió la pena, el cambió de los hechos en otros escenarios también (casa de los Tonks), SPOILERS... La escena donde Harry y Hermione bailan puff! lo mejor! ¿Por qué? Pues simple y sencillamente porque hace más creíble la amistad entre ellos, obvio sabemos que están los 3 juntos hasta que la muerte los separe pero nunca tenemos un momento kodak hahaha osea nunca nos habían mostrado algo de un lazo de amistad fuera del hecho de "estamos juntos en esto Harry" siempre es por Voldemort y blablabla, creo que ahora que lo pienso algo rescatable de la pasada entrega fue eso, que hubo más escenas donde te demuestran que el trío de verdad se quieren y se apoyan... Maravillosa, ahora sí puedo decir que tengo una película favorita de Harry Potter :)

Por cierto cuento rápido una anécdota que viví en la premier, como fui disfrazada de Harry (capa de Quidditch, lentes redondos, bufanda, varita y bolsa del ED) como 5 niñas se acercaron a tomarse fotos conmigo hahahaha so cute! :D

Ahora regresando al fic, hehehe, pues que les parece? hay un hechizo que puede matar a Zolà, Draco ya acepto que le gusta Hermione (como si no lo hubiéramos visto venir hahaha)...

Bueno los dejo, me está empezando un gripa que me quiere tirar a la cama... por cierto chicas lean **EAT PRAY LOVE,** tiene mucho tiempo que lo leí pero pues si vieron la peli lean el libro y si no saben de qué hablo aún así lean el libro hahaha ...

Si tienen **TWITTER:** cesiariley7

Se agradecen su reviews y si a alguien no le he respondido hagamelo saber, tengo memoria de Dori ok?

Saludos,

Gracias,

Besos!

:]

**Atte.:**

**FungiMalviajado!***


End file.
